Mrs Malfoy
by Phany Malfoy
Summary: -Hermione Granger, ¿juras ayudarnos a escapar de Azkaban y limpiar nuestro nombre, al casarte con Draco Malfoy y permanecer a su lado por al menos un año, en el cual te comportaras como la mejor esposa?- Pronunció Narcisa. -Lo juro- Dijo Hermione temblando, ya estaba, su destino estaba sellado. Un halo de luz dorada se extendió y Draco se sonrió, siempre conseguía lo que deseaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs. Malfoy**

I. Juramento

Hogwarts estaba de fiesta, era el día de graduación para una de las generaciones más excepcionales que había pisado el colegio, la generación del trio dorado. En la torre de Premios Anuales, una peculiar castaña se echaba una última mirada en el espejo, y se sonrió satisfecha. Su cabello siempre alborotado ahora estaba recogido en un elegante tocado, en donde solo unos mechones escapaban para darle a su peinado un toque casual, se encontraba enfundada en un hermoso y elegante vestido strapless negro con un corsé lleno de piedras plateadas, su vestido era largo y dejaba una sexy abertura que iba desde el talón hasta más de la mitad de su muslo derecho, su maquillaje era cargado en los ojos, con delineador y sombras en tonos oscuros que resaltaban el color de sus ojos castaños, y en sus labios llevaba un sencillo labial en color rosa nude.

Se había esmerado en su arreglo, y no era para menos, para ella y sus amigos había sido todo un logro llegar vivos hasta el día de la graduación. Iniciaron el séptimo año dos meses tarde, ya que, desde finales de su sexto curso, ellos junto a Dumbledore se habían embarcado en una misión suicida, la búsqueda de los horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort. Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, los habían encontrado todos, y lejos de estar feliz o aliviada, Hermione se sentía más nerviosa, sabía que encontrar los horrocruxes significaba acorralar al Señor Tenebroso y por ende, su golpe final estaba más cerca. Durante todo el séptimo curso había estado preocupada, cada día que pasaba sentía temor de que ese día se desatara la batalla final, pero todo ese año Lord Voldemort había estado inusualmente tranquilo.

Hermione se obligó a despejar esos malos pensamientos, no iba a dejar que ese homicida le arruinara el día de su graduación. Bajó jovialmente las escaleras de su dormitorio, pero su sonrisa se apagó en seco cuando vio en su sala común a su único compañero de torre, Draco Malfoy. El rubio estaba impecablemente arreglado, con una sobria túnica negra que resaltaba su pálida piel, y el cabello lacio, estaba sensualmente desordenado, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su frente, Hermione lo miró de reojo, y traicionándole un poco, un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente, Draco Malfoy era un hombre bastante atractivo, si no fuera un tremendo hijo de perra hasta diría que es guapo.

-Lindo vestido, Granger- Pronunció Draco en un tono de voz extraño en él.

-Sabes Malfoy, hoy no me vas a arruinar la noche con alguna de tus ofensas, nada de lo que puedas hacer hoy va a arruinarme la noche- Respondió Hermione a la defensiva. Aunque durante todo ese año escolar Malfoy había estado más calmado ella no se fiaba de él.

-No estés tan segura de eso, Granger- Dijo con sarcasmo y salió de la torre.

Hermione se estremeció, había algo en sus palabras que la asustaba, que la hacía tener una sensación de peligro. Desde que se había incorporado al curso y se había topado con la noticia de tener que compartir la Torre de Premios anuales con él, se había sentido de esa manera, y no era que le tuviera miedo a Malfoy, es que había algo extraño en él, parecía perturbado, como si algo lo atormentara constantemente. Harry tenía la idea de que era un Mortífago pero, a pesar de que le odiaba, Hermione no creía eso posible, él era demasiado cobarde para meterse en algo así.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y salió disparada a la torre de Gryffindor, echaba de menos estar allá, pero ni loca iba a rechazar las ventajas de ser Premio Anual. Al llegar al pie del retrato de la Señora Gorda, se encontró con Harry y Ron saliendo, a la castaña casi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verlos, ambos estaban encantadores con sus elegantes túnicas, corrió hacia ellos y los estrecho en un cálido abrazo.

-Mione, estás guapísima- Exclamó Harry.

-Si, de verdad te ves hermosa- Dijo Ron con un tono dulce en su voz, últimamente las cosas entre él y Hermione iban avanzando de una manera diferente.

-Gracias chicos, ustedes en verdad se ven guapísimos- Hermione se sonrojó hasta la medula por los cumplidos de sus amigos.- Vamos al Gran Comedor, que ya casi empieza la ceremonia- Apuró la castaña, adquiriendo su tono usual de mandona.

El trio dorado se dirigió al Gran Comedor, y atravesaron juntos, por última vez, aquellas puertas que les traían tantos recuerdos. Tomaron su habitual lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor y saludaron al resto de sus compañeros de generación, a los alumnos de menor grado también se les permitía asistir a la ceremonia, por lo que Ginny de inmediato se sentó junto a ellos. El bullicio se calmó hasta que apareció Dumbledore en una tarima que se había armado en donde habitualmente se encontraba la mesa de profesores.

-Jóvenes, silencio por favor- Exclamó la grave voz del mago y todos se voltearon hacia él.- Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a la ceremonia de graduación de la generación 98- Hizo una pausa para que todos aplaudieran.- A nombre de todos los profesores, he de decirles que han sido una generación excepcional, llena de los magos y brujas más talentosos que ha albergado este colegio, muchos de ustedes han sido sometidos a pruebas muy difíciles, sin embargo han salido victoriosos, espero recuerden siempre las enseñanzas que Hogwarts les ha brindado, y no me refiero solo a las aulas, empero, tengan en mente que cada final es solo un nuevo inicio, y que Hogwarts siempre estará aquí para ustedes, porque Hogwarts siempre ayuda a aquellos que lo necesitan- Finalizó Dumbledore, lagrimas asomaban por los ojos de muchos alumnos.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, como siempre, Dumbledore tenía toda la razón, Hogwarts le había dado más que magnificas clases, literalmente le había dado una casa y una familia, momentos inolvidables, experiencias amargas que la habían hecho crecer como persona y sobre todo le había dado la oportunidad de conocer el amor, y tras ese último pensamiento sus ojos se desviaron inevitablemente hacia Ron.

-Ahora procederemos a dar el reconocimiento al promedio más alto de la generación, y me vanaglorio en destacar que en esta generación han sido dos personas quienes ostentan dicha mención- Dijo el director jovialmente.- Por favor suban al escenario Hermione Granger de la casa Gryffindor y Draco Malfoy de la casa Slytherin- Los aplausos llenaron el Gran Comedor, aunque la mayoría iban dirigidos hacia la leona.

Hermione sintió una mezcla de vergüenza y arrogancia, su arduo esfuerzo de 7 años estaba siendo premiado ante todos los alumnos, por otra parte, también se admitió sorprendida de Malfoy, quien la había igualado en promedio. Ambos se encaminaron a la tarima y llegaron a la par, Hermione se sorprendió aún más cuando Malfoy le cedió el paso al pie de la escalinata para que ella subiera primero. Dumbledore les entrego un pergamino bañado en oro, con letras grabadas con rubíes para Hermione, y esmeraldas para Draco.

-Vengan, júntense para la foto- Indicó Dumbledore.

Hermione se tensó de inmediato, jamás había tenido que estar tan cerca de Malfoy, se acercó con recelo, y se sintió lívida cuando percibió, a través de su vestido, la fría mano de Draco Malfoy en su cintura, acercándola a él para la foto. Después de un flash cegador y segundos que parecieron eternos, Hermione dejó de sentir el contacto de Malfoy y se sintió aliviada, aunque el estremecimiento permanecía.

Cuando regresó a la mesa de Gryffindor, no le pasaron desapercibidas las frías miradas que Harry y Ron le dedicaban a Malfoy, pero tampoco evitó notar que los gélidos ojos de Malfoy estaban posados en ella. Volvió a sentir miedo, no podía evitar darse cuenta que sucedía algo extraño con Malfoy, y cada vez sentía una angustia más grande.

La entrega de diplomas inició, y los alumnos pasaban sonrientes y estrechaban la mano de todo el cuerpo de profesores para posteriormente tomarse su fotografía. Ya todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff había recibido sus diplomas y eran ahora los Ravenclaw quienes pasaban. Hermione se sentía muy feliz, al ver a sus compañeros graduarse, siempre se había llevado bien con los Ravenclaw, sabía muy bien que ella pudo haber terminado en esa casa. Sin embargo, toda su felicidad se desvaneció en un instante, cuando un halo de luz verde atravesó el Gran Comedor e impactó directo en el pecho de uno de los chicos que recibía su diploma, y este cayó al piso, sin vida.

Todas las velas que alumbraban el Gran Comedor se apagaron en un instante, y el caos comenzó. Hermione sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, y divisó a lo lejos, en la mesa de Slytherin, como Draco Malfoy se escabullía para escapar, "ese hijo de puta", pensó.  
Los hechizos iban y venían, cada vez más Mortífagos llegaban, y los Aurores y la Orden del Fénix también hacían acto de aparición. Ella se lanzó a proteger a sus compañeros más pequeños, quienes estaban paralizados por el miedo. Después de poner a salvo a un par de chicos de tercero se volteó para buscar a Harry y Ron. El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando no vio a Harry por ningún lado.

-¡Ron!- Gritó histérica.-¿¡Donde está Harry!?- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-No pude detenerlo- Dijo Ron en shock.- Se largó al bosque prohibido- Finalizó.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No, por favor no- La castaña no pudo contenerse y soltó lágrimas de miedo y dolor.

Antes de que Ron pudiera abrazarla, un hechizo impactó en el costado de Hermione y la lanzó varios metros lejos. La castaña se tocó la cabeza aturdida, un hilo de sangre brotaba del borde de su ceja, tenía la vista borrosa pero pudo reconocer de inmediato la silueta que se acercaba a ella, la infame Bellatrix Lestrange. Buscó rápidamente su varita, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, estaba perdida.

-Estás muerta, sangre sucia maldita- Exclamó la bruja y antes de pronunciar la maldición final, un rayo verde le dio de lleno, matándola al instante. Hermione volteó la vista y vio a Molly Weasley.

Se incorporó como pudo, su vestido estaba roto, se encontraba descalza y tenía sangre en el rostro, le dolía el cuerpo, pero olvido todo eso cuando lo vio. Ron estaba persiguiendo a Malfoy, quien con destreza le sacaba ventaja al pelirrojo. Malfoy corrió y Ron lo siguió, Hermione sabía que lo estaba llevando a una emboscada, así que se lanzó detrás de ellos. Atravesó escaleras, pasillos y corredores hasta que llegó a la torre de astronomía.

-Expelliarmus- Conjuró el Slytherin y la varita de Ron salió despedida.- Desmaius- Volvió a atacar y Ron cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Hermione sintió el terror en cada parte de su ser, Malfoy iba a matar a Ron. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a donde estaban Ron y Malfoy, se sintió desfallecer cuando llegó, Malfoy no estaba solo, su madre también estaba arriba, y ambos la miraban expectantes.

-Ni te atrevas Granger- Dijo Draco al ver que sus ojos se dirigían a la varita de Ron la cual yacía en el suelo.

-No lo mates por favor- Suplicó ella aterrada, las lágrimas le brotaban por los ojos, su corazón estaba acelerado que sentía que le iba a explotar, estaba perdida, Malfoy la mataría y después a Ron.

Draco echó un vistazo por la ventana, Potter regresaba con el gigante, estaba bastante herido pero vivo, los Mortífagos que quedaban empezaban a retirarse, el maldito de Voldemort había perdido.  
Hermione escuchó los vítores de abajo y toda la esperanza regresó a su cuerpo, Harry había ganado, todo se había terminado.

-Ríndete Malfoy, vete y prometo no decir que te vi- Negocio la leona.

-Puede que el mestizo haya perdido, pero aun puedo matar a la comadreja- Amenazó, apuntando hacia Ron.

-¡Malfoy no!- Rogó ella.- No seas vil, ¿Qué no ves que perdieron? Ya se acabó- Dijo desesperada.

-No me voy a ir al infierno solo, él se va conmigo- Escupió el rubio.

-¡No, por favor, te lo suplico, hare lo que quieras!- Hermione sintió que un miedo irracional se extendía por su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo- Los ojos de Draco brillaron con malicia, mientras su madre solo observaba todo.- Dejare vivir a la comadreja, si y solo si, te casas conmigo- Finalizó.

Hermione sintió que se mareaba, y que casi se desmayaba.

-¿De qué demonios estas halando- Inquirió cuando recupero el habla, Malfoy debía de estar perdiendo la cabeza.- Jamás- Sentenció.

-Está bien- Draco volvió a apuntar a Ron decidido a conjurar la maldición final.

-¡No!- Gritó la castaña.- Malfoy, lo que dices es irracional, ¿por qué quieres que me case contigo?- Hermione preguntó estupefacta.

-No te hagas ilusiones sangre sucia, tú vas a ser el boleto de salvación para mí y mi familia, nos vamos a comprometer y entonces tú vas a ayudarme a limpiar mi nombre y escapar de Azkaban- Explicó.- Decide que se me acaba la paciencia- Volvió a apuntar a Ron, y al ver el silencio de la castaña se decidió.- Avada…-.

-No, para- Dijo ella sin voz, había estado haciendo tiempo para que alguien llegara, pero estaban muy lejos de todos, si no se decidía ella y Ron morirían.- Lo haré- Dijo con voz queda.

-Perfecto- Draco saboreó la victoria.- Haz el juramento inquebrantable.- Sentenció.

Hermione se sintió desfallecer, ese maldito bastardo era listo, no la iba a dejar escapar de ese trato. Sin fuerzas asintió y se acercó a Malfoy, ella temblaba de miedo, rabia e impotencia, las lágrimas le escapaban y el labio inferior le temblaba. Vio como Malfoy le susurraba algo a su madre y después ambos se acercaron. Ella entrelazó su brazo con el del rubio, y la madre de él desenfundó su varita.

-Hermione Granger, ¿juras ayudarnos a escapar de Azkaban y limpiar nuestro nombre, al casarte con Draco Malfoy y permanecer a su lado por al menos un año, en el cual te comportaras como la mejor esposa?- Pronunció Narcisa.

-Lo juro- Dijo Hermione casi sin voz, ya estaba, su destino estaba sellado.

\- Y si no lo hicieres, además de tu muerte, Draco matará a Ronald Weasley- Finalizó la madre de Draco, y Hermione sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Asintió y un halo de luz dorada se extendió a lo largo de su brazo y el de Malfoy, sellando el juramento. Draco se sonrió con suficiencia, de una manera u otra, él siempre conseguía lo que deseaba.

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola! Les traigo una nueva historia llena de mucho drama y romance, entre otras cosas bastante intensas. Espero les guste y si es así déjenmelo saber en un Review, es un capitulo largo ya que deseo introducirlas bien a la historia, ya habrán notado los ligeros cambios respecto al libro, ya que eran necesarios para la historia. Les mando un enorme abrazo y espero leerlas.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Comunidad de FF, más específicamente fandom Dramione, antes de comenzar el cap quería expresarles mis más profundos agradecimientos, la aceptación que le ha dado a la historia ha sido increíble lo cual me motiva a escribir y escribir para ustedes._

 _Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, leí todos y en verdad siempre me sacaron una sonrisa, por cuestiones de tiempo no pude responderlos ya que soy una universitaria en mis últimos meses del semestre_ _, pero me di el tiempo de escribirles este segundo capítulo. Trataré de actualizar una vez por semana, y cuando tenga más tiempo lo haré dos veces, espero me entiendan, pero quiero siempre darles buenos capítulos. Sin más las dejo con el cap._

 _Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling_

 **Mrs Malfoy**

II. Traición

Hermione se quedó parada en medio de la Torre de Astronomía, Malfoy y su madre habían desaparecido instantes atrás, se asomó por el mirador de la torre, y sintió ganas de lanzarse al vació, pero no lo haría, porque no era solo su vida la que estaba en juego, sino la de Ron. Como si ese último pensamiento la trajera de vuelta a la realidad, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el cuerpo desmayado de Ron, se inclinó y con suaves toques en su mejilla comenzó a reanimarlo.

-¡Te voy a matar maldito hurón!- Exclamó Ron sobresaltado al despertar, pero cuando miró alrededor solo vio a Hermione.

-Shhh, no te alteres Ron, ya todo ha terminado, Harry ganó, la guerra por fin se ha acabado- Hermione esbozó una triste sonrisa, para ella no era el final, sino el inicio de su calvario.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en duelo con Malfoy y…- Ron realmente no recordaba bien como había sucedido todo.

-No lo sé, te he encontrado aquí inconsciente y solo, vamos los demás están en el Gran Comedor- Mintió la castaña, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el estómago, era la primera mentira que decía por culpa del maldito de Malfoy.

-De acuerdo- El pelirrojo se incorporó con dificultad y miró a Hermione, su impecable vestido ahora estaba rasgado y sucio, ella estaba más despeinada que de costumbre y tenía raspones en la cara y brazos, pero había algo más, su mirada parecía vacía y triste.

-Mione, ¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionó Ron durante el trayecto al Gran Comedor.

-¿Eh? No, nada Ron, es solo que ahora que todo ha terminado, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que esta guerra ha costado, hemos perdido tanto- Hermione parecía hablar más para sí misma que para su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero por fin todo terminó y ahora vamos a poder hacer nuestras vidas- El pelirrojo intentó animarla y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, y así se encaminaron al encuentro con Harry.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor todos los ojos se dirigieron a ellos, al parecer creían que algo grave les había sucedido, Harry los divisó entre toda la gente y corrió hacia ellos estrechándolos en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, después todos los Weasley se les unieron, y así permanecieron por algunos minutos, saboreando el triunfo y la tranquilidad que les esperaba, a algunos de ellos.

-¿En dónde estaban?- Preguntó Harry entre enojado y aliviado.- Yo creí que algo les había sucedido, que estaban…- Se calló ante ese pensamiento.

-En la Torre de Astronomía, el maldito de Malfoy…- Inició Ron, pero Hermione lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-Harry, ¿Cómo pudiste ir al Bosque Prohibido sin nosotros?- Lo último que ella quería es que la conversación girará en torno a Malfoy, le asqueaba escuchar de él.

-Mione, yo sabía que jamás me dejarían ir solo, pero si íbamos los tres sería demasiado peligroso, pero eso ya no importa, la estrategia resultó y todos estamos bien- La tranquilizó el moreno.

-Aún hay mucho por hacer- Dijo Hermione al dar un vistazo alrededor, había muchos heridos y el castillo estaba hecho trizas.

-Si, Dumbledore dice que quien lo desee puede quedarse a ayudar en el castillo por algunas semanas, lo que viene son días agitados, el Wizengamot no va a parar- Explicó Harry.

Hermione se tensó al escuchar eso último, y de repente una oleada de miedo le atravesó todo el cuerpo, para ayudar a los Malfoy a librarse de Azkaban tenía que testificar a favor de ellos, y convencer a todo un tribunal que eran inocentes, pero sobre todo tenía que traicionar a sus amigos, ellos la iban a tachar de traidora en el momento en que ella defendiera a Draco Malfoy, y no era para menos, ese bastardo les había hecho la vida imposible por siete años, Harry y Ron le odiaban, y ella ni siquiera encontraba una palabra para describir lo que sentía por él. Ayudar a Malfoy implicaba el riesgo de perder a Harry y Ron para siempre, y ella no podía pasar por tanta tortura, si ellos le daban la espalda ella se iba a morir de dolor.

-Hermione- Ron la sacó de su ensoñación- ¿Nos estás escuchando?- Cuestionó.

-Me distraje, lo siento- Ella se disculpó.

-Le estaba diciendo a Harry que deberíamos ir a la Madriguera y quedarnos allí hasta que todo se calmé- Expuso el pelirrojo.

-A decir verdad, yo preferiría quedarme un par de semanas aquí y ayudar, eso me distraería bastante- Respondió la castaña.

-¿De verdad?- Harry inquirió, pero Hermione asintió convencida.- Está bien Mione, vendremos también a ayudar.

Hermione se dirigió a su Torre de Premios Anuales, la cual estaba intacta por lo que se iba a hospedar allí hasta que acabara de ayudar en Hogwarts. Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación se puso de espaldas a ella y se dejó caer al suelo. De un momento a otro, todas las emociones que había estado conteniendo la golpearon como un tren, y lloró, lloró desconsolada, se puso las manos en la cara para ahogar un grito de rabia y de dolor, las cosas no deberían ser así, ese no debería ser su final, ella había sido buena, había sido valiente y justa y había luchado por el bienestar de todos, ella no se merecía la infelicidad de tener que casarse con alguien que despreciaba con todo su ser, la rabia se apoderó de ella y lanzó al aire todos los objetos que encontró a su alrededor, y cuando se quedó afónica y sin lágrimas solamente se quedó dormida.

Unos sonidos fuertes la despertaron, alguien tocaba a su puerta, se levantó del piso en donde se había dormido y abrió. Una ira descomunal la inundó al verlo parado allí, Draco Malfoy, tan tranquilo e impasible, de saber dónde estaba su varita lo hubiera matado en ese instante. Sin esperar a que lo invitara, entró en la habitación y miro todo el desorden haciendo una mueca de desagrado, odiaba el desorden. Hermione cerró dando un portazo y se cruzó de brazos frente a él, esperando a ver que quería.

-Luces terrible, Granger, peor que de costumbre- Dijo el rubio examinándola de arriba abajo con desdén.

-Si vienes a decir estupideces mejor lárgate, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Dijo ella con odio.

-¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a tu futuro esposo?- Dijo el Slytherin con sorna.

-Esa es la forma de hablarle a alguien tan repugnante como tú- Replicó la castaña.

-Mide bien tus palabras, Granger- Draco puso una mirada gélida y se acercó a ella amenazadoramente.- No voy a soportar tus patéticas rabietas.- Sentenció.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar escondiéndote en un agujero como la cobarde rata que eres?- Inquirió la leona.

-Vine a decirte lo que debes hacer- Draco regresó a su postura impasible.- Muy pronto van a comenzar los juicios ante el Wizengamot y debes estar preparada.-

-No sé cómo esperas salir librado de eso, deberías pudrirte en Azkaban, todo el mundo sabe que tu familia es despreciable- Dijo la Gryffindor con dolo.

-Sin embargo, vas a casarte con este ser tan despreciable- Replicó él con burla.

-Habla y lárgate, no soporto tu presencia- Se rindió la castaña.

-Mi madre ha estado pasando información a Snape, que como sabes era infiltrado de Dumbledore en el sequito de Voldemort, contamos con su testimonio el cual tiene mucho peso, pero el tuyo va a ser clave, durante el juicio vas a hacer publica nuestra relación, y en lo que a ti respecta hemos estado saliendo desde finales del sexto año, y durante todo este séptimo curso tú has sido testigo de que mi padre me obligó a unirme a los Mortífagos, vas a decir que he estado de tu lado diciéndote todo de lo que lograba enterarme, y que durante la batalla no dañe a nadie, vas a finalizar contando como en vez de matar a la comadreja solo lo desmaye para poder huir- Finalizó el rubio, vanagloriándose por su astucia.

-Eres repugnante- Hermione se sintió nauseabunda al escuchar la sarta de calumnias que pretendía Malfoy que dijera.- Tu familia ha estado jugando un doble papel, solo les importaba asegurar su supervivencia.-

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿esperabas que los Malfoy, una de las familias más puras del mundo mágico, se rebajara a pelear por la causa de un mestizo acomplejado? Eso jamás- Draco parecía ofendido.

-Eres patético Malfoy, hablas de pureza como si eso te hiciera mejor, y la realidad es que no vales nada, tienes que recurrir a amenazas para conseguirte una esposa, porque sabías que nadie se iba a casar con un asqueroso Mortífago- Dijo la castaña con veneno.

Draco se sintió furioso, se acercó hacia Hermione y sin mediar palabra la tomó con brusquedad del cabello. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor y sintió miedo, sabía que Malfoy era tan patán que era capaz de golpearla, y ella estaba indefensa sin su varita, y aunque gritara nadie la iba a escuchar. No obstante, Draco afianzó su agarre al cabello de ella, pero con su otra mano la rodeó de la cintura, y colocó su rostro peligrosamente cerca del de Hermione, ella podía sentir el aliento de él en su mejilla, y después muy cerca de sus labios, tan cerca que por instantes creyó que la besaría, pero después de unos segundos, él la soltó con brusquedad y ella casi cayó al piso.

-Tú eres la patética, Granger, mírate, vales tan poco que en siete años no lograste ni siquiera sacarle un revolcón a la comadreja, que se liaba con chicas tan despreciables como Brown, y eso no hubiera cambiado aunque no te casaras conmigo, eres aburrida, insegura e irritante, que tienes que encerrarte en una montaña de libros y juntarte con dos patéticos con complejo de héroes para creer que vales aunque sea un poco, pero la realidad es que hasta a ellos les das lastima- Siseó Draco encajando cada palabra en ella.

Hermione sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero no le daría el gusto de que la viera llorar. De dos zancadas se puso delante de Malfoy y sin previo aviso, le atravesó la cara con una sonora bofetada. Draco sintió el calor en la mejilla quemándole, su flequillo se había desacomodado por el golpe, y una irracional ira se apoderó de él, volteó el rostro hacia Hermione y la fulminó con la mirada, la tomó con fuerza por las muñecas, con tanta fuerza que Hermione no resistió hacer una mueca de dolor, y después de eso el rubio la aventó con violencia hacia el suelo.

-Escúchame muy bien, Granger- Dijo entre dientes, rojo de la furia y en un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo, que a Hermione le dio la impresión que Malfoy estaba usando todo el autocontrol que tenía.- Me había propuesto ser condescendiente contigo, pero si te atreves a volver a ponerme una mano encima, me las vas a pagar.- La miró con ira acumulada, como queriendo decirle algo más, pero no lo hizo, y después de eso salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

La castaña se quedó en el piso paralizada de la rabia, después gritó hasta lastimarse la garganta y dejó que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro, odiaba a Draco Malfoy, lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, y se dedicaría a hacer que cada día se arrepintiera de ese juramento al que la arrastró.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Hermione se había dedicado a ayudar a la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y ayudar a los heridos que se encontraban en la enfermería, eso la distraía un poco del juicio de los Malfoy, que cada vez estaba más cerca. Malfoy y su madre estaban en una especie de arresto domiciliario ya que voluntariamente se habían presentado al Ministerio de Magia a declarar, y se les había concedido permanecer en su casa hasta que se aclarara su situación, y en cuanto a Lucius Malfoy, él era un caso aparte, no sabía qué clase de problemas tenía con su esposa e hijo, pero al parecer él no figuraba en el trato entre ella y Malfoy. Como ella estaba en la lista de testigos, ya estaba preparado todo lo que iba a decir, sin embargo, faltaba lo más difícil, que Harry y Ron se enteraran de que iba a testificar a favor de Malfoy.

Después de haberlo pensado por mucho tiempo, Hermione decidió que lo mejor era hablar primero con Harry, era más probable que estando solo entendiera, lo que ella iba a inventarle, se sentía tan mal que incluso tenía nauseas, mentirle a Harry era algo que jamás se iba a perdonar. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, el lugar donde Harry se iba a establecer permanentemente. Al llegar a través de la Red Flu se sorprendió al ver lo cambiado que estaba el lugar, Harry lo había remodelado y ahora lucia como una casa más acogedora, aunque el característico aire sombrío que tenía el lugar no estaba del todo erradicado.

-Hermione, ¿está todo bien? Me dejaste muy intranquilo con tu lechuza- Cuestionó Harry que la estaba esperando.

-Hola Harry- Saludó ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.- Lo que sucede es que debo de hablar contigo, de algo muy importante- Hermione sentía como se le secaba la garganta y las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

-Claro Herms, ¿Qué ocurre?- Harry la invitó a sentarse en el sofá a lado de él.

-Harry, ¿tú me quieres?- La leona no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar. Harry palideció al escucharla.

-¿Eh? Bueno Hermione, tu sabes que yo estoy con Ginny y que te aprecio como amiga pero…- El moreno comenzaba a balbucear de los nervios.

-¿Qué? No Harry, yo no me refiero a eso, sabes que siempre te he visto como un hermano- Aclaró la castaña al ver la confusión de su amigo. Y Harry soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-Ahhh, claro que te quiero Mione, sabes que eres como una hermana para mí- Harry se permitió ser sincero.

-Y tú sabes que yo te quiero a ti Harry, eres más que mi mejor amigo, tú siempre me entiendes ya que, de cierta manera, tuvimos una infancia muy parecida, crecimos siendo distintos en el mundo muggle, estábamos solos, y hasta llegar a Hogwarts el mundo cambió para nosotros, eres muy importante para mí y no quisiera perderte jamás- Hermione trató de expresarle todo su cariño a Harry, por si esa era la última vez que él le hablaba.

-Hermione ¿Qué ocurre? Me estás asustando- El Gryffindor no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la sinceridad de su amiga, y la conocía tan bien que sabía que algo iba muy mal con ella.

-Hay algo que te he ocultado, desde hace ya algún tiempo, algo por lo que probablemente podría perder tu amistad para siempre- Hermione sintió como un nudo en la garganta cortaba sus palabras.

-Herms, después de todo lo que hemos pasado no hay nada en el mundo que podría romper nuestra amistad- Al ver la fúnebre expresión de su amiga, Harry intentó darle todo el ánimo posible.

-Harry, si te he ocultado esto es porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, a decir verdad ni yo misma he sabido como ha pasado, la cosa es que… estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy- La castaña soltó la bomba sin rodeos y vio la expresión de Harry, que fue de una risa de incredulidad a una mueca de asombro a un rostro de profundo enojo.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- El tono mortalmente serio de Harry le heló la sangre a la castaña.

-Ha sucedido a finales de sexto, cuando yo estaba deprimida por Ron, en mis tardes sola en la biblioteca siempre lo encontraba, solo como yo, y las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron, él cambió conmigo, cuando regresamos para séptimo y compartimos torre, nuestro vinculo se fortaleció, y yo… yo le amo- Hermione se sintió nauseabunda de pronunciar lo último.

-¡Ese cabrón te ha insultado desde primero, nos ha hecho la vida imposible, casi me mata en tercero!, ¿y ahora sales con que estas enamorada de él? No me jodas Hermione, ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Te ha amenazado? ¿Fue un filtro amoroso?- El Gryffindor trató de sortear todas las posibilidades. Hermione se sintió con ganas de llorar y contarle lo que Malfoy le había hecho, pero se detuvo, no podía.

-Nada de eso, simplemente sucedió, nos enamoramos y Draco se convirtió en Mortífago para protegerme- Se sentía rara al pronunciar el nombre de Malfoy, pero lo peor eran todas las mentiras que le decía a su mejor amigo.

-No te entiendo, yo creía que tú y Ron…- Harry estaba estupefacto.

-Nada sucede con Ron- El corazón de la castaña se rompió con esa afirmación, nada sucedería nunca entre ella y Ron.

-Todo esto es demasiado, Hermione por favor vete, yo necesito pensar- Harry se sentía mareado, él apostaba que Hermione quería a Ron, no entendía en que momento había entrado Malfoy a la ecuación.

Hermione contuvo las lágrimas y asintió, sabía que había perdido para siempre a Harry. Regresó a Hogwarts y se tiró en su cama, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar el resto de sus amigos cuando se enteraran de todo en una semana, cuando ella llegara al Ministerio de Magia a declarar para que excomulgaran a Malfoy.  
La semana pasó demasiado de prisa para ella, su testimonio estaba listo, también su ropa y hasta su mueca de una sonrisa fingida cuando declararan inocente a Malfoy, pero ella se sentía muerta por dentro, aún no sabía nada de Harry, tenía días que no comía, sus ojeras estaban casi moradas y su semblante era de una adolescente enferma.

Decidió arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, tenía que verse presentable cuando subiera a declarar, sacó de su armario un vestido negro de corte recto, que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, se echó encima un blazer azul rey y se alisó el cabello, se maquilló los ojos con un suave delineado negro en los parpados y sus labios con un tono rosa pálido, se puso blush en las mejillas y se miró en el espejo, no parecía ella, en realidad parecía una Hermione muy diferente, su ropa y maquillaje ya no le daban un aspecto inocente e infantil, sino que ahora se veía más oscura, como una versión adulta de ella, su cabello alborotado ahora estaba liso, se veía más manejable y le daba un aire más sofisticado. Se sentía otra, y era otra, ya no era más la inocente y benevolente Hermione que había cursado siete años en ese colegio, ahora era la prometida de Draco Malfoy, la que mentía a sus amigos, la que estaba condenada a la infelicidad.

Dando un último suspiro, se transportó por Red Flu hacia el Ministerio de Magia. Al llegar, la inundaron decenas de flashes, a nadie le había pasado desapercibida la noticia de que Hermione Granger, la heroína de guerra, iba a testificar a favor de la familia Malfoy. Con un movimiento de su recuperada varita, inutilizó los flashes de las cámaras, y sin detenerse a responder nada, siguió su camino hacia los tribunales. Por fortuna, no tenía que ver a Malfoy, ni a nadie, hasta después del veredicto.

El juicio había comenzado, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la banca de testigos, Draco y su madre estaban justo en el centro de la sala, Severus Snape, quien se encontraba declarando, estaba en una silla enfrente de los Malfoy, y todos se encontraban rodeados por el enorme Wizengamot, y por los muchos presentes que habían acudido a ver el juicio de una de las familias más reconocidas en el mundo mágico. A Hermione se le estrujó el corazón cuando vio entre los presentes a Ron, Ginny y Harry, los primeros dos la miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos y le preguntaban con la mirada que estaba haciendo allí, Harry por el contrario se limitaba a ver el juicio como examinándola a ella y a Malfoy, queriendo entender que era lo que pasaba entre ellos, como si aún no diera crédito a lo que Hermione le había contado semanas atrás.

-¿Señorita Granger?- La castaña salió de sus pensamientos y se giró en dirección a la voz que la llamaba. De pronto una oleada de pánico le recorrió todo el cuerpo, su turno para testificar había llegado.

-¿Si?- Dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

-Tome el lugar de los testigos, por favor- Indicó el mago, quien al parecer era el asistente.

-¿Puede indicarnos su nombre completo?- Inició la bruja, una mujer algo mayor de cabello rojo, quien era la jueza.

-Hermione Jean Granger- Inició ella, mientras sentía la mirada fija de todos.

-Y díganos, señorita Granger, ¿a favor de quien viene a testificar?- Hermione se sintió aún más intranquila, con el testimonio de Snape, Narcissa Malfoy estaba prácticamente salvada, de ella dependía la libertad de Malfoy.

-De Draco Malfoy- Un murmuro de asombro recorrió la sala entera cuando ella pronunció esas palabras.

-¿Qué tiene que decir a favor del señor Draco Malfoy?- Inquirió la jueza.

-Draco no se convirtió en un Mortífago porque siguiera los ideales de Lord Voldemort- Hermione sentía como si fuera a vomitar la bilis cada que hablaba.- Él lo hizo para protegerme- Un sonido de estupefacción recorrió toda la sala, y Hermione quiso lanzarle una maldición a Malfoy cuando vio su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Puede ser más específica?- Preguntó uno de los miembros del Wizengamot.

-Conozco a Draco desde el primer año en Hogwarts, como la mayoría saben, durante nuestra estancia tuvimos la desgracia de vivir el regreso de Lord Voldemort, y mientras que yo tuve la fortuna de escoger mi bando, él no- Hermione hizo una pausa, los ojos atentos de sus dos mejores amigos se sentían como espadas atravesándola.- En nuestro sexto año, mi amigo Harry tuvo la idea de que Draco era un Mortífago, así que yo decidí acercarme a él, y no solo descubrí que Harry estaba equivocado, sino que Draco estaba siendo coaccionado por su padre, al final él y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos, y… entablamos una relación- El estómago de ella dio un vuelco cuando vio la manera en que todos la miraban, la mayoría con asombro, pero otros la miraban como lo que se sentía, una traidora.

-¿Usted y el señor Malfoy son pareja?- Preguntó la jueza sin poder disimular su cara de asombro, mirando de Hermione hacia Draco y de regreso.

-Si- Respondió la Gryffindor, evitando ver a la audiencia.- Pero mi testimonio no está sesgado por eso, cuando digo que Draco no era un Mortífago por convicción me refiero a que ambos tuvimos que tomar decisiones al final de nuestro sexto curso, él sabía que yo me iría en búsqueda de los horrocruxes y accedió a las presiones de su padre para poder informarme todo lo que supiera, pero sobre todo lo hizo para poder evitar que alguien me hiciera daño, yo era un objetivo primordial para los Mortífagos- Mintió ella.

-¿Qué tiene usted que decir, Señor Malfoy?- La jueza miró con desconfianza al rubio.

-Jamás creí en la causa de Voldemort, sin embargo, fui criado bajo los ideales de la pureza de la sangre, no lo voy a negar, y lo que se esperaba de mi era que me uniera sin protestar a Voldemort- A pesar de ser el enjuiciado, la convicción en su voz sorprendió a todos.- No obstante, todo cambió cuando me acerqué a ella.- Draco miró a Hermione de una manera tan profunda que la hizo incomodarse.- Cuando iniciamos nuestra relación, sabía que el peligro sobre ella aumentaría, y la única forma de protegerla era aceptando la marca tenebrosa, no me arrepiento de nada, Hermione está bien, después de todo, así que puedo aceptar Azkaban sabiendo que está a salvo- Todos en la sala tenían los ojos desorbitados, y Hermione sentía tanta rabia que las mejillas se le enrojecieron.

-¿Algo más que desee agregar a su testimonio, Señorita Granger?- Inquirió la jueza.

-Sí, reitero que Draco es inocente, y la prueba de ello es que no lastimó a nadie durante la batalla- Hermione se calló de repente, lo que estaba a punto de decir le iba a costar perder para siempre a Ron.- Draco entró en duelo con Ron Weasley, y tras desarmarlo, y tener la oportunidad de asesinarlo en una torre muy lejana de Hogwarts, solamente le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor para poder huir- La castaña sentía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

Tras esa última declaración, se dio por terminado el juicio, solamente media hora después estaba el veredicto. Mientras que todos estaban expectantes, Hermione estaba aislada, sabía que si miraba a alguno de sus amigos se iba a desmoronar, y no podría continuar con la farsa ni un segundo más. Pensar en toda la estrategia para declarar a favor de Malfoy le había llevado noches enteras sin dormir, en parte por la dificultad, en parte por la traición a sus amigos. Malfoy les había hecho por años la vida imposible, y a ella parecía odiarla más ya que aún después de terminada la guerra se empeñaba en verla infeliz.

-Tras escuchar las declaraciones y una vez revisadas las pruebas presentadas por la Señora Narcissa Malfoy y el Señor Draco Malfoy, el Wizengamot se congratula de declararlos inocentes de todos los cargos en su contra y se ordena su inmediata libertad absoluta- La jueza finalizó, y los flashes de los reporteros no se hicieron esperar.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento, y no sabiendo bien hacia dónde dirigirse iba a optar por la salida, hasta que sintió una mano fría posarse en su cintura, ese contacto se le hacía conocido, por lo que giró la vista y lo vio, alto, impecable y con una sonrisa indescifrable, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió como Draco afianzaba su agarre en su cintura, y ponía su otra mano en su mejilla, mientras que con una sutileza desconocida en él, se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios chocaron con los suyos. Sintió que su boca era suave y su aliento sabía a menta, como pasta de dientes. El rubio la besaba con algo parecido a la ternura, y ella no sabiendo cómo responder, pero sin atreverse a empujarlo debido a todos los reporteros que los miraban, solamente atinó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, deseó no haberlo hecho. Entre toda la multitud, se encontró con dos grandes ojos azules, y sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos cuando vio la mirada de Ron, no había ni rastro de enfado en sus ojos, solo lagrimas contenidas y una profunda confusión, Ron no entendía porque estaba ella besando a Draco Malfoy. Su corazón se estrujó y una gran ira recorrió sus venas cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy en su oído.

-Eres mía, Granger- Su aliento caliente chocó en su oído causándole un estremecimiento. Odiaba con todo su ser a Draco Malfoy.

CONTINUARA…

¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido este cap? Primero que nada disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, pero así como lo acabé lo subí. En segundo, no sé muy bien si prefieren capítulos cortos o largos (espero me lo hagan saber en un Review), pero no he podido cortar este capítulo. He intentado que sea entre un episodio de transición, pero con algo de drama y acción, sé que esto es un Dramione y no ha habido muchos momentos D/H pero no se preocupen que eso cambiará a partir del siguiente capítulo. Otra cosa mis queridas lectoras, he escrito pocos long fics, me parece que mi record fueron 15 capítulos y fue en otro fandom, sin embargo quisiera saber si como lectoras prefieren algunos capítulos ligeros de transición (lo cual alargaría el fic), o que de plano me vaya un poco más rápido metiendo escenas fuertes en todos los capítulos (fic con menos caps). Espero leer sus opiniones.

Entre otras cosas, algunas aclaraciones un poco vagas, en el cap anterior alguien me comentaba que no recordaba que el juramento inquebrantable prohibiera hablar de ello, y en efecto no lo hace solo que la pobre Herms no podría cumplir nada de su juramento si alguno de sus amigos se entera de lo que Draco le hizo, nos matan a nuestro protagonista. Y, alguna de ustedes ha dado en el clavo acerca de qué va la trama, aunque "enamorado" es una palaba muy fuerte aun, yo comenzaría con encaprichado. Por otra parte, una disculpa ya que no recuerdo exactamente como son los juicios en el mundo mágico por lo que me ha costado bastante incluir esa parte, pero era necesaria. Aun no se ven del todo las reacciones de muchos personajes, pero eso vendrá más adelante. Y finalmente, Draco ha sido bastante brusco con Hermione en la pelea que han tenido, pero no se enojen que no es tan malo, solo que su carácter es difícil de cambiar.

Eso es todo, gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Si les ha gustado déjenme un Review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto me gusta escribir para ustedes. Antes de empezar les quiero agradecer por tanto apoyo de su parte, me hizo muy feliz la noticia de que promocionaban la historia en una página de FB llamada FanFics Dramione, así que si no la conocen dense una vuelta por allá, van a encontrar fabulosas recomendaciones. Entre otras cosas, ahora sí pude tomarme un tiempo para responder reviews y a las chicas anónimas que no puedo responderles vía FF sepan que leo todos sus comentarios y tengo muy presente su opinión, varias notaran porque lo digo, en fin gracias a_ _ **Alice1420,**_ _ **Kary, Lucia, Vivianodette, marfelton,**_ _ **diana hernandez, Tonia,**_ _ **Peet, Yes, Maya,**_ _ **Emy Song**_ _,_ _lxs chicxs que comentan en Guest, quienes dan follow y favs, y también a quienes pasan por la historia de manera silenciosa._

 _Les tengo una recomendación musical para disfrutar este cap, Abigail de Pxndx, sin más las dejo para que lean._

 _Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling_

 **Mrs Malfoy**

III. Leones y Serpientes

Los flashes le cegaban la vista, a su alrededor había un ruido ensordecedor, se sentía mareada y no lograba enfocar bien la vista, el beso que le había dado y las palabras de Malfoy retumbaban en su ser, "Eres mía, Granger", aún podía sentir la sensación de su aliento sobre sus labios. Las miradas de Ginny y Harry llenas de estupefacción le penetraban el alma, pero los ojos de Ron la rompían en mil pedazos. Se sentía aturdida, con ganas de llorar y largarse de allí, se preguntó si no había un hechizo que abriera la tierra y se la tragara completa, pero no recordaba ninguno.

De pronto, sintió un pánico recorrerle la espina dorsal, cuando la mirada de confusión de Ron cambió en menos de dos segundos por una de ira, una ira que Hermione jamás había visto en él, lo cual era mucho decir dada la impulsividad del pelirrojo. El Gryffindor se abrió paso entre la multitud de reporteros, empujando a todos ellos con furia, y cuando llegó a la altura de Draco y Hermione, sin mediar palabra alguna, le propinó un puñetazo al rubio quien estaba distraído respondiendo a un reportero y, aunque no lo tiró al piso, sí lo obligo a acomodarse la mandíbula ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes.

-¿¡Que le has hecho malnacido!?- Gritó Ron con enfado, mientras los reporteros aprovechaban para capturar cada momento.

-¡Ron!, no hagas esto, por favor- Suplicó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos e intentando colocarse entre Ron y Malfoy, lo cual solo enardeció al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo puedes llorar por él, Hermione? ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? ¿No te das cuenta de que es Malfoy? ¡Nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde que nos conoció!- Dijo Ron dirigiéndose a la castaña, sin poder creer que ella derramara lagrimas por aquella serpiente.

-Weasley, deja el drama- Respondió Draco entre dientes, masajeándose la barbilla y limpiándose el hilo de sangre que tenía en el labio inferior. Su voz sonaba calmada, pero sus ojos gélidos eran capaces de helarle la sangre a cualquiera, se estaba conteniendo, solamente porque lo acababan de exonerar.

Los reporteros estaban vueltos locos, esa iba a ser la noticia del mes, tal vez del año, Ron Weasley héroe de guerra, y Draco Malfoy ex Mortífago, peleando por el amor de Hermione Granger, la bruja más talentosa de su generación. Entre toda la muchedumbre, Harry y Ginny se abrieron paso rápidamente hasta llegar al meollo de la discusión.

-La única escena va a ser cuando te mate- Siseó con veneno el pelirrojo - ¿Qué le has dado maldito? Ha sido un filtro amoroso ¿verdad?- Cuando hacía ademan de abalanzarse sobre Draco, el fuerte agarre de las manos de Harry en sus hombros lo detuvieron.

-¡Basta ya Ron!- La voz de Harry sonó por sobre todo el escandalo.- Este no es el lugar, ni el momento- Dijo mirando a los reporteros, sacó su varita y con un hechizo no verbal inutilizó sus cámaras.

-¿¡Cómo es que todo el jodido mundo está tan tranquilo!? Es Malfoy de quien estamos hablando, y le ha hecho algo jodidamente malo a Hermione para que ella esté actuando así- Ron estaba incrédulo, en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que Hermione quisiera estar con Malfoy por voluntad, y no estaba errado.

-Ronald- Hermione estaba estupefacta, ese había sido el peor día de su vida por mucho, y en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar -Draco no me ha hecho nada, estoy con él porque así lo he decidido, y si no lo puedes entender es mejor que no sigamos siendo amigos- Tal vez solo ella era capaz de escuchar el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos tras decir esas palabras, quería llorar pero la realidad es que ya no tenía lágrimas, alejarse de Ron era lo mejor, no por ella, sino por el bienestar de él, entre más lejos iba a ser más fácil que la olvidara, aunque ella lo amaría siempre.

Hermione entrelazó su mano con la de Draco con el fin de hacer más creíble la situación, sabía que eso lastimaría a Ron, pero entre más rápido se decepcionara de ella, más rápido podría seguir adelante. El rubio permanecía a su lado, observando toda la situación, y a ella le daba la impresión que se estaba aguantando todas las ganas de lanzarle un Avada a Ron. Cuando Draco sintió la suave y pequeña mano de ella entrelazarse con la suya se sorprendió y una pequeña corriente eléctrica lo inundó, pero hizo caso omiso, reaccionó rápidamente y cerró sus largos dedos en torno a los de ella, se dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse de toda la multitud, dejando a atrás a un enojado y confuso pelirrojo.

-Ron, vámonos de aquí- Ginny detuvo a su hermano cuando vio que pretendía seguir a Malfoy y Hermione.

-Adelántate con él, debo hablar con Hermione- Indicó Harry y acto seguido corrió hasta alcanzar a la castaña y a Malfoy, que estaban entrando a un pasillo alejado de la prensa.- Mione, tenemos que hablar- Le dijo cuando por fin la alcanzó.

-Harry, no estoy de humor para más reclamos, y a decir verdad, lo último que quiero es seguir aquí- Había súplica en el tono de voz de la leona, y cuando se percató que la mano de Malfoy aún estaba entrelazada con la suya, la soltó de inmediato.

-Lo sé, y de eso quiero hablarte, he pensado que lo más conveniente es que, por un tiempo, vengas a vivir conmigo a Grimmauld Place, después si quieres puedes mudarte cuando encuentres un lugar, pero por el momento allá no estarás sola, y los reporteros no podrán acosarte- La invitación de Harry era tan genuina que Hermione soltó un par de lágrimas y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias Harry, no sabes cuánto valoro tu apoyo- Hermione sintió que algo de vida le regresaba al cuerpo, los ojos se le iluminaron y fue capaz de sonreír sinceramente, Harry no la odiaba, y no estaba segura de cómo se sentía respecto a su supuesta relación con Malfoy, pero por lo menos no lo había perdido.

-De nada Mione, ¿Por qué no vas allá? Quisiera hablar unos minutos con Malfoy- Harry tenía la mirada fija en el rubio, y este se la devolvía, ella se tensó de inmediato, no quería que Malfoy dijera algo que dañara su acercamiento con Harry.

-Potter tiene razón, Hermione- Draco saboreó la reacción de sorpresa de la castaña cuando dijo su nombre -Deberías ir a descansar, nos esperan días bastante agitados, ya has tenido bastante por hoy- Habló con su habitual manía de arrastrar las palabras, combinada con un tono inusualmente suave, capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer.

-De acuerdo, solo nada de discusiones, por favor- Su voz sonaba con una mezcla de cansancio y súplica. Hermione se disponía a irse, pero antes de poder reaccionar sintió que la mano de Malfoy la detenía, y la giraba suavemente hacia él, cuando lo tuvo de frente, este le agarró la cintura con firmeza y le propino un suave beso en los labios, fue un contacto de solo dos segundos que para ella se sintieron como años luz, mientras que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal pensó que a Malfoy ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre besarla.

-Te buscaré después- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos brillándole con malicia, no le había pasado desapercibida la tensión en el cuerpo de la leona cuando la besó. Hermione solo asintió, no tenía energía para pelearse con Malfoy.- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó el Slytherin una vez que estuvo solo con Harry.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes?- Fue la tajante pregunta del pelinegro.- Te conozco, y no sé con qué clase de mentira habrás engañado a Hermione, pero a mí no me vas a ver la cara- Harry miraba a Malfoy, tratando de interpretar todo su lenguaje corporal, pero no le transmitía nada, era una hoja en blanco -Durante todo el colegio te dedicaste a hacernos la vida imposible, a insultar a Hermione y tratarla peor que basura, ¿y ahora eres su supuesto héroe sacrificándote por ella?, algo aquí no cuadra, te conozco demasiado bien- Acusó el pelinegro

-Oh Potter, la inteligencia nunca fue lo tuyo ¿verdad?- Se burló el rubio -Que bueno que eras el elegido, si no que sería del pobre Potter- Su sonrisa burlona se acentuó más.

-Responde la maldita pregunta Malfoy, ¿Qué quieres con Hermione?- El Gryffindor jamás había sido conocido por su paciencia.

-No es que me importe realmente lo que pienses Potter, pero para despejar tus dudas, pretendo casarme con ella- Harry abrió los ojos ante la declaración -Y quedarme a su lado…para siempre- La convicción de la última frase no le dejó lugar a dudas al pelinegro, no sabía a ciencia cierta que, pero Malfoy sentía algo por su amiga, y por lo que vio en el juicio, también ella por él, se rindió y decidió bajar la guardia.

-Sabes que no me agradas Malfoy, a decir verdad te detesto, y sé que tú a mí, y eso no va a cambiar, pero Hermione es muy importante para mí, como veo que lo es para ti, así que por ella puedo intentar tratarte con… respeto- Expresó el moreno.

-No tengo la más mínima intención de entablar una amistad contigo, San Potter- Respondió el rubio con desdén -Pero tampoco de andar haciendo papelones como el de la comadreja, y ahora que Hermione ha hecho público lo nuestro, y tú no tienes intención de alejarte de ella, es mejor que haya…cordialidad en nuestro trato- Cedió el Slytherin.

-Pero te advierto una cosa hurón, como te atrevas a hacerle algo…-

-¡Oh! detén tu show de hermano mayor- Draco rodó los ojos -No pretendo dejarla ir, nunca- Dijo el rubio más para sí mismo que para Harry –Pero que te quede bien claro Potter, que no te tengo miedo y que tampoco voy a tratar de redimirme contigo, ni siquiera por Hermione- Manifestó con la mirada clavada en los verdes ojos de Harry.

-No esperaba nada de ti, hurón, lo único que quiero es que Hermione sea feliz, y si ella te escogió voy a respetar su decisión, además yo tampoco voy a tratar de agradarte - Dijo Harry con desdén –Aclarado esto, mientras Hermione se quede conmigo, no tengo objeción en que la visites en Grimmauld Place, ella es muy sensible y todo lo que ha pasado con Ron la va a afectar, supongo que va a necesitarte- El Gryffindor comentó un poco más tranquilo.

-Pienso visitarla a menudo, y el que te hayas instalado en la antigua residencia Black facilita las cosas, así que agradezco tu… hospitalidad- Respondió Draco con elegancia y visiblemente menos alterado.

Harry no dijo más, y se despidió de él con un escueto movimiento de cabeza, para después regresar a buscar a los Weasley al frenesí de los reporteros. Draco pretendía dirigirse a la sala de espera de testigos, donde seguramente estaba esperándolo su madre, ahora que sus cargos habían sido retirados y todas sus posesiones les habían sido devueltas era hora de regresar a su estilo de vida, de lujo, riqueza y privilegios.

-¡Draco!- Mientras caminaba por el angosto y oscuro pasillo del Ministerio de Magia, el rubio escuchó esa muy familiar voz a sus espaldas, cerró los ojos con fastidio y se sobó el puente de la nariz en señal de exasperación.

-Pansy- Dijo girándose, y en un tono de voz indiferente.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- La morena lo miraba expectante, y mientras caminaba para acercarse a él, sus ojos oscuros parecían cuchillos que pretendían atravesar al rubio.

-Mi juicio- Respondió él con sarcasmo.

-No te hagas el listo Draco, sabes muy bien que me refiero a tu numerito grotesco de amor con la sangre sucia -Cada palabra que decía la chica era dirigida con profundo desprecio.

-¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones?- Preguntó Draco con voz molesta. –Que nos hayamos revolcado un par de veces no significa que tengas derechos sobre mí- Su voz fría le heló la sangre a Pansy.

La morena se disponía a darle una bofetada a Draco, pero este le detuvo la mano en el aire y apretó su muñeca con fuerza hasta que ella gimió de dolor y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. No sabía porque últimamente todos se sentían con el derecho de pegarle, pero ya se estaba hartando de ser condescendiente, y de tener el papel de mago arrepentido.

-Yo sabía que tu juicio era complicado, pero el testimonio de Snape era suficiente para que quedaras libre, no tenías que recurrir a algo tan bajo como enamorar a la sangre sucia- Dijo Pansy, soltándose de su agarre y frotando sus muñecas enrojecidas.

-¿Eres estúpida o sorda?- Respondió él con voz fría –Lo que dijimos en el juicio es verdad, lo mío con Granger es serio, muy serio, y es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea- Draco se acercó más a Pansy y la miró con hielo en los ojos –Y más te vale que no te atrevas a intervenir, porque me vas a conocer- Finalizó antes de darse media vuelta y dejarla sola en el pasillo.

Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada, ella era una Slytherin, y de estúpida e ingenua no tenía un pelo, sabía que todo el cuento de Draco y la sangre sucia era una farsa, y ella iba a llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Ninguna impura se iba a entrometer entre ella y Draco, él le pertenecía, ella le había sido leal durante años y lo había complacido en absolutamente todo, y ahora que la estúpida guerra mágica se había terminado iba a ser ella quien se quedara para siempre con Draco Malfoy, no le importaba el costo.

Draco ingresó por fin a la sala de testigos, pero en vez de encontrar a su madre, vio a dos familiares siluetas masculinas que lo esperaban sentados en un sillón, acompañados de una mujer rubia de deslumbrante belleza y largas piernas. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, ambos hombres se aproximaron y lo envolvieron en un abrazo fraternal, pero discreto. Los dos vestían elegantes trajes sastre, en colores obscuros, y su porte aristocrático los diferenciaba del resto. Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott, lo miraban con una mezcla de alegría disimulada y confusión. Daphne Greengrass, por su parte, se permitió darle un abrazo más cálido y duradero al rubio, mientras que le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa deslumbrante, que dejaba al descubierto sus perfectamente alineados y blancos dientes.

-Viejo, creía que no librarías Azkaban- Expresó Zabini mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Draco. De todos ellos, Draco había sido el único en recibir la Marca Tenebrosa, por lo que la situación legal de ellos era normal.

-Siempre he sido más listo que tú, Zabini- Respondió Draco con burla.

-Debo reconocer que esa estrategia fue magistral, ¿cómo hiciste para que la sangre sucia aceptara?- Blaise se mostraba impresionado.

-Deja de ser tan estúpido Zabini- Dijo Theodore rodando los ojos –Esa basura de la sangre está superada- La postura impasible del Slytherin transmitía una tranquilidad y elegancia sin igual.

-Lo que sea- Para Blaise era una costumbre llamar así a Hermione –Lo que en verdad me interesa saber es que fue todo eso- Los ojos le brillaban de emoción al moreno.

-Me da mucho gusto que tu juicio haya sido exitoso, ahora podremos preocuparnos de lo verdaderamente importante, gastar nuestras fortunas- Dijo Daphne y Draco le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nada que quieras contarnos?- Ahora fue Theo quien habló.

-Ya lo escucharon todo en el juicio, no hay nada más que decir- Respondió escuetamente el rubio, a la vez que tomaba asiento en el sofá de dicha sala –Hermione Granger y yo somos pareja- Finalizó, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Blaise lo miró con incredulidad, como esperando que de un momento a otro Draco se echara a reír y les dijera que todo era broma, Theo solo asintió levemente como asimilando la información, y Daphne lo miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió de manera enigmática, como si supiera algo que nadie más sabía, ni siquiera Draco.

-¿Granger y tú? ¿Desde sexto?- Blaise era incapaz de formular una oración completa, pero después de su episodio de estupefacción se echó a reír –Eso sí que es una novedad, ya me imagino todas las cosas sucias que habrán hecho viviendo todo el séptimo curso juntos, yo que creía que se matarían, ¿es por eso que todo séptimo estabas tan extraño? ¿creías que nos enojaríamos?- Reflexionó el Slytherin.

-Oh si claro, tu patética opinión me quitaba el sueño- Draco se rió y le arrojó un cojín a Blaise en el rostro.

-A decir verdad a mí no me sorprende, aunque he de reconocer que fueron bastante listos para ocultarlo todo este tiempo, pero enhorabuena Draco, Hermione Granger es un partidazo- Admitió Theo, y su opinión sonaba genuina.

-¿Tú no me vas a dar tu opinión no requerida Daphne?- Preguntó el rubio con fastidio.

-Tal vez lo haga, después- Siendo la mejor amiga de Draco prácticamente desde que eran niños, ella lo conocía más a fondo que nadie. Sabía que había algo que Draco debía contarle, pero no lo haría enfrente de Theo y Blaise.

-Bueno, si ya se acabó la sección de "pregúntale a Draco", voy a ir a la mansión, estoy cansado de todas estas estupideces del Ministerio- Expresó el rubio rodando los ojos.

-Tenemos que reunirnos después, no te vas a escapar de contarnos los perversos detalles- Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa y los ojos brillándole de emoción.

Todos se despidieron y se retiraron, Draco medio sonrió y rodó los ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que no sostenía una charla casual con sus amigos, sus únicos amigos, y le agradaba lo bien que se sentía no tener que estar hablando de Voldemort, Mortífagos y la guerra. A pesar de que era sumamente popular en Slytherin, y en Hogwarts en general, sabía que la mayoría de la gente se acercaba a él por su dinero y posición, o simplemente porque le temían, es por ello que su círculo de amigos se redujo a tres personas; Daphne, quien prácticamente había sido como su hermana y la conocía desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, le agradaba porque era parecida a él, era directa, pragmática, y una enemiga temible, además de que era la única mujer que tenía el poder de ponerlo en su sitio cuando lo necesitaba, siempre había sido una de las pocas personas que en verdad se preocupaban por él, y aunque a Draco no le gustaban las cursilerías, podría decir que le lanzaría un Crucio a quien se atreviera a intentar dañar a Daphne. Theo y Blaise eran un caso aparte, ambos eran radicalmente diferentes a él, pero al ser todos compañeros de habitación habían estrechado lazos, se habían convertido en hermanos de casa y ninguno de ellos jamás lo aceptaría, pero se apreciaban.

Hermione se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la casa de Harry, era un cuarto acogedor, y uno de los pocos en donde entraban los rayos de sol por la ventana. Le dolía la cabeza, y presentía que por el próximo año iba a tener una jaqueca permanente. Testificar en el juicio había sido más difícil de lo que había creído, había ensayado mil veces su declaración, pero nada la había preparado para la reacción de Ron. Ver su mirada llena de confusión, rabia y decepción la había roto por dentro. Hubiera llorado si aún le quedaran lagrimas para derramar, pero desde hacía unos días que se encontraba en una especie de shock, se sentía adormecida, como si ya ni siquiera tuviera la capacidad de sentir algo más que rabia cada que veía a Malfoy, era como si ya ni siquiera fuera dueña de sí misma, y la realidad era un poco así. Malfoy no había estado errado cuando le dijo que era suya, su destino le pertenecía. Estaba cansada de todo, y se sentía más sola que nunca, ya ni siquiera tenía una casa a la cual huir, desde que había hecho el sacrificio de borrar la memoria de sus padres antes de marcharse a la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, se había convertido en una especie de huérfana, una que extrañaba los abrazos de su madre más que nunca. Sin embargo, no se iba a resignar tan fácil, casarse con ella iba a ser un infierno para Malfoy, se encargaría de eso.

-¿Puedo pasar?- La voz de Ginny sobresaltó a la castaña.

-Claro- Dijo ella temerosa, conocía el carácter de la pelirroja, y no sabía cuál sería su reacción ante todo lo sucedido.

Ginny ingresó en la habitación y se sentó justo enfrente de la castaña, era la primera vez que no sabía que decir. Conocía a Hermione desde hacía años, y jamás se había sentido incomoda en su presencia, ellas eran mejores amigas, confidentes, compañeras y un sinfín de cosas más, pero ahora la veía como si fuera una desconocida.

-¿Qué ha pasado Mione?- El tono de voz de la pequeña Weasley sonaba dolido.

-Ya lo has escuchado- Hermione no se sentía capaz de volver a repetir que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

-Sí, lo he escuchado todo, pero no logro entenderlo- Ginny parecía molesta –Entiendo que no le hayas dicho nada a Harry y mucho menos a Ron, pero no a mí, tú jamás me ocultarías algo así, es por eso que pienso que algo muy extraño está pasando- Finalizó la pelirroja.

-Si no te conté nada es porque ni yo misma lo entendía- Apuntó la castaña.

-Yo creí que había algo con mi hermano, Hermione puedo apostar la vida a que estabas loca por él- Los azules ojos de Ginny se clavaron en los marrones de Hermione.

-Eso es porque todos ustedes siempre me han visto como la pobre Hermione enamorada de Ron sin ser correspondida, y aunque quise a tu hermano, todo eso terminó cuando él se fijó en Lavender y yo en Draco, y ya no quiero hablar más del asunto, en verdad me estoy cansando de ser juzgada- Hermione dijo la última frase con enfado, se estaba cansando de ser vista como traidora cuando todo lo había hecho por Ron.

-Es solo que soy tu mejor amiga, o al menos así me consideraba yo, y jamás te habría juzgado por querer a alguien, ni siquiera a Malfoy, pero me dolió enterarme de esta manera- La voz de Ginny comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Lo sé, y lo siento Ginny, pero todo paso de una manera tan extraña que no sabía cómo iba a terminar, ni siquiera sabía si saldríamos vivos de la guerra- Suspiró la castaña, se estaba convirtiendo en una mentirosa experta.

-¿Lo amas?- Inquirió la pelirroja tras unos largos minutos de silencio. La tajante pregunta hizo que Hermione pegara un respingo.

-Claro que si- Respondió ella rápidamente y casi por inercia, no podía dejar que nadie descubriera la farsa.

-Entonces me alegro por ti, y al igual que Harry, aunque Malfoy no me agrade y Ron sea mi hermano, voy a intentar tratarlo con amabilidad, solo por ti- Ginny se acercó a Hermione y la envolvió en un abrazo sincero, que fue reconfortante para ella, después de todo, no estaba sola –Te quiero Herms, y solo tienes que darle tiempo a Ron, sé que él lo va a terminar entendiendo- Dijo a manera de consuelo.

Cuando Ginny salió de la habitación, Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, se sentía más tranquila, con su apoyo y el de Harry lograba sentirse más fuerte, sabía que a pesar de no poderles contar nada, el sentir su respaldo y mantener su amistad la iba a ayudar a sentirse un poco menos vacía. No obstante, ella sabía que era imposible que su amistad con Ron siguiera, incluso aunque él llegara a aceptar su relación con Malfoy, ella no podría verlo como amigo, lo amaba demasiado. Con esos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza, y por primera vez en semanas logró conciliar el sueño más tranquilamente.

La oscura noche caía en la Malfoy Manor, Draco se encontraba sentado en el despacho que había pertenecido a su padre, leyendo el Profeta mientras degustaba una copa de whisky de fuego _"Draco y Narcissa Malfoy exonerados; Lucius Malfoy condenado a Azkaban sin derecho a juicio"._ Se frotó las sienes, no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a su padre, por un lado lo odiaba por haberle sido fiel al loco de Voldemort y ponerlo por encima de él y su madre, pero por otra parte no le deseaba la desgracia de ir a Azkaban, aunque él se lo haya buscado solito. Además de que, sin su padre, él se convertía en el pilar de la familia Malfoy con todo lo que ello conllevaba, muchos podrían decir que en el mundo mágico no había realeza, pero quienes lo decían era porque justamente no pertenecían a ella, ser de sangre pura implicaba muchas obligaciones, fachadas y cosas que Draco no estaba seguro de querer soportar.

-Amo Draco, ha venido a visitarlo la señorita Greengrass- La chillona e insegura voz de la elfina se escuchó desde la puerta del despacho.

-Hazla pasar, Maky- Indicó Draco a la elfina, y esta salió disparada a la sala. Lo único que le faltaba para rematar ese día de mierda era un sermón de Daphne.

-Te queda bien ese lugar- Expresó la voz de Daphne al ingresar al despacho.

-Creí que les había dicho que el interrogatorio había concluido- Dijo el rubio desde detrás de su enorme escritorio de madera fina.

-Y yo creí que siempre había estado claro que las reglas para Nott y Zabini no aplican _pour moi_ \- Dijo la rubia sonriendo y sentándose frente al rubio.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Draco con fastidio, mientras se servía otra copa de Whisky.

-Quiero saber que está pasando, realmente, con Granger, a Nott y Zabini podrás decirles que las barbas de Merlín y lo que quieras, pero yo no te compro ese cuento barato de la historia de amor- Daphne lo miraba con intriga mientras le arrebataba su copa al rubio.

-La he obligado a hacer el juramento inquebrantable- La cansada voz del Slytherin cedió, sabía que Daphne no se iría sin saber la verdad, y también le tranquilizaba, el saber que ella no le traicionaría.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿El juramento inquebrantable para qué? ¿Para declarar a tu favor?- La chica, que siempre se preocupaba por no mostrar sus emociones, se encontraba conmocionada.

-Para que se case conmigo- Finalizó Draco.

-Ya veo- Daphne alzó las cejas y dio un largo sorbo a la copa de whisky, la última declaración no parecía sorprenderle, lo cual intrigaba al rubio –¿Qué opina tu madre?- Preguntó.

-No le agrada la idea, porque ella es una sangre sucia, y tiene razón, pero sabe que es una alianza estratégica- Explicó.

-Mmm, alianza estratégica- Expresó la rubia sin convencimiento -¿Y te provoca conflicto? ¿Qué ella sea una sangre sucia?- Sus azules ojos buscaban los del rubio.

-Por supuesto que sí, sabes que no somos iguales- Draco respondió como si eso fuera lo más obvio del universo.

-Pero el que ella sea una sangre sucia no te impide que te guste- Aclaró la rubia, y Draco se tensó al instante. –Conmigo no finjas dragoncito, sé que te sientes más que atraído por ella- Daphne sonrió al ver la reacción de enfado de Draco.

-¿Y eso qué? No le quita que sea una sangre sucia- Se defendió.

-Draco, ¿en verdad sigues creyendo esa mierda de la sangre? Eso es de neandertales, estoy segura que si Granger y yo sangramos, el resultado sería el mismo- Daphne rodó los ojos –Hay muchas otras razones por las que somos superiores a otros magos, nuestro dinero por ejemplo, es decir, yo me podría casar con un guapo y millonario muggle sin problemas, pero no con alguien como Weasley, a pesar de que es un sangre pura- Explicó la rubia y Draco asintió, sabía que la Greengrass era un materialista de lo peor.

-Daphne, sabes que fuimos criados para odiar a los sangre sucia, y para ser clasistas también, está en nuestros genes- Respondió el Slytherin encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero siempre me ha parecido estúpido ese discurso racista, mira a donde nos ha llevado, a que crean que somos apóstoles de un calvo repugnante, ahora somos parias en la sociedad mágica, y a ti te ha llevado a tener una marca horrible y un padre en prisión, lo único que nos queda son nuestras fortunas- Daphne parecía molesta.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Granger?- Dijo Malfoy exasperado.

-Granger es lista, tiene talento para la magia, y hasta podríamos decir que es bonita- Reflexionó –Y si te lo propones, y dejas de pensar en su sangre, podrías ser feliz con ella, solamente tienes que ser un poco más Draco y menos Malfoy- Daphne le sonrió a Draco.

-Granger me odia, y el sentimiento es mutuo- Dijo el rubio con voz fría y fingida indiferencia, admitir en voz alta que Granger le odiaba le provocaba una extraña sensación –Además solo nos casaremos por un año- Explicó

-Es más que suficiente Draqui, y aunque Granger jamás fue la mujer que visualicé para ti, sé que tu atracción hacia ella es grande, muy grande, no veo porque no te puedas quedar con ella, si ya la hiciste jurar por un año, puedes hacer que se quede contigo, nadie dijo que el amor debe ir antes del matrimonio- Daphne le guiñó un ojo –Somos Slytherins, jugar limpio no es lo nuestro, pero si lo es ganar-.

-No sé quién rayos te ha dicho que quiero que Granger se enamore de mí, que estupidez- Bufó el rubio ofendido, las banalidades del amor no estaban en su cosmovisión.

-Lo que sea, yo solo digo que si algo bueno trajo esta estúpida guerra es libertad para nosotros, nuestros padres no van a cambiar su forma de ser ni sus ideales, pero ahora no es políticamente correcto hablar de la superioridad de la sangre, así que nosotros somos libres de decir que no creemos en esas estupideces y tomar las riendas de nuestra vida, por fin- La Slytherin sonrió.

-Concuerdo en eso, pero el que Granger me atraiga y la quiera meter en mi cama no quiere decir nada más, es un estúpido capricho mío, y cuando tenga lo que quiero de ella se me va a pasar- Draco rodó los ojos, le exasperaban las cursilerías de Daphne.

-Si tú lo dices, pero como mujer te digo, que si quieres conseguir algo de ella no lo vas a hacer comportándote como un estúpido patán- Daphne se alzó de hombros.

-Gracias por tu no requerida y valiosa aportación- Bufó Draco –¿Algo más, Greengrass?- Inquirió fastidiado.

-Sí, también he venido a decirte que mi familia y yo te extendemos nuestro apoyo, sabes que para muchos ahora eres un traidor a la sangre ¿verdad Draco?, no muchos se van a tomar muy bien tu relación con Granger, mucho menos los Mortífagos que están prófugos- La expresión de la rubia se oscureció –Debes cuidarte Draco- La mirada de ella denotaba preocupación.

-Lo sé, y voy a estar alerta, sé que soy un blanco para ellos, agradezco tu apoyo Daphne- Se sinceró el rubio.

-Pues te dejo _mon chéri_ , y cuídate de Pansy, en dos horas me ha llenado de lechuzas acerca de ti, ya sabemos que es hueca, pero también lo intensa que es cuando se trata algo relacionado contigo- Se burló Daphne. Se acercó con su elegante andar hasta el rubio que permanecía en su silla, y le propino un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejando una marca de su brillo labial rosa en su mejilla, y posteriormente desapareció por donde había llegado.

Draco se quedó sentado, reflexionando acerca de todo lo que Daphne le había dicho. A él le atraía Granger, le gustaba de una manera que casi rayaba en la obsesión, su inteligencia combinada con su belleza natural era una formula irresistible, pero lo que lo enloquecía era ese lado cruel de Granger que casi nadie conocía, un lado que ella se reservaba para él, para responder mordazmente a sus comentarios, y por más que ella quisiera decir lo contrario no era tan diferente a él. Sin embargo, también la odiaba, detestaba la manera en que ella se sentía tan superior a él, una sangre sucia sintiéndose superior a un sangre pura, la odiaba por ser posiblemente la única mujer en Hogwarts que siempre se le hubiera negado. Por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad la arrastró a ese juramento, le demostró que él siempre ganaba, que ella iba a jugar bajo sus reglas, incluso si eso significaba convertirse en una mentirosa y engañar a todos quienes conocía solo para beneficiarlo a él, y al final del juego ella iba a quedarse con él. No obstante, él quería algo de ella, constantemente había pensado que cuando por fin pudiera tenerla de la manera en que él deseaba, se le iba a pasar ese encaprichamiento que lo había tenido noches enteras sin dormir. Por ello, la idea de Daphne no parecía tan descabellada, podía intentar ser un poco más Draco y menos Malfoy, podía ser más condescendiente con ella, podía usar el encanto innato que poseía para obtener lo que quisiera de la princesa de Gryffindor, porque al final de cuentas los Slytherin jugaban a ganar, y él se ganaría a Hermione Granger.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les ha parecido este cap?

Para empezar que tal el papelón de Ron en el Ministerio, el pobre está que le explota la neurona de ver a su Hermione con Draco, obviamente él no puede darle unos buenos golpes porque lo mandan derechito a Azkaban. Entre otras cosas, Hermione ha decidido alejar a Ron de ella y eso incluye mostrarse más "cercana" con Malfoy, al cual ya se le ha hecho costumbre darle sus besos. Este cap, que originalmente iba a ser titulado "compromiso" ha terminado siendo más de transición, ya que me han comentado que prefieren capítulos largos, y que no les molestan estos momentos transitorios. Les comentaré que, como lectora y escritora creo que personajes no tan conocidos que sean usados en los fics merecen su propia introducción a la historia, mostrando un poco de que van sus personalidades, por ello he dedicado gran parte de este cap a mostrar al squad Slytherin y sus respectivas reacciones, sin dejar de lado a nuestros leones favoritos. Me imagino que ya se van dando cuenta quien será una de nuestras villanas. Finalmente la charla Daphne/Draco es clave para caps posteriores, ya que nuestro rubio fav pondrá en marcha su estrategia, además de que en este cap he querido mostrarles más de lo que Draco siente hacia Hermione, así que para complementar ese último párrafo les sugerí la canción del principio. Sé que les había prometido más D/H, pero no se desesperen, tendremos bastante en el siguiente cap, titulado "COMPROMISO".

Saludos. Nos seguimos leyendo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling_

 _Disfruten._

 **Mrs Malfoy**

IV. Compromiso

Los rayos del matutino sol se colaban por la espaciosa habitación del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Unos suaves ronroneos la obligaron a abrir los ojos, solo para volverlos a cerrar al sentir la intensidad de la luz solar. Hermione abrió completamente los ojos al sentir que Crookshanks se desperezaba a su lado, y cuando fue capaz de enfocar bien, vio que las maletas que había dejado en Hogwarts ya estaban en su habitación, se había dormido tan temprano que seguramente Harry y Ginny se habían encargado de llevarle sus pertenencias. A pesar de las largas horas de sueño, se sentía cansada y fatigada, el desgaste emocional del día anterior aun le cobraba factura. Decidió levantarse de un salto, se apresuró hacia su equipaje y sacó su ropa deportiva y su dispositivo muggle de música portátil. Ahora que ya no se levantaba temprano para ir a tomar su desayuno al Gran Comedor, era una buena oportunidad para retomar uno de sus pasatiempos muggles favoritos, ir a correr. Se recogió el enmarañado cabello matutino, que volvía a ser rizado ya que el efecto de su poción alisadora había concluido, se calzó sus tenis y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas Hermione?- La ronca voz de Harry le indicaba a la castaña que él también acababa de despertarse.

-Buenos días Harry, iré a correr, ya que estamos en el Londres muggle y los reporteros no pueden acosarme debo aprovechar esta oportunidad- Expresó ella.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos mantente alerta Herms- Dijo el pelinegro después de un largo bostezo.

Hermione asintió y salió de la casa. Le agradaba el clima londinense para correr, además de que el desgaste físico la hacía olvidarse por un momento de todo lo malo que estaba pasando en su vida. De alguna manera podía imaginarse que estaba corriendo para escapar de su destino, por ello se exigía bastante, cada minuto corría más rápido, con la esperanza de que así podría dejar atrás ese maldito juramento. La falta de aire la hizo regresar a la realidad, el sudor caía por su frente, y por un instante creyó que se iba a desmayar, al buscar la razón de ese agotamiento repentino recordó que desde la tarde del día anterior que no probaba un bocado, y aunque últimamente su apetito era escaso, el ejercicio había hecho que dicha necesidad básica le reclamara ser atendida. Regresó a Grimmauld Place trotando, y al llegar e ingresar a la sala de estar se encontró con una no tan agradable sorpresa.

-Buenos días, Granger- Draco se encontraba sentado en el enorme sofá, llevaba un traje sastre negro, que se adecuaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y lo hacía lucir elegante y sombrío, además de que resaltaba su pálida piel y sus ojos.

-Malfoy ¿no es demasiado temprano?- Hermione rodó los ojos –Ni siquiera he desayunado y ya se me fue el apetito de verte la cara- La leona hizo una mueca de asco.

-He venido precisamente a eso- El rubio obvió los insultos de ella –Voy a llevarte a desayunar- Le sonrió medio de lado, y la miro de arriba abajo, la ropa deportiva de Hermione estaba muy ajustada a su cuerpo y dejaba ver lo torneado de sus piernas, y aunque llevaba encima una sudadera deportiva esta estaba abierta y mostraba su azul top deportivo que le descubría su plano abdomen, gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuello y se perdían entre sus pechos, era una visión demasiado tentadora para él –Pero no te llevaré vestida así- Finalizó el rubio, intentando sonar despectivo.

-¿Me lo juras?, porque no quiero salir a ningún lado contigo- Respondió la castaña, y al instante se subió la cremallera de su sudadera, la mirada de Malfoy la hacía sentir incomoda.

-No te estoy preguntando- La condescendencia en el tono de voz del Slytherin había cambiado por un tono frio y amenazador, más al estilo Malfoy, le exasperaba la obstinada forma de ser de Granger.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Ella se cruzó de brazos –Si necesitas decirme algo hazlo y lárgate de aquí, no recuerdo haber jurado que tenía que salir en falsas citas contigo- Le exasperaba en demasía la presencia del rubio.

-Y yo no recuerdo haber pedido tu estúpida opinión- Dijo él entre dientes mientras se acercó a Hermione hasta que hubo menos de 15 centímetros entre ellos –Ve a cambiarte, porque no me voy a mover de aquí- Sus grises ojos se posaron sobre los de la castaña.

-Eres detestable y patético, ¿tan solo estás para venir a obligarme a salir contigo?- Siseó ella con profundo desagrado y Draco sintió una punzada justo en su orgullo, pero antes de decir algo solo se limitó a apretar la mandíbula y mirarla con tanta frialdad como pudo.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, la castaña subió por las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Draco volvió al sofá y se frotó las sienes exasperado, sabía que tratar de ser amable con Granger no iba a ser fácil, él no era amable ni con sus amigos, pero era la mejor estrategia para llegar a ella. Cuando se estaba preguntando si el maldito esfuerzo valía la pena, recordó la visión que ella le había regalado instantes atrás, su cuerpo sudado y ceñido a esa ropa deportiva muggle, y se odió por reconocerse que mataría por quitarle toda esa indumentaria. Por unos instantes, el fugaz pensamiento de obligarla a darle lo que él quería se asomó en un recoveco de su mente, pero la idea fue rápidamente descartada, él era Draco Malfoy, no había mujer capaz de negársele, y menos cuando él ponía algo de esfuerzo en conseguir lo que deseaba, ni siquiera la voluntad de Hermione Granger sería tan fuerte para mantenerse inflexible ante él.

-¿Malfoy?- La voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos –¿Ya ha regresado Hermione?- El pelinegro cargaba en sus brazos varías bolsas con lo que parecía una mini despensa.

-Sí, está arriba alistándose- Respondió él con indiferencia, pero se acercó a Harry para casi arrebatarle una de las bolsas que cargaba, Potter era tan torpe que era capaz de tirar todo lo que llevaba en los brazos, y esa era su más sutil forma de ayudar –Deja de mirarme con cara de Potter, y mejor dime en donde poner esta basura- Expresó el rubio cuando Harry se quedó congelado en su sitio mirándolo.

-Ah… en la cocina, por favor- Dijo el Gryffindor cuando salió de su estupefacción. Draco asintió y se dirigió a la amplia cocina.

-¿Acaso no tenías un elfo domestico? Y no me refiero al que era mío- Draco se aclaró la garganta, un poco incómodo al recordar todo el asunto de Dobby, en realidad no le enorgullecía el trato que su familia le había dado al elfo –Me refiero al que trabajaba para los Black- Finalizó el rubio.

-Sí, se llama Kreacher, pero está de vacaciones junto a Dobby, después de que me ayudara a remodelar la casa he pensado que era lo justo, y aunque en un principio refunfuñó, terminó por aceptar- Explicó el moreno, y después hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, esa era la primera conversación civilizada que mantenían.

-Ya veo- Dijo Draco, y ambos dieron por finalizada esa rara conversación.

Hermione bajó las escaleras con una expresión de enojo en el rostro, pero al no ver a Malfoy en la sala, una sonrisa le iluminó las facciones y le rogó a todas las deidades que se hubiera largado al infierno de donde salió. Al dirigirse a la cocina y verlo junto a Harry sus esperanzas se desvanecieron, pero dejó escapar una mueca de sorpresa cuando vio que no se estaban matando, ni mirando como dos gallos de pelea. Draco, por su parte, se permitió observar a la castaña con detalle, no sabía en qué momento Hermione Granger había adquirido algún sentido de la moda, pero su ropa ya no era tan horrenda como la que solía usar en los fines de semana de Hogwarts, y aunque en su séptimo año había mejorado un poco, ahora se veía deslumbrante. Llevaba unos ajustados jeans azul claro, una sencilla blusa blanca que se pegaba a su figura, y encima una chaqueta negra de piel que hacia juego con sus botines cortos de tacón, los cuales además de hacerla ver más alta, estilizaban sus piernas y su nada pequeño trasero. Su cabello estaba esponjado como siempre, pero no se veía como un estropajo, sino que sus rizos se estilizaban de una manera que la hacían lucir una melena de comercial, su maquillaje era discreto en los labios, pero cargado en los ojos con un delineador negro que cubría sus parpados dándole una mirada felina, y para rematar, su perfume olor a vainilla embriagaba los sentidos de quien se posara a su lado. Se miraba como una estrella de rock, y aunque ese estilo casual no iba tan bien con la forma elegante de vestir de él, no se quejaría en lo absoluto.

-¿Nos vamos?- Draco le extendió la mano a Hermione sabiendo que estando Potter presente ella no lo rechazaría.

-Claro- Dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa y aceptando su fría mano –Harry, iremos a desayunar, regreso en un rato- Indicó la castaña.

-Claro, cuídate Herms- Se despidió él con una sonrisa –Malfoy- Dijo a manera de despido.

-Potter- Respondió Draco con serenidad.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó la castaña temerosa, no queriendo frecuentar nada que se encontrara en el callejón Diagon o cualquier lugar del mundo mágico en donde pudiera encontrarse con Ron.

-No usaremos la Red Flu, ni nos apareceremos- Respondió Draco, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

-Ya sabía yo que algo tramabas- Se quejó la Gryffindor -Odio ir en escoba Malfoy, evito las alturas siempre que puedo- Expresó con enfado.

-¿Siempre eres así, Granger? Ya veo porque jamás tuviste un novio- Dijo él con exasperación, y Hermione se tensó ante su comentario para después dirigirle una mirada de puro odio.

-Púdrete hurón- Se defendió ella.

-No vamos a ir en escoba, así que ya deja de parlotear- Manifestó Draco rodando los ojos, Hermione lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con facilidad.

Hermione refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero fue detrás del rubio, si no iban a usar la Red Flu, ni aparecerse, ni usar escoba, no tenía idea de cómo rayos se iban a ir. Mientras evaluaba todas las posibilidades restantes, se quedó estupefacta cuando vio a Malfoy pararse a lado de un lujoso vehículo muggle, un Porsche de color plata, como sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Draco se colocó a su lado y le abrió la puerta, invitándola a ingresar. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, pero finalmente entró en el automóvil, segura de que tenía algún hechizo sobre él, como aquel Ford Anglia que había pertenecido a Arthur Weasley. Draco se sonrió internamente al percibir la reacción de la castaña, y rápidamente tomó su lugar en el asiento del conductor, cuando se disponía a girar la llave Hermione le detuvo la mano.

-¿Qué? ¿También te aterra viajar en coche?- Se burló el rubio.

-No puedes conducir un vehículo encantado frente a los muggles a plena luz del día, ¿acaso has enloquecido?- Hermione expresó con voz chillona, como cuando Harry o Ron se saltaban alguna de las reglas del colegio.

-No me digas- Draco apremió con sarcasmo –Ya lo sé, Granger- Rodó los ojos, esa mujer era peor que una anciana –No está encantado, es un vehículo normal, ya que nos vamos a quedar en el Londres muggle por hoy- Explicó con lentitud, como si Hermione fuera una niña de 5 años.

-¿Acaso tú sabes conducir?- Pregunto ella con escepticismo.

-No Granger, solo me subo en el asiento del conductor para ver si aprendo a conducir por ósmosis- Draco usaba todo su autocontrol para no ser tan Malfoy con ella -¿En serio eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación?- Se burló.

-Creí que toda tu especie despreciaba a los muggles y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos- Dijo la castaña mordazmente.

-Bien lo has dicho, creíste, pero la realidad es que no me conoces, no sabes lo que me agrada- Draco hizo una pausa tras decir esa palabra y la miró fijamente, tan fijo que la hizo sentir incomoda -…y lo que desprecio- Finalizó.

-Pues siempre te has comportado como alguien que desprecia todo lo muggle- Apuntó ella.

-Y lo hago, a excepción de sus vehículos y…otras cosas- El rubio sonrió enigmáticamente – Y aunque me gusta volar, la comodidad de viajar de esta manera es un gran acierto de los muggles- Reconoció.

-Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado- Dijo la castaña intentado disimular su sorpresa.

Draco lanzó una media sonrisa, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y le indicó a Hermione que hiciera lo mismo, puso el automóvil en marcha y se dirigió a su destino. Mientras conducía, se percató de que Hermione le lanzaba miradas de reojo, como intentando comprender lo que veía. Sabía que le había generado un gran conflicto al mostrarle que no sentía aversión por todo lo relacionado con los muggles. Y la realidad es que había algo de cierto en ello, a pesar de haber sido criado bajo los ideales de la superioridad de su sangre mágica sobre los seres no mágicos y sus descendientes, los muggles tenían inventos impresionantes si se tenía en cuenta lo limitado de sus capacidades, incluso su padre lo había reconocido, él había sido quien había sentido debilidad por los automóviles primero, la cual le había heredado.

-Ya llegamos- Indicó el rubio saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta al encontrarse frente a su cafetería favorita de Londres, era un lugar bastante escondido y poco comercial debido a que también era una especie de biblioteca, era uno de los lugares que más visitaba con sus padres ya que los tres compartían el amor por el café y la lectura. Unas lágrimas de nostalgia comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos, pero pestañeó furiosamente para alejarlas. Aquello era demasiado para ser una coincidencia.

-¿Cómo conoces este lugar?- Le preguntó a Malfoy con desconfianza.

-Me lo recomendaron- Fue la simple respuesta que él le dio cuando terminó de estacionar su coche.

-¿Quién?- Inquirió ella de nuevo.

-Nott- Mintió él.

Una vez que bajaron del lujoso carro, Hermione se apresuró a la entrada de la cafetería, el olor a libros y café la embriagaba.

-Mesa para dos- Indicó Draco a la Hostess que estaba en puerta del lugar.

Hermione percibió de inmediato cómo la mayoría de las mujeres volteaban a ver a Malfoy, y que a ella le dedicaban miradas extrañas, si fuera más egocéntrica diría que era envidia, pero ¿de qué? ¿de qué estaba con Malfoy?, "si supieran", pensó para sus adentros. Cuando se encaminaban hacia la mesa decidió analizar el porqué de las miradas hacia Malfoy, y no tuvo que verlo mucho para reconocerlo, era alto, de complexión atlética, facciones bien delineadas, ojos penetrantes, y para rematar su nada discreto cabello, y su manera tan elegante de vestir lo diferenciaban inmediatamente del resto, por todos los poros exhalaba que era un guapo millonario. No obstante, ella no se impresionaba por eso, Malfoy podía ser todo lo guapo y rico que quisiera, pero era despreciable, vil, engreído, oportunista, cruel, y muchos otros adjetivos.

-Aquí es su mesa- Indico la mesera.

-Gracias- Respondió el Slytherin con educación, y de inmediato procedió a sacar una de las sillas para que Hermione se sentara. Ese acto la impresionó aunque no lo demostró, nunca Harry o Ron habían hecho eso, pero probablemente Malfoy solo lo hiciera por costumbre, ella sabía que su mundo se regía por protocolos de etiqueta.

Mientras visualizaban la carta, Hermione se debatía entre dos posturas, por una parte estaba hambrienta y adoraba el menú de esa cafetería, pero por otra no quería que Malfoy pasara ni un instante de tranquilidad estando con ella. Finalmente, su lado oscuro ganó, dejó la carta en la mesa, puso una mueca de desdén y se cruzó de brazos, no iba a ordenar nada así se muriera de hambre.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Preguntó la joven y rubia mesera, la cual le dedicaba una sensual sonrisa a Draco.

-Granger- Dijo él, indicándole que ella ordenara primero.

-No quiero nada- Respondió ella con indiferencia.

-Un mocachino y un cheesecake para la señorita- Draco la ignoró –Y para mí un Irish y un crème brûlée, y dos cocteles grandes de fruta, por favor- Pidió con elegancia.

Hermione tuvo que apretar las mandíbulas para no abrir la boca con sorpresa, ¿desde cuándo Malfoy sabía de comida muggle? ¿desde cuándo sabía que su café favorito era el mocachino y su postre el cheesecake? ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Primero el auto y sus habilidades de conductor, y después la cafetería y él conociendo sus gustos muggles.

-De acuerdo, habla- Dijo ella en tono autoritario.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Draco sin entender a que se refería ella.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que esta es mi cafetería favorita y que el mocachino y el cheesecake me encantan?- Preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy una persona observadora- Se encogió de hombros, pero al ver que ella no cambiaba su expresión soltó un largo suspiro –Compartimos torre todo un curso, diario encontraba envases y tickets de esta cafetería en nuestra sala común, sabía que hacías que te enviaran hasta Hogwarts productos de aquí- Respondió con indiferencia.

-No sabía que además de ser una asquerosa cucaracha, también eras un acosador- Hermione dedicaba cada instante a hilar un nuevo comentario insultante hacia Draco.

Draco se limitó a inhalar profundamente, tal vez oxigenar su cerebro haría que todo el coraje que estaba sintiendo hacia ella se disipara, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando, ya era el segundo golpe a su orgullo en el día.

-Bueno, y además de acosador ¿Cómo es que sabes de comida muggle?- Inquirió con sus castaños ojos fijos en los grises de él -¿Vas a salir con que además de conducir coches también eres chef?- La burla en su tono le agotaba la paciencia al rubio, pero una vez más se contuvo.

-No puedo odiar algo que no conozco Granger, así que sé bastante de los muggles, desde su historia hasta lo que consumen- Dijo con suficiencia.

Hermione no pudo responder a eso, Draco Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas pero no un ignorante. Desde siempre había notado la afición del rubio por la lectura, su habilidad para todas las materias, incluso la pseudo materia de adivinación. No por nada él le había igualado el promedio, y sabía que la única razón por la que él no le había dado batalla para ser el favorito de los profesores era porque no quería que lo tildaran de ñoño, era demasiado popular para ello.

-¿Sorprendida?- Pregunto el rubio con burla cuando notó su silencio.

-Ni un poco- Fingió ella y él soltó una carcajada.

Cuando les llevaron la comida a la mesa, Draco pudo percibir como ella se debatía entre comer o no, y su obstinación le arrancó una sonrisa maliciosa, Hermione era bastante orgullosa, pero terminó cediendo y probando leves bocados de lo que él había ordenado para ella. Su primera batalla en esa estrategia estaba resultando, él sabía todo de ella, desde que había comenzado a sentirse atraído había memorizado todos los detalles importantes, él sabía cada movimiento de ella, y como buen Slytherin iba a usar todos los medios para conseguir su fin.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Para desayunar- Dijo él como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No sabía que también eras bufón- Respondió la leona rodando los ojos –Me trajiste porque asumo que quieres hablar de lo que sigue en tu retorcido plan- Explicó.

-No en realidad, pero ya que lo mencionas quiero felicitarte Granger, tu actuación en el Ministerio fue magistral- El rubio le dedico una mirada de orgullo y a Hermione se le retorcieron las entrañas de coraje, algo muy malo había hecho para que Malfoy se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

-A mí me encantó la parte en la que Ron te partió la cara- La cruel sonrisa de la castaña enfureció a Draco, sabía que ella genuinamente había disfrutado ese momento.

-Y a mí me fascinó cuando te fuiste conmigo y le partiste el corazón a la comadreja, y de paso el tuyo- Replicó con toda la frialdad posible.

Hermione borró su sonrisa burlona, y en su lugar se instaló una expresión de odio puro hacia Malfoy. Sabía que por algún retorcido motivo, él disfrutaba que ella estuviera separada de Ron, y que ya jamás pudiera haber nada entre ellos.

-Considera este como un día de descanso para ti, a partir de mañana y por los próximos dos meses vamos a estar haciendo apariciones públicas en el mundo mágico, salidas aquí y allá, algunas entrevistas, y lo que sea necesario para posicionarnos como una pareja estable y feliz ante la opinión pública- Manifestó el Slytherin con voz gélida, con esa maldita Gryffindor era imposible ser amable.

Hermione sintió como las ganas de lanzarle un maleficio incrementaban en ella, se detuvo a medio bocado de su cheesecake y aventó los cubiertos a la mesa.

-Perfecto, pues si este es mi día de descanso entonces no tengo porque estar viendo tu estúpida cara- La Gryffindor se levantó de la mesa con determinación y salió furiosa de la cafetería, recibir órdenes de Malfoy era inaguantable.

Draco se sintió lívido de la furia, ¿Quién demonios se creía esta estúpida para dejarlo allí sentado?, arrojó un par de billetes a la mesa para cubrir la cuenta, y salió detrás de ella, cuando la alcanzó la tomó del brazo con fuerza y bruscamente la giró hacia él. Hermione se zafó de su agarre y lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Quién demonios te estás pensando que eres?- Le preguntó él con sus grises ojos echando chispas de enojo.

-Tu futura esposa- Respondió ella con una sonrisa sarcástica –Esto era lo que querías ¿no Malfoy? Hacerme la vida miserable obligándome a casarme contigo, pues déjame decirte algo, te voy a arrastrar a este infierno conmigo- Dijo ella con coraje y las mejillas encendidas.

-No te metas en un juego que sabes que no puedes ganar, Granger- Sentenció Draco.

-Yo no tengo nada que perder Malfoy, así que mi única motivación por el próximo año va a ser que seas igual de miserable que yo- Amenazó la castaña.

Draco sintió una extraña sensación al ver sus ojos llenos de furia, la última vez que recordaba haberla visto así fue en tercer año, instantes antes de que le propinara un puñetazo.

-No te hagas la digna, te hice un favor Granger, a nadie le interesas como mujer, y por lo menos a mí me sirves de publicidad- Replicó Draco con odio acumulado, ya se había hartado de los berrinches de la castaña.

-¿Un favor?- Hermione soltó una amarga carcajada –Favor es el que yo te estoy haciendo a ti, eres tan patético que no puedes hacer que una mujer de verdad se enamore de ti y quiera casarse contigo, todo tu harem de aduladoras en Hogwarts se negaría a tener algo serio con un asqueroso Mortífago, así que tienes que recurrir a la coacción para no quedarte solo, pero escúchame bien, nadie cuya vida y la de quien ama no estuviera en riesgo, aceptaría unirse a alguien tan repugnante como tú, eres escoria Draco Malfoy- La leona dijo cada palabra con profundo rencor, esperando que algo de eso le doliera al rubio.

Sin esperar su réplica, Hermione se dio media vuelta y tomó un taxi, dejando a un iracundo Draco Malfoy atrás. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, nunca antes había sentido tanto odio por una persona, y no le agradaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, ella jamás había recurrido a la crueldad, ella no era así. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Malfoy no podía contenerse, era como si una oscuridad desconocida se apoderara de ella, él sacaba lo peor de su persona. Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place, ensayó una sonrisa antes de entrar a la casa, no quería preocupar a Harry.

-Hola Mione- La saludó Harry con una sonrisa -¿Tan pronto has regresado?- Se extrañó él.

-Eh, si, Malf… Draco tenía unos pendientes en sus empresas- Mintió la castaña.

-Hola Hermione- La saludó una armoniosa y dulce voz desde la cocina.

-¡Luna!- Dijo Hermione sorprendida –No sabía que estabas aquí- Expresó.

-Lo sé, la gente tiende a invisibilizarme- Dijo la rubia como si dijera la hora y se acercó al sillón donde reposaba Harry.

Harry y Hermione se miraron incomodos, jamás terminarían de acostumbrarse a la cruda manera de ser de Luna.

-¿Ya ha salido tu padre de San Mungo?- Preguntó Hermione para cambiar el tema.

-Sí, afortunadamente la batalla solo le dejara unas muy feas cicatrices en la pierna- Dijo Luna con una extraña sonrisa.

-Ya veo- Respondió la castaña.

-Me he enterado que eres novia de Draco Malfoy- Apuntó la Ravenclaw con serenidad. Hermione se tensó al instante.

-Sí, lamento no habértelo contado antes- Se excusó

-Oh no, descuida Hermione no tienes por qué darle cuentas a nadie de tu vida privada y menos de cuestiones tan delicadas como el amor, yo creo que el amor es como un thestral, invisible para algunos y sumamente incomprendido por la mayoría- Reflexionó la rubia.

Hermione y Harry se miraron extrañados.

-Pero he de reconocer que, después de reflexionarlo como por un minuto, todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar- Prosiguió Luna, y Hermione ya no entendía a qué se refería –Draco Malfoy y tú hacen una pareja perfecta- Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos de la impresión –Definitivamente él es tu alma gemela- Finalizó la rubia.

Hermione sintió como se tensaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo, Luna tenía una inusual manera de ser, y sus comentarios eran bastante metafóricos y extraños, pero lo más sorprendente de ella era que su intuición raras veces fallaba. Sin embargo, la castaña desechó inmediatamente esa idea de su cabeza, Draco Malfoy jamás en la vida podría ser su alma gemela, era inverosímil pensar algo así. Después de esa extraña conversación, Hermione pudo cambiar el tema, y por primera vez en semanas mantuvo una charla casual con dos de sus mejores amigos. Una vez que Luna se despidió, Harry y Hermione se metieron a la cocina, dispuestos a cocinar una cena a lo muggle.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado hoy Hermione?- Preguntó Harry a la vez que abría un paquete de pasta.

-Bastante bien, ya extrañaba a Luna- Sonrió la castaña.

-No, me refiero a Malfoy, ¿te ha tratado bien?- Inquirió.

-Ah, sí claro- Mintió ella.

-Me alegro, debo reconocer que jamás pensé que Malfoy fuera de esos que llevan a sus novias a desayunar y eso, siempre me pareció un patán- Comentó el moreno.

-Bueno, él… tiene su carácter- Respondió Hermione sin saber que decir, y con el estómago punzándole de culpabilidad, Harry realmente estaba preocupado por su supuesta relación con Malfoy.

-He de decirte que aún tengo mis dudas sobre él, pero no sé, hay algo extraño cuando él te mira, supongo que es porque realmente siente algo por ti- Reflexionó.

-Sí, claro- Su escueta respuesta mostraba su poco entusiasmo por hablar de esa serpiente.

-¿Tú estás segura de que lo quieres Hermione?- Inquirió Harry.

-Claro que si- Dijo ella con menos entusiasmo del que pretendía.

-Perfecto, solo me importa que tú seas feliz- Harry le dio a Hermione un leve abrazo fraternal y la miró con una sonrisa sincera, que partió de culpabilidad el corazón de la castaña, sentía que si Harry se enteraba de que ella le había mentido jamás la perdonaría.

Draco se encontraba en su enorme mansión, específicamente en su habitación, la cual estaba hecha un desastre, había libros, ropa, copas y otros artículos destrozados y regados por el piso, producto de la rabieta que había tenido al llegar. Y aun se sentía furioso, Hermione Granger era una estúpida, una sangre sucia con delirios de grandeza, que se creía incorrompible, pero no iba a poder contra él. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, el primer paso de la estrategia no había salido tan bien, pero él era astuto, y perder no estaba en sus planes, seguiría con su estrategia inicial, Hermione iba a ceder tarde o temprano, ella era tan noble que el papel de princesa cruel no le quedaba, y no podría sostenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Las siguientes cinco semanas fueron un suplicio para Hermione, en todos los medios del mundo mágico se comentaba su relación con Draco Malfoy. Cada que hacían alguna aparición, en menos de dos segundos el lugar se llenaba de periodistas y los flashes le inundaban la cara. Lo que más le incomodaba era que Malfoy se tomaba muy en serio su papel de novio cariñoso, siempre la tomaba de la mano, le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, y sobre todo cada que podía la besaba, pero no eran besos cortos o simplones, eran besos apasionados a los cuales, para su sorpresa, ya no les tenía tanto asco, Draco Malfoy era un ser despreciable, pero ni siquiera ella podría decir que era un mal besador.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Hermione cuando entraron a una de las sucursales de Harry Winston, la tienda de joyería más cara del mundo muggle.

-Venimos a comprar piñas, Granger- Dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué vas a comprar?- Inquirió la castaña, temiéndose algo muy malo.

-Algo para ti- Respondió él mientras miraba una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes –Es tradición que toda la familia Malfoy tenga una joya que lo represente, yo tengo mi anillo- Explicó el rubio a la vez que le mostraba su anillo de oro blanco, con una lujosa esmeralda en el centro.

-Bueno, pues yo no soy parte de tu familia, así que ahórratelo- Replico Hermione dispuesta a salir de la tienda, tanta opulencia la abrumaba.

-Pero lo vas a ser, al menos por un año vas a pertenecerme y por ende serás toda una Malfoy- Dijo Draco, a la vez que la tomaba de la muñeca para evitar que saliera de la tienda.

-Malfoy, yo no necesito joyas ni nada por el estilo, mejor resérvatelo para cuando te cases con alguien que sí te quiera- Las duras palabras de Hermione retumbaron en lo más profundo de Draco, pero este mantuvo la compostura en todo momento.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no- Sentenció el Slytherin con voz muy seria –Ahora, ¿qué va más con tu simplona forma de ser? ¿Un anillo, un collar, o tal vez un brazalete?- Preguntó él, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Hermione rodó los ojos, Malfoy junto con el encargado de la tienda la tenían midiéndose anillos, collares, y demás piezas de joyería. A ella le parecía un desperdicio de dinero, había tantas carencias y tantos seres vulnerables, que llevar en su cuello algo tan costoso le parecía un acto egoísta. Cuando había llegado a un punto de exasperación crítico, vio como la sonrisa ladeada de Malfoy se hacía presente, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en alguna pieza de joyería, Hermione siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con un brazalete de oro con forma de serpiente, y que estaba adornado con incrustaciones de rubíes, una perfecta mezcla de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Quiero este- Pidió en rubio, con su tono característico de arrastrar las palabras.

-De ninguna manera- Expresó la Gryffindor.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, lo usaras y ya, diablos Granger jamás había conocido una mujer que se quejara de recibir joyas- Se quejó el rubio.

-A gente normal no le gusta ir por allí luciendo una serpiente en el brazo- Respondió ella mordazmente.

-A mí sí- Draco sonrió cínicamente –Y a mi futura esposa también- Finalizó.

Draco se dirigió a realizar el exorbitante pago por el brazalete y a recibir el certificado de autenticidad. Hermione bufó molesta, no se iba a poner a pelear por un estúpido brazalete, que a decir verdad era una obra de arte, pero aun así no le gustaba la manera en la que Malfoy estaba tomando posesión de ella, parecía que últimamente era dueño de cada uno de sus pasos, de cada aliento que daba.

-Vámonos Granger- Le indicó Draco, y ella salió de su reflexión y sin decirle nada lo siguió.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Inquirió ella, una vez que se subieron al Porsche.

-A Grimmauld Place, yo tengo cosas que hacer, y le he pedido a Daphne que te ayude con algo- Dijo él.

-¿Daphne Greengrass?- Preguntó Hermione con una mueca de disgusto.

-Sí, ella, ¿algún problema?- Cuestiono el rubio.

-Claro que sí, es una Slytherin- Bufó la castaña.

-Vaya, no sabía que la princesa de Gryffindor era una prejuiciosa, creí que solo los Slytherins éramos así- Draco fingió sorpresa.

Hermione solo se quedó callada, era verdad que estaba siendo prejuiciosa, poco sabia de Daphne Greengrass, además de que era amiga de Pansy Parkinson, pero en realidad jamás había cruzado palabra con ella. Pero tampoco es que estuviera tan errada, las chicas de Slytherin solían ser crueles y superficiales, no veía porque ella sería la diferencia. Hermione detuvo sus reflexiones cuando Draco aparco su coche en la entrada de Grimmauld Place.

-Daphne pasará por ti en una hora- Indicó él –Ah y toma Granger, es mejor que empieces a usarlo- Draco le extendió una fina caja forrada en piel y con el logo de la marca de joyería, Hermione prácticamente se la arrebató de las manos y se dio la media vuelta.

Cuando entró a la casa, Hermione notó que Harry se encontraba bastante agitado, buscando algo dentro de su armario.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó a la vez que entraba en la habitación de su amigo.

-Hermione, no te escuché llegar- Dijo Harry agitado, y Hermione rio al verlo con las gafas ladeadas –Ha llegado nuestra invitación a la primera celebración del fin de la guerra, la organizó Dumbledore y será en Hogwarts, Hermione ¡me darán la condecoración de la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase!- Harry apenas podía contener su emoción.

-Harry, no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ti, no hay condecoración suficiente para todo lo que has hecho- La castaña se acercó a Harry y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Mione, pero sabes que nada habría sido posible sin ti- Se sinceró el moreno y le respondió con fuerza el abrazo -¿Qué es eso?- Le preguntó al ver la ostentosa caja que tenía su amiga en las manos.

-Un regalo de Draco- Hermione le restó importancia.

-No es solo un regalo, yo conozco esa marca, Tía Petunia deliraba con algún día poder usar algo de allí, y por lo que sé es muy costosa, ¿es un anillo de compromiso?- Harry preguntó con sorpresa.

-¡No!- Se alarmó ella –Es un brazalete- Y procedió a abrir la caja para que Harry lo observara. El moreno se relajó y miró con detalle el lujoso brazalete no cabía duda que Malfoy no escatimaba en gastos cuando se trataba de Hermione.

-Vaya, a eso le llamo ser rico- Expresó el Gryffindor.

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo acostumbrarme a esto, pero bueno, iré a recostarme, Daphne Greengrass vendrá a recogerme ¿podrías avisarme cuando llegue?- Pidió ella.

-Claro Mione- Respondió Harry.

Una hora más tarde, la puerta de la casa sonó y Harry bajó apresurado a abrir. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó perplejo por unos segundos, del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una deslumbrante rubia de cabello ondulado y largo, ojos profundamente azules, enfundada en un entallado vestido azul marino que resaltaba su piel blanca y sus diversas curvas, así como su escote nada discreto, sus largas piernas culminaban en unos altos tacones color beige que hacían juego con su blazer del mismo tono.

-¿Vas a invitarme a pasar, Potter?- La melodiosa voz de Daphne se metió en los oídos de Harry.

-Oh, sí, disculpa- Harry enrojeció un poco y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la rubia.

-He venido a buscar a Hermione- Dijo la Slytherin y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta a Harry.

-Claro, iré a avisarle, pasa y siéntete como en casa- Respondió el Gryffindor con voz atrabancada.

-Gracias, Potter- Daphne empleó un tono sexy en su voz, y casi suelta una carcajada al ver enrojecer a Harry.

El moreno subió las escaleras, y mientras lo hacia no le pasó desapercibida esa extraña sensación en su estómago, aquella que sentía siempre que estaba cerca de una chica bonita, aquella que lo hacía ser un completo torpe. Se maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba seguir siendo aquel muchacho tímido que no podía hilar una frase coherente cuando estaba frente a alguna mujer atractiva.

-Mione, Daphne Greengrass está esperándote- Indicó a la vez que asomaba su cabeza dentro de la habitación. Hermione solo le asintió y se desperezó.

-Bajo en un minuto- Respondió con voz adormilada.

Harry bajó nuevamente y encontró a la rubia sentada elegantemente en el sofá. Ella le dedicó una sutil sonrisa cuando lo vio y él le correspondió con una nerviosa mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

-Hermione bajará enseguida- Dijo él.

-Perfecto- Daphne se levantó y con su suave andar se dirigió hasta Harry, quien permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, la rubia dirigió una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Harry, cerca de sus ojos y con un sutil movimiento acomodó las gafas del moreno, las cuales estaban torcidas de nuevo –Tus gafas están mal acomodadas, Potter- Dijo ella con una mueca divertida.

-Eh… gracias- Harry estaba sonrojado hasta la medula, y al parecer eso divertía a Daphne.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Hermione desde las escaleras al ver la extraña cercanía entre ambos.

-Nada Mione, Daphne me ayudaba a acomodar mis gafas- Respondió él, y retrocedió unos pasos para romper la cercanía con la chica.

-Hola, Granger- Saludó la Slytherin con una suave sonrisa.

-Hola, Greengrass- La Gryffindor se sintió un poco intimidada, nunca había visto tan de cerca a Daphne Greengrass, y a decir verdad, era una chica muy bella, pero lo que la distinguía era su excelente gusto para vestir, siempre elegante pero sexy, podría ser un icono de moda si quisiera.

-Draco me ha pedido un favor, y yo acepté encantada, creo que es una excelente oportunidad para conocer mejor a la mujer que conquistó al príncipe de Slytherin- Comentó la rubia -¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó.

-Claro- Respondió Hermione con desconfianza –Nos vemos en un rato Harry- Se despidió.

Al salir de Grimmauld Place, Hermione volvió a sorprenderse al ver a Daphne subirse a un soberbio automóvil deportivo, un Bugatti color purpura metálico. La rubia vio como la castaña titubeaba para subirse y la apresuró con un gesto.

-Vámonos Granger no tenemos todo el día, te prometo que no está encantado y que no te voy a secuestrar- Dijo Daphne en tono burlón.

-¿Acaso todos ustedes Slytherins conducen?- Preguntó con voz molesta la castaña, a la vez que subía al asiento de copiloto.

-Por supuesto- Respondió con voz convencida la chica -¿Quién puede tener 18 años y no conducir?- Preguntó como si Hermione hubiera dicho un sinsentido.

Tras esas últimas palabras Daphne arrancó su vehículo, y Hermione tuvo que aferrarse a su asiento, la rubia parecía ser amante de la velocidad y de pasarse los semáforos. Tras muchos volantazos, llegaron por fin a una lujosa tienda de moda en el Londres muggle, una tienda de la que Hermione había oído mucho, Dior. Hermione salió del automóvil y se colocó junto a Daphne, ambas mujeres entraron a la tienda, pero sus expresiones eran radicalmente diferentes, la rubia miraba todo con gran interés y Hermione tenía una enorme mueca de desconfianza.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Bufo Hermione con los brazos cruzados y expresión ceñuda.

-Venimos a comprar pollo- La rubia rodó los ojos, y Hermione se dio cuenta de porque Daphne era la mejor amiga de Malfoy –Obviamente vamos a comprar ropa, en específico tu vestido para la gala del sábado, ya sabes el evento del fin de la guerra- Explicó.

-¿Tú vas a ir?- Inquirió la castaña.

-Absolutamente, y tú irás con Draco, así que me pidió te ayudara a escoger un vestido perfecto para la ocasión- Daphne le sonrió con condescendencia.

-Me sé vestir sola Greengrass- Respondió ella.

-Claro que sí Granger, no tienes tan mal gusto, pero definitivamente te falta mucho para tener clase, la buena cuna no se conjura- Replicó la Slytherin alzándose de hombros.

-¿Buena cuna?- Dijo Hermione estupefacta y dispuesta a largarse de allí.

-No te enojes Granger, a lo que me refiero es que estas apunto de pertenecer a un mundo completamente diferente y existen ciertos estándares con los que hay que cumplir, además tú vas a ser una de las protagonistas de la noche y no podemos permitir que vayas con cualquier harapo puesto- La rubia le guiñó un ojo.

-No necesito cumplir las expectativas de ningún puñado de superficiales- Siseó la Gryffindor.

-Mira Hermione, sé que eres una prejuiciosa doble moral de lo peor, y que solo por ser una Slytherin no te agrado, pero que yo recuerde jamás te he hecho nada y si estoy aquí es para hacerle un favor a mi mejor amigo, pero si lo que quieres es andar vestida como una pordiosera allá tú, no necesito soportar los berrinchitos de nadie- Daphne tomó su bolsa y estaba dispuesta a salir de la tienda.

-¡Daphne!- Hermione la detuvo, en realidad ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que Draco le había hecho, probablemente ni siquiera estaba enterada –Lo lamento, tienes razón en que te estoy prejuzgando, yo no suelo ser así- Se disculpó, estaba tan acostumbrada a estar últimamente a la defensiva que no se comportaba de acuerdo a sus principios.

-Mira, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi mejor amiga, solo que aceptes mis consejos para comprar un vestido, ¿puedes hacerlo?- Preguntó la rubia y Hermione asintió.

Durante casi dos horas, Hermione se dejó examinar por Daphne, quien veía sus medidas, su tono de piel, y demás cosas que ella no entendía. Se probó un sinnúmero de vestidos, cada uno más bonito que el anterior, y la ropa de allí era tan exclusiva que se hubiera que se hubiera quedado con cualquiera, pero el exigente ojo de Daphne siempre le encontraba un pero a todos los vestidos, Hermione se imaginaba que era porque la manera de vestir de Daphne era tan original que no se conformaba con lo primero que veía. Después de casi mil intentos Daphne le dio su aprobación a una pieza, y le ayudó a escoger los zapatos y la bolsa que iban a juego.

-Es el vestido perfecto- Se vanaglorió la rubia –He decidido que iré a tu casa el sábado para ayudarte con el maquillaje y peinado ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

La tarde del sábado todo se encontraba muy agitado. Aunque Kreacher había regresado a Grimmauld Place y ya tenía listo el traje de Harry y todo lo necesario para que luciera bien en la gala de la noche, el moreno no dejaba de estar nervioso. Hermione también estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, sabía que ese iba ser el evento más mediático del año, y también estaba consciente de que iba a toparse con Ron nuevamente. No lo había visto ni había sabido nada de él desde el incidente del Ministerio, y Ginny tampoco se había aparecido mucho por la casa, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar el pelirrojo.

La puerta de la casa sonó y Hermione bajó apresuradamente a abrir, del otro lado de la puerta le sonreía Daphne. Ya estaba completamente arreglada, su rubio cabello tenía un recogido de lado con una elaborada trenza de sirena, y unos mechones escapaban para darle un toque juvenil y casual a su peinado. Su vestido verde jade era corto en el frente, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas, y largo en la parte de atrás, además de que al ser entallado en la parte de arriba, enmarcaba sus curvas naturales y resaltaba su busto. Sus altos tacones color plata resaltaban y su maquillaje natural la hacía lucir fresca y radiante. No cabía duda que era una belleza natural.

-Hola Hermione, he llegado a ayudarte como lo prometí- Indicó la rubia.

-Claro, adelante- Respondió la castaña.

-Hermione ¿sabes dónde deje mi mo…- Harry se detuvo a media oración al ver a la invitada –Oh hola- Saludó con nerviosismo.

-Hola Harry- La rubia le sonrió genuinamente al pelinegro –Espero no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre, pero dado que vamos a estarnos viendo seguido he pensado que es lo mejor- Indicó ella.

-Eh, no, descuida Daphne- Harry se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo –Te ves muy bonita- Halagó el Gryffindor. Daphne le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas y Hermione solo lo miró sorprendida.

-Gracias, tú luces muy guapo, como para robarte todas las miradas en tu gran noche- Respondió la Slytherin.

Hermione se sintió descolocada ¿acaso Harry y Daphne estaban coqueteando? No, jamás, Harry prácticamente estaba con Ginny, él jamás se fijaría en Daphne, y no porque no fuera bonita, sino porque no era el estilo de Harry, era radicalmente opuesto a lo que él le gustaba. Trato de borrar esa tonta idea de su mente y le indicó a la rubia que la siguiera escaleras arriba, se estaba haciendo tarde para la gala.

-Draco me ha pedido que te dijera que pasará por ti a las 8:30- Dijo Daphne.

-De acuerdo- Resopló Hermione –Casi son las 7, es mejor darnos prisa-

Daphne sacó de su bolso un sinfín de cosas extrañas, y Hermione sonrió discretamente al ver que su bolso tenía un encantamiento de extensión, por lo que ella seguía sacando pociones y maquillajes. Daphne le puso diversas pociones y productos en el cabello hasta que logró alisarlo por completo y darle una apariencia suave y sedosa, después procedió a hacerle un medio recogido con un poco de volumen y un flequillo de lado que caía por su frente. Durante los 45 minutos siguientes se concentró en su rostro, y al final le pidió que se pusiera su vestido. Cuando Hermione se miró en el espejo no se reconoció, el vestido dorado que Daphne había aprobado para ella se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, tenía un estilo halter que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, y el escote de atrás le llegaba hasta lo más bajo de la espalda, la caída de la prenda se ajustaba a sus curvas, y al no ser entallado le daba el efecto de ser más curvilínea, además de que sus altas plataformas del mismo tono estilizaban toda su postura. Su maquillaje irradiaba gold por todos lados, y el delineado de sus ojos la hacía lucir como una diosa egipcia, la Slytherin también le había colocado un iluminador dorado en zonas estratégicas que la hacía lucir bronceada y luminosa. Nunca antes se había mirado así, se sentía hermosa y empoderada.

-Debería dedicarme a esto- Se auto halagó Daphne.

-En verdad que sí, ni yo misma me reconozco, muchas gracias por tu ayuda- Dijo la castaña de manera honesta.

-Solo te hace falta un último detalle- La chica procedió a sacar de su caja el lujoso brazalete en forma de serpiente y se lo puso a Hermione –Ahora estás perfecta y justo a tiempo- Ambas miraron el reloj, solo faltaban cinco minutos para las 8:30.

Daphne y Hermione bajaron a la sala, y dos minutos después Harry se unió a ellas.

-Mione, te ves guapísima- Harry la halagó.

-Gracias Harry, tú luces muy apuesto- La morena le sonrió con sinceridad a su mejor amigo.

-¿Quieren que nos vayamos ya?- Preguntó él, y Hermione y Daphne lo miraron con un gesto de sorpresa.

-Creí que irías con Ginny- Respondió la castaña.

-Los veré a todos allá- Comentó Harry.

-Granger debe esperar a Draco, pero yo aceptó encantada tu propuesta- La Slytherin sonrió de manera coqueta.

-Muy bien- Dijo apenado el moreno –Nos apareceremos ¿está bien?- Preguntó.

-Claro- Daphne caminó hasta estar al lado de Harry, y sin más lo tomó por el brazo –Nos vemos en la gala, Granger- Tras eso ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, había algo extraño en la forma en que Harry trataba a Daphne, casi le recordaba a cuando Harry estaba enamorado de Cho Chang. Antes de que pudiera seguir maquinando teorías, el timbre de la puerta sonó y tras un largo suspiro se iba a dirigir a abrir, pero Kreacher se le adelantó y abrió por ella.

-El señor Malfoy busca a la señorita Hermione- Anunció la ronca y seria voz del elfo.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme simplemente Hermione- Sonrió ella y el elfo hizo una mueca de disgusto, aún no cambiaba del todo –Hazlo pasar, por favor- Indicó.

Hermione lo vio cruzar el umbral de la sala, y ambas miradas se encontraron, una extraña atmosfera inundó el lugar, dos sentimientos igual de intensos colisionaban, odio en la mirada de ella, y un exorbitante deseo en la de él. Hermione sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre, Malfoy lucía un elegante smoking hecho a su exacta medida, un lacio flequillo le cubría parte de la frente, y la varonil colonia que despedía inundaba el ambiente, por cada poro de su piel exudaba rebeldía y una imponente personalidad. Draco por su parte, se permitió recorrer todo el cuerpo de Hermione sin tapujos, y una sonrisa ladeada se asomó por su rostro, era imperante que consiguiera lo que deseaba.

-Luces espectacular- Dijo el rubio en un tono de voz grave que derretiría a cualquier mujer, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, había sido demasiado transparente.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿acaso eso había sido un cumplido de Draco Malfoy?

-Es una lástima no poder decir lo mismo- Respondió ella con mueca de disgusto y recuperando la compostura.

-¿Nos vamos, Granger?- Draco ignoró su falta de cortesía y se acercó a ella.

-Pues no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?- Dijo la castaña.

-Adoro ver que aprendes rápido- El Slytherin sonrió maliciosamente.

Hermione se disponía a poner una mano en el hombro del rubio para poder aparecerse, pero Draco tenía otros planes y con una fuerza que ella desconocía la cargo muy al estilo princesa, con un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro a la altura de su cintura. Ella soltó un grito ahogado cuando él la levantó y lo miró con una expresión de enfado en el rostro ¿Quién demonios se creía ese cretino para invadir asi su espacio?

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué diablos haces?- Preguntó ella con la expresión ceñuda.

-No queremos que al llegar pierdas el equilibrio, y arruines la única vez que te has visto como una persona decente- Se burló el rubio.

Hermione solo lo miró con enojo pero no le rebatió, los zapatos que llevaba eran tan altos que al llegar era probable que trastabillara, y en realidad no quería caerse y arruinar su hermoso vestido. Después de rodar los ojos y de que un imperceptible sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, Hermione rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello de Draco, con la única intención de mejorar su agarre, pero casi se arrepintió al ver la sonrisa ladeada del rubio, quien volteó a verla directamente a los ojos después de que ella se agarrara a su cuello. Hermione jamás había podido notar detalles en el rostro de Malfoy, como el profundo gris de sus ojos, o su perfectamente delineada mandíbula, y como en aquella fatídica noche de graduación un pensamiento la traicionó, Draco Malfoy era un hombre sumamente atractivo, y aunque le odiaba, era capaz de ponerla nerviosa cuando estaba tan cerca de ella. Draco afianzó su agarre en la pequeña cintura de Hermione, quería degustar al máximo ese ínfimo momento de tenerla entre sus brazos, de aspirar su aroma a vainilla y de sentir su cálido aliento rozándole el cuello, y muy a su pesar procedió a realizar la aparición. Hermione sintió el jaloneo y después el suave aire veraniego, sintió como Malfoy la depositaba en el suelo con tanta delicadeza que un atisbo de culpa cruzó por su mente, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado cretina con Malfoy, durante todo el tiempo que habían estado haciendo sus apariciones públicas él había sido muy condescendiente con ella, hasta amable a veces, y solo se habían peleado cuando ella lo hacía llegar al límite.

-¿Ese anciano no puede ser más estrafalario?- Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Hermione no entendía a que se refería, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y vio la enorme alfombra roja que iba del patio delantero a la entrada principal del colegio le dio mentalmente la razón a Malfoy. Eso era todo un espectáculo, y ella no estaba muy segura de poder seguir soportando el acoso de los medios.

-¿Me puedes explicar que hace Daphne pasando por esa alfombra del brazo de Potter?- El rubio no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Pues ellos vinieron para acá juntos, me imagino que no se les pasaba por la mente que esa alfombra estuviera allí- Hermione estaba tan sorprendida como Malfoy, pero decidió usar toda su lógica.

-Ajá- Respondió él sin mucho convencimiento –Pues vamos, pasemos por allí lo más rápido posible- Aunque le gustaba la atención, tampoco estaba tan necesitado como para montarse una alfombra roja.

Draco le ofreció su brazo a Hermione con caballerosidad, y ella lo tomó. Mientras caminaba a su lado la castaña pensó que tampoco se había percatado de lo verdaderamente alto que era Malfoy, ni con sus altos tacones podía llegar a la altura del rubio, le llegaba más o menos al nivel de los labios. Se regañó a si misma por dedicarle un pensamiento más a Malfoy, a ella que más le daba él y su apariencia física, eso no le quitaba lo despreciable. Todos sus pensamientos fueron acallados cuando llegaron al principio de la alfombra roja, y de inmediato todos los flashes de la prensa inundaron su rostro. Draco solo se detuvo una vez a posar para la cámara del Diario El Profeta, sabía que sería demasiado obvio que promocionaba su relación con Hermione si se detenía ante todos los medios que lo llamaban, y se sorprendió cuando no le tuvo que pedir a Granger que posara para la foto, ella solo se quedó quieta ante su agarre y fingió una sonrisa de felicidad. Sin dar ninguna declaración ambos ingresaron al castillo y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde sería la gala.

-¡Hermione!- La voz de Ginny la llamó.

-Hola Ginny- Saludó la castaña dándose media vuelta para ver a su amiga.

-Hola Malfoy ¿me permites un segundo con Mione?- Pidió la pelirroja.

-Buenas noches Ginevra, y claro, la dejo en tus manos- Draco le dio un suave beso en la frente a Hermione y ella solo lo miró extrañada ¿Qué había sido eso?

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny?- Preguntó Hermione cuando su amiga la dirigió a un pasillo alejado.

-¿Tu sabes por qué Harry ha llegado con Daphne Greengrass? ¿Es que acaso hay algo entre ellos?- Los ojos de la Weasley irradiaban preocupación.

-¿Harry y tú no son novios?- Preguntó confundida.

-No, es decir, no oficialmente, tú sabes que en sexto nos besamos un par de veces, pero se atravesó todo lo de los horrocruxes, la incertidumbre de Voldemort y otras cosas- Explicó Ginny con angustia –Yo creí que al finalizar la guerra él me lo pediría, pero no lo ha hecho y ahora llega con Greengrass- Finalizó.

-No es lo que te imaginas, lo que pasa es que Daphne estaba en Grimmauld Place ayudándome con mi maquillaje, y cuando terminamos ya era hora de venir acá, Harry nos iba a traer a las dos pero yo debía esperar a Draco así que llegó con Daphne- Explicó la ataña en tono consolador –Si Harry quiere a alguien es a ti Ginny, lo sabes- le dio un abrazo a la pelirroja y acto seguido se dedicó a elogiarla por su vestido color rojo oscuro.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, Ginny estaba más tranquila y Hermione sonreía a su lado, pero todo rastro de esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando lo vio. Ron estaba sentado en una de las redondas mesas que se habían dispuesto a las orillas del Gran Comedor, platicaba animosamente con Lavender Brown y Seamus Finnigan, llevaba un smoking gris humo y se había cortado el cabello, ahora lucía un corte moderno y varonil, se veía más guapo que nunca. Una presión en su pecho la asfixiaba, sentía deseos de correr y abrazarlo, de hablar con él y regañarlo cuando dijera alguna insensatez, extrañaba su sentido del humor y aquella sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella, lo amaba, siempre lo había amado y estar lejos de él era la peor de las torturas.

-Deben hablar, no ahora, pero deben hacerlo- Dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione asintió y se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba sentado Draco, quien estaba acompañado de Daphne, Zabini y Nott. El simple hecho de tener que compartir la mesa con los Slytherins la hacía sentirse como una vil traidora, pero tampoco tenía deseos de estar en la misma mesa con Ron, no iba a poder soportar su odio e indiferencia. Camino con nerviosismo hacia la mesa, y al llegar Draco se levantó para sacarle una silla.

-Hola Granger- La saludó la jovial voz de Zabini.

-Hola Zabini, hola Nott- Dijo ella con educación.

-Llámame Theo- Dijo el chico con amabilidad.

-¿Yo también puedo llamarte Theo?- Blaise se mofó y le lanzó un beso a Nott quien solo rodó los ojos.

-Que idiota- Dijo Daphne riendo.

-No sabía que recogías basura Draco- La voz de Pansy Parkinson se hizo sonar en la mesa.

-Afortunadamente dejó ese mal habito después de botarte a ti- Antes de que nadie pudiera intervenir, Hermione alzó la voz.

Un silencio de asombro se instauró entre todos los presentes.

-¿Van a dejar que esta infeliz me hable así?- Dijo la pelinegra con voz chillona -¡Draco!- Se quejó.

-Pansy, ten un poco de dignidad y vete- Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo es posible que apoyen esta farsa?- Replicó Pansy, dirigiéndose a Blaise, Theo y Daphne.

-Morena, sabes que te queremos, pero es tan de mal gusto que estés haciendo esto, además acéptalo, Malfoy y tú jamás fueron nada oficial, y él parece estar bien con Granger- Blaise usó un tono amigable pero Pansy lo asesinó con la mirada.

-¡Basta ya!- Draco alzó la voz –Yo no te debo cuentas ni a ti ni a nadie, y mejor lárgate de mi vista Parkinson, y por ningún motivo vuelvas a insultarla en frente de mi- Siseó con voz peligrosa.

Pansy se puso roja de la furia, pero rápidamente se recompuso y mostró una sonrisa llena de veneno.

-Podrás creerte una princesa ahora, pero no eres más que basura de Gryffindor, lo que Potter y Weasley dejaron y que Draco vino a recoger- La pelinegra miró directo a los ojos a Hermione y, acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-¿Qué demonios le ocurre?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Pansy suele ser bastante…intensa- Theo habló sin saber muy bien como describir el carácter de su ex compañera de casa.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar, la voz de Dumbledore resonó en todo el recinto. Hermione sentía que estaba en un deja vu, solo que en la ceremonia de graduación ella había estado sentada a lado de Ron, no de Malfoy. Miró de reojo a la mesa en donde estaba el pelirrojo y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se encontró con la mirada de Ron posada sobre ella, Ron no la miraba con enojo, al parecer ya había superado esa fase, ahora la observaba con melancolía, con anhelo, como si quisiera decirle algo. De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron obstruidos ya que todos aplaudían el discurso de Dumbledore, se lo había perdido. No estaba consciente de cuánto tiempo se había quedado perdida en la mirada de Ron, pero Malfoy sí que sabía, porque la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Es mi honor entregarle al señor Potter esta mención, por favor suba al escenario- La voz de Dumbledore inundaba todo y los aplausos dirigidos hacia Harry resonaban en todo el castillo.

Dumbledore entregó a Harry la medalla que estaba adornada con un lazo color verde.

-Por el valor excepcional que has demostrado siempre Harry- Pronunció el anciano.

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a Harry.

-Ahora quiero pedir a Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley que suban al escenario, por favor- Dumbledore indicó, y Hermione sintió como todos los músculos en su cuerpo se tensaban, hubo un murmullo en toda la sala, pero con valentía se levantó y se dirigió al escenario.

-Me congratulo de entregarles la distinción de la Orden de Merlín segunda clase, por su incansable esfuerzo durante esta guerra- Dijo, una vez que Hermione y Ron estuvieron en el escenario.

Todos aplaudieron, y Harry y Ron se colocaron cada uno a un costado de Hermione para tomarse la memorable foto. La castaña casi se desmaya cuando sintió que Ron le pasaba un brazo por detrás de la espalda y lo posaba en su cintura, apretándola un poco. Una vez que el enorme flash los dejó ciegos por unos segundos, escucharon de nuevo la voz de Dumbledore.

-Antes de proseguir con esta celebración, quiero darle unos segundos al señor Malfoy- Todos se miraron extrañados, y varios murmullos se escucharon en la sala.

Draco se levantó de su asiento y subió al escenario. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su voz resonó en toda la sala se dispuso a hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos, primero quiero felicitar a mis tres ex compañeros por su merecida distinción- Dijo con educación, Harry y Hermione casi le sonrieron con educación, pero Ron lo fulminó con la mirada –Como todos saben, me vi forzado a estar del lado equivocado durante todo este conflicto, acción que me costó mucho a nivel interno, presencié atrocidades, cosas que no le deseo a nadie, es por ello que cuando este conflicto terminó, surgió en mi la idea de crear una organización de beneficencia, la cual se encargará de financiar las reconstrucciones necesarias, entre otras cosas, todo está financiado por mi familia, pero he pensado que es importante compartirlo con todos, en caso de que alguien esté interesado en colaborar en la organización- Una vez que concluyó eso, todos aplaudieron excepto Ron, incluso Dumbledore.

-Gracias señor Malfoy, yo con gusto colaboraré en su organización- Dijo Dumbledore.

-Gracias, profesor- Draco casi se ríe al estar actuando como un cachorrito arrepentido –Finalmente, he subido al escenario por otra razón, últimamente mi vida privada se ha convertido en tema del dominio público, y se han hecho muchas conjeturas acerca de mi relación con Hermione- Draco volteó a verla y ella le lanzó una mirada de confusión y de pánico –Es por eso que esta noche, frente a todos ustedes, quiero pedirle a Hermione que no sea más mi novia- Un sonido de asombró conjunto se escuchó en la sala y Draco se acercó a la castaña –Hermione Jean Granger, quiero pedirte esta noche, con todas estas personas como testigo, que seas mi esposa- Ante la estupefacción de todos los presentes, Draco se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja cuadrada, de la misma joyería que él y Hermione habían visitado -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Preguntó.

CONTINUARA….

 _Hola, lamento la tardanza, he estado en semana de evaluación, pero para compensarlas les traje un capitulo bastante largo, trate de revisarlo lo más que pude pero disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas. Espero sus comentarios, y por las cuestiones antes mencionadas no pude responderles, pero leí todos sus reviews y muchas me dieron ideas muy buenas que van súper bien con lo que tengo planeado para la historia, en fin es muy importante para mí saber su opinión. Les mando un enorme abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de J.K Rowling_

 _Disfruten._

 **Mrs Malfoy**

V. Charade

Hermione se quedó estupefacta, sentía sobre ella las miradas de todos los asistentes, un silencio sepulcral inundaba la sala, sabía que todos estaban esperando por su respuesta. Miró a Harry de reojo y este le devolvía la mirada con asombro, un nudo de nervios se formó en su estómago cuando vio de soslayo a Ron, tenía el rostro desencajado, estaba pálido y parecía al borde del llanto combinado con un ataque de ira. Sintió las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos, Malfoy había ido muy lejos con eso.

Draco permanecía hincado, solo habían pasado unos segundos desde su pregunta, de la cual ya sabía la respuesta, pero sentía unas ganas inmensas de sonreír y hasta brincar de gusto. La expresión de la comadreja era épica, parecía estar al borde de una crisis, y Hermione, su expresión era poesía, no le podía haber salido mejor si lo hubieran planeado, realmente parecía una novia que lloraba de la emoción por la propuesta, aunque él sabía que ella lloraba de coraje e impotencia, porque no lo creía capaz de montarse un numerito de ese estilo. Y la verdad era que no lo iba a hacer de esa manera, él planeaba darle el anillo esa noche, pero en privado y dar una fiesta de compromiso después, pero cuando vio la manera en que se estaba mirando con la comadreja en su cara, una ira lo invadió y decidió aprovechar su anuncio de la fundación para hacer también la propuesta y vengarse de ella, pero sobre todo hacerle daño al idiota de Weasley.

-Claro que acepto- Fue la respuesta de Hermione tras dar un largo suspiro y fingir una sonrisa.

Todos en la sala comenzaron a aplaudir y Draco se levantó para ponerle el ostentoso anillo. Ella se quedó deslumbrada por unos momentos, era un brillante anillo de oro blanco, con un enorme diamante en corte rectangular justo en el centro, y varios pequeños diamantes enmarcándolo. No pudo seguir viendo el anillo porque sintió los labios de Draco chocar con los de ella, mientras que sus manos frías la rodeaban con fuerza de la cintura como fingiendo emoción, se sintió mareada y con nauseas.

-Oh, el amor, el amor- Dijo Dumbledore –Enhorabuena por esta grata noticia, y les deseo lo mejor- Expresó el anciano con una enorme sonrisa –Bien, ahora que hemos culminado las sorpresas, espero que disfruten el resto de la celebración- Todos bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a sus mesas, en donde ya se encontraba servida la cena.

Draco se encargó entrelazar su mano con la de Hermione en el corto trayecto hasta la mesa, quería que a todo el mundo le quedara claro que ella iba a ser su futura esposa, que le pertenecía. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Blaise, Daphne y Theo los recibieron con abrazos y felicitaciones.

Hermione sentía que iba a desmayarse, no sabía cuál sentimiento era más grande en ella, si el rencor hacia Malfoy, el miedo de perder para siempre a Ron o la vergüenza de haber protagonizado semejante escenita. De pronto, un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente, Malfoy se estaba vengando de ella, le estaba cobrando todos los desplantes e insultos que ella le había dado en las pasadas semanas. Ya se le hacía raro que se hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo, el muy maldito buscó el momento indicado para cobrarle, y lo peor de todo es que de nuevo había lastimado a Ron. Se sintió aun peor cuando volteó a la mesa de Harry y vio que no estaba ni el pelirrojo ni Ginny.

-Draco, ya se te pegó lo estrafalario del anciano- la risa socarrona y la voz de Blaise se hicieron oír en la mesa.

-Así me ahorro lo de la fiesta de compromiso- Dijo el rubio mientras se alzaba de hombros.

-¿Puedo verlo?- Daphne le preguntó y Hermione que aún estaba medio ida solo asintió y le extendió la mano a la rubia –Vaya, le heredaste el buen gusto a Narcissa _mon ami-_ Todos se maravillaron un momento con el anillo de Hermione, a decir verdad era digno de la realeza.

La cena transcurrió entre una charla animada de los Slytherins, mientras que ella se sentía ajena a todo ese círculo. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por hacer sentir mal a Ron, tenía que hacer algo para dejar de lastimarlo. La única buena idea que se le ocurrió fue que él la odiara y así pudiera seguir su vida, tal vez con alguien más. Ese último pensamiento la destrozó por dentro, pero más la destrozaba saber que ella la causante del malestar emocional del hombre que amaba. Cuando por fin el banquete terminó, y todas las mesas fueron reacomodadas para crear una pista de baile en el Gran Comedor, ella se dirigió con premura a ver a Harry, tenía que saber que había pasado.

-Harry ¿en dónde está Ron?- La mirada del pelinegro se depositó en sus ojos y después en el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular izquierdo.

-Herms, creo que es mejor que no lo busques ahora, él está demasiado alterado, todo ha sido demasiado difícil de comprender- su voz sonaba apenada.

Hermione solo se limitó a asentir, veía como varios de sus ex compañeros de Gryffindor la miraban entre sorprendidos y atemorizados, y los entendía bien, ahora ella parecía más una Slytherin que una Gryffindor. Tras un largo suspiro y un silencio incómodo, decidió olvidarse por un momento de ella, ya que Ginny regresó a su mente justo cuando se percató de las miradas de soslayo que Harry dirigía hacia la mesa donde estaba Daphne.

-Harry ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó acompañada de una mirada severa hacia su mejor amigo, que le devolvió la mirada extrañado.

-¿De qué, Mione?- El moreno no captaba a que se refería su amiga.

-Me refiero a ti y a Daphne, ¿acaso no estás con Ginny?- Hermione puso un tono de enojada, no podía ser que los Slytherin le estuvieran robando la felicidad a los Weasley.

-¿Qué con Daphne?- Harry se hizo el desentendido –Apenas la conozco y solo empezamos a tratarnos porque ella es la mejor amiga de Malfoy y tú eres mi mejor amiga, además no estoy con Ginny, ni con nadie, es confuso- comenzó a tartamudear, estaba muy cansado de que todos tuvieran un plan de vida para él, se sentía preso en su propio mundo.

-Mira Harry, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y que siempre te apoyaré, pero tienes que hacer las cosas bien- comenzó a decir ella.

-¿Como tú con Malfoy?- Contestó él a la defensiva –Hermione durante todo séptimo curso todos pensamos que había algo con Ron, pero en realidad tú estabas saliendo con Malfoy- Hermione lo miró estupefacta pero él no se detuvo –Mira, no sé si voy a estar con Ginny o con alguien más, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso, solamente sé que ya no quiero estar cumpliendo expectativas ni profecías, no quiero estar con alguien porque se supone que debo hacerlo, solamente quiero ser libre- su tono de voz era prácticamente una súplica, él en realidad estaba cansado.

-Está bien Harry, no te diré nada más- Pronunció la castaña.

-Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿qué es todo esto Mione?- La pregunta sonó entre reclamo y confusión –De un día para otro nos enteramos que eres novia de Malfoy y ahora salen con que se van a casar, ¿no es muy pronto?- los verdes ojos de Harry se clavaron en los castaños de Hermione.

-Yo estoy tan sorprendida como todos de la propuesta, pero de igual manera Draco y yo ya llevamos bastante saliendo, somos adultos y no veo nada de malo a querer formalizar todo después de los horrores que hemos vivido- Mintió ella.

-Aún me cuesta hacerme a la idea Mione- Suspiró el moreno con resignación.

La fiesta fue un suplicio para ella, todo el tiempo tuvo que aguantar felicitaciones de gente que ella ni siquiera conocía, y sobre todo tenía que fingir una inmensa felicidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Cuando llegó el momento de irse sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía cansada y con ganas de llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Draco la tomó de la mano y se disponía a salir del castillo, pero ella lo detuvo y cambió el rumbo hacia uno de los tantos pasillos alejados.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto?- Preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Porque puedo, tú me declaraste la guerra ¿no lo recuerdas?- Fue la sencilla respuesta de él mientras se alzaba de hombros.

-¡No Malfoy, no puedes!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos castaños –No puedes decidir de esta manera en mi vida, no me puedes poner en estas situaciones sin decirme nada, como si mi opinión no importara, ¡estamos en esto juntos!- Le dijo y a la vez comenzó a golpear su pecho con los puños, como si de esa manera pudiera calmar su frustración.

Draco permaneció inmóvil y la dejó que desquitara su frustración sobre él, sus pequeños golpes en realidad no lo lastimaban. Solamente se limitó a observarla llorar. Ella le seguía gritando improperios, y él expresó una mueca de confusión, tampoco había sido para tanto lo que le había hecho. La tomó por las muñecas, con fuerza suficiente para detener sus golpes pero no para lastimarla, y acto seguido la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la fría pared, ella lo miró con sorpresa, pero él no le dio tiempo de nada más porque atrapó sus labios en un furioso beso.

Hermione se quedó estática cuando sintió el intenso contacto en sus labios y eso la obligó a dejar sus insultos, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de que era Malfoy el que la besaba comenzó a intentar zafarse con todas sus fuerzas. Pero al parecer su negativa no le importaba al Slytherin, porque cuando ella trató de salir de su agarre, él pegó más su cuerpo al de ella, no podía usar sus manos porqué él aún las tenía sujetas. Sintió los labios de él apretarse con fuerza sobre los suyos, la besaba con intensidad, casi podría decir que con furia, a ella le comenzó a flaquear la voluntad y sin saber exactamente porqué cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida dejó de lado la razón y cedió a sus instintos, poco a poco entreabrió sus labios y comenzó a seguir el ritmo del agitado beso. Había besado a Malfoy varias veces antes, pero esta vez era diferente, no había cámaras ni público que los viera, solo estaban ellos dos, en un solitario pasillo, besándose como dos alumnos enamorados que se escondían para ceder a sus pasiones. Ella sintió un extraño cosquilleo cuando él dejó libres sus manos para posarlas en sus caderas, y una extraña calidez la invadió cuando el beso apasionado se convirtió en uno suave, casi dulce, sintió su aliento cálido chocar con sus labios, y el sabor que siempre tenía él, como a menta.

Las respiraciones de ambos volvían poco a poco a la normalidad, y Draco decidió abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo se quedó embelesado por unos segundos. Hermione aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos a causa del beso que acababan de darse. Antes de que ella pudiera abrir los ojos, él se sonrió y un sentimiento ajeno a él lo invadió por completo, ¿era felicidad?, no lo sabía exactamente, pero lo que sí sabía era que él no le era indiferente a Hermione Granger, por más que ella quisiera ocultarlo o negarlo, él sabía que ella también se sentía atraída por él, lo había notado antes, cuando se le acercaba demasiado y ella se tensaba de inmediato, cuando la miraba directamente a los ojos y ella desviaba la mirada, esas pequeñas señales le habían indicado algo, pero ese beso era la confirmación de sus sospechas.

-No voy a volver a molestar a la comadreja- Susurro Draco en los labios de Hermione, sin atreverse aun a romper la cercanía que tenían –Ni haré nada como lo de hoy sin antes consultarte, y siempre voy a tratarte bien, te lo prometo- Hermione no se atrevía a decir nada, ni a moverse un solo centímetro, solo se limitaba a escuchar sus palabras chocar contra sus labios, el tono suave que él estaba usando para hablarle la tenía como hipnotizada, nunca se había imaginado que algo así podría suceder entre ellos –Pero, solo lo haré si tú te comprometes a hacer las cosas bien, mantén a Weasley fuera de tu vida, no más miradas, no más nada- Draco se reprimió a sí mismo, había sonado más celoso de lo que pretendía.

-De acuerdo- Respondió ella con voz ahogada y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos habló ni antes ni después de la aparición, solamente se despidieron con monosílabos en la entrada de Grimmauld Place. Hermione subió directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dio un largo suspiro y se pasó los dedos por encima de los labios, como si de esa manera pudiera revivir un poco del momento anterior, se sentía temblorosa y alterada, nunca antes había experimentado nada similar, ella odiaba a Malfoy, lo odiaba más que a nadie, pero ahora era distinto, lo había besado sin tener nada que la obligara, y lo peor de todo es que lo había disfrutado, algo muy extraño le estaba sucediendo, y por primera vez en su vida no sabía explicar que era.  
Draco se recostó sobre sus sabanas de seda, con ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa de triunfo adornando sus facciones, si cerraba los ojos casi podía revivir la calidez del cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos, y el suave tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, cada vez sentía más cerca su meta, tenerla por completo, y cuando lo hiciera podría olvidar esa estúpida obsesión por ella, cuando saciara sus deseos podría regresar a ser el mismo Draco Malfoy, el rey de las serpientes rodeado por un sequito de hermosas mujeres.  
Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser, y sin reconocérselo a ellos mismos, ambos sintieron que a partir de esa noche las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas. Y no lo fueron.

" _La pareja del año se compromete"_

" _Slytherin y Gryffindor: una mezcla explosiva"_

" _Imita el look de Hermione Granger en cinco pasos, consigue a tu chico malo ideal"_

" _Corazón de Bruja Edición Especial: descubre todos los detalles de la pareja del año, ¡desde sus años en Hogwarts hasta su compromiso!"_

Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde la noche del compromiso, desde aquel silencioso beso en un pasillo cualquiera de Hogwarts. Todos los medios estaban vueltos locos con la noticia y ella y Draco no habían parado de dar entrevistas y sacarse miles de fotos, siempre eligiendo los medios más prestigiosos. No había sabido nada de Ron, y Ginny apenas se paseaba por la casa, al parecer las cosas no estaban tan bien entre ella y Harry.  
Su guerra con Malfoy estaba pausada por el momento. Después de aquella noche, ella no había sabido muy bien cómo actuar, pero decidió que lo mejor era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, además había hecho un trato con él, mientras que ella se mantuviera alejada de Ron, Malfoy ya no le haría más daño. Por lo que, ella se dedicaba a fingir sonrisas y responder preguntas intrascendentes, la boda se celebraría en un mes, y aunque todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la premura, ella solo esperaba que llegara ese día, porque a partir de allí solo le restaba un año más y podría librarse de esa atadura, podría dejar de ver a Malfoy para siempre.

-¿Qué te parece este?- Daphne parecía mucho más interesada en los vestidos de novia que Hermione.

-Sí, supongo que está bien- Respondió ella desganada.

Daphne rodó los ojos, era la décima vez que Hermione le daba la misma escueta respuesta. No lograba entender la actitud de la leona, es decir, vale se iba a casar con alguien que siempre había sido un cretino con ella y que la había obligado a un falso compromiso, pero tampoco era como que Draco era lo peor del mundo, era guapo y millonario, además de que trataba a Granger como una princesa, no se podía quejar de mucho.

-Granger, estamos en Vera Wang- La castaña la miró con cara de no entender nada –Es el sueño de cualquier novia que su vestido salga de aquí, y tú no pareces muy entusiasmada que digamos- Daphne puso un tono de sospecha, a pesar de saber toda la verdad.

-No es eso- Hermione atinó a responder –Simplemente estoy nerviosa, además de que todo esto es muy extraño para mí, no estoy acostumbrada a tanta opulencia- Y parte de eso era verdad, ella jamás había tenido tantos lujos.

-Sí, te entiendo, pero es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando porque Draco es un espléndido- La rubia sonrió y siguió mirando los hermosos vestidos.

Hermione solo suspiró, jamás se imaginó que su boda iba a darse bajo esas condiciones, todo a su alrededor era digno de una princesa, pero ella se sentía lo más lejos posible del "y fueron felices para siempre". Mientras caminaba por la tienda, mirando sin mirar los costosos vestidos, se detuvo en uno en particular y lo observó asombrada, era justo como se imaginaba que eran los vestidos de las princesas en los cuentos que le leía su madre antes de irse a dormir cuando era niña. El corsé era estilo halter y en todo el diseño estaba bordado con hermosos brillantes que eran sutiles pero resaltaban, la espalda quedaba casi completamente descubierta, y la falda era corte princesa, por lo que era muy amplia haciendo que el vestido luciera imponente.  
Daphne vio la manera en que Hermione observaba aquel vestido, y de pronto pensó que tal vez estuviera más entusiasmada con la boda de lo que quería reconocerse a sí misma. Así que estaba decidido, tal vez Granger no se casaría con el hombre que amaba, pero sí con el vestido que deseaba.

-Creo que ya está decidido- Dijo la rubia cuando llegó a la altura de la castaña, que la miró sin comprender –El vestido- Se explicó.

-Es muy hermoso, pero creo que debería ir por algo más sencillo- Explicó la castaña.

-No nada de eso, dejémosle lo sencillo a los plebeyos, nosotros somos la realeza querida- Se sonrió la Slytherin y Hermione rodó los ojos.

Después de mil negativas de Daphne a escoger otro vestido, Hermione accedió a que le empezaran a tomar todas las medidas. Cada vez se acercaba más el día de la boda, y ya prácticamente todo estaba listo, Malfoy había escogido un elegante salón con un amplio jardín en las afueras de Londres, en donde se celebraría la ceremonia y la recepción. Habían pasado casi una semana escogiendo el menú, que al final terminó por ser lo que Malfoy quería ya que a ella le daba igual. De las únicas cosas que faltaban era su vestido, ya que ella había postergado el momento de ir a escogerlo, las invitaciones y la elección de los padrinos. Una repentina jaqueca la aquejó, todo ese teatro de la boda era lo más desgastante que jamás había hecho, casi echaba de menos a Voldemort.

-Bueno, ahora que ya terminamos con esto, vamos por un trago- Indicó Daphne con voz animada.

-Son las tres de la tarde- Respondió Hermione extrañada.

-¿Y?- Daphne alzó las cejas –Nunca es demasiado temprano para una mimosa- Le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione solo medio sonrío y la siguió, no le desagradaba Daphne, a decir verdad se había portado muy bien con ella desde que inició toda la farsa de su relación con Malfoy, pero ambas eran radicalmente diferentes, desde su forma de vestir hasta sus visiones de la vida. No obstante, parecía que la rubia se había convertido en su nueva amiga, ya que ni Ginny ni Luna se habían ofrecido a ayudarle con nada de la boda, y había sido la Slytherin quien llevara la batuta del asunto.  
Ambas llegaron a un lujoso restaurante cuya terraza tenía una vista hermosa de Londres. Y Daphne tomó asiento justo enfrente de la castaña, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que quería decirle algo importante.

-Dos mimosas, por favor- Indicó la rubia al mesero.

Hermione solo se limitó a sentarse y no decir nada, no sabía de qué podía platicar con Daphne. El mesero por fin llegó con las bebidas y por unos segundos rompió el tenso silencio.

-Brindemos, Granger- La deslumbrante sonrisa de la rubia se hizo presente –Por la futura Señora Malfoy- A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón tras esas últimas palabras, en un mes ella sería la esposa de Draco Malfoy.

Daphne chocó su copa con Hermione, y casi suelta una carcajada al notar el nerviosismo de esta. Decidió romper el hielo sacando temas irrelevantes de conversación, como recuerdos de su etapa en Hogwarts, profesores, materias, etc. Las copas seguían llegando a la mesa, y Hermione se sentía más relajada, por lo que decidió que también quería conversar con Daphne de ciertas cosas.

-Oye, Daphne- Una sonrisa boba adornaba el rostro de la castaña, las mimosas eran su nueva bebida favorita -¿Qué está ocurriendo con Harry?- Preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Qué con Potter?- Ella fingió inocencia.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, esas miraditas y cosas que ya todos notamos- Explicó, a la vez que fijaba sus castaños ojos en la Slytherin. Daphne río con cinismo.

-Me gusta Potter, reúne todas las características que me atraen de un hombre, aunque tal vez podrá ser más alto- Reflexiono la rubia.

-Pero él está con Ginny- Replicó Hermione.

-Que yo recuerde no ha pasado nada entre Potter y yo- Daphne se alzó de hombros –Además mírame Granger, yo no soy de las que necesitan robar novios- Finalizó.

-Creo que tienes razón- Reflexionó la castaña.

-¿Y tú?- Pregunto la rubia y Hermione la miró sin entender a qué se refería -¿Qué pasa con Draco?- Inquirió.

-Nos vamos a casar- Respondió la castaña como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué sientes por él?- Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no salían –Sé lo que Draco te hizo- Confesó Daphne.

-¿Lo sabes?- Hermione agachó la mirada y su voz fue casi un susurro, de alguna manera le avergonzaba lo que Malfoy le había hecho.

-Él me lo contó después del juicio, yo sabía que algo no estaba bien en ese teatrito que se montaron, en parte es por eso que he querido acercarme a ti Granger, yo sé que nada de esto debe ser fácil para ti, pero créeme, Draco no es tan malo como tú piensas- Ella trataba de sonar comprensiva, pero Hermione sintió que la sangre le hervía.

-Malfoy es una basura Daphne, me amenazó y después me obligó a aceptar esto, ha convertido toda mi vida en un infierno- La mirada de la castaña destilaba puro odio.

-Granger, ¿te has puesto a pensar en alguien que no seas tú?, en verdad no te das cuenta de lo afortunada que fuiste, en lo afortunados que son todos tus amigos, ustedes por lo menos pudieron escoger en que bando querían estar, nosotros no, era adaptarse para sobrevivir- Un tenso silencio inundó la mesa –Nosotros no podíamos darle la espalda a nuestra familia, es muy fácil navegar con bandera de héroe adolescente cuando no es tu madre la que te pide que estés de su lado, ¿y si Harry hubiera podido proteger a su madre uniéndose a los Mortífagos crees que no lo hubiera hecho?- Preguntó y Hermione solo guardó silencio –Si Draco fuera tan malo hubiera matado a Weasley y de paso a ti y después hubiera huido a cualquier parte del mundo, tiene el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, pero decidió no hacerlo, y aunque te forzó a casarte con él, tampoco es como que te trate muy mal que digamos- Finalizó.

Hermione solo continuó en silencio bebiendo lo que quedaba de su coctel, tal vez Daphne tuviera un poco de razón al decir que solo estaba pensando en ella. Nunca había reflexionado acerca de la vida que llevaban algunas personas de Slytherin, siempre viviendo bajo la presión de cumplir altas expectativas, sin capacidad de elegir realmente lo que querían, porque ya había una vida planeada para ellos, tal vez hasta se arreglaran los matrimonios con tal de no perder su sangre pura. Sin embargo, para ella eso no era excusa suficiente, ella tampoco era culpable de la vida que le había tocado, ella jamás le había hecho nada y él siempre se había ensañado con ella.

-Ya es algo tarde, mejor te llevo a casa- Apuntó la rubia.

Ambas subieron al coche y se embarcaron en un silencioso viaje. Cuando arribaron a Grimmauld Place y Hermione se suponía a bajar del coche, Daphne la detuvo.

-Hermione, yo sé que nada de esto es justo para ti, pero ya estás adentro y tal vez si trataras de conocer mejor a Draco te llevarías una gran sorpresa, solo es un año pero no tiene por qué ser un completo infierno- Apuntó la Slytherin antes de despedirse de la castaña.

Hermione ingresó a la casa, tenía algunas reflexiones encontradas y el alcohol en su sangre tampoco era tan buen aliado, ya que la hacía pensar que tal vez Malfoy no era tan malo como ella creía. Decidió despejar esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en las voces que escuchaba en la sala. Al ingresar se encontró con Ginny y Harry quienes tenían una charla casual.

-Hola Mione- Saludó el moreno cuando la vio ingresar.

-Hola Harry, Ginny- Saludó ella.

-Mione ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó la pelirroja, y Hermione percibía un poco de incomodidad en su tono –¿Cómo van los preparativos de tu boda?- Preguntó.

-Bastante bien, Daphne me ha estado ayudando con todo- Tal vez era el alcohol, pero el tono de la castaña parecía de reproche y todos en la sala lo notaron.

-Yo, he estado ocupada y no había podido venir- Se excusó a pelirroja.

-No tienes que fingir Ginny, yo sé que lo haces por Ron y créeme que te entiendo completamente- Hermione sonrió con sinceridad –Bueno, los dejo solos, voy a alistarme porque Draco vendrá por mí en unas horas- Se despidió la castaña.

Subió a su habitación y se retocó el maquillaje, las palabras de Daphne aun retumbaban en su mente. En el corto tiempo que había estado más cerca de Malfoy había notado ciertas similitudes entre ella y él, a ambos les apasionaba la lectura, el arte, la historia, y sus personalidades eran bastante parecidas, ambos eran orgullosos, perseverantes e inteligentes. No era que fuera tan difícil tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz con Malfoy, pero la simple idea de llevarse bien y conocerse mejor era inverosímil dada su historia.

-¡Mione te buscan!- El grito de Harry la saco de sus pensamientos.

Draco se encontraba sentado en la sala, justo enfrente de Ginny que lo miraba de reojo. A veces solía preguntarse por qué hacía todo eso, pero cuando recordaba aquel beso en el pasillo de Hogwarts, una sensación extraña lo invadía, y el deseo que tenía de poseer a Hermione se hacía cada vez más intenso.  
Y allí estaba ella, bajando aquellas escaleras, completamente lejana a lo que él estaba pensando, al deseo que lo quemaba por dentro. La miró de arriba abajo, siempre estaba radiante, ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña simplona que había entrado a Hogwarts hace ya muchos años.

-Hola, mi amor- Las palabras de Draco y el tono suave que había utilizado dejaron a todos boquiabiertos, incluso a Hermione ya que él jamás se había referido a ella de esa manera.

-Hola… amor- Respondió ella con una sonrisa incomoda –Regreso en un rato Harry, nos vemos Ginny- Se despidió la castaña.

-Potter, Ginevra- Dijo Draco tras un suave movimiento de cabeza y salió detrás de Hermione.

Al salir de Grimmauld Place, ambos se dirigieron hasta el Porsche de Draco, y este le abrió la puerta a la castaña, una acción a la que Hermione ya se había acostumbrado. Entraron en silencio al coche, Hermione no sabía bien que decir, tras platicar con Daphne su perspectiva se había abierto un poco, es decir, tenía razón en que Malfoy no la trataba para nada mal.

-¿Has ido por tu vestido?- Preguntó él para romper el hielo.

-Si, Daphne me ha ayudado bastante- Respondió Hermione, y Draco se sorprendió de que ella no le respondiera con alguna grosería o se quedara callada.

-Perfecto ¿te ha gustado?- Indagó.

-Sí, es bastante bonito, y no va a decepcionar a tu elite de invitados- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ya veremos- Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, y acto seguido incrementó la velocidad hacia el restaurante.

Cuando hubieron llegado, Hermione quedó sorprendida, un elegante y hermoso restaurante se erguía ante sus ojos, a Malfoy solo le bastó decir su nombre para que le dieran una de las mejores mesas del lugar. La extrañaba bastante que cada que salía con él, la llevara a ese tipo de lugares, tan finos y costosos, cualquiera podría pensar que él la consentía, pero dadas las condiciones de su relación ella había que es no era una posibilidad. Después de que ambos hubieran ordenado y Malfoy hubiera pedido una botella de champagne, ella se decidió a hablar.

-¿Para qué hemos venido?- Pregunto ella –Además de para cenar- Ella se adelantó a las ironías de Draco, y le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo bien que lo conocía. Al parecer Draco también lo notó porque medio sonrió.

-Tenía ganas de cenar con mi prometida- Hermione rodó los ojos y Draco se rió, era tan sencillo hacerla enfadar –Además de que quiero que afinemos los últimos detalles de la boda, como los padrinos, por ejemplo- Explicó.

-¿Cuántos padrinos necesitamos?- Preguntó ella.

-Seis, dos de anillos, dos de lazo y dos de arras- Draco vio como Hermione meditaba su respuesta, algo que hacía siempre que buscaba una solución, y por segunda ocasión lo sorprendió que ella en vez de mostrar su habitual desden por todo lo relacionado con la boda, realmente pensara en una respuesta.

-Me imagino que deben ser tres amigos tuyos y tres míos- Reflexionó la castaña.

-Así es, he pensado en Potter, Blaise, Theo, Lunática, Daphne y Ginevra, ya que deben ser parejas- Respondió el rubio.

-De acuerdo, entonces que sean Harry y Ginny, Daphne y Blaise, y Theodore y Luna ¿no?- Respondió Hermione y frunció el ceño cuando vio la negativa de Draco.

-Yo he pensado que sean Daphne y Potter, Ginevra y Blaise y Theo y Lunática- Replicó.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Ella no podía hacerle eso a Ginny, ya que si lo hacía, la pareja de Harry para la boda prácticamente seria Daphne –Tú sabes que Harry y Ginny son pareja, no los puedo separar-

-Relájate Granger, casi parece que es tu verdadera boda- Draco la miró directo a los ojos y Hermione desvió la mirada con incomodidad, era cierto que estaba siendo un poco efusiva –El asunto es que Potter es tu mejor amigo y Daphne mi mejor amiga y es lo normal que ellos sean los padrinos más importantes-

-No le puedo hacer eso a Ginny, Malfoy- Replicó ella.

-Para empezar, que yo sepa, Potter y Ginevra no son nada, además de que ella te ha dejado más que abandonada con los preparativos, ni siquiera sabes si ella va a acceder a ser madrina de algo- Dijo el rubio a la vez que servía dos copas de champagne.

Hermione solo resopló, era cierto, no sabía si Ginny accedería a ser madrina de algo, no era que le importara mucho la boda, ni nada de eso, pero le dolía ver como se estaba deteriorando la relación con una de sus mejores amigas. Draco le tendió la copa de champagne y ella la aceptó, ambos chocaron sus copas para implícitamente dar por sellada la decisión de los padrinos.  
Copa tras copa, la noche se estaba terminando, y por primera vez en toda su historia ambos habían sostenido una velada tranquila, y casi podrían decir que amena, charlando de cosas casuales, sus libros favoritos, sus profesores favoritos de Hogwarts, sus materias favoritas, y cosas de ese estilo, hasta habían reído en un par de ocasiones, para cualquiera que los mirara de fuera eran una pareja perfectamente normal y acoplada.

Draco decidió que ya era momento de cortar la velada, era mejor llevar de regreso a Granger a su casa o él terminaría por llevársela a la suya. El camino hacia Grimmauld Place fue silencioso, pero no incómodo. Ambos tenían champagne de más en su sangre y eso hacía que la vida fuera un poco más ligera. Cuando Draco aparcó enfrente del hogar temporal de Hermione, se quedó maravillado al mirarla, tenía el cabello un poco esponjado y las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol en su sangre, además de que la luz de la luna hacia que su piel irradiara un brillo hipnotizante. Sin saber muy bien cómo, ni porque, él se acercó lentamente a ella, que permanecía sentada en el asiento de copiloto y lo miraba con expresión sorprendida. Cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia y ella no retrocedió ni un milímetro, él lo tomó como una invitación a no detenerse, y no lo hizo, colocó una mano en la mejilla de Hermione y con suavidad pero decisión la acercó a él, hasta que la distancia entre ambos fue inexistente, y sus labios se encontraron en un sensual beso.  
Ella se quedó paralizada al momento, pero al sentir la manera en que él movía sus labios con tanta destreza sobre los suyos, decidió corresponder, tal vez era el alcohol, tal vez la costumbre o la simple necesidad humana de sentir un contacto de ese estilo, pero la realidad es que no podía y no quería negarse, en ese momento, un beso de ese estilo. Por instinto, Hermione posó una de sus manos en la nuca de Draco y lo atrajo más hacia ella, el contacto se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso y un cosquilleó en el vientre la invadió cuando sintió la lengua de él rozando la suya, jamás había sido besada de esa manera, y estaba descubriendo sensaciones que no tenían comparación alguna.  
La necesidad de respirar los hizo separarse, y por algunos segundos se miraron intensamente a los ojos, la tensión sexual en el aire era palpable, pero solamente Draco era capaz de reconocérselo a sí mismo, porque Hermione estaba decidida a no aceptar la atracción que Draco le producía.

-Bebí demasiado- Fueron las palabras que escaparon de los labios de Hermione.

-Yo también- Respondió Draco con una parte de su orgullo herido –Te veo mañana temprano, tengo algo para ti, también quiero que le digas a Potter, Lunática y Ginevra que nos reuniremos aquí por la tarde ¿De acuerdo?- El tono frío de su voz hizo que una parte de Hermione se removiera, pero decidió dejar las cosas así.

-Sí, está bien- Fue su escueta respuesta y procedió a salir del auto. A los dos segundos que cerró la puerta del vehículo, Draco se arrancó a toda velocidad, como si quisiera alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible.

Por segunda ocasión, en un corto periodo de tiempo, entró a la casa acelerada, sentía los latidos desbocados de su corazón, y un extraño calor se extendía por cada rincón de su cuerpo. No estaba segura de si era el alcohol, la adrenalina o algo más, pero ese beso había provocado sensaciones en ella que jamás había experimentado, ¿acaso estaba teniendo sensaciones por Malfoy?  
Con esos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza se fue a la cama, teniendo la incógnita de qué significaban aquellas extrañas sensaciones que la acechaban. La mañana siguiente, unos golpes en su puerta la despertaron, se frotó los ojos y se levantó de la cama con pesar, un leve dolor de cabeza la aquejaba, producto del alcohol de la noche anterior.

-Mione, Malfoy está abajo- Indicó Harry con expresión soñolienta.

-¿Tan temprano?- Preguntó ella con fastidio.

No le daría tiempo de bañarse, por lo que solo se lavó los dientes y se puso encima de su pijama de shorts una bata que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, se recogió el cabello en un moño mal hecho y bajo las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala vio a Malfoy, impecable como siempre, llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa gris oscura la cual estaba desabotonada en los botones cerca del pecho, dejando ver un poco de sus trabajados músculos pectorales.

-Buenos días- La saludó él.

-Hola Malfoy- Respondió ella un poco incomoda, no podía alejar de su mente las imágenes de la noche anterior –¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano?- Preguntó ella sin sonar demasiado brusca.

-Te dije que tenía algo para ti- Respondió Draco en tono presuntuoso, como era usual en él –Ven conmigo- Le indicó, y sonrió al ver un leve brillo en los ojos confundidos de Hermione, como niña que sabe que recibirá una sorpresa.

Cuando salieron de la casa, Draco se sintió victorioso al ver la expresión de Hermione cuando observó el lujoso Mercedes-Benz que yacía frente a ella con un moño que representaba que aquel vehículo era un regalo. Los ojos de ella estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y una leve sonrisa adornaba sus facciones, él sabía que tal vez ella se sentiría abrumada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos tan costosos, pero para él no representaba un gasto fuerte, y siempre era gratificante saber que él era mejor que otros hombres.

-¿Es para mí?- Preguntó Hermione sorprendida, y Malfoy asintió –Yo…no puedo aceptarlo…es demasiado- Dijo sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-No, nada de eso, si vas a ser mi esposa debes tener todas las comodidades de una Malfoy, además de que pensé que ya era hora de que aprendieras a conducir- Respondió el rubio con una expresión que dejaba entrever que no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta.

-Pero no es necesario darme un automóvil para enseñarme a conducir, y menos uno tan costoso- Replicó la castaña.

-A ver no te gusta ir en escoba, tampoco eres fan de la aparición, y la Red Flu no llega a todos los lugares, ¿no crees que tener tu propio vehículo es la mejor opción?- Inquirió el Slytherin mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada, Granger era todo un caso, jamás había conocido una mujer que le costara tanto aceptar un regalo –Acéptalo, y cuando todo esto termine, me lo devuelves si así lo quieres, no es como que aceptar el auto te comprometa más conmigo de lo que ya lo estás- Ante ese razonamiento Hermione no pudo rebatir nada y sin verse demasiado ansiosa asintió.

-De acuerdo- Dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa y Draco le extendió las llaves de automóvil –Muchas gracias Draco- Ella se sintió extraña al llamarlo por su nombre, pero más extraña se sintió cuando en señal de agradecimiento le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

-De nada, ve a cambiarte para que empecemos tus lecciones de manejo y vayamos a desayunar- Le dijo él y ella asintió.

Draco y Hermione salieron de Grimmauld Place desde temprano, y ambos le dieron instrucciones a Harry de que se reunirían con él y los demás por la tarde para hablar de cuestiones de la boda. Harry decidió ayudar a Kreacher a preparar algunos aperitivos a pesar de la reticencia del elfo. Cuando la puerta sonó, el malhumorado elfo se dirigió a abrir.

-Señor Harry, ha llegado la señorita Greengrass- Indicó el elfo.

-Gracias Kreacher, ya voy a recibirla- Harry se puso nervioso de inmediato, había algo en Daphne que lo hacía sobresaltarse.

Al llegar a la sala vio a la rubia y se quedó sin aliento, Daphne llevaba un vestido negro de manga larga que estaba entallado y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, unas largas botas negras cubrían sus piernas hasta la rodilla, y una pashmina color verde esmeralda adornaba su cuello. Daphne le sonrió ampliamente y Harry salió de su ensoñación.

-Hola Harry- La melodiosa voz de Daphne se coló por sus oídos.

-Hola Daphne- Saludó el moreno, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Espero no molestar, pero he venido porque Draco me citó aquí, al parecer quiere hablar de algo de la boda- Explicó ella.

-Si claro, siéntete como en casa, yo estaba preparando unos aperitivos- Explico arry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Genial, déjame ayudarte, soy buenísima para eso- Le guiñó un ojo y ambos se encaminaron a la cocina.

-¿Sabes de que quieren hablar Malfoy y Hermione?- Preguntó Harry para romper el hielo.

-Seguramente es para pedirnos que seamos padrinos de algo- Explicó Daphne mientras le ponía el palillo a un cubito de queso.

-Cierto, no se me había ocurrido, es que no he ido a muchas bodas- Dijo el Gryffindor.

-Ya lo noté- Daphne le sonrió cálidamente –Y ahora espera a ver esta boda, va a ser "la boda", es de lo que todos están hablando- Explicó emocionada.

-Ya sé, todos los periódicos y revistas están vueltos locos con eso, nunca creí que algún día esta sería la noticia que ocupara todos los titulares- Harry denotaba sorpresa en su tono.

-¿No te gusta la pareja que hacen?- Inquirió la rubia.

-No es eso, solo que todo ha pasado tan rápido que aún no lo asimilo del todo- Se explicó él.

-¿No será que estas celoso?- La Slytherin apuntó acusadoramente a Harry y se acercó a él hasta poder poner su dedo índice en el pecho de él, pudo notar el ritmo cardiaco acelerado de Harry, y también notó que eran de la misma estatura, pero como ella usaba tacones altos entonces Harry sí era más alto que ella.

-No, nada de eso, para mí Hermione es como una hermana, y solo quiero lo mejor para ella- Harry rió con nerviosismo, la cercanía con Daphne le provocaba extrañas sensaciones –Es más probable que haya algo ente Malfoy y tú ¿no?- Contraatacó él y Daphne soltó una carcajada.

-No, para nada, aunque reconozco que Draco es un partidazo y yo también lo quiero como a un hermano, no reúne las características que yo busco en un hombre- Ella le sonrió a Harry de manera coqueta.

-¿Y qué características son esas?- Preguntó él, y se sorprendió al notar que su tono en vez de nervioso había salido sugerente.

-Me gustan los hombres valientes, decididos, cálidos- Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras la distancia entre ambos se acortaba –Que sean guapos, de buena familia, y algo así como famosos en el mundo mágico- Ambos sonrieron tras esas ultimas y obvias palabras de Daphne y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos se acercaron cada vez más, hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban.

-¿Qué está pasando?- La alterada voz de Ginny los sobresaltó.

Cuando Harry y Daphne se separaron abruptamente y voltearon a la entrada de la cocina, se encontraron con dos familiares siluetas, Luna y Ginny estaban en el umbral de la puerta y los miraban con expresión de profundo asombro. Ginny estaba exaltada y estupefacta, y Luna los miraba con expresión de sospecha tratando de unir todas las piezas de ese rompecabezas.

-No pasa nada Ginevra, Harry y yo preparábamos aperitivos para recibir a las visitas- Daphne sonrió ampliamente y Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Vamos a la sala- Fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry –No deben de tardar en llegar todos- El corazón aun le latía aceleradamente.

Todos se sentaron en la sala y un silencio incomodo inundó el ambiente. Daphne quería reírse por lo absurdo de la situación, pero decidió guardar la compostura, ya que sabía lo explosivos que eran los Weasley. Harry sentía ganas de aparecerse en alguna remota isla de la tierra, la mirada de odio que Ginny le dirigía lo atemorizaba en sobremanera. La tensión se cortó por unos segundos cuando el timbre sonó, y Kreacher apareció segundos después anunciando la llegada de Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Ambos hombres entraron en la sala escoltados por Kreacher y de inmediato notaron la tensión en el ambiente.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo Blaise con cautela.

-Hola Zabinni- Daphne se levantó para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla a él y a Nott.

-Hemos venido porque Draco nos citó aquí- Se explicó Theodore.

-Claro- Dijo Harry –Siéntense por favor, creo que todos se conocen y no hay necesidad de presentaciones- Explicó el moreno.

-Hola Ginevra, Lovegood- Saludó Blaise con una amplia sonrisa para ambas mujeres, y llamando a Luna por su apellido para que no se le saliera el "Lunática".

-Buenas tardes Ginevra, Luna- Theo tomó asiento a lado de la rubia y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Hola Theodore Nott, Hola Blaise Zabini- Respondió Luna con su ensoñadora voz y la sonrisa que Theo le dirigía se amplió un poco más.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Draco y Hermione, y al entrar a la sala notaron el pesado ambiente que se respiraba. Ambos guardaron silencio y se miraron extrañados, pero decidieron no decir nada y se sentaron en uno de los sillones libres que había en la sala.

-Hola a todos, gracias por venir- Dijo Draco con su habitual voz varonil. Todos asintieron –Hermione y yo los citamos aquí porque queremos pedirles que sean padrinos de nuestra boda ¿aceptan?- Preguntó él mirándolos a todos.

-Por supuesto que sí- Respondieron Harry y Daphne al unísono y Ginny los fulminó con la mirada.

-Claro que sí- Theo y Blaise también respondieron con entusiasmo.

-Yo encantada Herms- Luna respondió con sonrisa.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo- Dijo Ginny con una ligera sonrisa.

-Gracias a todos- Respondió Hermione.

-Bueno, agradezco su apoyo, después de platicarlo mucho Hermione y yo decidimos pedirle a Potter y Daphne que sean nuestros padrinos de anillos- Indicó el rubio.

Daphne y Harry se miraron con sorpresa, pero ambos sonrieron y asintieron efusivamente.

-¡Claro que sí!- La rubia mostró una amplia sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron tanto que casi igualaban el tono de su cabello, miró a Hermione con sorpresa y reproche, pero no dijo nada. Hermione notó la intensa mirada de su amiga, y se sintió fatal, cada vez se deterioraba más su relación.

-También decidimos que sean Theo y Luna nuestros padrinos de arras, y Blaise y Ginny los de lazo ¿están de acuerdo?- Preguntó tímidamente la castaña y todos los implicados asintieron.

-Bueno, si todos están de acuerdo entonces los liberamos de esta reunión y les reiteramos nuestro agradecimiento- Dijo Draco.

Cuando todos se estaban levantando para irse Ginny abordó a Hermione y la condujo a un lado aislado de la sala.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- El tono de reproche en su voz era evidente –Sabes que al hacer a Harry padrino junto con Daphne ellos tendrán que ir juntos a la boda, ¡esa tipa se le está echando encima a Harry!- Dijo con voz chillona.

-Ginny, sabes que no es mi intención que los problemas entre tú y Harry se agraven, es más, yo ni siquiera sé por qué tienen problemas- Dijo la castaña con preocupación –Pero creímos que lo más justo era que la mejor amiga de Draco y mi mejor amigo fueran los padrinos de anillos, sabes que no es nada personal- Hermione trato de disculparse.

-Lo sé Hermione, pero cada vez siento más lejano a Harry, se supone que después de la guerra él debió pedirme que fuera su novia, esa entrometida de Daphne está arruinando todo- Ginny miraba con rencor a la rubia.

-No sé qué está pasando entre ustedes, pero creo que entre más lo presiones más se va a alejar de ti, Harry ha pasado por mucho, tal vez solo necesita replantear lo que quiere en la vida, y discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir, pero si lo que Harry quiere no eres tú, tienes que aceptar su decisión porque él nunca te ha mentido, ni te ha dado falsas esperanzas- La crudeza en las palabras de Hermione fue suficiente para Ginny quien decidió irse.

Los siguientes días fueron bastante agitados para los novios, las invitaciones habían llegado a manos de Hermione para que revisara los últimos detalles, y cuando sacó una de las costosas y grabadas invitaciones y vio la leyenda " _Draco Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Jean Granger tienen el placer de invitarlos a la ceremonia de enlace matrimonial y recepción",_ sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima, ya era un hecho que se iba a casar con Malfoy. Un grupo de hermosas lechuzas de lujo se encargaron de repartir las invitaciones a todos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Lejos, en la madriguera Ron le preguntó a Ginny por el paquete que sostenía en sus manos.

Ginny lo miró con sorpresa y después con pánico, no quería que Ron se enterara para nada de la fecha y lugar donde se celebraría la boda de Hermione, lo conocía y era capaz de ir a armar un escándalo. Todo ese tiempo se había mantenido alejado, pero ella no era tonta y sabía que su hermano había cambiado, su habitual carácter ameno y relajado se había tornado en uno malhumorado y sombrío. Ron casi ya no sonreía, y ese tiempo se había dedicado a reconstruir la madriguera y hacer algunos viajes ocasionales con Charlie para ayudarle con los dragones, el tema de Hermione estaba vetado en la casa y cada que salía alguna nota de ella y Malfoy en algún periódico o revista, él arrugaba el papel y se encerraba en su habitación, la herida no le había sanado para nada, y todos lo habían notado.

-Nada, un correo de Harry- Ginny escondió entre otros papeles la invitación.

-Mmm ya, quiero ver que dice Harry- Ron le arrebató los papeles y comenzó a buscar el que tenía Ginny.

Cuando tuvo entre sus manos aquel trozo de fino papel couché, y vio aquellos nombres serigrafeados, sintió que algo dentro de él se revolvía, una ira desconocida, sumada a la tristeza permanente que llevaba desde aquel juicio en que vio a Hermione y Malfoy juntos lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Algo tenía que hacer para impedir ese absurdo evento, todos podían tragarse ese teatro que se habían montado Malfoy y Hermione, pero él sabía que ella lo amaba y lo iba a comprobar así tuviera que hacer lo que fuera.

CONTINUARA…

 _Hola mis hermosxs lectorxs, sé que ahora si me tarde bastante en traerles este capítulo, pero Abril y Mayo son mis últimos meses del semestre y estoy bastante atareada. Por eso me tarde bastante, ya que escribía en los pocos ratos libres que tenía, además de que creo que ustedes se merecen capítulos elaborados y no solo que les escriba por escribir. Así que como recompensa por mi tardanza decidí que en este capítulo de transición tuvieran buenos momentos Draco/Hermione y amé escribir el Harry/Daphne así que ojala les haya gustado. Oh y una aclaración, Charade es una palabra en ingles que se traduce como farsa._

 _Quiero darle la bienvenida a lxs nuevxs lectorxs, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, y también agradecer a las personas que me siguen desde el inicio de_ _ **Mrs Malfoy,**_ _quiero contarles que estoy muy contenta ya que en cuatro capítulos hemos rebasado los 100 comentarios, y como escritora eso me llena de felicidad porque el saber que les transmito algo con mis historias es premio suficiente para mí y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, además de que conocer sus opiniones es fundamental para mí, ustedes han notado que cada que me realizan sugerencias que van de acuerdo a lo que tengo planeado con la historia no dudo en tomarlo en cuenta. No he podido responder los comentarios de nuevo, pero me los he leído todos y cada uno me ha hecho muy feliz, gracias por tanto y espero seguirlas leyendo, para mi es importante conocer lo que opinan. También gracias a quienes dan fav y follow, y a quienes solo leen de forma anónima, sus visitas a mi historia también me motivan, y si algún día se animan a comentar sepan que las leeré y tomaré en cuenta.  
Gracias si leyeron esta kilométrica nota, lxs quiero mucho y sepan que ya viene la boda, pero antes voy a subirles un capítulo especial que tengo planeado para ustedes, estén al pendiente, nos seguimos leyendo._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mrs Malfoy**_

 _ **Flashback I: La primera vez**_

 _Las sabanas de su enorme cama parecían estar pegadas a él, porque lo último que le apetecía hacer esa mañana era despertarse. Sin embargo, su sentido de responsabilidad era más fuerte y se negaba a faltar a clases, aunque a decir verdad era bastante aburrido ser el numero uno de la clase y prácticamente saber todo. Con mucho pesar se levantó y fue a su baño a alistarse, le parecía de lo más maravilloso tener un cuarto para él solo y poder tardarse lo que fuera en bañarse y arreglarse. Tomó una larga y caliente ducha para después ponerse su uniforme, se desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su camisa y se puso su corbata con un nudo flojo. Se echó una mirada en el espejo y sonrió, se sabía un hombre muy por encima del promedio.  
Cuando bajó las escaleras de su habitación, se encontró con una lechuza negra en la mesa de su sala común, estaba parada junto a una nota con su nombre. Draco le ofreció un dulce a la lechuza y esta lo aceptó para después emprender vuelo. El rubio miró la nota extrañado, tenía un sello con la insignia de Slytherin. Cuando la abrió se encontró con dos escuetas líneas "Draco Malfoy, favor de presentarse con su jefe de casa a la brevedad"._

 _-Ahora qué demonios pasa- Masculló por lo bajo, tomó su mochila y salió rápidamente a ver a Snape._

 _Cuando hubo llegado a su oficina, entró sin tocar la puerta como acostumbraba cuando se trataba de Snape._

 _-Modales Malfoy- El profesor dijo con su gélida voz y sin levantar la mirada de su libro._

 _-Recibí la nota ¿Qué sucede? ¿El mestizo loco desea otra barbaridad?- Preguntó en tono sarcástico._

 _-Deberías de moderar tu vocabulario Draco, no queremos que alguien te escuche y tus palabras lleguen a oídos del señor tenebroso- Le regañó Snape. A Draco se le heló la sangre ante ese pensamiento._

 _-Lo que sea, ¿Por qué me has mandado llamar?- Preguntó._

 _-Se me ha solicitado avisarte que ya ha llegado tu compañera de torre- Anunció el profesor reprimiendo una burlona sonrisa._

 _-¿Disculpa? ¿Mi compañera?- El chico estaba estupefacto._

 _-Así es- Snape sonrió con malicia._

 _Draco no tuvo ni que preguntar quién era su compañera, sabía perfectamente que la única persona que podía ser premio anual como él era la insufrible sabelotodo de Hermione Granger. Esa noticia lo tuvo malhumorado durante el desayuno, por fortuna no se topó a ninguno de esos insoportables Gryffindors en el Gran Comedor, ni tampoco en sus clases. Pero después de meditarlo por un largo rato, llegó a la conclusión de que era imposible que la estirada y sosa de Granger aceptara pasar todo el resto del curso viviendo en la misma torre que él, seguramente se quedaría en su agujero de ratona en la torre de Gryffindor. Con esa premisa terminó la jornada escolar, y se dirigió a su torre para dejar su mochila. Cuando entró se quedó petrificado en su sitio. La mismísima Hermione Granger estaba cómodamente leyendo un libro recostada en el sillón. Cuando lo oyó entrar cerró su libro y volteó su mirada a él._

 _-Hola Malfoy- Dijo con su característico tono de sabelotodo. Él no le respondió, solo le devolvió la mirada en señal de que la había escuchado –Asumo que ya sabes que yo también soy premio anual por lo que me corresponde vivir en esta torre- Se explicó ella en tono neutro._

 _-¿Y vas a aceptar?- Preguntó él en su característico tono de presunción -¿Aceptaras vivir aquí conmigo todo un año?- Él sonrió en señal de malicia y haciendo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras._

 _-No te tengo miedo Malfoy, si eso es lo que insinúas- Hermione levantó la barbilla como lo hacía siempre que quería mostrarse envalentonada._

 _-Si tú lo dices, puedes quedarte, pero te prohíbo estrictamente enamorarte de mí, sangre sucia- Dijo él con arrogancia y Hermione soltó una carcajada._

 _-Este año vienes más hilarante ¿verdad hurón?- Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa burlona._

 _-Y tú vienes más fea, pero que le vamos a hacer- Replicó el rubio y la sonrisa de ella se esfumó –Me sorprende que quieras vivir aquí, creí que no podías estar lejos de ese cáncer que llamas mejores amigos- Dijo._

 _-Bueno, a diferencia tuya, yo sí tengo amigos que extrañar, pero no por eso me voy a privar de disfrutar los frutos de mi esfuerzo escolar- Ella habló con orgullo y Draco rodó los ojos._

 _-Ajá, lo que digas Granger, solo te aviso que no quiero ver a ninguno de esos estúpidos por aquí- Advirtió el rubio._

 _-Tú no me dices que hacer, pero si no quieres verlos aquí entonces yo tampoco quiero ver a ninguna serpiente en mi sala común- Respondió ella._

 _-Ya veremos- Dijo él y se dirigió escaleras arriba a su habitación._

 _Cuando subió, vio que la habitación que estaba frente a la suya ya estaba ocupada y tenía un toque demasiado femenino para él. Le puso de malas saber que su razonamiento había fallado, al parecer la ratona de Granger era bastante orgullosa y pagada de sí misma para rechazar vivir en la torre de premios anuales. Ingresó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, al parecer para la vida no eran suficientes los problemas que ya tenía encima, sino que además de eso tenía que convivir todo el resto del año escolar con la persona más insoportablemente irritante del colegio, Hermione Granger._

 _-Asquerosa sangre sucia- Dijo para sí mismo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido._

 _Las primeras semanas de convivencia fueron bastante tranquilas, para sorpresa de ambos, prácticamente ni se encontraban y si lo hacían se ignoraban a tal punto que parecían invisibles para el otro. Draco estaba muy concentrado y abrumado por la misión que Voldemort le había encomendado como para detenerse a molestar a Granger, en realidad estaba más preocupado porque aquella entrometida Gryffindor se mantuviera lo más alejada posible de sus asuntos, y eso implicaba mantener sus ácidos comentarios sobre ella guardados. Sin embargo, toda esa paz se vio interrumpida una noche, esa noche.  
Draco se disponía a tomar una larga ducha en el baño de prefectos, esa semana en particular había sido exhaustiva, Voldemort le había solicitado a Snape que Draco le entregara un informe de cómo iba con la misión, obviamente él no podía ni había querido avanzar en sus locos planes, por lo que Snape lo cubrió diciendo que todo iba avanzando según lo acordado, cosa que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de ser cierto._

 _-Estúpido mestizo, estúpido colegio, estúpida vida- Se decía Draco mientras se encaminaba al baño de prefectos._

 _Le encantaba ese lugar, era extremadamente relajante cuando no estaba esa fantasma loca llorona. Mientras giraba en el pasillo donde se localizaba el baño divisó a lo lejos, en la entrada, a una muy familiar silueta, la asquerosa sangre sucia. Pensó en largarse de allí ya que su momento de relajación estaba arruinado, pero después, algo en él lo incitó a quedarse, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero una curiosidad lo invadió y decidió entrar al baño a escondidas, después se daría cuenta de que eso sería el peor error de su vida.  
Entró casi dos minutos después de ella, y se quedó escondido en el pequeño pasillo que había desde la entrada hasta llegar a la enorme bañera. Como buena serpiente se mantuvo estático y silencioso, y entonces la vio. Tenía su usual melena enmarañada recogida con una pinza y solo unos rebeldes mechones se escapaban enmarcando su rostro, sobre ella solo tenía puesta una bata blanca, demasiado corta para tratarse de la mojigata de Granger. La miró abrir varias llaves mientras se quedaba sentada a un costado de la bañera esperando que esta se llenara, la espuma comenzaba a vislumbrarse y un olor a jabón de vainilla inundó el ambiente. Algo dentro de él se encendió como pólvora cuando ella se despojó de la bata y ante sus ojos quedó al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. Su usual expresión impasible se transformó en una de sorpresa ¿En qué momento Hermione Granger se había transformado en una mujer? ¿En esa mujer?  
Se permitió admirarla completamente, nunca se había percatado de la figura que tenía, su uniforme dos tallas más grande siempre la hacía verse como una flacucha sin curvas, pero no era así, para nada así. Si era delgada, pero su cuerpo estaba perfectamente tonificado, tenía una estrecha cintura y un plano abdomen que contrastaban muy bien con sus anchas caderas y piernas, no era muy voluptuosa pero sus medidas eran perfectas para su complexión y estatura, y para cerrar con broche de oro estaba su rostro. Draco no estaba seguro de en qué momento las facciones de Granger se habían transformado tanto, su rostro había abandonado cualquier redondez infantil y sus facciones ahora eran finas y definidas, ya no tenía los dientes de castor del primer año, ahora su sonrisa era armoniosa, todo en ella había cambiado y él no se había dado cuenta cuánto._

 _-Es una sangre sucia- Dijo en voz casi imperceptible, como regañándose a sí mismo por verla remotamente atractiva._

 _No pudo seguirse regañando ya que la vio desatar su cabello y posteriormente meterse de lleno a la enorme bañera, la observó juguetear con la espuma y el agua, como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero ya no lo era, ahora era una mujer, y muy hermosa, por cierto. Se quedó mirándola, tal vez segundos, tal vez horas, pero despertó de su hipnosis cuando ella se puso de pie. Sintió cada milímetro de sangre hervir al ver el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo, y esa fue la primera de tantas veces que deseó a Hermione Granger._

 _-Demonios- Se dijo al darse cuenta de sus agitados pensamientos y salió como bala del baño de prefectos._

 _Se dirigió a toda prisa hasta llegar a las mazmorras, ya tenía bastante que no iba a su antigua sala común, últimamente estaba bastante harto de todos, pero esa noche estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción, lo último que quería era estar a solas, con ella. Entró como alma que lleva el diablo y tomó asiento en uno de los muchos sillones verde botella que adornaban la sala común._

 _-Draqui- La chillona voz de Pansy llegó hasta sus oídos y él soltó un bufido de exasperación -¿Has venido a visitarme?- Preguntó la morena en tono sugerente, a la vez que tomaba asiento a su lado._

 _-No- Respondió con fastidio y Pansy hizo un puchero._

 _-¿Y por qué no?- Inquirió algo molesta –Ya tiene mucho que no estás conmigo- Le reclamó._

 _-Y así nos vamos a mantener- Draco tomó distancia de ella y antes de que Pansy pudiera replicar llegó Daphne._

 _-¿Qué trae a nuestro Premio Anual favorito por estos dominios?- Preguntó la rubia en tono burlón._

 _-Me dio la gana ver a mi presuntuosa mejor amiga- Respondió con una media sonrisa._

 _-Yo estaba hablando con él primero, Daphne- Dijo Pansy en tono molesto._

 _-Tranquila Señora Malfoy- Daphne alzó las manos en señal de tregua –Yo solo soy su mejor amiga- Ella hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras._

 _-¿Dónde están Zabini y Nott?- Preguntó el rubio._

 _-Zabini está viendo a quien se liga- Daphne hizo una mueca de asco –Y Nott está en la biblioteca, ya sabes cómo es- Dijo como restándole importancia -¿Para que los quieres?- Preguntó._

 _-Quiero ver si puedo dormir por hoy en mi antigua habitación- Comentó._

 _-Puedes dormir en la mía- Dijo Pansy, ambos la miraron y la ignoraron._

 _-¿Y eso? No me digas que tu encantadora compañera ya te echó de tu torre- Apuntó la rubia._

 _-Eso es algo que no te importa Greengrass, si ves a Nott o Zabini diles que me voy a quedar hoy- Dijo y sin más, Draco dejó a ambas mujeres en la sala común._

 _-Uy que genio- Dijo Daphne._

 _-Esa maldita sangre sucia debió hacer algo para que se enfadara, y ahora no quiere estar conmigo- Se quejó la morena._

 _-Aja, seguramente esa es la única razón de que Draco no quiera estar contigo- Respondió la rubia con sarcasmo y se alejó de Pansy que la fulminó con la mirada._

 _Draco se dejó caer en su antigua cama, estaba prácticamente intacta salvo por el polvo que se había acumulado. Pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando escapar de los pensamientos que se acumulaban en su mente, pero todo fue en vano, si cerraba los ojos revivía con más intensidad las imágenes de instantes atrás, y recorría de nuevo aquel cuerpo desnudo, su figura, lo suave que se veía su piel. No sabía porque le había afectado tanto, él había visto mujeres desnudas antes, y mucho más hermosas que ella, o tal vez no, tal vez él jamás había visto una belleza así, natural, inocente, pura. Con esos pensamientos cerró los ojos y esa fue la primera vez que soñó con ella.  
Despertó agitado y sudado, miró por la ventana y solo vio la oscuridad nocturna, a su alrededor estaban sus compañeros dormidos, incluso Zabini y Nott, debían ser la de la mañana. Decidió salir de la habitación, a tomar aire fresco. Se encaminó fuera de la sala común y vagó por los pasillos del colegio, pero con nada lograba sacarse aquellas imágenes de la cabeza.  
Rendido, regreso a su torre, la que compartía con ella, susurró la contraseña y entró. Todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por el débil fuego de la chimenea que se estaba consumiendo, y entonces la vio, acostada en el sillón, con un libro entre sus manos y profundamente dormida. Sin embargo, lo que lo perturbó fue que ella solo usaba un corto short y una sudadera, tal vez de un grupo musical muggle, para dormir. Sus torneadas piernas estaban al descubierto, y su rostro irradiaba tranquilidad. Él se permitió admirarla por unos instantes, pero después salió de su ensoñación y se acercó a ella._

 _-Granger- La llamó con voz suave –Granger- Repitió un poco más fuerte y moviéndola ligeramente, pero ella no respondía, al parecer era de sueño pesado._

 _Suspiró fastidiado y se encaminó a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, pero al subir el primer peldaño se arrepintió y regresó sobre sus pasos. Le quitó el libro que sostenía entre las manos y lo puso en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala común. Se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro por detrás de su espalda, sin ningún esfuerzo la levantó, era bastante ligera. Él se sobresaltó un poco cuando ella se removió, temía que fuera a despertarse, pero no lo hizo, sino que se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, recargando la cabeza en su pecho. Él solo bufó molesto, no sabía qué demonios lo motivaba a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero daba igual, ya estaba escaleras arriba con Granger en sus brazos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la depositó sobre su cama. Antes de irse a su cuarto echó un último vistazo a la cama de ella._

 _-Maldita sangre sucia- Susurró._

 _Durante los días siguientes, Draco trato de restarle importancia a aquel episodio. Se sumergió de lleno en sus materias, estudiando arduamente, y también se concentró en encontrar la manera de cumplir la misión que se le había encomendado. Quería mantenerse ocupado para dejar de pensar en ella, en esa maldita mujer que irónicamente parecía haberlo embrujado.  
En las clases que compartía con ella, se obligaba a no mirarla, y no es que fuera un acosador, pero en su cosmovisión no cabía la posibilidad de sentirse atraído por ella, por lo que cada que podía la examinaba, tratando de encontrarle sentido a esa irremediable atracción. _

_-¿Qué te robó Granger?- Le preguntó Daphne a Draco, cuando lo cachó con la mirada fija en la mesa de Gryffindor._

 _-¿Qué?- Dijo él saliendo de su análisis._

 _-Desde que nos sentamos a comer no has despegado la vista de la mesa de los leones- Apuntó su compañera._

 _-No es cierto, más bien Nott no despega su vista de la mesa de Ravenclaw- Dijo el rubio cambiando de tema._

 _-¿Temes haberte quedado en la casa equivocada?- Zabini se mofó._

 _-Que te den Zabini- Replicó Theo –Solo admiro el paisaje de Ravenclaw, eso es todo- Se alzó de hombros._

 _-Ajá- Dijo la rubia entrecerrando los ojos –Mejor cuéntanos como te va Draco, me imagino que pasar tus días bajo el mismo techo que Granger es toda una odisea- Daphne, Theo y Blaise voltearon a ver a Draco._

 _-No seas chismosa Daphne- La regañó Theodore._

 _-A lo mejor Draco no nos quiere contar porque ya se enamoró de la sangre sucia- Dijo Blaise con burla._

 _-¡Ya basta!- Draco se exasperó –Corten con las idioteces- Sin decir más, y dejando casi todo su desayuno, Draco se levantó de su lugar y se fue hecho una furia._

 _-Whoa ¿Cuál es su problema?- Exclamó Blaise, Daphne y Theo solo se miraron extrañados, conocían el temperamento de Malfoy, pero esas reacciones eran extrañas incluso para él._

 _Draco vagó por los pasillos, estaba furibundo, ya tenía bastante con la vida de porquería que le estaba tocando vivir, como para tener que estarse reprimiendo, como si fuera un puberto que apenas está experimentando la sexualidad. Decidió que se sacaría a Granger de la cabeza, ¿que estaba guapa? Claro que lo estaba, pero él era un hombre bastante atractivo y podía conseguirse una mujer cien veces mejor que aquella inmunda sangre sucia. Sin embargo, una pequeña voz interna, tal vez llamada conciencia lo invadió, probablemente podía tener a cualquier mujer en el mundo, pero Hermione Granger era la única que jamás se le iba a entregar, y eso lo quemaba por dentro._

 _-¡Malfoy!- Draco se quedó como estatua el reconocer la voz que lo llamaba._

 _-¿Qué quieres Granger?- Preguntó con frialdad._

 _-Dumbledore quiere vernos, al parecer hay que reportarle cómo van los prefectos de las casas- Explico ella._

 _-¿Acaso ese viejo no tiene cosas que hacer?- Preguntó él más para sí mismo que para ella._

 _-Lo sé, con una guerra encima y nosotros reportando cómo van los prefectos- Hermione se calló al instante, en realidad había pensado en voz alta pero había parecido como que estaba platicando con Malfoy. Ambos intercambiaron una incómoda mirada._

 _-Bueno pues vamos- La apresuró él haciendo un ademan con la mano para cederle el paso._

 _Ambos caminaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto hacia la oficina del director. Draco miró de soslayo a Hermione y pudo ver más de cerca sus facciones, su rostro era muy hermoso, no como la belleza exuberante de otras mujeres que él había conocido, era más bien hermosa porque era natural, como aquellas chicas que eran bonitas sin esforzarse. Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera de caracol que los llevaría a la oficina de Dumbledore, Draco nuevamente le cedió el paso a Hermione, pero esta vez pudo notar como ella se sorprendía ligeramente._

 _-Humm, gracias- Dijo ella con voz baja._

 _-De nada- Respondió él con caballerosidad._

 _Cuando ambos estuvieron frente al director, él permitió que ella se sentara en la única silla disponible y se mantuvo de pie detrás, solo el respaldo de la silla les impedía tocarse._

 _-Buenos días- Los saludó Dumbledore con su apacible voz –Me alegra que hayan venido juntos- Apuntó._

 _-¿Por qué necesitamos entregar un reporte de los prefectos antes de mitad de año escolar?- Inquirió el rubio con fastidio._

 _-Yo sé que esto no es algo que suela hacerse, sin embargo, las condiciones son extraordinarias, como ustedes saben, hay mucha incertidumbre acerca de la seguridad del colegio, son tiempos oscuros a los que nos enfrentamos- Reflexionó el director._

 _Draco se tensó al momento, de pronto un miedo a ser descubierto por aquel viejo sabelotodo lo invadió, aun no recibía la marca, pero ya era prácticamente un Mortífago más, el más joven de las filas._

 _-Entiendo- Dijo Hermione –Por eso me he adelantado, y le he sugerido a Malfoy que elaboráramos el informe antes, y aquí está- Ella sacó de su mochila un pergamino enrollado y se lo extendió al director._

 _Draco solo frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, él jamás había hablado con Granger acerca de nada de los prefectos, es más, él ni siquiera hablaba con Granger, punto. Además, si ella decía odiarlo ¿Por qué no le decía a Dumbledore que él ni se inmutaba por cumplir su rol de premio anual?  
Esa interrogante se mantuvo en su cabeza durante todo el tiempo restante que permanecieron en la oficina de Dumbledore, y como no le gustaba quedarse con la duda, decidió que le pediría a Granger aclararse._

 _-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- La interrogó de manera directa._

 _-¿Hacer que?- Preguntó la castaña._

 _-Decirle al viejo que ambos hemos hecho el informe- Se aclaró él._

 _-Oh eso, considéralo un agradecimiento por llevarme a mi cuarto la otra noche que me quede dormida en nuestra sala común, y como una ofrenda de paz por no portarte como un imbécil en lo que va del año- Hermione le sonrió con suficiencia y después sin decir más se dio la media vuelta y se fue._

 _Draco se quedó en su lugar como una roca, ni siquiera fue capaz de negar que él la había llevado a su habitación aquella noche, y por supuesto su silencio le confirmó a esa sabelotodo que en efecto ella no había soñado eso, y la odió por ser tan lista, pero también esa fue la primera vez que ella le encantó.  
De pronto, otro pensamiento rondó por su inquieta mente ¿por qué ella no se había puesto histérica al saber que él la había llevado a su habitación en brazos? ¿Acaso Granger no sentía tanta aversión hacia él como decía? Se dijo a si mismo que tendría que encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas. Sin embargo, su lado más Malfoy le decía que todo aquello era una estupidez, que se estaba desviando de la importante misión que se le había encomendado, y de la cual dependía su seguridad y la de su madre. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió dividido entre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer. Por una parte, él era un chico joven y estaba en la etapa cuya máxima preocupación debería ser estudiar y lidiar con las mujeres, pero por otra estaba su apellido y la carga que representaba ser un sangre pura, ¿Qué haría su padre si se enterara de eso? De que su único hijo estaba encaprichado con aquella sangre sucia, el conflicto que eso representaba lo hizo tomar una decisión, se olvidaría de aquella estupidez de sentirse atraído hacia Hermione Granger.  
Los primeros días los llevó bastante bien, estaba enfocado en restaurar aquel armario evanescente que estaba en la Sala de Menesteres para darle entrada a los Mortífagos el día de la graduación, la misión de eliminar a Dumbledore le había sido removida "por incompetente" y se la habían asignado a Snape, pobre estúpido de Voldemort que no sabía que Snape era un doble agente.  
Sin embargo, a él le daba igual lo que le pasara al viejo, pero él no era ningún asesino, y mucho menos se ensuciaría las manos en nombre de un impuro, así que su nueva misión le sentaba bastante bien, ya que además de no tener que preocuparse por asesinar a uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, tampoco tenía tiempo libre para perderlo en Granger. Después de clases se encerraba en la Sala de Menesteres, y salía tan tarde que ya casi jamás se topaba con ella, todo iba bien, hasta aquella noche.  
Regresaba hasta su torre, estaba bastante cansado, ese estúpido armario no quería ceder y ya estaba llegando a la desesperación. Además de que su rendimiento escolar había bajado un poco, había dejado pasar la entrega de un par de ensayos y casi no había estudiado para sus EXTASIS. Subió de prisa a su habitación y se quitó el uniforme, se colocó unos pantalones deportivos y ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse camisa, acto seguido bajó con sus libros, tinta y pergamino a la sala, dispuesto a desvelarse haciendo deberes. Todo iba de lo más normal, hasta que escuchó unos pasos en la escalera, se tensó al instante y después alzó la mirada, y se encontró con aquella maldita Gryffindor, enfundada en unos diminutos shorts para dormir y una ligera blusa de tirantes. _

_-¿Qué hace la princesa de los leones levantada tan tarde?- Preguntó él con afán de molestarla, se divirtió aún más al ver como ella se sobresaltaba al escucharlo y después un tono rojo de vergüenza adornaba sus mejillas._

 _-¿¡Que haces aquí!?- Preguntó ella alarmada y rehusándose a verlo a los ojos._

 _-Aquí vivo- Respondió él con una sonrisa de lado._

 _-¿Y qué haces aquí en la penumbra como un maldito fantasma? ¿Acaso no duermes?- Dijo ella en tono molesto._

 _-No sabía que te preocuparan tanto mis actividades de cama, Granger- Respondió mordaz._

 _-Eres repugnante Malfoy- Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto –Me interesa muy poco tu vida, solo no aprecio que estés aquí sentado como un zombie, casi me matas del susto- Se quejó._

 _-En primera, no sé qué demonios es un zombie, en segunda me preocupa muy poco si te mueres del susto, y en tercera, ¿no consideras ese pijama demasiado revelador dado que vives con un hombre?- La última pregunta la lanzó en un tono tan sugestivo que Hermione volvió a enrojecer._

 _-Eres un estúpido, odioso, y pervertido- Dijo ella roja de la vergüenza._

 _-Ay, Granger- Dijo él sonriendo y dando varios pasos para acortar la distancia –Tú no le podrías provocar nada ni al más precoz de los hombres así te pasearas desnuda por Hogwarts- Expresó con desprecio._

 _-No estés tan seguro- Respondió ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, y acercándose aún más a Malfoy, lo cual tomó por sorpresa al Slytherin –Pero créeme que preferiría morirme a enredarme contigo, eres repugnante- Ella susurró tan cerca de él que su aliento caliente chocó contra los labios del rubio._

 _Sin mediar palabra alguna, Hermione emprendió camino de regreso a su habitación, dejando a un muy agitado Draco.  
Él solo atinó a sonreír con malicia y a cerrar los puños en señal de impotencia, ¿desde cuándo Granger tenía autoestima?, pero lo que más lo descolocó fue la sensación que su cercanía le provocaba, era algo diferente, como si un subidón de adrenalina llegara a su cuerpo, algo en su estómago se removía, era la primera vez que sentía algo así._

 _-Maldita sangre sucia- Dijo entre dientes._

 _Las semanas pasaron y las vacaciones de Navidad se aproximaban, el estrés se apoderaba cada vez más de él, lo último que quería era regresar a su casa, la cual estaba convertida en el cuartel de aquel maniático. Sin embargo, no tenía más remedio que irse, tenía que hacer acto de aparición por algunos días.  
Fueron los peores días de su vida por muchas razones, pero la más importante de esas había sido recibir la marca tenebrosa. Todo su orgullo y su integridad como persona se vieron reducidos, él, un Malfoy sangre limpia, marcado por un impuro, siendo obligado a jurarle lealtad, y lo peor de todo es que su propio padre lo había permitido. Un profundo rencor se anidaba en su corazón, él siempre había visto a su padre como un modelo a seguir, había heredado prácticamente todo de él, lo idolatraba, y ese mismo padre era el que lo entregaba a aquel desquiciado. A partir de ese momento comenzó a cuestionarse muchas cosas, tal vez todo lo que su padre le había inculcado estaba mal, tal vez aquellos principios tan arcaicos y arraigados no eran lo correcto, tal vez no tenía que ser un Malfoy, tal vez y solo tal vez simplemente tenía que ser Draco. Por primera vez reflexionaba acerca de él, por primera vez dejaba de lado aquel egocentrismo que lo caracterizaba. _

_-Hermione, esta torre es asombrosa- Draco escucho una femenina voz cuando entró a su sala común._

 _-Lo sé, es perfecta para la pijamada- Dijo la castaña con emoción –Es mejor aprovechar ahora que falta una semana para que inicien las clases y estamos aquí solas- Indicó._

 _-¡Malfoy!- Expresó Luna con sorpresa y Ginny y Hermione de inmediato voltearon a la entrada de la sala común._

 _-Buenos días Lovegood- Dijo dirigiéndose a Luna –Ginevra, Granger- Saludó._

 _-Malfoy, ¿se acabaron antes tus vacaciones por el mundo?- Preguntó Hermione nerviosa, no se esperaba a su compañero hasta la semana siguiente._

 _-Me quedé en Inglaterra, pero gracias por tu interés, y si esa es tu manera de decirme que vas a hacer un aquelarre aquí, descuida- Respondió con desgano –Me iré a quedar a las mazmorras hasta que termines, avísame, por favor- Dijo con su tono varonil, frio y educado, y sin más subió a su habitación a dejar sus maletas._

 _-Por Merlín, Hermione- Exclamó Luna abriendo sus grandes ojos azules -¿Qué le has hecho a Malfoy?- Preguntó._

 _Draco se quedó toda esa semana en su antiguo dormitorio, ninguno de sus compañeros había regresado aun y para él mejor, si antes no quería lidiar con gente, ahora no soportaba ni verlos. Sentía que el mundo se le caía encima, ya no tenía ideales ni valores familiares, toda su cosmovisión estaba destruida. La guerra estaba cada vez más cerca, y para él era lo mismo perder o ganar, si ganaban iba a ser un lacayo de por vida, si perdían se iba a Azkaban. Su vida estaba arruinada, y por primera vez sintió el miedo recorrer sus venas.  
Esa semana de descanso y reflexión fue lenta y tortuosa, pero muy productiva, tenía alguna idea de lo que podía hacer, tal vez para redimirse, tal vez esperando ganar algo, nunca lo sabría del todo._

 _-¡Malfoy!- Hermione lo llamó en el pasillo que llevaba a pociones, las clases ya habían reiniciado._

 _-Si- Dijo él a manera de respuesta._

 _-Emmm, solo quería agradecerte, por dejarme hacer la reunión con Ginny y Luna, no tenía idea de que llegarías antes- Respondió ella entre agradecida y apenada._

 _-Ah, eso, descuida Granger tampoco es como que me iba a quedar en una torre rodeado de leonas y lo que sea que es Luna Lovegood- Contestó Draco con una media sonrisa que hizo que Hermione también le sonriera de vuelta._

 _-Bueno pero pudiste echarnos a todas a punta de maleficios, en fin, gracias Malfoy- La Gryffindor le dedico una tímida sonrisa y sin más entró a la clase de pociones._

" _Maldita Granger", pensó el rubio para sus adentros, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, la atracción que sentía por ella no había disminuido ni un poco, tal vez hasta había aumentado. Después de eso reflexionó, Hermione Granger sí que era tonta, o demasiado noble, a pesar de todas las veces que él la había humillado e insultado ella se tomaba la molestia de darle las gracias por dejarla hacer una estúpida reunión en una torre que también le pertenecía, jamás entendería del todo aquellas actitudes patéticas de las "buenas personas".  
Decidió que seguiría dejando pasar aquello que sentía por ella, era una estupidez que no tenía ningún futuro, sus esfuerzos deberían dedicarse a su misión, y a buscar alguna oportunidad de salir bien librado en caso de que a aquel estúpido se le ocurriera perder la guerra. Ya tenía un par de ideas que decidió poner en marcha._

 _-Snape- Draco lo llamó al finalizar la clase._

 _-¿Dónde están tus modales?- Dijo el mago con aquella gélida voz que lo caracterizaba –Para ti soy profesor Snape- Corrigió._

 _-Lo que digas- Draco reprimió una risa burlona –Tengo algo que decirte- Anunció y Snape solo se quedó en silencio esperando a que hablara –Ya sé de qué va el plan, van a entrar aquí, el día de la graduación, por el armario evanescente que me pidieron arreglar, van a concentrar la batalla aquí en el castillo, pero los más fuertes se irán al bosque prohibido y atraerán a Potter, necesita que tú le lleves la varita del anciano por lo que lo tendrás que matar antes, o ver cómo diablos le llevas la varita, tal vez solo debas pedirle al viejo que te la de- Draco terminó y Snape lo miró impresionado._

 _-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- Preguntó Severus._

 _-Sabes bien porque lo hago, sé que trabajas para el anciano, y por eso Voldemort no confía en ti y no tenías ni idea de que iba el plan, solo que tu misión era matar al viejo- Le respondió el rubio._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- Inquirió el profesor._

 _-Que ese bastardo no gane la guerra, y que me ayudes a salir bien librado de todo junto con mi madre- Resolvió._

 _-De acuerdo- Fue la escueta respuesta del mayor de los Slytherins antes de retirarse._

 _Un poco de vida regresó al cuerpo de Draco, tal vez no todo estaba perdido, tal vez sí había una manera de salir bien librado de aquella guerra. Los siguientes días se mantuvo más relajado, el maldito armario ya estaba listo así que solo debía concentrarse en sus trabajos y exámenes, pero con esa carga menor de estrés sus pensamientos habían regresado irremediablemente a Granger.  
Debido a que pasaba más tiempo en la sala común de su torre la veía con mayor frecuencia, había algo extraño en aquellas reuniones, porque ambos permanecían estudiando por su cuenta, pero de alguna rara manera se hacían compañía, o al menos él así lo sentía._

 _-Ya no puedo más- Draco escucho decir a la castaña, después de beberse su segundo mocachino de aquella tienda muggle que le mandaba café hasta Hogwarts._

 _-No sabía que los valientes Gryffindors le temían a los exámenes- Se burló él._

 _-¿Cómo es que estás tan relajado? Oh lo olvidaba, no necesitas estudiar porque tu papi millonario te va a dejar sus empresas- Replicó ella._

 _-Aunque no lo hiciera, yo podría trabajar en donde me diera la gana porque mis habilidades son asombrosas, es lo que hace la sangre pura- Expresó con desdén._

 _-¿No te cansas de referirte a ti mismo como si fueras un caballo?- Hermione hizo una mueca de desprecio._

 _-Me muero de la risa Granger- Dijo con mueca seria_

 _-Jamás, en todo lo que llevamos de Hogwarts, te he visto estresado por los exámenes ¿acaso papi también te compra las respuestas?- Hermione hizo una mueca de enojo y desconfianza._

 _-¡Ja! Eso quisieras Granger, pero déjame decirte que soy mejor que tú por… ¿cómo lo llamas?, ah sí por mi valía- Draco le recordó aquella vez en que ella lo había acusado de comprar su lugar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin._

 _-¿Entonces cuál es tu secreto? ¿Hacer trampa en los exámenes?- Le cuestionó la leona._

 _-¿Sabes cómo funciona la magia, Granger?- Le preguntó él, Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y él entendió su confusión –Estoy hablando en serio, a lo que me refiero es que la magia fluye en nosotros, en nuestras venas- Se explicó._

 _-¿Me vas a dar por milésima ocasión tu discurso sobre la sangre?- Dijo ella fastidiada._

 _-Más allá de eso, cada uno de nosotros, a excepción de Longbottom probablemente, tenemos magia en el cuerpo, la teoría solo nos ayuda a dirigir la magia pero al final de cuentas somos nosotros quienes hacemos funcionar esos hechizos, yo confío en mis habilidades y en que mi magia puede dominar cualquier encantamiento, ¿si me entiendes?- Cuando él terminó de hablar miró el rostro de Hermione y había una expresión de pura sorpresa que logró hincharle el orgullo._

 _-Tienes razón Malfoy- Susurró Hermione sorprendida de sus propias palabras._

 _-Siempre la tengo- Respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

 _Hermione lo miró, y le dedicó una extraña sonrisa, como si él acabara de resolver el enigma de su vida. No hablaron más, pero esas horas de estudio se hicieron de alguna manera más amenas. Los EXTASIS ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y con ello el momento de la graduación se acercaba cada día más. Draco se sentía mil veces más nervioso por el día de la graduación, no quería morir ni terminar en Azkaban, simplemente quería que toda esa locura se terminara ya. En esos momentos, fue la primera vez que se identificó con el resto de sus compañeros, todos tenían la incertidumbre de aquella guerra, todos querían que se acabara ese maldito infierno._

 _-Buena suerte en tus EXTASIS- La tímida voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos aquel día._

 _-Gracias, buena suerte a ti también Granger- Le respondió con su usual tono frío de voz._

 _Draco acreditó sus EXTASIS con las máximas notas, y no esperaba menos de él, podía ser auror o ir al departamento de leyes, podía ser Ministro de Magia si quisiera, ahora solo necesitaba mantenerse vivo al final de aquella batalla.  
El día de la graduación llegó más rápido de lo que él hubiera querido. Se alistó como siempre, a diferencia que aquel día usaba una túnica de lujo. El corazón le bombeaba más rápido de lo normal, e incluso sus manos sudaban, no recordaba haber estado jamás tan nervioso. Bajó hasta su sala común, y justo cuando se disponía a salir escucho unos tacones bajando las escaleras, su curiosidad pudo más y esperó hasta que ella bajara. Casi quiso sonreír cuando vio la mirada de sorpresa de ella al verlo, ¿ella lo consideraría atractivo?_

 _-Lindo vestido, Granger- Su tono fue más suave de lo que él hubiera querido, pero igual funcionó porque logro percibir el ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

 _-Sabes Malfoy, hoy no me vas a arruinar la noche con alguna de tus ofensas, nada de lo que puedas hacer hoy va a arruinarme la noche- Él percibió que debajo de su tono arrogante había algo de nerviosismo._

 _-No estés tan segura de eso, Granger- Pero claro que le iba a arruinar la noche._

 _Se apresuró a salir de la torre para escapar de aquella mujer, "hermosa" era la única palabra que venía a su mente para describirla esa noche, estaba radiante, ninguna de sus compañeras podía igualársele, ni siquiera aquellas de exuberante belleza podían competir con el brillo natural de Hermione Granger, era tan hermosa que intimidaba, lo intimidaba.  
Se perdió todo el discurso del anciano, la verdad es que no le interesaba, y prefería mantener su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor, el paisaje le encantaba. Sintió a su entrometida mejor amiga mirarle, él sabía que Daphne sospechaba algo, pero no era tan brillante como para descubrir quién era la mujer que lo tenía vuelto loco. Se obligó a retirar la mirada cuando fue nombrado por Dumbledore como el mejor promedio de la generación. Caminó a la par de ella y cuando llegaron al pie de la escalinata le cedió el paso, como lo había hecho aquella vez que fueron juntos a la dirección, volvió a percibir la sorpresa en ella, pero algo le decía que le agradaba que él hiciera eso por ella. Recibió su pergamino y escuchó al viejo decirles que se juntaran para la foto. Su instinto pudo más que su autocontrol, y tomó a Hermione por la cintura durante breves segundos que se sintieron como la gloria, era lo más cerca que iba a estar de ella.  
Regresó a su mesa, degustando aquel contacto con ella, esa maldita mujer lo enloquecía, le obsesionaba la idea de desearla tanto y no poderla tener, la miraba en la mesa de Gryffindor y se perdía en lo atractiva que era. No tuvo más tiempo de pensar en aquello porque el caos comenzó, él solo veía aquellos hechizos ir y venir, se limitó a defenderse, no atacaba a nadie y pretendía pasar desapercibido, ser neutral, pero después vio aquella escena, su loca tía apunto de matar a Granger, quiso abalanzarse sobre Bellatrix, pero antes de que reaccionara la madre de la comadreja la había matado, sintió algo revolverse dentro de él cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de ser asesinada.  
Un halo de luz se dirigió hacia él y apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse, cuando vio de donde venía aquel ataque distinguió ese espantoso cabello rojo, todas sus ganas de ser neutrales se esfumaron y con la mirada le indicó a su madre que se dirigiera al pasillo que llevaba a la torre de astronomía. Si mataba a la comadreja lejos de todos, donde nadie pudiera verlo entonces sus oportunidades de salir bien librado aún estaban intactas. Hizo uso de su mejor destreza en encantamientos que Weasley y lo fue dirigiendo hacia la abandonada torre.  
Todo su plan de matar a Weasley fue reemplazado cuando la vio, la sangre sucia estaba corriendo detrás de ellos para salvar a su amor, una ira desconocida se apoderó de él, desarmó al pobretón y después lo noqueó. Se sintió victorioso al ver a Hermione rendida a sus pies, pidiendo que no matara a la comadreja, tenía unas enormes ganas de eliminar a aquel gusano, lo odiaba, lo aborrecía porque ese don nadie tenía lo único que el jamás podría tener. De pronto, una idea llegó a su mente, él sí podía tener a Hermione Granger, él iba a tenerla, la iba a obligar a casarse con él, porque Draco Malfoy siempre obtenía lo que quería._

… _._

Hola mis hermosxs lectorxs, después de mucho tiempo de abandono he regresado porque por fin, después de miles de trabajos finales, mi semestre ha concluido, lo que se traduce en actualizaciones más cotidianas. Quiero agradecerles por esperar y continuar conmigo en esta historia que no pienso abandonar, aunque me tarde un poco en actualizar le voy a dar final, y también quiero dar la bienvenida a lxs nuevxs lectorxs, espero continúen conmigo.

Este capítulo había rondado mi mente, pero estaba indecisa entre subirlo o no, les contaré que como lectora y escritora, me gusta que las historias expliquen todos los ángulos posibles, siento que eso le da más profundidad a un Fic, por eso quería regresar a los días de Draco y Hermione en aquel séptimo año y el origen de la atracción que siente él, ¿y ella? Hahaha, en fin espero sus comentarios respecto a si les gustó o no, ya que me basaré en sus preferencias para ver si escribo un flashback de Hermione.

Agárrense que a continuación viene lo que tanto ansiábamos, la boda entre nuestra pareja fav, decidí recompensarlxs con una actualización doble por su espera. Nos seguimos leyendo. XOXO.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mrs Malfoy**

 **VI. Hasta que la muerte los separe**

El día finalmente había llegado, en unas horas más, siete para ser exacta, se estaría casando con Malfoy. Estaba desvelada, apenas había dormido unas horas, se sentía nerviosa, con un mal presentimiento, como aquel día de la graduación. Tal vez estaba exagerando, y asociaba cosas que no estaban relacionadas, pero últimamente algo malo le había pasado cada que asistía a un gran evento. Trató de despejar esos pensamientos de su mente, y se levantó para tomar un ligero desayuno, tampoco tenía mucha hambre, más bien sentía un nudo en el estómago. Alrededor de media hora después sonó el timbre y justo cuando se disponía a abrir, Kreacher la arrebasó para abrir él la puerta.

-Buenos días futura Señora Malfoy- Saludó Daphne con alegría al entrar a la cocina. Hermione solo la fulminó con la mirada y no dijo nada –Okay, ya veo que no estás en el mood bromas- Prosiguió la rubia.

-¿Vienes a ver a Harry?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, tenemos que ir a recoger los anillos, y después regresaré para ayudarte a alistarte, aunque contrate todo un servicio de belleza que debe llegar aquí en unas tres horas- Indicó.

-De acuerdo- Respondió Hermione sin entusiasmo.

-Hermione, yo sé que no la estás pasando nada bien, y que este es probablemente uno de los peores días de tu vida, pero ve el lado bueno, cada vez estás más cerca de que se cumpla el plazo, además Draco no te lo pone tan difícil, que yo sepa se ha portado bien contigo ¿no es así?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Bastante bien para tratarse de él- Dijo la castaña.

-A diferencia de lo que todos creen Draco no es un patán, a decir verdad es bastante caballeroso, cuando se trata de alguien que le importa- La Slytherin sonrió al ver la expresión confusa de Hermione.

-¿Estas insinuando que yo le importo a Malfoy?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Por supuesto querida, vas a ser su futura esposa ¿no?- Daphne le sonrió enigmáticamente.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo apareció Harry en la cocina, y Hermione casi se ríe al oler la potente loción de su amigo. Aunque Harry juraba y perjuraba que aún estaba indeciso entre Daphne y Ginny, para ella era más que evidente que su amigo ya había elegido, y que a quien él quería era a la exuberante Slytherin que estaba allí con ellos.

-Buenos días Herms, Hola Daphne- Dijo el moreno con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola Harry- Saludaron ambas al unísono.

-¿Ya estás listo?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, vámonos- Respondió Harry –Nos vemos en un rato- Le dijo a Hermione.

Ella los vio encaminarse a la puerta, mientras hablaban de algo que solo ellos sabían, jamás se imaginó a Harry con alguien que no fuera Ginny, pero la realidad era que él y Daphne hacían una pareja asombrosa, eran tan opuestos que se complementaban, y aunque la personalidad de Daphne era fuerte, no era tan agresiva como Ginny, era más suave y delicada, a decir verdad, perfecta para Harry. Se sintió mal por haber prejuzgado a Daphne, si bien era cierto que era toda una Slytherin, y solía ser materialista y superficial, también tenía muchas cualidades, era leal, honesta, y se había portado como una amiga con ella.  
De pronto, un pensamiento recorrió su mente ¿Acaso también estaba juzgando mal al Malfoy? ¿Había más en él de lo que ella había querido ver? Las palabras de Daphne hicieron eco en su mente, ¿acaso había insinuado que ella le importaba a Malfoy?, ¿Qué tal que Malfoy estaba enamorado de ella?  
Rechazó ese último cuestionamiento de inmediato y se rió de sus ocurrencias, primero se congelaba el infierno antes de que Draco Malfoy se enamorara de ella.

Por su parte, Daphne y Harry se encontraban en un restaurante cercano al callejón Diagon, el Gryffindor había insistido en invitar a desayunar a Daphne y ella no pudo resistirse. Mientras se preparaban para ordenar, vieron cruzar la puerta del establecimiento a dos familiares personas, ambos iban bastante ajenos al mundo que no se percataron de la presencia de Daphne y Harry.

-¡Theo!- Dijo la rubia con voz elevada mientras agitaba su mano para que él la viera.

Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood se encontraban ensimismados en una entretenida charla en la que Luna le explicaba a Theo como era que misteriosos seres le robaban sus cosas en Hogwarts, él solo la escuchaba con seriedad, sintiendo una punzada de rabia en su interior al darse cuenta de todas las cosas malas que la gente le hacía a Luna. Mientras cruzaban la puerta del restaurante al que él decidió invitar a la Ravenclaw escuchó una familiar voz y de inmediato se tensó, acción que su acompañante notó.

-Mira Theo, es Daphne con Harry- Indicó Luna -¿no los vamos a saludar?- Cuestionó.

-Claro que si Luna- Dijo él un poco nervioso.

-¿Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo?- Preguntó Luna con serenidad, como quien pregunta la hora.

Theo abrió los ojos escandalizado, ya sabía lo que debía estar pensando Luna, que él era como todos en Hogwarts, que la juzgaban y criticaban sin conocerla, pero él no era de esos, jamás le avergonzaría estar con ella, aunque tenía poco de tratarla sabía que era una persona extraordinaria. Los que lo ponía nervioso en realidad era que sus amigos Slytherins le hicieran algún desdén a Luna, o comenzaran a insinuar que existía algo entre ellos y asustaran a la Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, Theo se apresuró a explicarse.

-Jamás me avergonzaría de estar contigo Luna, eres increíble, ven vayamos a saludar a ese par- Los ojos miel de Theo se posaron en los azules de Luna y la miraron con calidez.

-Hola Harry, Daphne Greengrass- Saludó Luna con una sonrisa.

-Hola Luna- Saludó el moreno

-Hola Lovegood, Theo ¿por qué no se sientan con nosotros?- Invitó la Slytherin con amabilidad.

-No quisiéramos molestarlos- Se excusó Theo.

-Para nada, quédense- Insistió Harry.

Luna y Theo decidieron tomar asiento, aunque ambos compartieron una mirada de sospecha ante lo que sea que ocurriera ente Daphne y Harry.

-¿Ya están listos para la boda?- Preguntó Daphne para romper el hielo.

-Sí, justo fuimos por las arras- Respondió Luna con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Ya fuiste por tu vestido Luna? Lo vi y me quedé maravillada, sé que te vas a ver increíble que hasta Theo se va a enamorar- Dijo la Sly y Theo y Luna se pusieron tensos de inmediato.

-¿Ustedes ya fueron por los anillos?- Preguntó Theo para cambiar el tema.

-Sí, justo venimos de allá- Indicó Harry y le mostro a Theo la caja con ambas alianzas.

Los cuatro se sumergieron en un ameno desayuno, compartiendo una charla como si fueran cuatro buenos amigos que se conocen de toda la vida. Luna pudo notar que no todos los Slytherins eran malos, Daphne se dio cuenta de que Luna no era como todos decían y Harry y Theo vieron que eran más parecidos de lo que creían y que hasta pudieron haber sido buenos amigos en el colegio. Ambas parejas se despidieron para ir por rumbos distintos. Mientras caminaban hacia el vehículo de Daphne, ella pudo notar que Harry estaba nervioso, pero justo cuando se disponía a preguntarle qué pasaba, él tomó la palabra.

-Daphne, hay algo que he querido preguntarte- Inició el moreno.

-Claro Harry ¿Qué sucede?- Ella adopto un semblante serio que era poco usual en su rostro siempre sonriente.

-Yo…-Harry se detuvo, y se dio cuenta de que podía haber derrotado al mago más tenebroso de la historia, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar con las mujeres –Quiero pedirte que vayas conmigo a la boda…- Daphne lo miró confundida, ellos ya irían juntos a la boda -…pero como si fuera nuestra primera cita- El corazón de Harry bombeó con intensidad.

-Harry- Dijo Daphne con sorpresa, pero pronto esa expresión de sorpresa se convirtió en la sonrisa más hermosa que Harry jamás había visto –Claro que acepto ir contigo como en una cita- La rubia le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y Harry sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, estaba fascinado por Daphne Greengrass.

Lejos de allí, en la madriguera, Ron se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acostado en la cama contemplando el techo y cuestionándose si debía o no presentarse en aquel evento. Por supuesto que no había sido invitado ni por cortesía y no le sorprendía, pero aun así había rentado un traje, y se debatía entre si ponérselo e ir o mejor aceptar la derrota. ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione realmente estaba enamorada de Malfoy? Tal vez solo él no había querido aceptarlo, tal vez había tardado mucho para darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que era Hermione y ella se había fijado en alguien más, o tal vez él tenía razón y por algún extraño motivo Hermione estaba siendo forzada a casarse con Malfoy.  
Existían muchas dudas para él, se sintió sofocado de repente y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, tal vez eso despejaría su mente, tal vez le ayudaría a tomar una decisión. Caminó un par de metros lejos de su casa, en donde todos se estaban alistando para aquella farsa de boda. Suspiró, estaba cansado y confundido, a lo mejor debía irse y empezar de cero en un nuevo lugar, lejos de todos.

-El ambiente huele a soledad ¿no Weasley?- Aquella voz lo sacó de sus reflexiones y de inmediato se giró para ver si realmente había escuchado bien.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Parkinson?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con brusquedad.

-Quería dar un tour por la clase baja- Se mofó ella, pero al ver que Ron se disponía a irse agregó –Y también vine a saber qué es lo que piensas hacer- Inquirió en un tono agresivo.

Ron la miró sin comprender, pero al ver su vestimenta comprendió. Pansy vestía un entallado y corto vestido blanco que resaltaba las prominentes curvas de su cuerpo, su maquillaje estaba cargado y llevaba unos tacones muy altos, era obvio que iría a aquella boda.

-No haré nada- Dijo Ron con tono frio.

-Vaya, no me sorprende que ella se haya ido a enredar con Draco, no eres más que un perdedor- Pansy lo miró con desprecio.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó Ron colérico, nadie iba a venir a insinuar que Draco Malfoy era mejor que él.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como un patético gusano, tú y yo sabemos que esa maldita boda no es más que un teatro, esa maldita sangre sucia y Draco no tienen ni un atisbo de amor, y si no hacemos algo se van a casar, y tal vez estando juntos se enamoren, entonces tú y yo vamos a perder para siempre- Las palabras de Pansy resonaron en la mente de Ron, la Slytherin era hábil en la manipulación.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- Preguntó Ron, tal vez por coraje o solo por curiosidad, pero él jamás sabría que en ese momento le estaría vendiendo su alma al diablo, a aquel diablo llamado Pansy Parkinson.

Draco se encontraba en la mansión, ya estaba vestido con su fino traje de novio, y no dejaba de mirar el reloj, como cualquier novio haría. Le fue inevitable acordarse de su padre, era prácticamente una copia de él cuando se había casado con su madre, excepto por sus ojos, a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran decir, los ojos de él no eran tan fríos como los de su padre. Algo dentro de su ser se removió al darse cuenta que, estaba a punto de casarse y dar una gran fiesta mientras su padre se pudría en Azkaban, no lo había visitado en todo ese tiempo, el rencor aún era bastante y las heridas no habían sanado del todo, y no estaba seguro de si algún día lo harían. Dio un par de vueltas por la mansión con el fin de despejarse y para ver que todo estuviera en orden, durante el tiempo previo a la boda había mandado a reacomodar todo, su madre no se había opuesto ya que después de la boda se iría a viajar por el mundo. Había quitado cuadros de sus antepasados para evitar que molestaran a Hermione, y también había redecorado todo para darle un tono menos sombrío a la casa, sin que esta dejara de ser elegante, incluso había acondicionado pequeños espacios en toda la casa para el gato que ella tenía.

-Maky ¿está todo listo?- Le preguntó a la elfina.

-Si amo Draco, he dispuesto la habitación como usted me ordenó, también han llegado estos por la mañana- La pequeña elfina le extendió un sobre.

-Muchas gracias Maky, ve a alistarte para la boda- Draco le había dado una prenda hace mucho a su elfina cuando creía que terminaría en Azkaban, pero se rehusaba a irse y a aceptar algún pago, le era muy leal y Draco se lo agradecía, incluso en los días oscuros había estado allí para él.

-¡Muchas gracias amo!- Los ojos de la elfina se llenaron de lágrimas y Draco sonrío incomodo, no le agradaban aquellas formas de ser de los elfos.

Draco abrió el sobre y vio la confirmación de su reservación en el hotel de Ibiza, donde planeaba llevar a Hermione para su luna de miel, no pensaba que ella se fuera a rehusar, y tal vez estando allá juntos y lejos de todo, por fin podría cumplir su cometido y liberarse de aquella bruja que lo tenía hechizado.  
Ya todo estaba listo, pero aun así Draco sentía un nudo en el estómago, estaba nervioso y eso jamás le había sucedido, al menos no por un absurdo evento como una boda inventada, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama, el equipo de estilistas que había contratado Daphne se había ido hacía una media hora. Su peinado y maquillaje estaban listos, se miró en el espejo y no se reconoció, le habían realizado un recogido completo, con un pequeño flequillo de lado adornando su frente, el tocado que tenía era una fina tiara de diamantes que Daphne le había obsequiado días antes. Su maquillaje era precioso, sus parpados estaban resaltados en una paleta de tonos cafés, y sobre ellos un delineado negro a juego con su rímel le daban una mirada envidiable, sus labios tenían un sencillo tono nude y sus mejillas estaban bajo un hermoso tono bronze con iluminadores que resaltaban sus facciones.  
A sus pocos años, ya no quedaba nada en ella de la niña que había sido, se veía como toda mujer adulta, todos los golpes de aquellos años la habían hecho madurar a la fuerza. Se quedó impaciente, mirando aquel vestido de princesa y después mirando el lujoso anillo que adornaba su mano, aquella seria la boda de los sueños de cualquier mujer, pero para ella significaba angustia, hasta ese día había caído en cuenta que después de la boda tendría que irse a vivir con Malfoy, y eso la asustaba, le daba miedo lo que tanta cercanía con él pudiera causar en ella.

-¡Mione ya llegamos!- La voz de Harry proveniente del piso de abajo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Estoy en mi habitación!- Gritó ella.

-Hermione ¿Ya estás lista?- Preguntó Daphne una vez que entró al cuarto.

-Bueno, el peinado y maquillaje ya están ¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó la castaña con voz debilitada.

-Creo que tu maquillaje y peinado son radiantes, pero esa tristeza te hace lucir mal ¿qué pasa?- La rubia se acercó hasta quedar a poco más de un metro de Hermione.

-Tú sabes todo lo que pasa- Dijo Hermione entre enojada y cansada.

-Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado, entre más rápido te cases con él más rápido saldrás de todo esto- Reflexionó Daphne.

-Lo sé, pero tendré que irme a vivir con él, y no tengo idea de dónde voy a sacar fuerza para soportar este año- Se sinceró la castaña.

-Hermione, yo sé que piensas que Draco es un monstruo, pero no es así, yo creo en el hombre que conozco y sé que si lo conoces te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa, estoy más que convencida de que pueden llevar la fiesta en paz por un año, simplemente sigan como hasta ahora- Daphne puso una de sus delicadas manos en el hombro de Hermione y posteriormente se puso a su altura para darle un cálido abrazo.

-Muchas gracias por todo Daphne, te has portado como una gran amiga conmigo a pesar de todo- Hermione sentía las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos pero se contuvo.

-Bueno, yo esperaría que de ahora en adelante me veas como otra amiga y no como la cómplice de Draco- La rubia le mostró una sincera sonrisa.

-Claro que lo hago- Hermione sonrió de vuelta.

-Además porque ahora hay algo más que nos une- Hermione miró con confusión a Daphne –Harry me ha pedido que la boda sea nuestra primera cita oficial- El tono de emoción y los brillantes ojos de la Slytherin hicieron sonreír a Hermione.

-Vaya, así que Harry por fin te pidió que salieran, desde hace mucho yo sabía que eras tú a la que quería- Se sinceró –Me da mucho gusto por ustedes, hacen una gran pareja- Dijo con honestidad.

-Lo sé, Harry es taaaan ardiente y tan dulce a la vez- Dijo Daphne con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Okay, Harry es como mi hermano así que no quiero escuchar que es ardiente, gracias- Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado y la rubia soltó una carcajada.

-Lo que sea, me iré a bañar con Harry y después vengo a ayudarte a ponerte el vestido- La sonrisa burlona de Daphne le hizo recordar a Hermione la casa de la que venía esa alocada mujer.

Hermione siguió mirando su vestido con detalle, pero no lo veía en realidad porque su mente estaba divagando entre todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses, en aquellas cosas que solo ella y Malfoy sabían, en aquel beso compartido en un pasillo vacío de Hogwarts o en el Porsche de Draco, pensaba en esas cosas que sentía pero no quería aceptar, en ese cosquilleo en el vientre después de esos besos, en la tensión que rodeaba el ambiente aquellos días, en lo irremediablemente atractivo que se le hacia aquel egocéntrico Slytherin, y sobre todo pensaba en el miedo que le daba seguir sintiendo aquello.  
No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Daphne regresó y estaba impactante, llevaba el vestido verde jade que usarían todas las damas de honor, solo que había un diseño especial para cada una, el de ella era con un corsé strapless lleno de pedrería del mismo tono y la falda era corta en el frente y larga detrás, llevaba unos tacones altos en color plata y su cabello normalmente liso estaba peinado en un medio recogido con bellos caireles, su maquillaje oscuro en sus ojos resaltaba su tono claro y en sus labios llevaba un sutil rosa mate.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Te ves increíble, a Harry le va a dar algo- Respondió la castaña.

-Bueno, ahora viene el gran momento, la estrella de la noche debe ponerse su vestido- La voz de Daphne estaba emocionada.

Hermione asintió y vio cómo su amiga sacaba con cuidado de aquella bolsa el fino y costoso vestido. Ella se quitó la bata y dejo al descubierto una lencería blanca que llevaba debajo, para Hermione esa lencería no tenía ningún fin de noche de bodas ni nada que se le pareciera, era solo lo que debía llevar debajo del vestido para sentirse cómoda. Primero se colocó aquella falda corte princesa, la tela era tan fina y suave que se permitió sonreír, después Daphne le ayudó a colocarse el corsé estilo halter que resaltaba sus hombros y dejaba descubierta gran parte de su espalda, finalmente se colocó el velo que iba enganchado en su fina tiara de diamantes. Cuando estuvo finalmente lista se miró en el espejo, parecía una princesa, enfundada en el mejor vestido del mundo y llena de finas joyas, de ninguna manera parecía la Hermione Granger sencilla que siempre había sido, nadie dudaría de que ella estaba hecha para Draco Malfoy, y aquel ultimo pensamiento le heló la sangre, en realidad nadie podía pensar que ella no se veía bien a lado de Draco Malfoy, todos los percibían como una pareja perfecta, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

-Wow, te ves increíble Hermione, como de la realeza- Exclamó la rubia.

-Gracias, nada de este look hubiera sido posible sin ti- Reconoció ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?- La voz de Harry se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo Hermione.

-Wow- Fue la única palabra que escapó de su boca al ver a su amiga, y casi se le salen un par de lágrimas, él mejor que nadie conocía a Hermione, habían crecido juntos y había presenciado aquella transformación de niña a la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos –Te ves hermosa Herms, Malfoy es un tipo afortunado- Sonrió Harry con aquella calidez que lo caracterizaba.

-Muchas gracias Harry, tú sí que eres afortunado- Hermione señaló a Daphne y a Harry casi se le cae la mandíbula.

-Daphne- Fue todo lo que dijo y la miró con una vehemencia que a Hermione no le quedaron dudas de los sentimientos de su amigo.

-Harry- Daphne respondió con una sonrisa, ese hombre era el más tierno que había conocido jamás.

-Aquí sigo tortolos- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo siento Mione- Harry dijo avergonzado –En realidad vengo a apurarte para que nos vayamos, recuerda que debemos irnos en tu coche- Anunció.

-Si lo sé- Respondió nerviosa.

-Vendrás con nosotros ¿no Daphne?- Harry se dirigió a su cita.

-En realidad los dejare que disfruten solos el recorrido, pasaré a ver a Draco y nos encontramos en la Iglesia- Indicó la rubia y después de despedirse desapareció.

-Bueno, vámonos Mione, nos espera un recorrido de una hora- Indicó el moreno.

Hermione se echó una última mirada en el espejo y tomó su ramo de novia, le quedaba una hora para mentalizarse y fingir durante toda la reunión que se estaba casando con el amor de su vida. Harry le ofreció su brazo y bajaron juntos las escaleras, posteriormente salieron hasta llegar al Mercedes-Benz de Hermione, Harry depositó el equipaje de ella en la cajuela y la castaña procedió a tomar asiento en la parte de atrás por lo amplio de su vestido, Harry tomó el asiento de conductor, mientras que Crookshanks iba en el asiento de copiloto, él también se mudaba de Grimmauld Place

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Preguntó él.

-Como jamás en la vida- Respondió, y era cierto, aunque no estaba nerviosa por la boda, sino por lo que venía después.

-Te confieso que tenía mis reservas sobre Malfoy, pero creo que él de verdad ha cambiado, y realmente te ama- Comentó Harry.

Hermione sintió que se le helaba la sangre ante esas palabras, no era lo mismo que las revistas banales dijeran que entre ellos existía "una química impresionante y un amor legendario", a que lo dijera alguien como Harry, que solía ser muy perceptivo con las personas, de todos modos ella no creía que Malfoy pudiera ser capaz de sentir amor por ella, ni por nadie que no fuera él, pero se le hacía sumamente extraño que las personas asumieran con tanta facilidad que Malfoy la quería.  
Ambos llegaron al salón donde se celebraría la ceremonia y recepción, Hermione ingresó por una puerta trasera hasta que fuera el momento de su gran entrada cuando ya todos los invitados hubieran llegado y Draco la esperara en el altar.

-Mione debo ir a ver que todo esté en orden allá, debes esperar en ese cuarto para que nadie te vea- Harry señaló una puerta en un enorme corredor –Vendré por ti cuando sea el gran momento- Dijo y sin más se retiró.

Hermione ingresó en la habitación, los segundos se le estaban haciendo eternos para que ese día se terminara por fin, cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a la persona que estaba escondida detrás, su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte y rápido que sintió que iba a estallar, sintió su garganta seca y los ojos desorbitados, dejó caer su ramo al suelo y con voz ahogada solo fue capaz de decir:

-Ron-

Draco se encontraba recibiendo a los invitados e indicándoles que pasaran, todas esas formalidades se le daban muy bien. Divisó a Potter a lo lejos y un ligero alivio lo invadió, por un instante creyó que Hermione se escaparía.

-¡Malfoy!- Saludó Harry.

-Potter- Respondió con educación.

-Hermione ya está aquí- Indicó Harry.

-¡Draco!- Daphne lo llamó con urgencia y su semblante parecía preocupado –Hay un pequeño problema del que necesitas encargarte- Dijo con seriedad.

-Potter, ¿podrías encargarte de que todos vayan entrando? En un momento te indico cuando vayas por Hermione- Su voz sonaba tensa y Harry asintió de inmediato -¿Qué demonios pasa?- Le preguntó a Daphne cuando estuvieron alejados de todos.

-Pansy está aquí, y amenaza con hacer un escándalo si no vas a hablar con ella, está en una de las habitaciones de espera en el corredor- Anunció la rubia.

Draco soltó un suspiro exasperado y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-De acuerdo, ¿puedes ayudar a Potter a que todos entren? Ya regreso- Dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Draco se dirigió con premura al corredor, sentía que la sangre le hervía, podía lanzarle una maldición a Pansy si terminaba con su poca paciencia. Entró en una de las habitaciones que estaba entreabierta, y allí la vio, Pansy estaba seductoramente recostada en un sillón, sus largas piernas estaban al descubierto en su entallado vestido blanco y su oscuro y liso cabello caía sensualmente sobre sus hombros. Draco rodó los ojos.

-Oh Pansy, ya deberías saber que no voy a caer en esos trucos- Dijo mirándola con desprecio.

-Vine a rescatarte de cometer el peor error de tu vida- Dijo la morena a la vez que se ponía de pie y con un sensual andar se ponía a la altura de Draco.

-Tú eres el peor error de mi vida- Contestó el rubio -¿Cuántas veces debo rechazarte para que entiendas que te desprecio?- Preguntó con voz molesta.

-No me vengas a decir que la mojigata de Granger es mejor que yo- Pansy pretendió robarle un beso pero él la esquivó -¿Acaso lo es? ¿Ella te complace como yo?- Susurró en su oído y Draco tomó distancia.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó ya enojado.

-Te quiero a ti, y sabes que no voy a descansar hasta que vuelvas conmigo- Pansy hizo un amague de abrazarlo pero Draco la tomó por las muñecas.

-¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes?- Siseó Draco a la vez que hacia mas fuerte su agarre en las muñecas de Pansy –Nos revolcamos un par de veces y ya, para mí nunca has significado nada y primero muerto antes que entablar algún tipo de relación contigo- El desprecio en su voz hizo enfurecer a Pansy.

-De acuerdo, como quieras, pero antes de que te plantes en ese altar a hacer el papel de estúpido hay algo que debes saber- Dijo con expresión furibunda en su rostro, su orgullo herido hablaba por ella.

Hermione no estuvo consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado parada allí sin decir palabra alguna, solo sabía que de un instante a otro, todo el mundo había desaparecido y solo estaban ella y Ron.

-Siempre supe que serias la novia más hermosa de todo el mundo- La devoción en los ojos de Ron derritió por completo a Hermione que sin pensarlo se lanzó a abrazarlo, y él la estrechó con fuerza de la cintura.

-Ron ¿Qué haces aquí?- Su tono era de dolor, si ya estaba sufriendo por casarse, el volver a ver a Ron solo complicaba más las cosas.

-Vengo por ti- El pelirrojo mostraba convicción en sus palabras.

Hermione se separó poco a poco de él y lo miró con confusión.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-De que vine por ti, para que nos vayamos juntos, vine a pedirte que no te cases con él- Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor atravesar su corazón, Ron no sabía que ella no se podía ir.

-No puedo hacer eso- Respondió con voz apagada.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- El tono dulce de Ron había cambiado por uno de reproche.

-No lo entiendes Ron- Dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas, tenía que verse fuerte y segura.

-Entonces explícame ¿qué te hizo ese malnacido para que te tengas que casar con él? ¿con qué te amenazó?- La castaña pudo distinguir ese brillo de furia en los ojos de Ron, era capaz de matar a Malfoy si se enteraba.

-Draco no me hizo nada, lo amo y me voy a casar con él- Sonó decidida pero poco creíble.

-¿Lo amas?- Ron mostró una sonrisa cínica –¿A él o a su dinero?- Dijo con desprecio.

Hermione sintió una punzada de rabia recorrerla y sin decir algo más abofeteó a Ron que la miró sorprendido.

-¡Responde Hermione! Porque de otra manera no encuentro una explicación razonable para que te estés casando con ese bastardo y no conmigo- El dolor era palpable en sus palabras.

-Por favor vete Ron, no te hagas ni me hagas esto- Dijo ella en tono de súplica.

-No me voy a ir sin ti, porque yo sé, estoy convencido de que me amas- Dijo él y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-No es así- Hermione retrocedió.

-Entonces pruébalo- La desafió y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos –Bésame- Susurró cerca de los labios de Hermione –Bésame y así sabremos si me amas o no- El pelirrojo estrechó a Hermione por la cintura con una mano y con la otra rozó su mejilla.

-Ron…- Dijo ella en voz baja, no iba a poder resistirse.

Hermione cedió a sus peticiones, después de todo, iba a ser la primera y última vez que besara a Ron, y no quería privarse de conocer esa sensación, de vivir ese momento con el que había soñado por tantos años. Cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos por detrás de la nuca del pelirrojo, comenzó a sentir el cálido y suave contacto de sus labios, su aliento chocaba con el de ella y Ron la besaba con una dulzura que ella no conocía en él, era probablemente el beso más tierno que jamás le habían dado. Y entonces lo sintió, o más bien, no lo sintió, no había chispas, ni esa sensación de electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo cuando él la besaba, cuando Malfoy la besaba. No sentía ese cosquilleo en el vientre, ni esas ganas de más contacto, tan solo se sentía como el primer y último beso con su mejor amigo.

-¿Lo ves? Ella no te quiere- Siseó Pansy en el oído de Draco, como una serpiente que inyecta su veneno letal.

Draco apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, sentía como si le hubieran propinado un golpe en el estómago, llegar y ver a su prometida besuqueándose con el pobretón de Weasley era demasiado. Los odiaba, los repudiaba, tenía ganas de matarlos a los dos, quería gritar y maldecirlos, pero solo apretó los puños y respiró hondamente. Hermione iba a pagar, la comadreja iba a pagar, nadie le iba a ver la cara de estúpido y estar como sin nada.

-Escúchame bien Parkinson, si alguien se llega a enterar de lo que pasó aquí, te mato- Dijo Draco con un tono tan amenazador que le heló la sangre a la morena.

-Pero Draco- Dijo ella anonadada –No me digas que piensas seguir con esto- Draco la fulminó con la mirada y se alejó por el pasillo a toda prisa, iba hecho una furia.

Pansy miró con odio la habitación donde aún se encontraban Hermione y Ron, le quedaba una última carta por jugar.

-Ron, yo no puedo hacer esto, tengo que casarme con Draco- Dijo la castaña cuando se separó de él.

-¿Y a mí sí me puedes hacer esto? ¿Acaso lo que yo siento no importa?- Dijo Ron con lágrimas en los ojos. Hermione sintió ganas de echarse a llorar.

-Por favor vete, no voy a dejar a Draco- La expresión de Hermione se endureció, tanto que Ron desconoció a aquella mujer vestida de novia que lo miraba con frialdad.

-Yo sé que me amas Hermione, y voy a llegar hasta el fondo de esto- Sentenció el pelirrojo antes de salir de la habitación.

Hermione no pudo resistir más y soltó las silenciosas lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, estaba confundida, ella siempre había amado a Ron, le era devota, por él se estaba casando con Malfoy, pero cuando lo había besado solo había tenido una imagen en su mente, y no era la de Ron. Ahora sí se sentía una traidora, había traicionado su amor por Ron.

-Herms- Escuchó la voz de Harry llamarla desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se secó las lágrimas y con un movimiento de varita se retocó el maquillaje, aunque sus ojos aún estaban algo rojizos.

-Adelante- Indicó.

-¿Ya estás lista? Llegó el gran momento- Le dijo Harry con una tierna sonrisa.

Hermione se obligó a sonreír y asintió. Tomó a Harry por el brazo y caminó junto a él por el largo corredor, hasta llegar a la puerta que la llevaría a desfilar hacia el altar. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el estómago se le revolvió al ver a todas aquellas personas depositando su vista en ella, y al final del largo pasillo a Draco Malfoy, enfundado en un elegante traje de novio, con el cabello un poco alborotado como si se lo hubiera despeinado recientemente, y entonces lo sintió de nuevo, aquella electricidad. Fingió su mejor y sutil sonrisa, hasta que llegó a la altura del altar, y Harry la soltó para que ella tomara la mano que Draco le extendía.  
Ella tomó la mano del rubio y se colocó a su lado, lo miró de soslayo y notó algo diferente en él, una extrema frialdad en su rostro que le erizó la piel. El mago encargado de llevar la ceremonia comenzó a hablar, y ella se sentía cada vez más y más nerviosa, algo no estaba bien, es más algo estaba terriblemente mal, y entonces pasó.

-¡Hermione!- Aquel grito fue escuchado por todos los presentes, pero más sorpresa causó cuando vieron al dueño de esa voz.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y quiso morirse en ese preciso instante. Volteó y se encontró con la decidida expresión de Ron, estaba convencido de no dejarla casarse con Malfoy. Harry y Ginny de inmediato salieron de su lugar para tratar de llevarse al pelirrojo, pero este se resistió. Draco por su parte, sintió que la poca paciencia de la que era poseedor se terminaba y se decidió a sacar su varita, iba a matar a esa cucaracha. Hermione vio las intenciones del rubio y detuvo su mano, ganándose una gélida mirada por parte de su futuro esposo.

-No lo hagas- Suplicó –Yo haré que se vaya- Dijo ella convencida.

-¡Ven acá asqueroso Mortífago! ¡Deberías estarte pudriendo en Azkaban con tu padre!- Gritó Ron con desprecio.

-Ron ya basta- Suplicó Ginny.

-Vámonos amigo- Le dijo Harry.

-¿Amigo? Eres un maldito traidor Harry, vienes aquí a celebrar con Malfoy, la persona que nos hizo la vida imposible siempre, ¿y ahora qué? ¿ya te olvidaste de todo lo que nos hizo? ¿ya son mejores amigos?- Preguntó con rabia.

Hermione emprendió camino hasta llegar a donde estaba Ron, todos los presentes, incluido Draco la miraban expectantes, Ron la miró con una sonrisa, sabía que ella iba a recapacitar. Entonces Hermione sacó su varita, y apuntó directo hacia donde estaba Ron.

-Vete Ronald, no me obligues a sacarte por la fuerza- La mano no le tembló ni un segundo y su expresión era tan fría que nadie dudaría que era una futura Malfoy.

Ron sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pequeños pedazos, incluso una maldición cruciatus le habría dolido menos, aquella expresión en el rostro de Hermione lo destrozó, la mujer que amaba le estaba dando la puñalada final. La miró con profundo dolor, se soltó del agarre de Harry y Ginny y se marchó. Hermione suspiró, guardó su varita y con la misma fría expresión regresó a su lugar, entrelazó su mano con la de Draco y dijo:

-Continuaremos con la boda-

Toda la ceremonia se dio en un ambiente tenso, todos lo notaban, pero la tensión se disipó cuando llegó el momento de la verdad.

-Hermione Jean Granger, ¿aceptas a Draco Lucius Malfoy como tu esposo? ¿Prometes amarlo, respetarlo y estar a su lado hasta que la muerte los separe?- Preguntó el mago.

-Acepto- Dijo ella fuerte y claro y mirando directamente a Draco a los ojos.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿aceptas a Hermione Jean Granger como tu esposa? ¿Prometes amarla, respetarla y estar a su lado hasta que la muerte los separe?- Ahora fue el turno de Draco.

Pasaron algunos segundos y él no respondía nada, Hermione lo miraba impaciente, todos comenzaban a preguntarse que sucedía. De repente Draco soltó una sonrisa ladeada que le heló la sangre a Hermione y dijo:

-Sí, acepto- Su voz resonó en la sala.

-Puedes besar a la novia- Se escuchó decir.

Draco miró a Hermione, pero no como lo había hecho últimamente, sino que la miró con burla, casi con desprecio, puso sus manos en su cintura casi sin tocarla, y se inclinó para darle un ácido beso, que consistió en un leve choque de sus labios con los de ella. Hermione lo miro extrañada, pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír y tomarse fotos con todos los invitados.

-¿Hermione estás bien?- Le preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Sí, no pasa nada Harry, solo olvidemos el asunto- Dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

Daphne se acercó de inmediato a Draco y lo tomó por el hombro.

-Draco ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó con cautela.

-Con ganas de asesinar algo, que todos pasen a la estúpida recepción, ya quiero que este maldito circo se termine- Dijo furibundo y se fue dando zancadas.

Daphne y Harry comenzaron a llevar a los invitados al salón donde sería la fiesta, ambos estaban bastante extrañados con el comportamiento de los novios. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas ya parecían haber olvidado el incidente y solo se maravillaban con la decoración.  
Hermione tomó asiento a lado de Draco, en la mesa de los novios, pero no le dijo palabra alguna, solo lo vio engullir su tercera copa de champagne. Todos los invitados estaban en sus lugares, y entonces la música dio inicio, los recién casados tenían que abrir la pista con su primer baile. Una bella balada inundó el ambiente. Draco se puso de pie y sin expresión en su rostro le tendió una mano a Hermione.  
Comenzaron a bailar, Hermione sintió la delgada mano de Draco estrecharla por la cintura y la otra tomar su mano para entrelazarla, él la llevaba con destreza, seguramente había asistido a mil bailes y era un experto. Sin embargo, aunque todo pareciera perfecto, ella notaba esa tensión en el ambiente.

-Draco ¿qué demonios está pasando?- Le susurró al oído.

Él le dio una vuelta y después la miró con una sonrisa cínica.

-Mejor tú dime que es lo que está pasando Granger- Su aliento alcohólico se coló por las fosas nasales de ella.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, más parejas se sumaron al baile, como era tradición y ya no pudo decir nada más, porque Harry la sacó a bailar.

-¿De verdad todo está bien Mione?- Preguntó con preocupación.

-Draco está un poco incómodo por todo el escándalo, pero descuida- Dijo ella fingiendo pena.

La velada siguió avanzando, todos parecían divertirse menos los festejados. Hermione estaba tensamente sentada mientras que Draco bebía y bebía con una expresión de odio en su rostro, ni siquiera cuando llegó el momento de partir el pastel la tensión se disipó. No era que a ella le preocupara mucho si Malfoy arruinaba la recepción, después de todo, ya había cumplido su papel de casarse y no tenía por qué cuidar las apariencias, pero muy en el fondo sentía algo extraño con la indiferencia de Draco, durante todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos él jamás la había tratado de esa manera tan fría, es más hasta antes de ese día todos podrían pensar que trataba de conquistarla, por lo que el verlo tan seco con ella le causaba algo extraño.

-Herms vamos a bailar- Le sugirió Harry que se acercó hasta la mesa de ella.

Una vez que Harry se alejó con Hermione, Daphne tomó asiento a lado de Draco, lo miro con una sonrisa fingida y se acercó a él.

-Draqui, ¿qué demonios está pasando?- Preguntó con la sonrisa fingida.

-¿Por qué no vas a revolcarte con Potter y dejas de meterte en lo que no te interesa, _mon amie_?- Draco arrastró las palabras más de lo usual a causa del alcohol.

-Sabes que con tus patanerías no me vas a alejar, así que ni te esfuerces- Ella le quitó de la mano la copa de champagne -¿Por qué estas bebiendo como si fueras aquel guardabosques de Hagrid? Todos se están dando cuenta de que algo va mal, no has dejado de emborracharte- Lo regañó.

-A ver, si mal no recuerdo esta es mi maldita boda, yo pague por el maldito alcohol y puedo tomar lo que se me dé la gana- Draco subió el tono más de la cuenta y algunas personas voltearon.

-¿No me digas que estás haciendo este papelito por lo que hizo aquel tonto de Weasley?- Ella lo miró con desprecio, como hacia cada que pensaba que alguien no estaba a su nivel.

-No menciones ese maldito nombre- Siseó el rubio con desprecio.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como un maldito neandertal, los Weasley y nosotros no somos iguales, ellos se pueden dar el lujo de hacer papelones, nosotros evitamos hacer escándalos en público, haz gala de tu buena cuna, y termina esta maldita recepción como se debe- Sentenció la rubia y se levantó molesta.

Hermione regresó a la mesa sonriente, había olvidado lo divertido que era bailar con Harry y sus dos pies izquierdos. Cuando se sentó en la mesa notó la penetrante mirada de Draco sobre ella, parecía que la examinaba con rayos X, pero no le decía nada, solo se limitaba a sonreír de manera ladina. La noche siguió avanzando hasta que Draco se puso de pie y llamo la atención de los invitados que restaban.

-Buenas noches a todos, mi esposa Hermione Malfoy y yo, les agradecemos que nos hayan acompañado en este día, les pedimos que disfruten lo que resta de la velada, nosotros debemos irnos ya que nos aguarda un vuelo- Hermione lo miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada, y tampoco le dio tiempo de despedirse de casi nadie cuando Draco la arrastró fuera del salón y le indicó que se subiera a su Porsche.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó ella asustada.

-Nos vamos a casa, querida- El tono burlón que usaba Malfoy comenzaba a asustarla, además de que con todo el alcohol en su sangre, a ella no le parecía buena idea que manejara.

-De acuerdo, pero déjame manejar a mí, tú has bebido bastante- Ella trató de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Ponte el cinturón- Le indicó él.

No le dio tiempo de hacerlo cuando aceleró hecho una furia. Hermione sintió un profundo miedo recorrer su cuerpo, iban a exceso de velocidad, Malfoy apenas se estaba fijando en el camino, parecía que quería matarla.

-¡Detente!- Le gritó, pero él no le hizo caso.

Siguió acelerando hasta que Hermione comenzó a divisar en la penumbra, como tras un inmenso terreno, se erguía una mansión enorme y sombría. Draco frenó de repente y ella casi choca con el tablero del auto. Él se bajó sin siquiera mirarla ni detenerse a abrirle la puerta, aun desde el interior del auto ella lo vio atravesar aquellas enormes puertas que daban a un jardín delantero y detrás de este una casa, se quitó el cinturón y lo más rápido que pudo dado la incomodidad de su vestido fue tras de él. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó ya habían atravesado la entrada de la casa y Hermione se encontró en un enorme vestíbulo de piso de mármol y finos muebles.

-¿!Qué demonios te sucede!?- Le gritó histérica.

Draco ni siquiera la escuchó, subió las escaleras hasta la tercera planta, donde estaban las habitaciones. Hermione se sintió iracunda, ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido hurón?

-¡Malfoy ya basta¡- Le gritó cuando lo interceptó en el pasillo. Él volteó a verla, y ante esos grises ojos inyectados en furia, ella se sintió demasiado pequeña.

-¿Quieres saber que sucede?- Preguntó en tono amenazador y trastabillando hacia ella a causa del alcohol.

-Si- Dijo ella con firmeza.

-Sucede, que creí que eras muchas cosas Granger, menos una zorra- Pronunció la última palabra con tanto desdén que Hermione se sintió avergonzada.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Si es a causa de lo que hizo Ron, yo no tenía idea- Se defendió ella. Draco soltó una amarga risa.

-Y encima eres cínica- Le reprochó -¡Dime cómo diablos no querías que el malnacido de Weasley se presentara en la ceremonia si cinco minutos antes te estabas besuqueando con él!- Le gritó con rabia y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Malfoy… yo...- Hermione no sabía que decir ¿acaso le tenía que dar explicaciones a Malfoy?

-¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué no lo estabas besando?- Draco se acercó hasta el oído de Hermione para susurrar aquellas preguntas.

Ella sintió un frio recorrer su espina dorsal, siempre que Malfoy se acercaba tanto había algo que le nublaba el juicio, era como si la razón quedara a un lado y solo fuera presa de sus instintos. Sintió los labios de él sobre su cuello, depositando un leve beso, ella se dejó llevar y por un instante entrecerró los ojos. Sintió a Draco depositar sus manos en su cintura mientras seguía besando su cuello, pero de repente, el contacto comenzó a ser más intenso, él la besaba con desesperación, casi con furia. Intentó empujarlo por el pecho, pero él era fuerte como una roca.

-¡Malfoy suéltame!- Le gritó pero él no le hizo caso. Ella comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho para que retrocediera.

-¿Qué sucede Granger? Creí que así te gustaba ser tratada, como una basura, como siempre te trató Weasley- Draco dijo cada palabra con veneno.

Hermione sintió la ira recorrerle las venas y atravesó el rostro de Malfoy con una sonora bofetada. Él se quedó quieto por unos segundos, como analizando si ella realmente había sido capaz de golpearlo. Cuando volvió a mirarla, Hermione sintió temor, se veía tan furioso que temía que le regresara el golpe.  
Draco se acercó a ella y sin el menor esfuerzo la levantó y la cargó sobre un hombro, como si fuera un costal, abrió la puerta de su habitación y la lanzó sobre la enorme cama.  
Hermione lo miró llena de miedo, estaba borracho, enojado y era Draco Malfoy, no sabía cuál de las tres era peor, lo vio cómo se quitaba el saco y la corbata y los lanzaba al suelo, ella trató de levantarse y salir corriendo, pero él fue más rápido y azotó la puerta justo cuando ella trataba de abrirla. La tomó por los brazos y volvió a lanzarla a la cama.

-Draco ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Ella preguntó con la voz llena de miedo.

-Ya que a mi esposa le gusta tanto portarse como una cualquiera, pienso aprovechar los derechos que tengo como tu esposo Granger- Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla por el cuello.

-¡Malfoy suéltame!- Gritó ella con voz desgarrada, lo creía más que capaz de abusar de ella.

Hermione sintió como los labios de Draco besaban con fuerza su clavícula, y con una de sus manos la tomaba por el cabello arruinando el hermoso peinado que había llevado instantes atrás, también sintió su vestido desagarrado por el forcejeo y el maquillaje de sus ojos algo corrido. Ella intentaba zafarse, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, se rindió y solamente comenzó a sollozar.  
Draco escuchó el llanto de Hermione y se detuvo de inmediato, algo dentro de él le impidió seguir haciéndole daño, se levantó con dificultad de la cama, recogió su saco y corbata y salió de la habitación sin mirarla, se dirigió con premura a su estudio, llenó un vaso con whisky de fuego y lo bebió de un solo trago, acto seguido arrojó aquel vaso contra la pared haciéndolo añicos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en años tal vez, se soltó a llorar sin saber exactamente el motivo, simplemente sentía algo que lo quemaba por dentro.  
Hermione se levantó de inmediato y aseguró la puerta, se dejó caer en el suelo y sin que pudiera detenerse, las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro, su corazón latía aceleradamente de miedo e impotencia, estaba profundamente sola e indefensa, cada sollozo estaba lleno de dolor, todo era un desastre y aun le restaban 364 días.

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué tal? Espero sus tomatazos. Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por esperar y seguirme leyendo, no he podido contestar los comentarios pero me los he leído todos ya que tengo las notificaciones de FF conectadas a mi mail y reviso más mi mail que mis redes sociales. Muchas gracias por tanto apoyo, sepan que escribo por y para ustedes. Nos leemos en el siguiente chap, lxs quiero.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de J.K Rowling_

 _Disfruten._

 **Mrs Malfoy**

 **VII. Luna de Hiel**

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama, las lágrimas aun bañaban su rostro y sus manos seguían temblando, de nervios o de miedo, no lo sabía con exactitud. Comenzó a deshacerse con lentitud de lo que quedaba de su peinado, su castaña y rizada melena cayó sobre su espalda, también se despojó de lo que quedaba de su hermoso vestido, que ahora tenía la falda hecha jirones y el corsé roto. Miró alrededor y encontró sus maletas, seguramente ya estaban allí antes de todo el desastre, se colocó una vieja sudadera y un short, pero antes de meterse a la cama se aseguró de que la puerta tenia seguro, y por si las dudas le puso un hechizo, se metió bajo las cobijas y se tapó hasta la cabeza, siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida.  
Unos leves sonidos la despertaron, entreabrió un poco los ojos y se encontró en una habitación desconocida, entonces entendió que ya no estaba más en Grimmauld Place. Todo en esa habitación era un lujo, desde las sabanas de seda hasta el enorme ventanal de madera tallada, ese cuarto era probablemente del tamaño de un pequeño departamento. Los ruidos se siguieron escuchando y de inmediato se puso en guardia, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban arañazos, ella abrió de golpe y apuntó con la varita.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Una chillona voz gritó y soltó la bandeja con todo un desayuno dispuesto. A un lado de la elfina se encontraba Crookshanks.

-¡Por Merlín! Lo lamento tanto- Cuando Hermione vio a la elfina al borde del llanto por el susto y por haber tirado la bandeja se sintió fatal.

-Descuide Señora Malfoy- Dijo la pequeña elfina y ella dio un respingo, sentía algo extraño cuando la nombraban así –Maky estaba segura de que la señora seguía dormida, pero aun así Maky le dispuso el desayuno porque ya es algo tarde- Se explicó.

-¿Maky? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso Draco no te ha liberado?- Preguntó ella entre enfadada y curiosa.

La elfina de inmediato dirigió sus grandes ojos a los de Hermione, y esta vio como de inmediato la elfina se llenaba de lágrimas antes de dejar escapar un gran y ruidoso sollozo y esconder su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Acaso a la señora no le gusta lo que hace Maky? Maky se ha esforzado mucho en preparar su desayuno, Maky quiere que la señora se sienta bien, por favor no eche a Maky- Suplicó.

-¿Qué? No claro que no es eso Maky, simplemente creo que no deberías ser esclavizada- Se corrigió la castaña.

-Maky no es esclavizada, el amo le ha dado una prenda a Maky desde hace mucho tiempo, y Maky quiere al amo Draco y le gusta servir a él- Dijo la elfina con orgullo.

-¿Draco te ha dado una prenda?- Dijo sorprendida.

-Y el amo paga a Maky por su trabajo- Añadió.

-Lo lamento tanto, yo no lo sabía- Hermione estaba sorprendida.

-Regrese a la habitación Señora, Maky le traerá un nuevo desayuno, y al gato- Dijo y desapareció.

Hermione regresó a la cama con Crookshanks en sus brazos, le dolía la cabeza por todo el llanto de la noche anterior, aún estaba estupefacta. La ira que percibió en los ojos de Malfoy, la rabia de sus palabras y el que haya intentado abusar de ella, todo era demasiado por una farsa de boda, y ni siquiera Malfoy era tan orgulloso para reaccionar de esa manera, es decir, él sabía que la única razón por la que ella se estaba casando con él, era porque él la había obligado con tal de salvar a Ron, a quien ella amaba, o pensaba que amaba. Todo era demasiado confuso para ella, lo único claro por el momento era que le daba pánico estar cerca de Malfoy. Antes de bajar y enfrentarlo, decidió que se daría una larga ducha, abrió el gran armario que había en la habitación para buscar una toalla y se encontró con que este estaba lleno de hermosa ropa, toda de mujer, toda para ella, y lo sabía porque había varios modelos que ella le había dicho a Daphne que le gustaban, además de ropa había zapatos, bolsas, y demás accesorios.

-Le he traído su desayuno- Hermione escuchó a la elfina entrar.

-Maky ¿Qué es todo esto?- Le preguntó sorprendida.

-Es la habitación de la señora- Respondió –Solía ser la habitación del amo, pero él me mandó a cambiar todas sus cosas a la habitación que solía ser de sus padres y me indicó que dispusiera este cuarto para usted, entre él y la señorita Greengrass se encargaron de su closet- Dijo la elfina ante la confusión de Hermione.

-¿Draco te dijo que él dormiría en otra habitación?- Preguntó extrañada.

-Si- Contestó Maky -¿Está todo bien señora?- Preguntó.

-Si Maky, todo está bien- Contestó Hermione.

Se sentó en la cama tratando de analizar la información. Draco le había cedido su habitación, él no planeaba hacerla dormir con él, no planeaba obligarla a nada, iba a dejarla por su lado, entonces ¿por qué había intentado abusar de ella? ¿por qué se había embriagado tanto? A ella le parecía que él actuaba como un hombre herido, casi traicionado, él le había echado en cara el haberse besado con Ron, no que él haya hecho un escándalo enfrente de todos, su actitud parecía de un hombre muy celoso.  
Con esos pensamientos en su mente se metió a la ducha, tenía un gran conflicto interno, por una parte odiaba a Malfoy por hacerla pasar por todas aquellas barbaridades, pero por otro lado, cuando él se acercaba a ella era como si una energía desconocida la envolviera, de alguna manera ya no le desagradaba tanto tenerlo cerca. Al salir de la ducha, se enfundó en unos pantalones de cintura alta color negro y una blusa corta color arena, también vistió unos botines de tacón alto a juego con su pantalón, y se maquilló de manera casual, de pronto, una interrogante cruzó su mente, ¿Por qué se arreglaba? ¿Para Malfoy?  
Aun confusa, salió de su habitación y se permitió observar con mejor detalle aquel corredor, era oscuro como toda la mansión, el piso era de loza fina y había varias habitaciones a lo largo de este, decidió entrar a una con puerta doble, parecía ser un estudio. Creyó que lo vería allí pero estaba vacío. Se acercó al enorme escritorio y vio varios papeles revueltos, pero uno en particular llamó su atención, era una reservación a su nombre y al de Draco en un hotel de Ibiza .

-¿Se le ofrece algo señora?- Hermione escuchó detrás la voz de Maky.

-¿En dónde está Draco?- Preguntó ella.

-Oh, el señor ha partido muy temprano esta mañana, ha dicho que se iba de viaje- Anunció la elfina.

-¿Draco se fue de viaje? ¿Sin mí?- Hermione se sorprendió de lo pretenciosa que había sonado -¿A dónde ha ido?- Inquirió la castaña.

-Maky no lo sabe señora, el mismo amo preparo su maleta y se fue- Se explicó.

-De acuerdo- Hermione se disponía a salir para buscar a Daphne, seguramente ella sabría a donde había ido Draco.

-¿A dónde va señora?- Preguntó la elfina nerviosa.

-A ver a Daphne- Dijo Hermione mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas las llaves de su auto.

-Yo… lo siento mucho señora, pero no tengo permitido dejarla salir, fueron las órdenes del amo antes de partir- Maky lucia apenada.

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó Hermione anonadada, no creía lo que escuchaba –¿No tengo permitido salir?- Repitió.

-No señora, lo siento- Maky agachó la cabeza y se retiró.

Hermione se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había en su habitación, no solo estaba atrapada en un matrimonio que ella no había pedido, sino que ahora también era una prisionera, lo único que le faltaba era que dementores cuidaran la mansión. Sabía que podía luchar, no había encantamiento que ella no pudiera romper, pero eso solo avivaría la guerra entre ella y Malfoy, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería esperar, y cuando él regresara entonces hablarían, y lo harían en serio.

En Grimmauld Place se respiraba una atmosfera de puro romance, al parecer eran Harry y Daphne quienes estaban de luna de miel. Mientras la rubia yacía en la cama, usando como pijama la camisa de Harry de la noche anterior, escuchó el molesto timbre de la puerta principal, ya que su adorado Harry ni Kreacher estaban en la casa fue ella quien bajó a abrir la puerta. Sus azules ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a aquella pelirroja enfrente de ella.

-Oh, Hola Ginevra, Harry no está fue a comprar el desayuno- Dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa natural. Daphne era una Slytherin y la menor de los Weasley no le causaba ninguna incomodidad, al final de cuentas ella no se había metido entre ellos, Harry la había escogido.

-No importa, esperaré- Ginny apartó con el hombro a Daphne y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

-Que fina- Dijo Daphne por lo bajo y cerró la puerta.

A los pocos minutos Harry y Kreacher arribaron con un cuantioso desayuno. Al moreno casi se le salen los ojos al ver a Ginny sentada incómodamente en el sillón y a Daphne en el otro. Él realmente no sabía cómo manejar las cosas con Ginny, es decir, ellos siempre habían sido amigos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que ella no se había tomado nada bien que él no le pidiera salir después de la guerra.

-Ginny ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó cuándo por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Quiero que hablemos, a solas- Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Daphne.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea enfrente de Daphne- Contestó él.

-De acuerdo- Ginny fulminó con la mirada a Daphne -Ron está muy mal, se ha vuelto otro, nos ha tachado a todos de traidores y se ha ido de la madriguera, me da miedo lo que pueda hacer, tú sabes cómo es de temperamental- Expresó con el semblante preocupado.

-He intentado comunicarme con él desde hace tiempo, y jamás me ha respondido, pensé que darle su espacio sería lo mejor, pero esto ya se salió de control, haré algo Ginny te lo prometo- Respondió Harry con la calidez que lo caracterizaba.

-Gracias Harry, estaremos en contacto- Ginny abrazó con intensidad a Harry antes de irse, cosa que incomodó a este y a Daphne.

-¿Nadie vio a la ex psicópata?- Dijo Daphne con ironía.

-Oh vamos, solo está preocupada por Ron- Harry se apresuró a darle un cálido abrazo a su novia.

-¿Y tú estás preocupado?- Preguntó la rubia -¿Te preocupa lo que pueda hacer Weasley?- Añadió.

-Honestamente, si- Dijo el Gryffindor pensativo.

Varios días transcurrieron y Hermione sentía una profunda soledad, realmente no tenía a nadie a quien acudir, sus amigos no la visitaban porque todos pensaban que estaba en Ibiza, disfrutando de su luna de miel. Entonces volvió a acordarse de él, últimamente no importaba en que estuviera pensando siempre su mente regresaba a él, al infame Draco Malfoy ¿Acaso lo extrañaba?, eso no sería algo extraño, había pasado los últimos meses pegada a él, saliendo juntos a todos lados y en todas las revistas, compartiendo momentos con todo el mundo, pero también siendo cómplices en algo que ni ella sabía que era.  
Ya había recorrido toda la mansión y eso que era gigantesca, su sección favorita era, como siempre, la biblioteca, aunque la familia Malfoy solía atesorar muchos libros de magia oscura, también se sorprendió al saber que había toda un ala de la casa destinada como un gimnasio, equipada con los mejores aparatos, ya no le sorprendía de donde venía el buen físico de Malfoy, en otra parte tenían una enorme alberca olímpica techada, un gigantesco comedor, un salón de fiestas, y muchas otras cosas que ella en su vida se imaginó.  
Aquella tarde, se encontraba plácidamente en la sala cuando escuchó un ajetreo en la entrada principal de la mansión.

-¡Quítate estúpido elfo, y dile a Draco que estoy aquí!- La castaña creyó distinguir de quien era aquella voz, pero aun así decidió acercarse.

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?- Preguntó Hermione enfadada.

Pansy quitó su fría mirada de la elfina para dirigirla hacia Hermione, la examinó de pies a cabeza y después soltó una risa burlona.

-Vine a ver a Draco, así que has el favor y ve a buscarlo sangre sucia- Le ordenó.

-¿Quién diablos te piensas que eres para venir a mi casa a gritonearme, cara de perro?- Dijo la castaña anonadada.

-¿Tu casa?- Pansy soltó un bufido –Esta es la mansión Malfoy, y tú no eres más que una sangre sucia que se ha colado para contaminarlo todo- Dijo con desprecio.

-Probablemente, pero esta sangre sucia es la esposa de Draco, y por ende la señora de esta casa- Hermione extendió sus brazos para dejar sus palabras más en claro.

-¿La señora? No eres más que basura muggle, no sé cómo te las ingeniaste para metértele a Draco, pero avísale que aquí estaré cuando se aburra de la tonta e insípida Hermione Granger- Pansy la fulminó con la mirada y se marchó.

-¿Cuál es su maldito problema?- Dijo Hermione, y un enojo desconocido se apoderó de ella, ¿acaso Draco tenía algo que ver con cara de perro?

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?- Preguntó tímidamente Maky al verla pensativa.

-Maky, ¿Qué sabes de Pansy y Draco?- Inquirió la castaña con bastante curiosidad.

-Maky no sabe nada, solamente que la señorita Parkinson pasaba aquí bastantes días de visita cuando el amo era más joven, pero todo cambió cuando el señor oscuro se apoderó de la casa, desde entonces Maky no la había visto- Expresó la elfina.

-Ya veo, gracias Maky- Hermione se frotó las sienes, su siempre sencilla vida estaba hecha un drama, no pasaba día alguno en que tuviera completa paz.

Decidió que ya era suficiente, se dirigió al estudio y comenzó a escribir dos notas, tenía prohibido salir, pero nadie dijo nada de mandar mensajes.

" _Draco, tenemos que hablar, necesito que regreses lo más pronto posible"  
–Hermione_

" _Daphne, necesito tu ayuda, ven a verme a la mansión, no le digas nada a Harry"  
-Hermione_

Hermione se dirigió a la lechuceria, los Malfoy tenían varias hermosas lechuzas a su disposición, por lo que las mantenían en un amplio espacio cerca del jardín, les dio las notas a dos lechuzas distintas y las miró emprender el vuelo para cumplir con su encargo, necesitaba aclarar de una vez por todas lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre ella y Malfoy.

-Espero que esto funcione- Se dijo a si misma.

Draco se encontraba bebiendo su cuarta copa de whisky en un lujoso hotel en Madrid, había terminado de arreglar pendientes que no sabía que tenía con socios en España y ahora estaba de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos. Cada que recordaba aquella noche tenía ganas de volver a embriagarse hasta perder el conocimiento, la única cosa que lo había enfurecido más que verla besando a Weasley había sido hacerla llorar de miedo, estaba furioso consigo mismo, pero no sabía del todo la razón, o tal vez si la sabia, pero no iba a aceptar lo que sentía, no por ella. De pronto, una hermosa lechuza que él reconoció de inmediato se posó en la barra del bar y le dejo una nota, Draco la miró extrañado pero sin esperar su réplica la lechuza se marchó. Abrió el pequeño sobre y miró aquella caligrafía que él conocía. Algo en su interior se removió al leer aquellas palabras, pero aún no estaba seguro de volver, no sabía si quería o más bien podría mirarla después de lo sucedido, arrugó el papel y siguió bebiendo su whisky.

En Londres, específicamente en la mansión Greengrass, Daphne se preparaba para ver a Theo y Blaise, y mientras le daba unos últimos retoques a su brillo labial, una lechuza entró por su ventana, le dejó una nota y emprendió vuelo de regreso. Ella miró extrañada aquel sobre, pero lo abrió y aquellas palabras la dejaron extrañada. Comenzó a escribir una nota de disculpa para Theo y Blaise y de inmediato se dirigió a su automóvil. Como era usual, manejó de manera desenfrenada hasta llegar a la Mansión Malfoy, atravesó las rejas sin tocar el timbre siquiera y se detuvo para tocar la puerta principal.

-¿Señorita Greengrass?- Dijo la elfina sorprendida.

-¿Dónde está Hermione, Maky?- Preguntó la rubia al momento que entraba.

-¿Daphne?- Preguntó la castaña mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar bronceándote en Ibiza?- Hermione solo agachó la mirada y le pidió que fueran a la sala.

-Draco no está, y no estoy segura de cuando vaya a regresar- Inició la castaña.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no está? ¿Qué pasó?- Daphne seguía anonadada.

-Algo pasó el día de la boda- De pronto Hermione se sintió avergonzada -Ron vino a verme antes de que iniciara la ceremonia, hablamos y yo, lo besé, y Draco se enteró- La Gryffindor bajó la mirada.

-Oh, vaya, eso explica muchas cosas- Daphne no sabía que decir.

-Cuando nos fuimos de la fiesta Draco estaba muy borracho, se puso a conducir como loco y cuando llegamos le pedí que me explicara que pasaba, me dijo que era porque me había visto besar a Ron, pero Daphne yo jamás lo había visto tan furioso por nada, y francamente no entendí porque estaba tan molesto, y después… él intentó abusar de mi- Finalizó ella.

-¿Hermione, él te hizo daño?- Preguntó escandalizada.

-No, se detuvo y se fue de la habitación, y desde allí no lo he visto- Explicó.

-¿Y cómo te sientes con todo lo que ha pasado?- Preguntó Daphne.

-Sé que hice mal, no debí besar a Ron, pero no tenía idea de que Draco iba a reaccionar de esa manera- Confesó la Gryffindor –Después de todo, él sabía que yo me casaba con él por proteger a Ron- Daphne asintió.

-No hay justificación para el comportamiento de Draco, él jamás había actuado así con nadie, hablaré con él, pero también necesito que tú seas honesta, y no conmigo, ni con Draco, sé honesta contigo misma Hermione- La aludida miró a Daphne extrañada –Si quieres que Draco se aleje de ti díselo, él lo va a hacer, pero deja de darle señales mezcladas, resuelvan sus asuntos antes de que este año se convierta en un infierno, eres una Gryffindor ¿no?, entonces se valiente y reconoce lo que sientes o no sientes- Finalizó la rubia.

Hermione se quedó bastante pensativa después de la visita de Daphne, había acudido a ella precisamente por eso, porque a pesar de ser amiga de Draco era imparcial, era directa y sobre todo porque sabía mil veces más de hombres que ella. Por un instante se arrepintió de haberle mandado aquella nota a Draco, ¿qué le diría si él regresaba?, ciertamente aun no le perdonaba el haber intentado abusar de ella, ni siquiera sabía si él estaba arrepentido, ¿hablaría con él honestamente?, no estaba segura de poder reconocerse a sí misma y menos a Malfoy que él no le era indiferente, pero si no le era indiferente, ¿qué sentía por él entonces?  
Había muchas interrogantes rondando su mente, y muchos sentimientos mezclados, esperaba que Draco se tardara algunos días más en volver, cuando ella finalmente hubiera despejado todas aquellas dudas.

Mientras tanto, Draco se encontraba en un célebre club nocturno de Madrid, seguía bastante intranquilo por aquella nota recibida pero había llegado a una resolución. Decidió salir a distraerse, tal vez encontraría alguna chica con la cual olvidarse de Granger, así cuando regresara podría liberarla de ese estúpido juramento y dejarla revolcarse felizmente con el pobretón, ya se había hartado de rogarle a aquella sangre sucia. Desde que ingresó al lugar, notó algunas miradas femeninas y su orgullo se infló más, él era Draco Malfoy, era un gran mago, guapo y millonario, y en algún lugar del mundo encontraría una mujer que se mereciera que él gastara su sentimentalismo barato, Hermione Granger definitivamente no era esa mujer. Mientras la noche avanzaba y él se encontraba en la barra, diversas mujeres se acercaron a él, pero nada llamaba su atención, todas eran más de lo mismo, chicas bonitas sin nada interesante que decir, y él ya había estado con muchas de esas, la belleza deslumbrante no le sorprendía tan fácilmente, o tal vez había algo que lo bloqueaba, así como había estado bloqueado todo el séptimo año, tal vez sí necesitaba de una vez por todas aclarar todo con Granger, si finalmente la dejaba ir, tal vez volvería a ser el Draco Malfoy de siempre. Con la misma premura de sus pensamientos regresó al hotel y comenzó a empacar todo, terminaría con ella de una vez por todas.  
Para el momento que llegó a la mansión, apenas estaba amaneciendo, ella probablemente debía estar dormida y él estaba bastante cansado, subió a su nueva habitación, la que había sido de sus padres y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

Cuando Hermione despertó, ya era casi el mediodía, se desperezó y cuando se disponía a salir de su cuarto escuchó ruido del otro lado del pasillo. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con intensidad, sin pensarlo se colocó encima una bata corta de satín y salió al pasillo. Observó que la puerta del estudio estaba entreabierta, comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa, pero con la valentía que la caracterizaba se dirigió allí, abrió la puerta completamente y lo vio de pie detrás del escritorio, frio, impasible y atractivo como siempre, vestía de manera casual, con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de vestir. Él levantó la mirada hacia ella, y por tensos y largos segundos todo se quedó en silencio.

-Has vuelto- Murmuró ella.

-Si- Fue la escueta respuesta de él.

De pronto, Hermione enfureció un poco, ¿era todo lo que tenía que decirle después de haberse ido?

-¿En dónde estabas? Ni siquiera me dejaste una nota- Su tono tenía un dejo de reclamo.

-¿Acaso te importa Granger?- Draco depositó sus grises ojos en los de ella, demandaba una respuesta. Hermione guardó silencio por unos instantes meditando sus palabras.

-Claro que me importa, no puedes simplemente huir después de lo que pasó, y dejarme aquí, sin permiso de salir ¿qué diablos ocurre contigo?- Dijo ella exaltada.

-Discúlpame si no confió en ti, pero no quería que durante mi ausencia me llegara la notificación de que te encontraron revolcándote con Weasley- El rubio apretó la mandíbula –Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿qué querías?- Su tono fue un poco más suave, pero no dejaba de ser de reproche

Hermione dio un largo suspiro, era bastante orgullosa para decir lo que quería, más bien lo que sabía que debía decir, y más con Malfoy comportándose como un imbécil.

-Malfoy, lo siento- Dijo ella soltando el aire contenido y mirándolo directo a los ojos a la vez que daba unos pasos para estar más cerca de él –No debí besar a Ron, yo te había prometido que me alejaría de él y no lo cumplí, pero para ser honesta no te entiendo, tú sabes cómo fue que me obligaste a hacer ese juramento, así que no entiendo y mucho menos justifico tu reacción violenta- Expresó ella, buscando en las facciones de Draco algún tipo de sentimiento.

-No creo en tus disculpas Granger, ni en tu papel de víctima, no soy estúpido y yo sé exactamente como hiciste ese juramento, pero también sé que no estabas tan molesta cuando nos besamos en Hogwarts, cuando te llevé a miles de lugares, ni cuando volviste a besarme en el coche, entonces mejor dime ¿a qué demonios juegas?- Él rodeó el escritorio y se colocó justo en frente de Hermione.

Ella sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, allí estaba de nuevo, esa electricidad cuando él se le acercaba de esa manera, ese cosquilleo en el vientre que le demandaba más contacto.

-No estoy jugando a nada- Dijo ella casi en un susurro –Malfoy, ¿qué está pasando? ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo?- Sus preguntas parecían suplicas.

Él se sintió expuesto, pero se mantuvo frio e impasible, seguía siendo demasiado transparente con ella y la odiaba por ello.

-No, no hay nada que tenga que decirte, excepto que me arrepiento de mis acciones esa noche, es más, me arrepiento de ese estúpido juramento, no voy a volver a tocarte, y desde ahora eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, si te quieres ir de aquí vete, si te quieres revolcar con Weasley hazlo, cuando se cumpla el plazo anularemos el matrimonio y tan enemigos como siempre, Granger- Tras decir eso último, se alejó de ella como si quemara, y la dejó completamente sola en el estudio.

Hermione se quedó fría en su sitio, sintió una opresión en el pecho y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ¿por qué lloraba?, ¿no era eso lo que quería?, que él la dejara libre, que se apartara de su vida, ahora por fin tenia lo que había deseado, pero eso no la hacía feliz, de pronto se sentía muy vacía. Se encerró toda la tarde en su habitación, debatiéndose entre hacer sus maletas y marcharse o quedarse, después de todo él no la había corrido, tal vez ella quería quedarse. Cuando la noche estaba cayendo, escuchó unas voces provenir de abajo, apenas eran unos murmullos pero decidió asomarse por la escalera. La escena la desarmó, la infame Pansy Parkinson estaba en la entrada de la casa, y Draco estaba frente a ella, al parecer recibiéndola, subió de regreso a su habitación, tal vez lo mejor sí era que se fuera.

-¿Qué diablos quieres aquí?- Preguntó el rubio con desagrado.

-¿Así me recibes después de haberte abierto los ojos? Que malagradecido- Ella fingió un puchero.

-Pansy, ¿no tienes una vida? ¿personas a las que sí les importes? ¿una familia?- Draco se sobó el puente de la nariz.

-Claro que tengo una vida, y está justo enfrente de mí, vine a reclamar mi lugar, seguramente ya te aburriste de la mojigata de Granger, después de todo ella no te conoce como yo- La morena se acercó sugerentemente al rubio con la intención de darle un beso que él rechazó.

-Vete de aquí Pansy, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces- Sentenció él.

-Bien, yo sé ser paciente y estoy convencida de que vas a volver Draco, tarde o temprano- Pansy le sopló un beso y se fue sin decir más.

Draco rodó los ojos y cerró dando un portazo, esa mujer tenía la habilidad de ponerlo de mal humor con solo respirar.

-Maky, ¿Hermione aún está en la casa?- Preguntó a la elfina.

-Si amo, la señora me ha dicho que va a cenar en su habitación- Dijo y se retiró.

Él frunció el ceño extrañado, ¿por qué no se había ido ya?, la había liberado de todo, tal vez era porque no tenía una casa a la cual ir, con un poco de intranquilidad se alzó de hombros, no la iba a correr, pero le iba a costar más trabajo alejarse de ella si la tenía bajo el mismo techo. Cuando se encaminaba a su habitación, se la topó en el pasillo, seguía con esa bata corta de satín y el cabello recogido en un desarreglado moño.

-¿Estuviste con Pansy estos días que te fuiste?- Ella le preguntó y él alzó las cejas sorprendido, ¿acaso estaba celosa?

-Y si lo hubiera estado ¿qué?, no me digas que eres la única con derecho a besarse con otras personas, después de todo ella y yo también tenemos historia- Dijo con cinismo.

-Draco ya basta, estoy harta de que estés a la defensiva, es solo una estúpida pregunta- Dijo ella con desgano.

-¿No te parece familiar Granger? Por meses estuve soportando tus desplantes y tus modos de niña infantil, todo para que terminaras besando a Weasley el día de la boda, terminé contigo Granger- Draco la esquivó y se metió en su habitación dando un portazo.

Hermione solo suspiró, estaba indecisa, todo en su vida se había reducido a Draco Malfoy en los últimos meses, y algo en su interior se sentía bien con eso, algo le impedía tomar la decisión de irse de esa nueva vida, ella decidió llamarlo curiosidad, tal vez a su siempre inquieta mente le interesaba saber cómo era ser la Señora Malfoy, o tal vez era algo más, pero no iba a reconocerlo, no aún.  
A la mañana siguiente, ella despertó temprano, se dio una larga ducha y escogió, de entre su enorme armario, una falda azul marino que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla y encima se colocó un top gris de tirantes con un discreto pero seductor escote, acomodó su cabello en un moño casual y con algunos mechones sueltos, se puso un maquillaje natural solamente resaltando sus pestañas y aplicando un brillo rosado a sus labios, se calzó unos tacones altos de color gris y bajó a desayunar como si nada.

Draco se encontraba solo en el enorme comedor, por primera vez se había sentado en la cabecera, lugar que antes había sido exclusivo de su padre, frente a él yacía una taza de café y galletas, Maky aún preparaba el desayuno. Desplegó su ejemplar del profeta, se había mantenido bastante alejado del mundo últimamente, la portada la ocupaba un enorme mensaje _"MORTÍFAGOS AÚN PRÓFUGOS",_ sintió una incomodidad en el pecho, ¿lo buscarían? ¿querrían vengarse porque él salió bien librado?, antes de poder seguir pensando en ello, una voz lo distrajo.

-Buenos días- El rubio oyó aquella voz y despegó sus ojos del periódico, hubiera querido no haberlo hecho, porque ella estaba hermosa, y la odiaba por ello.

Hermione ya se esperaba que él no le respondiera, pero no le dio importancia tomó el lugar que estaba a la derecha de Draco, siguió sin decir nada, y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo se sirvió una taza de café.

-¿Así que te quedas?- Dijo Draco.

-Hasta donde recuerdo no me echaste de esta casa, pero si lo que quieres es que me vaya solo dilo- Lo retó ella y él le sostuvo la mirada pero no dijo nada –Todo esto fue tu idea, y no te vas a echar para atrás así como así, querías que fuera tu esposa y aquí me voy a quedar- Sentenció decidida.

-Eres increíble Granger- Draco rodó los ojos, pero internamente estaba incrédulo, y todo tipo de dudas llegaron a su mente.

-Ya lo sé- Respondió ella y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Oh, señora, Maky no sabía que usted venía a desayunar- La elfina chasqueó los dedos y dispuso un lugar en la mesa para ella, acto seguido la mesa se llenó de fruta, jugo, y diversos platillos.

-Me voy- Anunció Draco cuando hubo terminado.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco extraña, como relegada al papel de ama de casa.

-Ah y Granger- Dijo él y Hermione volteó a verlo –Búscate un trabajo, no creas que vas a estar aquí todo el tiempo sin hacer nada- En un extraño gesto él le guiñó un ojo y se fue, y ella solo se quedó sentada, sonriendo como una tonta. Draco Malfoy era el tipo que quería una esposa a su nivel en todos los sentidos.

Ella se mantuvo toda la tarde ocupada, estaba decidiendo en que ramo del Ministerio de Magia quería trabajar, después de una gran meditación se decantó por el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, aun quería luchar por los derechos de miles de elfos domésticos. Se mantuvo emocionada, al día siguiente iría al Ministerio y solicitaría una entrevista. Cuando comenzó a caer la noche se extrañó de que Draco aún no regresara, pero instantes después escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal. Hermione vio a Maky asomarse en el estudio.

-Señora Hermione, la buscan- Indicó la elfina.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero asintió indicando a Maky que dejara pasar a quien la buscaba. Se encontró cara a cara con Harry, que lucía bastante consternado.

-Hola Harry- Hermione se levantó de su asiento para saludarlo con un abrazo que Harry correspondió.

-¿Cómo estas Mione?- Preguntó el moreno, su voz trataba de sonar tranquila, pero la preocupación era evidente.

-Bien, Harry ¿qué sucede?- Su siempre infalible intuición le indicó que algo no estaba bien.

-Mione, necesito que estés tranquila- Harry la tomó por los hombros –Malfoy ha sido atacado, está grave en San Mungo- Soltó el moreno.

CONTINUARA….

Hola, espero que se encuentren muy bien, aquí les traigo un cap más relajado que los anteriores, de aquellos que llaman de transición, pero como amo el drama les regalo este final inesperado. Espero les guste y vayan visualizando más o menos como se irán acomodando las cosas entre nuestra pareja favorita, recordé que alguien tenía duda de los papás de Hermione, recuerden que en capítulos anteriores ella menciona que les borró la memoria.  
Como siempre, les quiero agradecer el enorme apoyo que me brindan, les confesaré que los dos capítulos anteriores los subí antes de una intervención quirúrgica que tuve y de la que estoy en recuperación, por lo que sus comentarios me ayudaron a ponerme muy feliz durante todo el proceso y los días posteriores, también por eso no les traje un capitulo tan extenso ya que no puedo estar tanto tiempo frente al ordenador. En fin, mil gracias por tanto, por sus favs, follows o simplemente sus visitas a la historia, seguiré recibiendo sus comentarios con enorme alegría. Les mando mil besos y abrazos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de J.K Rowling_

 _N/A: les recomiendo la canción Genesis de Dua Lipa_

 _Disfruten._

 **Mrs Malfoy**

 **VIII. Génesis**

Frio, fue lo único que pudo sentir Hermione tras escuchar aquellas palabras, dentro de ella algo se removió violentamente, sentía una opresión en el pecho que casi le impedía respirar, o al menos así lo percibía ella. Sintió que los brazos de Harry la agarraban fuerte porque estaba a punto de caerse.

-¡Hermione!- La preocupación en la voz de Harry incrementó, su amiga estaba pálida y parecía incapaz de poder hablar, si alguna vez dudó de los sentimientos de Hermione ahora quedaba demostrado que estaba más que enamorada de Malfoy.

-¿¡Que pasó!?- Toda su preocupación quedó resumida en aquella pregunta.

-Vamos a San Mungo, allá te explicaré todo- Sin mediar otra palabra el moreno tomó a Hermione y se aparecieron en el hospital.

Ella se sintió un tanto desorientada, la luminosidad de los hospitales siempre la había aturdido, cuando recobró el sentido volvió a dirigirse a Harry, y lo miró exigiendo una explicación.

-Fue un choque en su automóvil- Dijo Harry.

-¿Entonces fue un accidente?- Preguntó ella y su amigo negó con la cabeza.

-Su auto fue intencionalmente averiado, con magia- Explicó.

-¿¡Que!?- Ella estaba sin creerlo, ¿quién querría dañarlo?, de pronto un terrible pensamiento azotó su mente -¿Y si fue Ron?- Preguntó ella con un dejo de dolor en su mirada.

-Hermione, no podemos asegurar nada y menos algo así- Advirtió el Gryffindor.

-No tengo tiempo para conjeturas- Dijo ella y se dirigió a la recepción –Buenas noches, quiero ver a Draco Malfoy, soy Hermione Malfoy, su esposa- Indicó.

-El señor Malfoy sigue siendo atendido debido a la severidad de sus heridas, pero puede pasar, se encuentra aquí en planta baja, cuando termine de ser atendido le darán información- Hermione sentía como el mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco.

Con las manos aun temblándole de nervios se dirigió junto a Harry a aquella sala de espera, en donde ya estaba Daphne. En cuanto los vio, la rubia se apresuró a darle a Hermione un cálido abrazo, y la castaña se permitió soltarse a llorar.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-Aún no me dicen nada, pero estará bien, Draco es un luchador, no se dará por vencido- La confortó ella.

-¿Quién pudo haberle hecho esto?- Preguntó Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Gente muy jodida- Susurró Daphne.

Tras largas horas de silencio e incertidumbre, se acercó una medimaga. Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato y Harry y Daphne la siguieron.

-¿Familiares de Draco Malfoy?- Preguntó.

-Yo soy su esposa- Se apresuró a decir Hermione.

-Señora Malfoy, hemos logrado estabilizar la condición de su esposo, pero el peligro aun no cesa, las heridas que sufrió fueron severas, tenemos que esperar a ver si reacciona- Indicó.

Hermione sintió que la opresión en su pecho se ensanchaba, volvió a soltar dos silenciosas lágrimas y preguntó:

-¿Puedo verlo?- Su voz sonaba suplicante.

-Claro que sí, puede quedarse con él si así lo desea- Dijo la medimaga y se retiró.

-Vayan a descansar, yo les avisaré lo que suceda- La castaña les dedicó una débil sonrisa a Harry y Daphne.

-Iremos a cambiarnos y regresaremos temprano- Anunció Harry y ella asintió.

Hermione se apresuró a entrar a aquel cuarto de hospital, la luz era más tenue y todo estaba pulcramente limpio, había un cómodo sofá en una de las esquinas, un baño y aquella cama. Ella se acercó para mirarlo más de cerca, estaba profundamente dormido, tenía en cabello revuelto y ligeros cortes alrededor de su cara, uno de sus brazos estaba completamente vendado desde el hombro y se percibía que respiraba con dificultad. Ella sintió su corazón estrujarse, se veía completamente diferente a como siempre lo había percibido, ahora estaba indefenso y debilitado, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Como por instinto puso una de sus manos en su frente y acomodó algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabello, ese contacto se extendió hasta su mejilla y allí se mantuvo. El brillo de aquel diamante posado en su dedo anular llamó su atención, le dio un par de vueltas a aquel ostentoso anillo y volvió la mirada hacia él, teniendo muy presente un recuerdo.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Regresaba muy tarde a su torre. Había sido día de visita en Hogsmeade y si era honesta se le habían pasado un poco las copas, pero después de todo, no se iba a negar los pocos momentos de diversión que se le presentaban, la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, nadie sabía cuándo pasaría, pero para todos era una certeza que el enfrentamiento final estaba cerca.  
Entró con cautela a su torre, era un lugar perfecto, el único defecto era tener que compartirla con Malfoy, aunque si lo pensaba con detalle tampoco había sido tan malo, por alguna extraña razón desde su sexto año, Malfoy había sido mucho menos patán que en años anteriores. Cuando atravesó el estrecho pasillo que daba a su sala común lo vio, Draco Malfoy profundamente dormido en uno de los sofás, la luz de la chimenea ya se había apagado y lo único que alumbraba era la brillante luz de la luna. Ella se detuvo por un momento a mirarlo, dormido casi parecía una buena persona, a excepción por esa expresión ceñuda que tenía, como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas, y seguramente las tenía, Merlín sabría en que andaba metido junto a su familia. Antes de seguir su camino hasta su habitación dio un último vistazo, jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero Draco Malfoy realmente era guapo, desde que había dejado de usar esa horrible gomina en el cabello y había dado el último estirón ella lo había notado, ahora que lo veía dormido y tan cerca era más visible, tenía unas facciones muy bien definidas, era alto, con una complexión atlética y ella recordaba que el color de sus ojos era muy hermoso, gris como el mercurio.  
Hermione se sonrió de manera tonta, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, había bebido tanto que ahora pensaba sandeces de Draco Malfoy. Lo miró una última vez antes de irse a su cuarto, y sin saber bien porque lo hacía, tomó una pequeña manta que estaba en el sillón y se la echó encima, y allí en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto se reconoció algo que sería el génesis, tal vez el único defecto de Draco Malfoy era ser un Malfoy, tal vez si solo fuera Draco todo sería muy diferente._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

Hermione se sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, había pasado tan poco tiempo de eso y ella sentía que era una eternidad, y como siempre no se había equivocado, aún seguía pensando que el único defecto de Malfoy era precisamente eso, su sangre limpia, su tonto ego y esa maldita soberbia. No obstante, cuando estaba dormido era solamente Draco, una persona completamente diferente a la que ella conocía, entonces ¿cuál era el real?, estaba conflictuada, porque si alguien realmente conocía muchas facetas de Draco era ella, conocía al niño mimado y pagado de sí mismo al que le gustaba humillar a todos, especialmente a ella, conocía al adolescente prepotente y mujeriego que creía que ninguna persona era suficiente para él, conocía al chico serio y oscuro que la guerra lo había obligado a ser, conocía al Mortífago dispuesto a todo para salvarse incluso si eso significaba arruinar su vida, conocía al falso prometido que se comportaba como un caballero, y al esposo despiadado y herido en su ego, ella sabía más de Draco Malfoy de lo que nadie pudiera sospechar, pero no sabía cuál era el genuino, y muy en el fondo quería creer que el verdadero era ese que la había besado en Hogwarts, el que era impulsivo sin lastimarla, condescendiente sin ser permisivo, el que era intenso y hasta romántico sin dejar de ser él.

-¿Quién eres Draco?- Susurró en voz baja.

Medio durmió toda la noche en el sillón de aquella habitación de hospital, cuando abrió los ojos pudo percibir que los rayos del sol ya se colaban por la habitación, debía ser casi el medio día. Unos leves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y posteriormente la silueta de una despampanante rubia se hizo visible.

-¿Cómo estás Hermione?- Preguntó Daphne a la vez que ingresaba en la habitación.

-Mi estado es lo de menos, ¿alguien te ha dicho algo acerca de cuándo despertará?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Aún no, pero tú deberías ir a descansar y comer algo, yo puedo quedarme con él- Señaló la rubia.

-¿Harry no vino contigo?- Preguntó ella.

-No, está en el Ministerio, tiene a gran parte del Departamento de Aurores trabajando en el caso- La preocupación en los ojos de Daphne era evidente, ¿acaso ella sabía algo que Hermione no?

-¿Y ya tienen alguna pista?- Inquirió la Gryffindor.

-Aun no, por eso creo que deberías descansar un poco- Insistió Daphne.

-No necesito descansar, pero si iré a casa a cambiarme y a avisarle a la mamá de Draco, creo que debe de estar aquí- Hermione se apresuró a salir del cuarto, cada vez se sentía más y más angustiada, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que le pasara a Draco?

A falta de su vehículo usó la aparición, cuando llegó a la mansión se sintió mareada, realmente odiaba aparecerse. Corrió a la lechucería y escribió una nota a Narcisa, no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella así que optó por contarle lo que ocurría. Tomó un ligero baño y se cambió de ropa a un atuendo mucho más casual que los que usaba últimamente, unos jeans de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y un blazer beige, así como unos zapatos de piso a juego con su blazer. Tomó las llaves de su automóvil y condujo de regreso al hospital. No podía dejar de sentir aquella opresión en el pecho, no sabía ni quería imaginar lo que iba a sentir si algo le pasaba a Draco. Mientras seguía conduciendo un nuevo recuerdo pasó por su mente.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Estaba exhausta, eso de reintegrarse a clases un mes después era más difícil que buscar horrocruxes, pero por fin había terminado de entregar todas sus tareas pendientes y se daría una muy merecida terapia de relajación en el baño de prefectos. Se dirigió con premura, aunque ya era bastante noche, no quería que nadie interfiriera con sus planes. Cuando ingresó se sintió dichosa de que nadie más estuviera por allí, era de esas veces que quería dedicarse un momento solo para ella. Se despojó de su ropa, agarró su rebelde cabello en una pinza y se colocó una bata banca, abrió algunas llaves y se sentó en silencio a contemplar como la tina se llenaba. A veces se preguntaba porque su vida no podía ser así de sencilla, que su mayor problema fuera no tener un novio, o que el chico que le gustaba fuera demasiado tonto para notar lo que ella sentía por él, ella además de los típicos problemas adolescentes, tenía que lidiar con un mago loco con complejo de dictador alemán de 1939, y con todo su sequito de leales seguidores, a eso se le sumaba que tenía que mantener sus notas perfectas y sortear la vida a lado de su compañero de torre, el hurón.  
Detuvo sus pensamientos al pensar en este último, se despojó de su bata e ingresó a aquella agua tibia y reconfortante. Recordó aquella noche que lo había visto dormido, cuando estaba demasiado borracha como para pensar que estaba guapo, se rió de sus ocurrencias, pero por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en él, y en lo mucho que había cambiado en el último año, ya no solía ser el bravucón numero uno ni el infalible mujeriego, ahora mantenía un perfil mucho más bajo de lo que estaba acostumbrado, ella se preguntaba si eso tendría que ver con su padre involucrado hasta el cuello con Lord Voldemort, debía de ser bastante difícil vivir bajo el yugo de aquel dictador, y saber que al cometer el más mínimo error no tendría reparo en matarte, por unos instantes sintió lastima y tristeza, ella por lo menos era libre y no tenía temor a cada minuto de ser asesinada solamente porque Voldemort amanecía de mal humor.  
Terminó su baño y se sintió mucho más lúcida, pensó en ir a visitar a sus amigos a la torre de Gryffindor, pero al final se decantó por aquella "solo terapia", y regresó a su torre para leer un poco. Ingresó y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, no le extrañaba ya que casi nunca se topaba con Malfoy. Abrió su libro, era uno de sus favoritos, de una autora muggle feminista. Leyó y leyó, ávida de conocer más, pero poco a poco el cansancio se apoderó de ella y cayó en un profundo sueño._

 _-Granger- Una voz suave la sacó del estado de sueño profundo, pero aun así no abrió los ojos –Granger- Ahora sí estaba más consciente y sabia de quien era esa voz, pero decidió ignorarle, quería seguir durmiendo._

 _Escuchó que aquellos pasos se alejaban por las escaleras, y justo cuando se disponía a abrir los ojos lo oyó de regreso, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y sintió como él le quitaba el libro de entre las manos, pero no lo había hecho de una manera brusca, sino más bien con delicadeza, ¿Draco Malfoy siendo delicado?, esa era toda una proeza, tal vez por curiosidad decidió fingir que estaba dormida, para ver cuál era su siguiente movida, casi grita cuando sintió que Malfoy pasaba una de sus manos por debajo de sus piernas y otra por detrás de su espalda, su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza cuando sintió como la levantaba en brazos, y un pensamiento la traicionó, Malfoy era muy fuerte, lo podía sentir en los músculos de sus brazos y en la tensión de su abdomen cada que subía un peldaño de la escalera, ni lenta ni perezosa se removió un poco para acomodarse mejor entre sus brazos, de pronto, otro detalle captó su atención, los latidos del corazón de Malfoy eran muy violentos, como si estuviera muy agitado o muy nervioso, ella descartó la primera dado que ni se estaba esforzando al cargarla, pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más sintió que él la depositaba gentilmente en su cama, y después se iba, se sintió un poco decepcionada, tal vez muy en el fondo esperaba algo más._

 _-¿Qué está pasando contigo, Malfoy?- Se dijo en voz baja en la penumbra de su habitación, su curiosidad se había potenciado en un mil por ciento._

 _A la mañana siguiente se despertó a la hora que siempre lo hacía, pero se apresuró a alistarse para ver si se topaba con él antes de clases, quería saber cómo actuaría después de la noche anterior. Se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando no se lo encontró, pero todo se le olvidó cuando llegó a su mesa de Gryffindor con sus amigos._

 _-Mione, ¿ya te dignas a desayunar con nosotros?, los plebeyos que no somos premio anual- Le dijo Ron en tono burlón y a manera de reclamo, ya que los últimos días se había saltado los desayunos y las cenas para adelantar su tarea._

 _-Bueno flojos, a diferencia de ustedes, yo sí tengo un promedio que mantener y me estaba poniendo al corriente con mis tareas- Dijo a la vez que tomaba asiento a lado de Ginny y frente a Ron y Harry._

 _-Menos mal, creímos que el hurón ya te había secuestrado y llevado al lado oscuro- Dijo Harry._

 _-Ahora que lo pienso no creo que eso sea posible, ese hurón ya ni siquiera tiene madriguera- Se burló Ron –Dudo que siendo un pobre sirviente tenga algún lugar a donde huir que no sea Hogwarts- Su tono era de superioridad._

 _-Chicos déjenlo en paz- Dijo ella, y Harry, Ginny y Ron la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos._

 _-¿Estás defendiendo a ese estúpido?- Dijo Ron enfadado._

 _-No, solamente creo que nosotros no somos bravucones, y la única razón por la que molestábamos a Malfoy era porque él nos molestaba primero, pero ahora ni siquiera nos presta atención, deberíamos dejarlo a él también- Dijo ella con serenidad y dando un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si no hubiera defendido a Draco Malfoy de sus amigos._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que incluso mucho tiempo atrás, le había preocupado, ligeramente, que alguien lastimará a Malfoy. Recordaba que en aquel entonces sentía pena por él, aunado a una enorme curiosidad que no hizo más que intensificarse después de aquel juramento. En un principio lo odió, pero ahora que reflexionaba se daba cuenta que de ese odio ya no había rastro, y temía que por más que quisiera odiarlo ahora ya no podría.  
Llegó a San Mungo apresurada y se dirigió al cuarto de Draco, cuando entró se encontró a la mismísima Narcisa parada a lado de la cama de su hijo. Hermione se sintió nerviosa, no había cruzado palabra con ella jamás, desde aquel juramento, ni siquiera en la boda habían hablado.

-Um, hola- Dijo Hermione de manera incomoda.

-Hola- Le respondió Narcisa de manera educada.

Hermione la miró de reojo, Narcisa llevaba su rubio cabello suelto y con ligeras ondas, estaba enfundada en un vestido azul oscuro de corte recto, encima llevaba una gabardina negra y sus tacones altos le daban una postura estilizada. Era una mujer muy hermosa e imponente a pesar de su edad, además de que era elegante sin siquiera esforzarse, era imposible que esa mujer tuviera un hijo mal parecido.

-¿Ha habido noticias de quien le hizo esto?- Preguntó Narcisa.

-Aún no, Harry está trabajando en ello- Respondió Hermione.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- Inquirió la mayor de ellas –Entre tú y Draco- Aclaró.

-No muy bien, pero yo espero que mejoren- Admitió la castaña.

-Ya veo, mi hijo suele ser bastante difícil ¿verdad?- La rubia la miró directo a los ojos.

-Un poco- Reconoció Hermione.

-Sin embargo, tú tampoco eres fácil, ¿no es así, señorita Granger?- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa ladeada, muy parecida a la de Draco.

-De hecho ahora soy Malfoy- Dijo Hermione sin dejarse intimidar.

-¿Lo eres?- Preguntó Narcisa –A mí me costó un tiempo acostumbrarme a dejar de ser Black para ser Malfoy, aunque no había gran diferencia entre ambos apellidos, ¿estás segura que dejaste de ser Granger para ser Malfoy, Hermione?- Volvió a preguntar.

Hermione guardó silencio, más allá de querer intimidarla, ella se daba cuenta de lo que Narcisa le decía, podría llevar el apellido Malfoy ahora, pero no lo era en realidad, solo lo sería si se convertía en la verdadera compañera de Draco. Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría y se acordó de aquel día, cuando Pansy le reclamó ser una intrusa en la mansión Malfoy, ella en realidad no era nada de Draco, y darse cuenta de eso le dolió.

-¿Dónde está Daphne?- Sin responder a la interrogante de Narcisa, Hermione preguntó.

-Fue a comer algo, veo que te has amigado con ella- Mencionó.

-Si algo por el estilo, aunque sé que usted preferiría que fuera ella la esposa de Draco- Dijo Hermione.

-No, en realidad preferiría que Astoria se hubiera casado con Draco, Daphne y él son como hermanos- Dijo la mujer y Hermione solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, recordaba a Astoria Greengrass, la hermana menor de Daphne y no menos hermosa que ella, la diferencia era que Astoria era castaña en vez de rubia, los celos se apoderaron de ella de repente.

-Ya veo- Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Sin embargo, Draco te escogió a ti, y ¿qué puede hacer una madre ante las decisiones de un hijo adulto?- La rubia se alzó de hombros.

-No se preocupe, las dos sabemos que Draco se casó conmigo para salvarse de Azkaban, cuando nuestro contrato termine podrá casarlo con Astoria- Respondió ella con una fingida indiferencia.

-Oh, querida, se nota que aún no eres una Malfoy, no te has dado cuenta de nada- Narcisa sonrió de manera moderada, todos sus movimientos parecían en cámara lenta y sumamente calculados, era igual de fría que su hijo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, cada que alguien hablaba de porque Malfoy se había casado con ella todos parecían saber algo más y eso la frustraba, ¿acaso era la única que no se daba cuenta de algo?, antes de seguir divagando en sus conspiraciones Daphne entró por la puerta.

-He vuelto, ¿alguna novedad?- Preguntó y ambas mujeres negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Harry te ha dicho algo?- Preguntó Hermione.

-No he hablado con él- Respondió Daphne.

-Me siento muy intranquila de no saber quién le hizo esto, especialmente de no poder descartar que haya sido Ron- Dijo la castaña con pesar.

-No sigas con esa teoría, es inútil- Dijo Narcisa y Daphne y Hermione la miraron con atención –No te ofendas niña, pero ni tú ni tus amigos saben cómo lastimar a otra persona, son demasiado correctos por más impulsivo que sea el niño Weasley, esto lo hizo alguien que sabe cómo matar, y que no duda en hacerlo- Explicó la mujer.

-Los Mortífagos que están prófugos- Susurró Hermione y Narcisa asintió.

-Vienen por nosotros, y ya no tienen nada que perder- Dijo, y un dejo de miedo se escuchó en su calculada voz.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Daphne sin entender.

-Porque son traidores- Resolvió la castaña –Desde el juicio todos se enteraron que los Malfoy fueron agentes dobles, y después Draco se casó conmigo, los ven como traidores a la causa y a la sangre- Dijo como cuando resolvía un acertijo y la madre de Draco asintió.

Un poco de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, saber que después de todo no había sido Ron la dejaba más tranquila por una parte, pero por otra sentía miedo, Narcisa tenía razón, los Mortífagos que quedaban ya no tenían nada que perder, y lo único que iban a buscar era hacer el mayor daño posible antes de ser capturados.

En un departamento en el centro de Londres, lejos de todo aquel drama, un cansado pelirrojo se tomaba una copa de whisky de fuego mientras miraba el fuego de su chimenea consumirse. Ron se había mudado de la madriguera y había cortado comunicación con su familia, no podía creer que le hubieran reclamado lo que había hecho en aquella estúpida boda, por suerte había encontrado una aliada. El timbre de su puerta sonó y él se apresuró a abrir.

-Pansy, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-Técnicamente este departamento es mío así que puedo visitarte cuando quiera- Dijo la morena a la vez que entraba. Había sido ella quien le había pagado un año de alquiler a Ron en aquel acomodado barrio muggle.

-Si, lo sé- Dijo Ron.

-Vengo a preguntarte que demonios estabas pensando cuando le hiciste eso a Draco- Los fríos ojos de Pansy se pusieron gélidos –Si te traje aquí fue para que me ayudaras a separarlos para quedarme con Draco, pero no puedo quedarme con Draco si se muere- La Slytherin le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Ron.

-Por mucho que quisiera tomar el crédito sobre eso, yo no le hice nada al hurón, al parecer no soy la única persona que lo odia- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Oh, entonces si no fuiste tú… deben de ser esos Mortífagos sueltos- Dijo pensativa –Ya solucionaremos eso después, por ahora Draco tiene que sobrevivir- Ron rodó los ojos, pero dentro de él pensó algo muy importante, el enemigo de su enemigo era su amigo, tenía que encontrar a aquellos Mortífagos.

-¿Por qué no estás pegada a su cama en San Mungo?- Preguntó.

-He decidido cambiar mi estrategia, y tú también deberás hacerlo- Dijo la pelinegra mirando severamente a Ron –El acercamiento directo no funciona con Draco, así que me voy a mantener alejada por el momento, y tú también, después de que Draco se recupere podremos retomar nuestros planes- Ron asintió, iba a separar a Hermione de Draco a cualquier costo.

Hermione salió a la sala de espera de San Mungo, ya había pasado casi un día entero y Draco no despertaba, comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad. En pocos minutos llegaron Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, ambos se dirigieron a ella y la saludaron.

-Hola Hermione- Dijo Theo a la vez que le daba un suave abrazo que la tomó desprevenida, no sabía que los Slytherins fueran afectivos.

-Theo, Blaise, ¿cómo están?- Preguntó con una débil sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿cómo está Draco?- Preguntó Blaise.

-Aún no despierta, la medimaga dice que todas las personas reaccionan diferente a las pociones- Explicó ella.

-Animo, Draco suele ser el rey del drama, y en esta ocasión nos está haciendo la mala nuevamente- Dijo Blaise y Hermione sonrió ligeramente, recordaba aquel juego de Quidditch de segundo año.

Detrás de Theo, Hermione pudo distinguir dos familiares siluetas, Luna y Ginny también habían llegado. Ambas mujeres saludaron a Theo y Blaise y después se fundieron en un cálido abrazo con Hermione, la que dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Mione, ¿cómo estás?- Preguntó Luna con un genuino gesto de preocupación.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe- Respondió ella.

-Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?- La pregunta de Luna la tomó completamente desprevenida –Se ve en la tristeza de tus ojos- Reflexionó la rubia.

Hermione sonrió, Luna era la persona más empática que había conocido, tenía la habilidad de leerte completamente y nunca fallar, pero entonces eso significaba que, ¿ella quería mucho a Malfoy?, despejó ese pensamiento de su mente y miró a sus amigas de nuevo, verlas allí le trajo otro episodio a su memoria.

 _*Flashback*_

 _-Vamos Luna, tiene que haber alguien que llame tu atención en todo el colegio- Dijo Ginny._

 _-Mejor tú dinos que pasa con Harry- Replicó Hermione._

 _Todas estaban en un picnic vespertino en los terrenos aledaños al colegio, Hermione valoraba con el alma esos momentos porque después de todo era una chica, y haber encontrado dos mejores amigas con las cuales debatir cosas que Ron y Harry jamás entenderían era un alivio._

 _-Nada, Harry nunca va más allá de un beso, y últimamente ni siquiera eso- Dijo la pelirroja desanimada._

 _-¿Y tú con mi hermano?- Inquirió._

 _-¿De qué hablas?- Hermione se hizo la desentendida._

 _-Ajá, hazte la inocente, siempre se han traído algo- Dijo la Weasley._

 _-Eso fue hace mucho, y no nos traíamos nada, yo tenía un enamoramiento de niña con Ron, a él le gustó Lavender y fin de la historia- Respondió la castaña._

 _-Yo he notado a Ron más cercano a ti, creí que tal vez pasaba algo- Dijo Luna extrañada._

 _-Ay si, tú notas muchas cosas, pero nunca nos dices quien te gusta- Se quejó Ginny –En fin, yo creo que a mi hermano le gustas, lo he notado babeando por ti desde que regresaron de su misión- Apuntó con inteligencia._

 _-Ron y yo solo somos amigos niñas, basta con eso- Se rió nerviosa, a ella le encantaría que las palabras de Ginny fueran verdad._

 _-¿No será que te traes algo con otra persona?- La sonrisa de Ginny se ensanchó – ¿Alias tu súper sensual compañero de torre?- Luna y Hermione la miraron incrédulas._

 _-¡Ginny!- Hermione se escandalizó y Luna soltó una carcajada._

 _-Ay, no me digan que no piensan que Malfoy está que arde, que es un estúpido engreído es diferente- La Weasley se alzó de hombros convencida de sus palabras._

 _-Yo jamás podré ver atractivo a Draco Malfoy después de que en primero me preguntaron si era su hermana- Dijo Luna._

 _-Por Merlín- Respondió Hermione –Si se parecen- Ginny y ella se carcajearon y Luna solo les lanzó pasto._

 _-Bueno bueno, pero tú no vas a negar que el tipo es bastante guapo- La pelirroja se dirigió a Hermione._

 _-Yo solo lo veo como un hurón- Ella se alzó de hombros._

 _-Pues míralo mejor amiga y nos dices que tal- Se rió la Weasley._

 _Esa noche, se encontraba en su habitación, hacia bastante calor a pesar de que se acercaba el invierno, por lo que optó por ponerse un pijama ligero, unos pequeños shorts y una blusa de tirantes. Se miró en su espejo de cuerpo completo y se sonrió satisfecha, por fin había abandonado su figura de niña, le había costado un poco adquirir el gusto por hacer ejercicio, pero eso le había ayudado a moldear su cuerpo, y le gustaba como se veía, no era la súper modelo, pero tampoco le pedía nada a nadie, le gustaba su estatura, su abdomen plano, sus piernas torneadas y su lindo trasero, tal vez si podría pedir más busto, pero no le preocupaba tanto.  
Antes de dormir, iba a practicar para su clase de encantamientos, rebuscó su varita por toda la habitación pero no la encontró, seguramente estaba en su sala común. Bajó las escaleras apresurada, pero se frenó en seco cuando lo vio, estaba en uno de los sofás, había tintas, libros y pergamino a su alrededor, pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, sino que Malfoy estaba sin camisa, con el torso completamente desnudo y unos pantalones deportivos que le llegaban a la cadera._

 _-¿Qué hace la princesa de los leones levantada tan tarde?- Aquella fría voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, sintió sus mejillas calientes de solo pensar que la hubiera cachado mirándolo._

 _-¿¡Que haces aquí!?- Preguntó fingiendo demencia._

 _-Aquí vivo- Hermione volvió a mirarlo de reojo, todo en él estaba marcado, su brazos, su pecho, sobre todo su abdomen, con el uniforme puesto no se le veía._

 _-¿Y qué haces aquí en la penumbra como un maldito fantasma? ¿Acaso no duermes?- Preguntó ella para pelear un poco, jamás lo reconocería pero encontraba cierto placer en discutir con Malfoy._

 _-No sabía que te preocuparan tanto mis actividades de cama, Granger- El tono que él usó para responderle la descolocó, ¿acaso le estaba insinuando algo?_

 _-Eres repugnante Malfoy- Hermione decidió fingir disgusto –Me interesa muy poco tu vida, solo no aprecio que estés aquí sentado como un zombie, casi me matas del susto- Resolvió y puso su cara de digna._

 _-En primera, no sé qué demonios es un zombie, en segunda me preocupa muy poco si te mueres del susto, y en tercera, ¿no consideras ese pijama demasiado revelador dado que vives con un hombre?- Hermione se sintió apenada de repente, por estar de mirona y después de peleonera no se había dado cuenta que casi había bajado semi desnuda._

 _Nunca ningún hombre la había visto con tan poca ropa, ni siquiera sus amigos con los que estuvo viviendo mientras estaba de misión, y ahora resultaba que Draco Malfoy era el primero._

 _-Eres un estúpido, odioso, y pervertido- Estaba furiosa._

 _-Ay, Granger- Hermione vio la sonrisa ladeada de Malfoy –Tú no le podrías provocar nada ni al más precoz de los hombres así te pasearas desnuda por Hogwarts- El desprecio en sus palabras la enfureció más._

 _-No estés tan seguro- La castaña puso su mejor y más egocéntrica sonrisa, y sin temor, como toda un Gryffindor se acercó a él –Pero créeme que preferiría morirme a enredarme contigo, eres repugnante- Pronunció esas últimas palabras tan cerca, que casi sintió sus labios chocar con los de él._

 _Dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se tiró en la cama, en aquel silencio solo escuchaba el sonido de su corazón desbocado, estaba alterada como no lo había estado jamás, nunca se había sentido así, algo en su estómago cosquilleaba y sentía su vientre quemando, era el génesis del deseo_

 _*Fin Flashback*_

Sonrió al recordar aquello, muchos meses después de eso seguía sintiendo aquel cosquilleo cuando Draco se le acercaba demasiado, y si era honesta consigo misma, nadie más la había hecho sentirse así, ni Viktor Krum, ni tampoco Ron, parecía una habilidad exclusiva de Malfoy.

Lejos de ella, había llegado Harry, quien tomaba de la mano a Daphne mientras una silenciosa Ginny Weasley los observaba a la distancia. Parecían muy enamorados y ensimismados en aquel mundo que solo ellos conocían.

-¿Aun no lo superas?- La voz de Blaise Zabini sacó a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

-No sé de qué hablas- Dijo ella en tono defensivo.

-Tú y Potter nunca se hubieran visto bien, él es demasiado suave para ti- Le dijo el moreno.

-¿Insinúas que soy agresiva?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-No, más bien eres intensa- Replicó él con una sonrisa socarrona –Vamos, acompáñame a traer unos cafés para todos, yo invito, así te alejas de aquello que te incomoda- Dijo Zabini.

-De acuerdo, solo porque me encanta el café- Ginny sonrió ligeramente y ambos emprendieron camino.

-Tú amigo parece interesado en Ginny- Dijo Luna quien estaba sentada a lado de Theodore Nott.

-Blaise está interesado en todas- Confesó Theo.

-Ya veo, pero Ginny no es como todas- Replicó Luna.

-Ya lo creo que no, ustedes trio de amigas, son algo peculiar- Sonrió el Slytherin.

-Al parecer dos de este trio son imán de los Slytherins, debe ser porque son Gryffindor- Reflexionó la rubia.

-Yo creo que las tres son imán de Slytherins- Theo usó su sonrisa coqueta, aquel gesto común en los Slytherins cuando sabían el efecto que causaban.

-Oh, y yo que creí que solo era imán de nargles- Luna pretendió no sentirse nerviosa, pero por dentro sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Espero que los nargles no sean celosos- Dijo Theo.

-Habrá que averiguar- Sonrió la rubia –Pero eso será después de que sepamos que Malfoy está bien, ¿te conté que una vez me preguntaron si era su hermana?- Dijo Luna y Theo sonrió ampliamente, era una mujer fuera de serie.

Hermione observaba todas aquellas escenas a su alrededor, contra todo pronóstico todos sus amigos parecían estar interesados de alguna u otra manera en los Slytherins, si alguien los viera jamás pensaría que en sus años de colegio todos solían jurarse rivalidad a muerte. Tal vez todo habría sido muy diferente sin Voldemort, sin la presión de tener que escoger un bando, tal vez las cosas deberían ser como ahora, a lo mejor los Slytherins nunca fueron el enemigo.

-Hermione ¿cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó Harry.

-Bien, pero me sentiré mejor cuando Draco despierte y cuando sepamos quien le hizo esto- Respondió.

-Aún estamos investigando, pero no hay nada seguro- Dijo el moreno con pesar.

-Ya veo, por favor haz todo lo posible Harry, voy a regresar con Draco, despídanme de los demás- La castaña regresó a la habitación.

Ya era la segunda noche que estaba allí, y su preocupación solo aumentaba, temía que él jamás despertaría, que tal vez ya no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él, y tal vez hasta de volver a empezar. Volvió a acariciar su frente, uno de los puntos más débiles de las personas salía a la luz cuando estaban enfermos, ella lo recordaba muy bien.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Las últimas semanas de clases estaban llegando, los trabajos finales la tenían lo que le seguía de estresada, además de que sus EXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, sin embargo, ya no estaba tan preocupada, sorpresivamente aquella charla que había tenido con Malfoy sobre de donde venía la magia la hacía sentirse mucho más segura y en control, ella confiaba en sus habilidades. Recogió con premura su mochila y salió de su habitación. Al salir, notó que la puerta de enfrente, la del cuarto de Malfoy estaba cerrada, pero no le dio mayor importancia, probablemente él ya se había ido. Bajó las escaleras, y antes del último peldaño lo escuchó._

 _-¡Granger!- Una voz ronca la llamaba desde arriba._

 _Subió las escaleras, curiosa, y tocó un par de veces en la habitación de Malfoy, hasta que escuchó una tos del otro lado de la puerta, por lo que decidió entrar._

 _-Wow, luces terrible- Dijo ella al verlo. Tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos llorosos, además de que su nariz estaba un poco roja._

 _-Es un honor parecerme a ti- Respondió él con voz mormada._

 _-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- Preguntó fastidiada._

 _-Cómo puedes ver, no iré a clases, así que quería saber si le puedes entregar mi ensayo a Slughorn, me toca pociones a la segunda hora- El rubio le señaló un pergamino._

 _-Ya sé que te toca pociones a la segunda, yo voy en esa clase tonto- Dijo ella enfadada y para su sorpresa Malfoy se rió._

 _-Si mujer, ya lo sé, solo estaba probando si estabas atenta- Le dijo, y Hermione se sintió extraña, ¿acaso Malfoy estaba bromeando con ella?, seguramente tenía la fiebre alta._

 _-De acuerdo- Ella tomó el pergamino -¿Necesitas algo más?- Preguntó._

 _-No, gracias Granger- Él se tapó completamente con las cobijas y ella pudo percibir que temblaba._

 _Durante todo el desayuno y su primera clase tuvo una sensación de preocupación, Malfoy realmente lucía muy enfermo. La hora de pociones llegó y para su fortuna era una clase que tenía con Harry y Ron. Durante toda la sesión las cosas fueron normales, hasta que al profesor se le ocurrió decir que los ensayos finales se entregarían por orden alfabético y de allí podrían salir, ya visualizaba la bronca que le iban a echar sus amigos._

 _-Granger y Greengrass, sus ensayos por favor- Dijo el profesor._

 _Ambas chicas se acercaron a entregar su respectivo trabajo, Daphne salió pero Hermione se quedó. El profesor siguió pasando asistencia._

 _-Malfoy, Nott- Llamó._

 _Hermione suspiró y se acercó nerviosa al escritorio, Harry y Ron la miraron con un enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro._

 _-Malfoy se encuentra muy enfermo profesor, pero me pidió que entregara su ensayo- Dijo la castaña, y se ganó una mirada asombrada por parte de Theodore Nott._

 _-Oh, ya veo, el amor el amor, muchas gracias señorita Granger- Hermione enrojeció hasta la medula._

 _-¿Qué fue eso Hermione?- Le preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Eh, llego tarde a mi siguiente clase, nos vemos chicos- Y antes de que pudieran acorralarla salió corriendo del aula de pociones._

 _Sin saber exactamente porqué, se dirigió con Madame Pomfrey, si la atendía rápido le daba tiempo de llevarle algo a Malfoy y regresar a su siguiente clase. Ingresó a la enfermería y por fortuna la encontró vacía._

 _-Hola Madame Pomfrey- Saludó._

 _-Buenos días Hermione, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó._

 _-Mi compañero de torre está enfermo, tiene una gripa espantosa, me preguntaba si me podría dar algo para llevarle- Dijo la castaña._

 _-Por supuesto, ¿quién es tu compañero?- Inquirió._

 _-Draco Malfoy- Respondió ella._

 _-Muy bien, espera aquí en lo que le preparo la poción- Hermione tomó asiento y miró su reloj, le quedaba poco tiempo antes de su clase._

 _Madame Pomfrey tardó algunos minutos en hacer la poción, y de repente ya no le parecía tan buena idea quedarse, sin embargo tampoco podía irse, removió el pie incomoda y esperó hasta que vio a la mujer traía consigo un pequeño frasco con un líquido azul._

 _-Dale la mitad en un jugo de naranja y la otra mitad con su cena, se va a sentir bastante soñoliento- Indicó._

 _Hermione asintió y suspiró resignada, iba a perderse su clase. Se dirigió a la cocina y pidió una jarra de jugo de naranja, de regreso se encaminó a su torre e ingresó. Al entrar al cuarto de Malfoy lo encontró profundamente dormido, dejó la jarra de jugo en su mesa de noche y lo observó por unos instantes. Se veía bastante indefenso, nadie que lo viera así pensaría que era un engreído de lo peor._

 _-Malfoy- Hermione lo removió un poco y susurró, pero no hubo respuesta –Malfoy- Lo llamó en un tono más alto –Malfoy- En su tercer intento lo movió más fuerte._

 _-Demonios Granger, sé que me odias, pero molestar a un enfermo es un nuevo nivel- Dijo, abriendo los ojos con dificultad._

 _-Ni que fuera tú, vine a traerte algo para tu gripa, desafortunadamente no hay nada para gripa de hurón, pero creo que esto funcionará- Dijo ella sacando la poción de su mochila._

 _-¿Este es un plan para matarme?- Dijo Draco extrañado y ella solo sonrió, ese tipo era todo un caso._

 _-Demonios Malfoy, perdí mi clase por esto, ¿puedes al menos tomarte la poción?- Dijo ella, a la vez que vertía la mitad del líquido en un vaso con jugo de naranja._

 _-Sabía que en el fondo estabas enamorada de mi- Draco le guiño un ojo y se bebió aquel vaso de un solo trago._

 _-Tienes la fiebre muy alta, y el autoestima también- Replicó._

 _-Tal vez, pero ya que perdiste tu clase porque no te quedas, me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento y por lo menos así peleamos un rato- Ofreció él._

 _Hermione lo miró dudando de si su ofrecimiento era verdad, porque no creía que él realmente quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, después de todo se odiaban, aunque de momento tuvieran sus pequeñas treguas._

 _-No te voy a morder, lo prometo- Dijo él._

 _-Debes de estar en tu lecho de muerte si quieres que me quede aquí- La castaña tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba a un costado de la cama de Malfoy._

 _-Probablemente, pero ya te he soportado todo el año, unos minutos más no me van a afectar- El rubio tosió un poco._

 _-Pues disfrútalo porque en pocas semanas es probable que no volvamos a vernos- Hermione sonó un poco nostálgica._

 _-¿Puedes creer que ya pasaron siete años?- Preguntó Draco._

 _-Toda una vida, echaré mucho de menos estar aquí- Aceptó ella._

 _-No seas bebé Granger, tampoco fue la gran cosa- Draco se alzó de hombros._

 _-Ajá, lo dice el que anduvo con medio colegio y se autoproclamó el rey de Slytherin- Replicó la castaña._

 _-Bueno, reconozco que esto fue mejor que ir a Durmstrang- Hermione lo miró extrañada._

 _-¿Ibas a ir a Durmstrang?- Preguntó sorprendida y Draco asintió._

 _-Mi papá prefería que me educaran allá, pero mamá decidió que me quería en Londres, y que bueno porque creo que todos en Durmstrang son unos perdedores- Reconoció._

 _-Vaya, no lo sabía- Hermione se sintió extraña al saber eso, de repente se preguntó cómo hubiera sido Hogwarts sin Malfoy._

 _-Ya sé, yo también he pensado como sería mi vida si me hubiera ido allá, pero te aseguro que no te hubieras divertido tanto sin mi- Draco comenzó a bostezar._

 _-Ya lo creo- Hermione se rió –Debo reconocer que gracias a ti soy una persona más paciente- Afirmó, y Draco y ella sonrieron._

 _-¿Lo ves? Además te salvé de que tus únicos referentes masculinos fueran Potter y Weasley, teníamos que conocernos- Draco susurró y de repente se quedó profundamente dormido._

 _Hermione se sintió profundamente extraña tras esas palabras "teníamos que conocernos", resonó en su mente, ¿Malfoy realmente pensaba eso?, ella se rió de sus propias ocurrencias, cuando las personas estaban enfermas solían decir cosas que en realidad no sentían, ella lo sabía muy bien._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

Parecía un deja vu, ella cuidando de Malfoy y haciéndose telarañas en la cabeza, pero volvió a reflexionar acerca de aquello, tal vez Malfoy no estaba tan dormido aquella vez, tal vez era cierto que tenían que conocerse. Después de ver a sus amigos siendo tan cercanos a los Slytherins, pensó que no le gustaría su vida si no lo hubiera conocido, pensó que tal vez había alguna razón para todo aquello que habían vivido juntos, pensó que estaba cansada de pelear contra lo que sentía y de huir de todo aquello, necesitaba de Draco, de su presencia, de su forma de ser, y hasta de aquellas disputas verbales, necesitaba besarlo aunque fuera una vez más, y tal vez disculparse y volver a empezar. Con esos pensamientos en mente tomó asiento en aquel sillón y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, y él los sintió impactar directo en sus ojos aún cerrados. Tan pronto como recobraba la conciencia, un profundo dolor se extendió en todo su cuerpo, se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza, era probable que hasta el cabello le doliera. Con mucha dificultad abrió los ojos, y se sintió deslumbrado por lo blanco de aquella habitación. Poco a poco reconoció que estaba en una habitación de hospital, con mucha dificultad se incorporó para quedar semi sentado en la cama, y cuando pudo enfocar bien la vio. Estaba profundamente dormida en aquel estrecho sillón, ¿habría pasado allí toda la noche?, ¿lo estaba cuidando?, antes de que pudiera seguir preguntándose cosas la vio incorporarse, decidió cerrar los ojos y ver qué pasaba.

Hermione se desperezó de aquel sillón, comprobó la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya casi eran las 11 de la mañana, se sentía hambrienta pero no quería moverse de allí. Sigilosamente se acercó y con una mano tomó la mano de Draco mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Cuándo vas a despertar?- Susurró con la voz afligida.

-Cuando no hay nadie no tienes que fingir que me quieres- Susurró Draco con la voz ronca mientras que abría sus ojos.

-¡Draco!- Gritó Hermione emocionada.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Draco sintió como Hermione chocaba sus labios con los suyos, de manera demasiado efusiva para ser fingido. Sin perder ni un segundo, él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y profundizó el contacto, y lo único que sintió fue como ella se entregaba a aquel beso, dentro de él todo se removió y de pronto ya no parecía sentir tanto dolor, se había jurado no volver a tocarla pero nadie haba dicho nada de que ella lo besara. Poco a poco se fueron separando hasta que sus labios apenas se rozaron, se mantuvieron unos segundos así, con los ojos cerrados y sólo sintiendo su respiración. Draco sentía que había regresado a la vida.

CONTINUARA….

N/A: Hola!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Como es costumbre les quiero agradecer el seguirme leyendo y sobre todo sus muestras de cariño, ya estoy más recuperada y escribiendo para ustedes como siempre. Este capítulo es un poco un mix, ya que es la parte de los flashbacks de Hermione, pero combinada con la época actual para seguir con el ritmo de la historia, espero les haya gustado como lo redacté. Yo sé que las cosas han ido lentas, pero en justificación de Hermione no te puedes dar cuenta tan rápido de que estas enamorada de alguien que se supone odias, ni de que padeces un poco de síndrome de Estocolmo hahaha, pero ya vamos entrando al enamoramiento. He traído a más personajes en este cap, y no se angustien, también sabremos qué pasa con los papás de Hermione y con Lucius, pero más adelante.  
En fin, gracias por seguir conmigo, no tienen idea el cariño que les tengo y con el que les escribo cada capítulo, espero leer sus comentarios, ver sus follows y favs o tan solo sus visitas a la historia, un beso y nos seguimos leyendo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de J.K Rowling_

 _Disfruten._

 **Mrs Malfoy**

 **XI. Tregua**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo separarse abruptamente, Hermione sonrió de manera nerviosa y evitó a toda costa ver a Draco a los ojos. Él por su parte, estaba sin palabras, por primera vez tal vez en toda su vida no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una mujer.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estaba aquí- Dijo la medimaga dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Descuide, Draco ha despertado- La castaña señaló la cama.

La medimaga se apresuró a revisar el estado de Draco, tocó varias heridas de manera superficial además de checar sus signos vitales.

-¿Cómo se siente señor Malfoy?- Preguntó.

-Como si mi Porsche hubiera dado 15 vueltas- Dijo con dificultad, el dolor en sus heridas era profundo.

-Tiene suerte de estar vivo, pero el peligro ha pasado, ahora solo le daré un par de pociones para el dolor y después del reposo obligatorio se sentirá como si nada hubiera pasado- Indicó la mujer y se apresuró a salir por las pociones.

-Le avisaré a tu mamá que despertaste- Hermione evitó el tema del beso.

-¿Mamá está aquí?- Preguntó Draco sorprendido -¿Acaso creían que iba a morir?- Soltó una risa cínica pero se arrepintió al instante porque el dolor punzante en su abdomen lo inmovilizó.

-Estuviste inconsciente por dos días- Anunció ella.

-¿Y tú estuviste aquí?- Preguntó.

-Por supuesto que sí, soy tu esposa ¿no?- La castaña respondió como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Draco, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?- Preguntó ella y ahora sí lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Nada, solo que el carro comenzó a fallar de manera muy extraña, perdí el control y después desperté aquí- Dijo.

-Tu auto fue averiado intencionalmente- Hermione no le veía sentido a ocultarle la información.

-Ya veo- Draco no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto –Sabía que no tardarían tanto en venir por mí- Dijo.

-¿Tú también piensas que fueron esos Mortífagos que andan sueltos?- Preguntó ella.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro- Afirmó –Pero no pueden atacar directamente, saben que si se acercan demasiado los van a atrapar, así que si estabas preocupada deja de estarlo, nadie te hará daño- Draco depositó sus grises ojos en los cafés de ella, tratando de darle confianza.

-No temo por mi Draco- Respondió Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada.

Draco la miró extrañado pero no dijo nada más, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Hermione y dudaba que ella fuera a decirle, de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que estaba distinta, de hecho había estado diferente desde que él había explotado contra ella y la había dejado ir, ¿acaso temía que él la dejara?, ¿por qué lo había besado?, él aun podía sentir la calidez de su beso, pero no se explicaba su manera de actuar.

-Iré a avisarle a todos que estás bien- Hermione salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la lechucería del hospital.

Escribió una nota para Narcisa y otra para Harry, a quien le pidió que les avisara a los demás. Mientras escribía notó que las manos le temblaban, se detuvo y tomó un largo suspiro, cuando cerró los ojos pudo sentir aquel beso en sus labios y todo su cuerpo experimentó una descarga eléctrica, o al menos así lo sentía ella, por un momento había olvidado como se sentía besarlo. Volvió a sonreír como una adolescente enamorada, podía incluso escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerado, por un instante había temido que él realmente no volviera a acercarse a ella, que la rechazara.  
En su mente las cosas se aclararon de repente, no quería más guerra con Draco, estaba desgastada física y emocionalmente de pelear, después de todo ambos se habían hecho daño, se habían gritado y humillado, ninguno de los dos era una víctima ni un victimario, solo estaban inmersos en un absurdo feudo, y era absurdo porque al final de cuentas ya estaban casados y tenían que cumplir el contrato hasta el final, después de eso no sabía que seguía, pero aún faltaba mucho tiempo, por el momento estaba decidida a hacer las paces con Malfoy, y a ver a donde los llevaba eso.  
Regresó a la habitación solo para encontrarse a Narcisa adentro, se sintió un poco cohibida al ver la escena familiar, por lo que iba a retirarse, pero la mujer la detuvo.

-No te vayas, Hermione- La mujer la miró con su rostro impasible –Solamente le decía a Draco que me quedaré un par de días en la Mansión, por lo menos hasta que él se recupere, después regresaré a mi viaje para darles su espacio- Narcisa fingió una sonrisa.

-Descuide, después de todo la mansión pertenece a los Malfoy, puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera- Respondió ella en tono serio.

Un par de minutos más tarde, la medimaga regresó con dos pociones distintas y le dio indicaciones a Draco y Hermione, posteriormente le dio el alta.

-No nos vamos a aparecer así- Hermione miró a Draco severamente –Traigo mi automóvil- Ella percibió una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Draco, probablemente le agradaba que ella usara el auto que él le había regalado.

-Claro, solo fíjate que no vaya a explotar cuando metas la llave- Advirtió el rubio con una sonrisa sarcástica, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Hermione.

-Yo los veré en la mansión- Anunció Narcisa y desapareció.

-Tu madre me odia- Dijo Hermione.

-No te odia, así es mamá con las personas que tratan mal a su unigénito- Draco la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Claro, porque ser cómplice de forzar a alguien a casarse no es suficiente- Dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-No sabía que eras tan rencorosa, Granger- Draco le dijo burlonamente.

-Gracias a ti ahora soy Malfoy, y mejor ya no sigas hablando o voy a extrañar los días en que estabas inconsciente- De un momento a otro Hermione se sintió como cuando peleaban en Hogwarts.

-De acuerdo, me rindo señora Malfoy, ¿puedes llevarme a casa?- Preguntó a la vez que volvía a mirarla a los ojos.

-Si vámonos- Ella desplegó la silla de ruedas que habían dejado allí para Draco y lo ayudó a sentarse en ella, mientras lo conducía a la salida lo miró de reojo, llevaba una playera negra pegada y unos pantalones deportivos grises, se veía realmente guapo.

Después de ayudarlo a tomar el asiento de copiloto, ella tomó el lado del volante, sacó las llaves de su bolsa y emprendió camino. Draco la miró de reojo y pudo notar que ella llevaba puesto su anillo de compromiso y el de bodas, ¿por qué no se los quitaba?, fue la primera interrogante que llegó a su mente. La vio conducir el automóvil que él le había regalado y tal y como él le había enseñado, y de pronto le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero no se lo diría, y tampoco le demostraría lo que él sentía por ella, a pesar de todo él seguía creyendo que ella no se merecía que él gastara sentimientos que no sabía que poseía. Él ya se había cansado de tratar de acercarse a ella y ser siempre rechazado, si Hermione Granger quería algo de él iba a ser ella la que tenía que dar los primeros pasos.

…

En el Ministerio de Magia, Harry se encontraba revisando el papeleo de la investigación de Draco cuando una lechuza grisácea se posó sobre su escritorio, él le dio un dulce y el animal emprendió vuelo. Sonrió al leer la nota, no era que Malfoy de repente fuera santo de su devoción, pero le alegraba que Hermione ya no estuviera tan preocupada. Salió de su oficina para dirigirse a llevarle la noticia a Daphne, pero en el solitario pasillo se topó con Ron. Harry lo miró de soslayo y decidió que ya no postergaría más las cosas, era importante que hablara con su amigo. Se dirigió con premura hacia él, y este dio la media vuelta cuando lo vio venir.

-Ron- Lo llamó Harry, a la vez que depositaba una mano en su hombro para evitar que se fuera. Ron se removió bruscamente pero no se fue.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó de manera hostil.

-Quiero saber que ocurre contigo Ron, todos estamos preocupados por ti- Dijo el moreno.

-No necesito la falsa preocupación de nadie, no me interesa- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Ninguno de nosotros es tu enemigo, solo queremos ayudarte- Dijo Harry con un tono de voz calmado.

-No, ustedes no son mi enemigo, son los aliados de mi enemigo- Ron comenzaba a perder los estribos.

-Malfoy tampoco es tu enemigo, él y Hermione se enamoraron y nadie tiene la culpa de ello- El moreno suspiró, esperaba que sus palabras no causaran un efecto negativo en Ron, pero tampoco pretendía mentirle.

-¿Ahora lo defiendes Harry?- Ron soltó una risa cínica –¿No será que ahora que la guerra terminó puedes mostrar tus verdaderos colores?- Preguntó con enfado.

-Amigo, basta- Harry suspiró ampliamente, las cosas estaban peor de lo que él imaginaba.

-No, basta tú y tu hipocresía, ahora veo que Malfoy y tú debieron ser amigos desde el principio, tal vez debiste aceptar su propuesta en primer año, es más que claro que eres un Slytherin- El pelirrojo estalló –Fui un estúpido al pensar que eras mi amigo cuando en realidad solo me usaste, yo te di amistad y una familia, algo que nunca ibas a tener y tú me diste la espalda por esa serpiente, hasta a mi hermana la cambiaste por uno de ellos, no finjas que eres mejor que yo cuando eres un maldito traidor- Ron miró a Harry con desprecio y se alejó a zancadas de allí.

Harry se mantuvo por unos instantes en su sitio, no sabía que pensar, él creía conocer a Ron, pero esa nueva faceta era completamente desconocida, el odio en sus ojos y el rencor de sus palabras eran nuevos para Harry. Su mejor amigo se estaba transformando en una versión muy oscura de sí mismo, y por primera vez tuvo miedo de Ron y de lo que pudiera hacer.

…

En la inmensidad de la mansión Malfoy, Hermione y Draco estaban sumergidos en una silenciosa cena, ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir, o más bien si debían de decir algo. Hermione seguía confundida, ya se había dado cuenta de que no podía ser indiferente ante Malfoy, pero tampoco había descifrado que era lo que realmente sentía. Draco por su parte estaba en un dilema, en primer lugar, su ego herido en la boda aún no estaba sanado del todo, cada que veía a Hermione solo podía recordar aquel beso entre ella y la comadreja, pero en segundo lugar, ella parecía haber cambiado con él, y si era honesto consigo mismo no quería desperdiciar las oportunidades de poder besarla y estar cerca de ella.

-Cuanto silencio- Comentó Narcisa al ingresar al comedor y tomar su asiento en la mesa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras madre? ¿Ya te instalaste?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Así es, le dije a Maky que pusiera mis cosas en mi habitación, por lo que ya transfirió tus cosas a tu antiguo dormitorio- Dijo la mujer y Hermione casi se atraganta con su comida, mientras que Draco estuvo a punto de escupir el agua que estaba tomando.

-¿Cómo dices?- Inquirió Draco recuperando la compostura.

-Como escuchaste mi niño, no pienso dormir en un cuarto que no sea el mío- Aclaró la rubia.

-Ya veo- Dijo él –Le indicaré a Maky que pase mis cosas a otra habitación- Dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione que estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

-De hecho- Interrumpió ella –Creo que deberías quedarte, por lo menos hasta que te recuperes, así si se te ofrece algo yo puedo ayudarte- Comentó ella sin levantar la vista de su plato.

Draco agradeció que ella no lo estaba mirando porque su expresión era de sorpresa pura, poco le faltó para que su mandíbula cayera al suelo, ¿la remilgada Granger aceptando dormir en el mismo cuarto que él?, no iba ni quería negarse a ello, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

-De acuerdo- Dijo con la voz más neutral que encontró.

-Problema resuelto- Narcisa esbozó una leve sonrisa.

…

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que Hermione había esperado, y de repente su idea del comedor ya no parecía tan buena. Ella jamás había dormido en la misma habitación que otro hombre, incluso cuando se fue con Harry y Ron a buscar horrocruxes ella dormía separada de ambos, todo lo que estaba pasando era nuevo para ella, es decir, de repente se encontraba casada con un hombre al que había odiado durante años, pero que ahora ya no le desagradaba tanto, y para rematar iba a ser el primero con el que compartiera habitación.  
Se dio una última mirada en el espejo de su baño y suspiró, no había nada que temer, no era como que Malfoy iba a tratar de aprovecharse de ella, otra vez. Por alguna extraña razón confiaba en él, y en que iba a comportarse con ella, irónicamente lo que la tenía nerviosa era que no sabía si ella iba a poder comportarse estando cerca de él, Draco tenía algo que la hacía sentirse irremediablemente atraída. Se recogió su largo cabello en una coleta y miró su pijama, seguramente Malfoy iba a pensar que coqueteaba con él, pero a Daphne solo se le ocurrieron pequeños camisones de seda como pijamas, y ella ya no tenía casi nada de su antigua ropa. Salió del baño solo para encontrarse a Malfoy de pie en el closet, buscando algo. Ella se quedó parada en su sitio, sintiendo esos nervios que desde hace tiempo la acechaban, de pronto se transportó a la torre de premios anuales, cuando vio por primera vez a Malfoy sin camisa, y allí estaba de nuevo, aquel rubio engreído que aparentemente disfrutaba dormir semidesnudo.

-¿Buscando una playera?- Preguntó ella, esperando no sonar terriblemente nerviosa.

Draco se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar su voz, y aun de espaldas a ella se permitió soltar una leve sonrisa.

-No realmente- El rubio se volteó sin ningún pudor, pero el sorprendido fue él al ver a Hermione.

Estaba enfundada en un camisón de seda gris que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, tenía el cabello recogido, por lo que había una privilegiada vista de sus hombros y su cuello, a él de repente le dieron ganas de acercarse a ella, pero de inmediato se contuvo, no iba a tocarla, no a menos que ella se lo pidiera.

-¿Todo bien?- Fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió al sentirse examinada por los ojos de Malfoy.

-Estupendamente- Dijo él sonando lo más indiferente que pudo.

-Ya deberías acostarte, es hora de que tomes la poción y después debes descansar- Indicó ella, sonando mandona como era habitual.

Draco asintió y casi se ríe al ver que Hermione parecía nerviosa ante su desnudez, tal vez ella esperaba que él se pusiera una playera, pero no iba a hacerlo, estaba acostumbrado a dormir en pantalones deportivos y nada más. Tomó lugar en su antigua cama y de un sorbo se acabó aquella poción. Miró extrañado a la castaña, y un dejo de decepción lo atravesó cuando la vio preparar una improvisada cama en el sofá de la habitación.

-Granger, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- Preguntó.

-Tú que crees- Contestó sin voltearse a verlo –Estoy preparando mi cama- Explicó.

-De ninguna manera vas a dormir allí- El rubio sonó más rudo de lo que hubiera querido.

Hermione se tensó en su lugar, ella había sugerido compartir habitación, no cama. De pronto, el miedo de que Malfoy hubiera malentendido las cosas se apoderó de ella, por lo que finalmente se volteó para encararlo, pero se sorprendió cuando lo encontró poniéndose de pie con dificultad y tomando una almohada, no parecía enojado ni alterado, estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá- Ofreció él.

-No es necesario, vuelve a la cama- Dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estás consciente de que no te voy a dejar dormir allí, ¿verdad?- El tono de Draco era amable, y Hermione tuvo ganas de sonreír.

-Qué suerte que no acepto ordenes de ningún hombre- Ella se acercó a él y puso un dedo en su pecho para levemente empujarlo de vuelta a la cama

-Entonces te ordeno que duermas en el sofá- El rubio sonrió con malicia al ver a Hermione bufar.

-¿Esperas que me duerma contigo?- Preguntó ella, sonando más presuntuosa de lo que hubiera deseado.

-No veo cual es el problema, no te voy a morder- Draco se encogió de hombros –O dime, ¿acaso te pone nerviosa dormir a mi lado?- Una sonrisa de triunfo se iba formando en sus labios cuando vio a Hermione enrojecer –Espera, ¿jamás has dormido con nadie?- Preguntó con una expresión un poco más seria, Hermione bajo levemente la mirada pero se repuso inmediatamente.

-Oh, lo siento, discúlpame que no haya compartido el lecho con medio colegio- Su sarcástica disculpa le dio la respuesta a Draco –Pero ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo- La castaña evitó mirarlo a los ojos, y con movimientos bruscos se metió a la cama.

No iba a dejar que nadie insinuara que ella estaba asustada por algo tan banal como dormir con un hombre. Después de todo, era solo eso, dormir, nada más iba a pasar entre ellos, y no le iba a dar el gusto de aceptar que la ponía nerviosa.

Draco sonrió de manera triunfal, Granger podía ser la bruja más inteligente de su generación, pero nadie le ganaba jamás a la manipulación del príncipe de Slytherin. Rodeó la cama para meterse bajo las cobijas, a pesar de que era bastante amplia, él podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Hermione, sus instintos le decían que se acerará, pero su fría razón lo detenía en el acto.  
Una atmósfera de incomodidad se instaló en la habitación, ambos estaban bastante alterados con la situación como para tener sueño, Hermione solo le daba la espalda y Draco intentaba acomodarse mirando al techo, en un extraño movimiento él soltó un leve quejido de dolor que fue suficiente para que ella volteara de inmediato.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con genuina preocupación.

-Sí, solo moví mal el brazo- Respondió él.

-Déjame ayudarte- Hermione se incorporó en la cama y acomodó la almohada detrás de Draco para darle una mejor posición.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- La pregunta simplemente escapo de sus labios.

-Por que necesitas tener una buena posición…-Hermione se calló ante la negativa de Malfoy.

-¿Por qué me besaste cuando desperté?- Hermione sintió su estómago contraerse cuando se encontró con los grises ojos de Draco demandando una respuesta.

-No lo sé, supongo que por la misma razón por la que tú me besaste en Hogwarts aquella noche- Ella también quería saber la verdad.

-Dudo mucho que haya sido por la misma razón- Respondió el rubio y Hermione lo miró confundida con su respuesta.

-Si te soy completamente honesta no sé qué está ocurriendo- Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos –Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido muy extraño, pero creo que la única solución es quedarme para averiguar qué es lo que sucede contigo y conmigo- Ella esquivó su mirada al pronunciar esas últimas palabras.

-¿Qué hay de Weasley?- Draco no pudo contenerse.

-¿Qué con él?- Hermione soltó un suspiro fastidiado, no quería hablar de Ron en esos momentos –Mira Malfoy, estoy cansada de pelear contigo por el mismo tema una y otra vez, sé que yo te declaré la guerra cuando todo esto empezó, pero la realidad es que estoy desgastada de nuestra enemistad, no quiero seguir peleando, así que te propongo dejar todo a un lado, lo que yo te hice y lo que tú me hiciste, y no sé, tal vez tratar de llevarnos mejor y ver en que resulta eso, después de todo aún faltan 11 meses para que se cumpla el plazo- La expresión de la castaña era relajada, ella realmente quería una tregua.

-Supongo que podríamos intentarlo- El tono de voz de Draco fue neutral, no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-Está bien- Respondió la castaña con una leve sonrisa –Buenas noches- Volvió a recostarse y se envolvió en aquellas grises sabanas de seda, no podía creer que Draco Malfoy fuera el primer hombre con el que dormiría.

Él se quedó más tiempo despierto, incluso cuando la respiración de ella comenzó a hacerse pesada en señal de que se encontraba profundamente dormida. Sus palabras repiqueteaban en su mente, ella quería una tregua con él, parecía tener la intención de realmente dejar de pelear, pero había algo más. Un rayo de esperanza brilló en su gélido corazón, tal vez Hermione comenzaba a corresponderle, y no solamente en la atracción, sabía que ella se sentía más que atraída por él, tal vez ella comenzaba a corresponderle en aquello que él se negaba que sentía por ella, aquella emoción que le era completamente desconocida, pero que sabía se encontraba en lo más profundo de su frío corazón. Con ese destello de esperanza, concilió el sueño, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo dormir tranquilo.  
En aquella oscuridad, con la luna llena como su único testigo, dos enemigos durmieron juntos, sellando con ello la tregua que acababan de hacer, marcando el inicio de algo que estaba lejos de ser una enemistad, y más lejos de la amistad, pero que era mucho más intenso y gratificante que ambas.

…

Lejos de aquella Mansión, en un barrio acomodado de Londres, dos aliados se encontraban compartiendo un trago de whisky. No hablaban mucho, cada uno parecía inmerso en su propio mundo. Pansy estaba enterada de que Draco había salido del hospital, y de que aquella insípida de Granger no se había despegado de su lado, solamente de pensar en ellos juntos le hervía la sangre y sentía ganas de lanzarle una maldición a aquella tonta. Ron por su parte seguía molesto, con Harry, con su familia, con Hermione, con la vida. Una vez más sentía que se le había arrebatado todo, que siempre estaba relegado a ser el segundo, odiaba esa sensación, pero odiaba más al causante de ello.

-¿Ha habido noticias del ataque de Draco?- Fue Pansy quien rompió el silencio. Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Me encantaría saber exactamente quien fue- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, ya lo creo- Respondió la pelinegra en tono frío a la vez que daba un trago a su whisky –Pero déjame recordarte que si algo le pasa a Draco, yo misma voy a matar a Granger- Pansy sonrió de manera sádica.

-No te atreverías- Ron se acercó violentamente a Pansy, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Ponme a prueba- Ella susurró tan cerca del rostro de Ron que sus alientos se entremezclaron.

Pansy sonrió de manera cínica y sin que Ron se lo esperara lo tomó violentamente de la nuca para darle un apasionado beso. En un principio él no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba sorprendido, pero instantes después colocó una mano en la nuca de la chica y otra en su cintura para hacer el contacto más profundo. Se besaban con violencia e intensidad, no había nada entre ellos más que las ganas de destruir a sus rivales y reclamar lo que consideraban suyo, lo único que los unía era la pasión de la venganza, y no veían el impedimento para disfrutar un poco más de aquella extraña alianza.  
Ron se reprendió un poco por lo que estaba pasando, se suponía que él amaba a Hermione, pero al recordarla pronto se llenó de una ira desconocida, la amaba pero ella se había casado con otro y no merecía que él la respetara, no hasta que volviera a su lado. Con ese enojo abrió la blusa de la pelinegra, botando los botones de aquella fina prenda color plata, besó su cuello y su pecho con intensidad y permitió reconocerse que Pansy era muy atractiva, era puro fuego.  
Ella se sujetó con fuerza de su cuello y cuando él la levantó por la cadera lo único que hizo fue envolverlo con las piernas, debía reconocer que Weasley estaba en muy buena forma. Le quitó la camisa sin mayor esfuerzo y en su mente se sonrió, ella sabía que Granger siempre había estado enamorada de Ronald, y le sabia exquisito acostarse con el amor platónico de esa inepta. No opuso resistencia cuando él la tumbó en el sofá, no le veía lo malo a divertirse mientras aquella venganza en común durara.  
Con el fuego de la chimenea acariciándolos, ambos aliados se entregaron a una pasión desconocida, sin embargo, no podían negar que ambos tenían en su mente a personas completamente distintas.

…

Los rayos del sol colándose por las rendijas de las cortinas, sumado a unos leves golpes en la puerta de la habitación la obligaron a abrir los ojos. Mientras dejaba que la energía llenara su cuerpo se permitió descansar su vista levemente, pero poco le duró el gusto cuando sintió el calor de un cuerpo pegado al suyo. Abrió de golpe los ojos y giró levemente la cabeza, una sonrisa involuntaria se apoderó inmediatamente de su rostro. Draco estaba profundamente dormido y uno de sus brazos se aferraba a su cintura, Hermione se quedó así por unos segundos más, no sabía desde cuando le parecía que Draco se veía increíblemente tierno al dormir. Con cuidado de no despertarlo se deshizo de su agarre y se levantó de la cama para atender a quien tocaba. Al abrir divisó a una apenada elfina.

-Perdón por molestar señora, pero ha venido a visitarla la señorita Greengrass- Anunció Maky.

-Claro, en un instante bajo- Hermione frunció un poco el ceño, le parecía raro ver a Daphne tan temprano, ella no era precisamente una persona mañanera.

Se colocó una bata de satín encima y bajó apresuradamente. Se encontró con la rubia, impecablemente arreglada como siempre, en el sofá de la gran sala de estar de la mansión. Cuando la rubia la divisó le dedicó una amplia y enigmática sonrisa.

-Buenos días señora Malfoy- El tono de Daphne tenía una extraña felicidad.

-Okay, esa sonrisa me asusta un poco, ¿me vas a decir que sucede?- Hermione ya se estaba haciendo mil ideas en la cabeza.

-Justamente te iba a preguntar eso, ¿desde cuándo tú y Draco comparten el lecho como dos recién casados?- La castaña enrojeció hasta la médula provocando una carcajada en su amiga.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó escandalizada.

-Yo lo sé todo, soy el diablo- La rubia soltó una sonrisa pícara –En realidad vine buscando a Draco, y Maky me dijo que estaba en su habitación entonces le dije que pasaría, pero me detuvo diciéndome que estaba con la señora- Daphne arqueó las cejas esperando un jugoso chisme por parte de Hermione.

-No es nada de lo que tu inocente mente se imagina, la mamá de Draco tomó su cuarto y yo sugerí que regresara al suyo- Dijo ella de manera apresurada.

-Claro, porque en esta mansión solo hay como… 15 habitaciones más- Se rió al ver a Hermione tensarse –No te sacrifiques tanto Herms- Dijo juguetonamente.

-Además creí que era mejor si estaba cerca para ayudarlo mientras se recupera- Hermione recuperó la compostura y alzó la barbilla como siempre que pretendía tener la razón.

-Vaya vaya, Hermione la medimaga, estoy segura que a Draco le va a tomar muuucho más tiempo recuperarse- Daphne siguió riéndose.

-Bueno asumo que no viniste aquí a enterarte de las aventuras de Hermione y Draco- La castaña intentó cambiar el tema.

-Como siempre asumes bien- Daphne abandonó su bullying hacia su amiga –Vengo a ver unas cosas con Draco, sobre un evento- Anunció.

-Oh claro, iré a ver si ya está despierto- Hermione ignoró la mueca burlona de Daphne y regresó a su habitación.

Al ingresar al cuarto vio la cama vacía y se extrañó un poco hasta que escuchó la llovizna que la ducha producía. Se acercó con cautela hacia la puerta del baño sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa, tocó un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Malfoy!- Gritó para hacerse escuchar por sobre el agua pero al parecer no la escuchaba. Repitió su llamado un par de veces pero el resultado fue el mismo, exasperada giró el pomo de la puerta -¿Acaso te dañaste el oído en el accidente?- Preguntó enojada cuando entró al baño, pero inmediatamente su voz fue sofocada.

Draco acababa de abrir la puerta corrediza de la ducha y no llevaba absolutamente nada encima, nada más que agua corriendo por su piel. Hermione enrojeció por milésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana y de inmediato se dio la media vuelta sintiendo que el ambiente había aumentado la temperatura como unos 30 grados mínimo. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue una carcajada del rubio.

-No sabía que eras voyerista Granger- Dijo él a la vez que tomaba una toalla y la enrollaba e su cintura –Ya puedes voltear- Le dijo con voz amable.

Hermione se negó a voltear, le aterraba la idea de que Malfoy viera que se le habían puesto rojas las mejillas, aun no podía quitar de su mente la imagen anterior y dudaba que en un buen tiempo pudiera hacerlo.

-Eres una abuela Granger- Se burló Draco.

-Tal vez no tendría que haber entrado si no tuvieras problemas auditivos- Reclamó ella sin voltear.

-Oh, te escuché perfectamente, pero quería ver si te atrevías a entrar a la ducha- Hermione olvidó su vergüenza y se volteó para dirigirle a Draco una mirada fulminante, pero se arrepintió al instante al ver su semi-desnudez.

Mechones de rubio cabello caían sobre su rostro humedeciéndolo, y la toalla solamente cubría lo más básico de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto toda la musculatura de su parte superior. Hermione observó los bien definidos bíceps de sus brazos, lo marcados que estaban sus hombros y pecho, y su vista se desvió un poco al abdomen enmarcado por un six pack que muchos hombres envidiarían. Las gotas de agua escurriendo eran solo un plus y el olor a jabón combinado con un aroma que ella estaba segura solo poseía Draco Malfoy la distrajeron de su breve enojo.

-Daphne vino a buscarte, algo sobre un evento- Dijo ella intentado sonar calmada.

-De acuerdo, me vestiré y la veré- Respondió Draco con una sonrisa coqueta, al ver que Hermione no se iba agregó -¿Quieres ayudarme a vestirme?- Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver la indignación de la castaña.

-Eres un pervertido, inmoral e indecente Draco Malfoy- Hermione dio media vuelta y se marchó dando un portazo, cuando estuvo fuera del baño tomó un largo suspiro, sentía su corazón acelerado y las mejillas encendidas. Mejor que Malfoy se diera prisa porque ahora era ella la que necesitaba ducharse.

Draco salió a su encuentro con Daphne y Hermione se apresuró a tomar su ducha y arreglarse, estaba bastante alterada por todos aquellos y surreales eventos matutinos. Primero despertaba con Malfoy a su lado abrazándola como si fueran una feliz pareja, después se lo encontraba desnudo y mojado y a él solo se le ocurría bromear al respecto, como si estuviera acostumbrado a mostrar su desnudez. Al pensar eso se sintió cohibida, pero claro que Draco estaba acostumbrado a estar desnudo enfrente de las mujeres, si había algo en lo que había sido el numero uno además de sus notas era en ser el galán del colegio, seguramente era bastante experto en ocultar todo su pudor. Ella en cambio jamás había sido de muchas relaciones, y los besos que le había dado a alguien eran contados, ahora que lo analizaba Malfoy era probablemente la persona que más había besado, y con la que había conocido el significado de un beso intenso, ni hablar de encuentros más íntimos, era completamente una novata en ellos. Una idea completamente descabellada, o tal vez no tanto, cruzó su mente, ¿acaso Malfoy iba a ser el primero en eso también?  
Eliminando esas ideas de su mente decidió que mejor se reunía con Daphne y Draco antes de divagar más, cuando bajó a la sala vio a Daphne despidiéndose y a Draco con algunos documentos en sus manos. La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y procedió a irse.

-¿De qué se trataba?- Preguntó Hermione a Draco refiriéndose a la visita de Daphne.

-Vamos al comedor, allá te explico- Draco le guiñó un ojo y le cedió el paso como siempre lo hacía.

Ambos tomaron su lugar en el comedor, y por unos instantes esperaron a que Narcisa apareciera pero fue Maky quien llegó.

-En un momento está el desayuno- Indicó.

-Maky, ¿has visto a mi madre?- Preguntó él.

-La señora ha salido desde temprano, dijo que tenía un brunch con las señoras del club- Dijo la elfina.

-Ah claro- Dijo Draco como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y después volteó a ver la cara extrañada de Hermione –Un brunch es…- Comenzó dirigiéndose a Hermione, pero fue interrumpido.

-Sé lo que es un brunch, lo que no sé es qué son las señoras del club, pero me suena a algo completamente clasista, elitista y racista- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Draco pareció meditar sus palabras un instante antes de responder.

-Si pues… estás en lo correcto- Ambos sonrieron en complicidad –Es un club de señoras de familias ricas que se aburren tanto que les da por hacer caridad y organizar eventos para vanagloriarse de lo buenas personas que son- Explicó él un poco avergonzado por algunos aspectos de su mundo –De hecho tú deberías estar allá dado que ya eres una señora de una familia rica- Draco la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, eso no va a pasar- Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Maky ingresó y dispuso en la mesa un abundante desayuno con diversos platillos. Antes de que Hermione pudiera prepararse su habitual café, fue Draco el que le sirvió una cuantiosa cantidad en su taza y lo puso frente a ella. Él le sonrió y Hermione solo atinó a sonrojarse un poco, a veces Malfoy sí podía ser ese caballero de los cuentos de hadas.

-De hecho Daphne venía a algo relacionado- Dijo el rubio y Hermione dispuso su atención en él.

-¿Daphne es una señora de ese club?- Preguntó ella reprimiendo una risa.

-No exactamente, pero su mamá lo es, y cada año dan un baile con una causa caritativa, este año Daphne es la anfitriona y el baile va a ser en apoyo a mi fundación- Explicó.

-¿Realmente hacen bailes?- Inquirió ella asombrada.

-Sí, sé que la idea es algo…-Draco no encontró la palabra.

-¿Elegante?- Dijo Hermione

-¿Anticuada?- Draco respondió al mismo tiempo y ambos rieron.

-El punto es que es un gran evento, van muchas familias, gente del Ministerio, solía ser una reunión de Mortífagos prácticamente, pero este año será algo más abierto, por eso la señora Greengrass ha puesto a Daphne a cargo- Dijo él y Hermione pareció complacida con la idea.

-Si Daphne está a cargo me imagino que va a ser "el" gran evento- Respondió ella.

-Así es, y espero contar contigo esa noche- Él la miró de forma curiosa, como esperando que tal vez ella se fuera a negar.

-Oh, claro iré contigo- Ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos -¿Cómo sigues?- Preguntó y ahora si lo miró.

-Mejor, aun siento dolor, pero creo que el músculo de mi brazo está casi completamente regenerado- Dijo tranquilamente –Si quieres puedo mudarme de habitación hoy mismo- Agregó.

-No, está bien, puedes quedarte un par de días más, es tu cuarto después de todo- Se sintió extraña por lo rápido que salieron aquellas palabras de su boca, pero pronto se descubrió deseando que Draco aceptara quedarse un par de días más con ella.

-De acuerdo- Respondió intentando no sonar demasiado complacido con la idea.

…

Hermione alcanzó a Daphne en un lujoso restaurante al caer la tarde, le sorprendía lo habituada que estaba a ese tipo de lugares, lo inmersa que se encontraba en el mundo de Malfoy, pero al final de cuentas no le parecía tan malo, era un mundo de apariencias y un tanto frío y vacío, sin embargo había algo atractivo en tantos lujos y belleza. Tomó asiento frente a Daphne en una pequeña mesa y como era habitual ella la recibió con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Draco te ha puesto al tanto?- Su voz denotaba emoción.

-Sí, y creo que es una gran idea- Dijo con honestidad.

-Qué alivio, ya me esperaba el sermón de que todo esto es clasista y vacío y carente de sentido, bla bla bla- Dijo la rubia y Hermione solo sonrió –Tengo grandes ideas para el baile, pero primero tienes que contarme lo que sea que te traes con Draco- La sonrisa de Daphne se hizo más amplia.

-No tengo nada con Draco, además de lo obvio- Hermione enseñó el enorme anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

-Pues lo obvio es que ustedes tienen una enorme e irremediable atracción sexual- Respondió la rubia –Tal vez puedan resolver sus asuntos ahora que duermen juntos- Hermione frunció el ceño ofendida.

-No "dormimos juntos", bueno al menos no en la manera en que piensas- La castaña comenzaba a tartamudear.

-Okay, entonces ¿puedes honestamente decirme que Draco no te gusta para nada?- Los ojos de Daphne se encontraron con los de Hermione.

-Yo…- Hermione jamás había sido buena a la hora de ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Wow, me esperaba alguna negación fingida por lo menos- Daphne cambió su sonrisa por un gesto más serio –Hermione, no tiene nada de malo sentir algo por Draco, aunque algunos piensen que tienes síndrome de Estocolmo, pero la verdad es que estaría sorprendida si no sintieras algo por él, a decir verdad es un tipo increíble, que comete muchos errores estúpidos y es algo bipolar, pero si le das la oportunidad estoy segura que vas a sorprenderte- Sus palabras sonaron sinceras a oídos de Hermione y volvió a preguntarse si acaso había algo en Draco Malfoy que aún no había descubierto.

…

Hermione regresó a la mansión, aturdida por las palabras de Daphne, no podía negarse que Draco le gustaba, pero estaba temiendo que fuera más que eso, que si se dejaba llevar llegaría a un punto de no retorno, y después de todo Draco Malfoy era conocido por sus fugaces romances, ¿qué si cedía a sus deseos y él terminaba aburriéndose y botándola?, no sonaba a algo que él no haría. Además las cosas parecían demasiado tranquilas como para alterarlas con sentimientos recién descubiertos. Sin embargo, cualquier razonamiento se vino abajo cuando lo vio bajando las escaleras, con una toalla en sus hombros y un bañador puesto, el corazón se le aceleró a mil por hora.

-Granger, no sabía que habías regresado, ¿Qué dice Greengrass?- Preguntó, y por primera vez Hermione notó lo varonil y profunda que era su voz, ¿acaso siempre había hablado así?

-Ah ya sabes, Daphne solo dice locuras- Respondió nerviosa -¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó sin sonar muy curiosa.

-A la piscina, nadar va a ser bueno para mis músculos- Respondió -¿Quieres acompañarme?- La pregunta salió por cortesía, él realmente no esperaba que ella dijera que sí.

-Claro, iré a cambiarme- Ella sonrió nerviosa y Draco arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

-De acuerdo, te veo en la piscina- Inevitablemente una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en sus labios, ¿acaso Hermione Granger estaba cayendo en sus redes?

Hermione se apresuró a la habitación, no sabía exactamente que la había impulsado a aceptar la invitación, pero la curiosidad de dejarse llevar la invadió, tal vez acercándose a él era la única manera de descubrir lo que sentía. Abrió el armario y la vista la abrumó de repente, dentro del armario estaba ya toda la ropa de Draco, cualquiera que entrara a la habitación pensaría que allí yacía un matrimonio perfectamente normal, pero ellos estaban a años luz de ser normales. Despejó su mente y tomo un traje de baño de cuerpo completo, cuando se lo puso notó que estaba descubierto en la cintura y era estilo halter, el color negro hacia resaltar su tono claro de piel, cuando se miró en el espejo se sintió atractiva y por una fracción de segundo deseó que Draco pensara lo mismo.  
Caminó hasta la enorme alberca olímpica, con cada paso haciéndola sentirse más y más nerviosa, la idea de mostrarse con tan poca ropa ante alguien como Draco Malfoy ya no parecía tan buena. Lo vio sumergido nadando con habilidad, cuando tocó el borde de la alberca asomó su cabeza sobre el agua y a Hermione le pareció una imagen más que atractiva.

-Viniste- Dijo Draco tras un jadeo.

-Pues sucede que soy una excelente nadadora- Hermione trató de ocultar su nerviosismo con arrogancia.

-Por desgracia, conmigo siempre estas destinada a ser la numero dos- El rubio soltó una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios fingiendo indignación, se apresuró a recogerse en cabello en un descuidado moño y se lanzó a la alberca en una prolija entrada, sin detenerse comenzó a nadar hasta el otro extremo y Draco se sumergió para seguirla. Estaba sorprendido de la habilidad de Hermione para nadar, pero aun así no era lo suficientemente rápida para él, la longitud de sus brazos y piernas lo hacían sacarle ventaja rápidamente, así que cuando llegó al borde con clara ventaja sobre ella se puso de pie en la alberca y ella chocó de frente contra su abdomen.

-¡Hey!- Se quejó Hermione saliendo a flote.

Iba a comenzar a quejarse y acusarlo de hacer trampa aunque ella sabía que no era cierto, pero cuando notó el extraño calor que emanaba en el ambiente pudo percibir la cercanía que existía entre ella y Draco, incluso su jadeo por el ejercicio fue silenciado, entre ellos solo había una tensión que rogaba por ser drenada.

-Gane- La voz de Draco se antojó sugerente.

-Tuviste suerte- Replicó ella.

-Eres una terrible perdedora- Draco se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Prefiero el término competitiva- Dijo con orgullo.

-Y… dado que estábamos en una competencia, ¿Cuál es mi premio?- La manía de arrastrar las palabras de Draco jamás había sonado tan sensual para ella.

Hermione vio los ojos de Draco brillar, pero no con un brillo malvado como ella estaba acostumbrada, sino más bien con un destello juguetón. Había algo en la energía de Malfoy que la atraía irremediablemente, como si él fuera su centro de gravedad, no pudo pensar más claramente, y como el agua que la rodeaba simplemente se dejó fluir.

-¿Qué te parece esto?- Susurró ella.

De un momento a otro ella tomó a Draco por los hombros y selló la distancia que los separaba, él pareció sorprendido al principio, pero tal y como su reputación lo precedía comenzó a besarla con habilidad. Por debajo del agua sostuvo la cintura de Hermione y ella dio un respingo, pero después se acercó más a él. Había algo en el beso que era diferente, no era obligado ni arrebatado, llevaba el ritmo perfecto para ser dulce y apasionado a la vez. Sin embargo, la pasión venció al cariño cuando Draco mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Hermione y ella soltó un leve gemido que encendió aún más todos los sentidos del rubio. Con la ventaja que le daba estar bajo el agua, tomó a Hermione y la cargó, ella siguiendo sus instintos enrolló la cintura de Draco con sus piernas y el contacto entre ambos cuerpos se intensificó. Draco sentía su temperatura subir y subir hasta un punto en donde probablemente explotaría y no podría contenerse, pero podía notar en la timidez de Hermione que ella no llevaría las cosas al siguiente nivel. Poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad de aquel beso que se le antojó a gloria, después de tanto tiempo buscando un acercamiento de esa índole fue tortuoso separarse de ella.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido- Susurró Draco con los ojos aun cerrados.

…

La habitación estaba regada, ropa se vislumbraba tirada en el piso, y en una esquina una mujer se agachaba para recoger sus más íntimas prendas. En la cama, un hombre solo la miraba con curiosidad y un destello de deseo latente, admiraba en secreto las curvas de aquella chica, y si era honesto jamás se imaginó que ella fuera así de atractiva y apasionada.

-¿Por qué te apresuras?- Preguntó Ron a Pansy.

-Tú también deberías apresurarte, en la noche tenemos un evento muy importante, al que vamos a asistir… juntos- Aclaró mientras se enfundaba en su fino vestido rojo.

-¿Piensas ir a baile de Daphne?- Preguntó asombrado.

-No, vamos a ir al baile de Daphne- Pansy hizo un ademan señalándose y luego a Ron –Increíblemente estoy invitada, y me muero por ver la cara de la estúpida de Granger cuando nos vea juntos, disimulará tan poco sus celos que Draco se dará cuenta y poco a poco iremos creando conflictos entre ellos- La pelinegra se sonrió victoriosa.

-Suena como a un plan- Ron estuvo más que de acuerdo, le impresionaba la capacidad de la Slytherin para maquinar esos planes tan rápido, pero no se iba a negar que le agradaba la idea de hacer rabiar a Malfoy.

-Pasa por mí a las 7, te recuerdo que es de blanco- Sin decir más la chica salió del departamento.

…

Hermione se encontraba admirando su vestido, no podía evitar sonreír como una niña pequeña, había sido uno de los miles de regalos que Draco le había hecho desde que habían empezado con su ¿falsa relación?, era un auténtico y muy costoso Versace, el color pulcramente blanco deslumbraba un poco su vista y el modelo era exquisitamente elegante. Se enfundó en aquella pieza, un vestido entallado hasta la cadera y que terminaba con una falda recta que llegaba hasta sus talones, una sensual abertura se veía desde la parte superior de su muslo derecho hasta acabar el vestido, y un solo tirante adornaba su hombro derecho. Se echó una mirada en el espejo, su cabello estaba completamente liso y su maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos mientras que sus labios tenían un tono más neutro, procedió a colocarse sus altos tacones Jimmy Choo blancos adornados con finas piedras que brillaban a cada paso, le impresionaba ya no cansarse tanto cuando usaba zapatos tan altos. Estaba lista y su reflejo en el espejo se lo confirmaba, jamás lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero estar con Malfoy tenía un efecto, algo que la hacía sentir más atractiva que antes.

-¡Hermione ya es hora de irnos!- Escuchó que la llamaban desde afuera. Draco estaba listo desde hacía una hora.

Bajó las escaleras apresurada y se encontró con Draco al pie de la escalera, con su fino traje blanco y una camisa que era de un azul tan claro que combinaba a la perfección, su cabello platino acomodado, pero con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro. Él le tendió la mano y ella aceptó, sonrió levemente al percatarse de que Hermione usaba su fino anillo de compromiso y el de bodas, cuando terminó de bajar tomó su brazo ambos salieron de la casa. Vio a Draco dirigirse a su nuevo vehículo, un lujoso Bentley negro descapotable, él la ayudó a subir y tomó su habitual asiento, antes de arrancar él cubrió el coche para impedir que él aire arruinara su peinado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo es a la residencia Greengrass?- Preguntó ella.

-Unos 40 minutos- Le dijo él tranquilamente.

Se adentraron en un camino donde la charla era amena y el silencio no era incómodo. Hermione no sabía exactamente que había sucedido en las últimas semanas, pero parecía llevarse radicalmente mejor con Malfoy, él no se había ido de la habitación y ella tampoco se lo había pedido a pesar de que era evidente que ya estaba recuperado del todo. Después de su beso en la piscina y aquella momentánea pérdida de control e inhibición que tuvo, se exigió ser más recatada, pero eso no la había detenido de momentáneamente compartir algunos acercamientos con él.  
Llegaron más rápido de lo que ella creyó y se permitió deslumbrarse un momento con la Mansión Greengrass, era similar en tamaño a la Mansión Malfoy, pero esta era más luminosa desde fuera, un enorme jardín con una gran fuente se erguía frente a la puerta principal. Todo estaba rodeado por luces, indicándoles a los invitados que allí era el baile. Entraron tras dar su nombre a un hombre en traje negro. Dentro todo estaba tenuemente iluminado por varios finos candelabros, y meseros con copas de champaña recorrían el lugar. Hermione se sorprendió al ver todas las caras conocidas y otras no tanto. Sonrió cuando aquella despampanante rubia se acercó a saludarlos, enfundada en un sensual vestido Dior, largo hasta los tobillos pero con un escote que resaltaba todas las curvas de las que Daphne era dueña.

-¿No es el mejor baile al que han ido?- Preguntó emocionada –Ni siquiera nuestra graduación/guerra se compara- Sonrió.

-Todo está increíble- Admitió la castaña.

-Pues pasen, diviértanse y tomen mucha champaña- Dijo la rubia con jovialidad.

Hermione sonrió y aceptó una copa que Draco le ofrecía, chocaron las copas en un discreto brindis, aunque ella no sabía realmente porque brindaban, tal vez por aquella complicidad que se había formado entre ambos. Hermione vislumbró a Harry acercándose a ellos y sonrió al ver una cara familiar entre tantos desconocidos.

-Hola Mione, Malfoy- Los saludó a ambos con amabilidad.

-Potter- Respondió el rubio.

-Harry- Hermione le dedicó una gran sonrisa –Veo que tú y Daphne van en serio, todos los reporteros están diciendo que este evento es el anuncio oficial de su relación- Harry se sonrojó levemente.

-Algo así, aunque yo estoy más nervioso por estar con los padres de Daphne- Sonrió el moreno.

-Valiente Gryffindor- Se burló Draco amistosamente –Aunque al menos ya no tienes que preocuparte de tu ex novia- Dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

Harry y Hermione voltearon solo para encontrarse a Ginny Weasley llegando del brazo de Blaise Zabini, ambos compartieron una mirada de asombro y desconcierto, ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso?

-Controla tu mandíbula o Daphne va a pensar que estas celoso- Apuntó Draco –Si me disculpan- Dijo mientras se retiraba a saludar a un par de hombres.

-¿Tú sabias eso?- Preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-Yo sabía algo de eso- Respondió una melodiosa voz a sus espaldas.

Luna se encontraba de pie con una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-A Blaise le gusta Ginny, Ginny quiere olvidar y ambos se divierten en una relación sin compromisos- Resolvió de manera sintética.

-¿Cómo amigos con derechos?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Podría decirse- Dijo la rubia y Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados, no conocían aquella faceta de la pequeña Weasley.

-Por cierto te ves hermosa Luna, ¿quién te acompaña?- Preguntó Harry.

-Theo, al parecer se encuentra sexualmente interesado en mi- Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que lo de Theo va más allá de eso- Apuntó la castaña.

-¿Crees?- Preguntó Luna con la mirada confundida, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de afecto, jamás había tenido un novio o alguien que quisiera serlo -¿Algo así como Malfoy contigo?- Hermione dio un respingo ante esa pregunta, no estaba segura de que Malfoy sintiera algo más allá que atracción por ella.

-Probablemente algo mejor- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Aquella amena charla fue interrumpida cuando Harry le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas y le indico que mirara hacia la puerta. Hermione abrió los ojos con espanto, Pansy Parkinson estaba entrando del brazo de Ron, una punzada de algún sentimiento retumbó en su corazón, no podía entender que estaba sucediendo. Por primera vez pudo notar algo, Pansy era guapa, era sensual y desinhibida, algo que Hermione jamás pudo ser, un poco de celos azotaron su mente. De inmediato despejó aquellas sensaciones y buscó con la mirada a Draco, se encontró con sus ojos grises mirándola fijamente y con algo de rencor, él la había visto mirando fijamente a los recién llegados.

-Las cosas están peor de lo que imaginamos- Dijo Harry por lo bajo.

Hermione coincidió pero no dijo nada. El baile dio comienzo oficialmente y Draco la buscó para abrir la pista, como debía ser, ella quiso decir algo pero el semblante serio del rubio la hizo desistir, probablemente estaba más enfadado de lo que quería admitir. Sintió la mano de Draco posarse en su cintura y con la otra la tomaba de la mano, empezaron a moverse lentamente al compás de la música, sin decir ni una sola palabra. La canción terminó y él la soltó sin decir nada. Hermione lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo girarse hacia ella.

-Draco…-Empezó, pero fue interrumpida.

-Pero si es mi pareja favorita de baile- Una voz que Hermione no conocía habló detrás de ella y vio el semblante serio de Draco transformarse en una amplia sonrisa.

Ella se volteó para encontrarse con aquella voz, sus ojos miraron a aquella hermosa chica, alta, castaña de ojos verdes y piel blanca que parecía de porcelana, Astoria Greengrass estaba frente a ella, con un porte que cualquier persona de la realeza envidiaría.  
Ignorándola por completo Draco se adelantó a saludar a Astoria con un abrazo demasiado efusivo para ella, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?, Astoria le sonrió a Draco de manera cariñosa, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

-¿Bailamos esta pieza?- Preguntó con su dulce voz –A menos que a tu esposa le moleste- Dijo, dirigiéndose a Hermione por primera vez.

-En lo absoluto- Respondió Hermione y fingió una sonrisa solo para alejarse a pasos furiosos de la pista de baile.

Se acercó a la mesa en donde estaban los cocteles, no sabía distinguir entre alcohol entonces bebió la primera copa que vio, de un solo trago dejó que el alcohol quemara su garganta, se sentía furiosa, quería arrancarle su bonito cabello a la muñeca Greengrass. Los vio de reojo en la pista, Daphne bailaba con destreza aquella música que ella solo había visto en películas de princesas, y Draco parecía acomodarse perfectamente a ella, guiándola con maestría por la pista, ambos parecían una pareja de la realeza, tenían el mismo porte, los mismos gestos y hasta aquella manera de hablar.

-¿Se ven bien verdad?- Una burlona voz habló a su lado.

Hermione se volteó y rodó los ojos cuando vio a Pansy justo al lado de ella.

-Sabes, eso que sientes, la sensación de no encajar aquí- Hizo un señalamiento al lugar –Jamás va a desaparecer, tú no eres para Draco, él está acostumbrado a otro tipo de mujeres- Dijo con veneno.

-¿A mujeres como tú?- Preguntó Hermione mirándola con desprecio.

-O como Astoria, yo solía creer que ella era mi única competencia para quedarme con Draco, siempre hubo algo entre ellos, algo que nadie más podía explicar- Comentó mirando hacia la pista de baile.

-Nunca hubieras podido quedarte con Draco, él te desprecia- Se defendió la castaña.

-Oh pequeña Granger, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que yo puedo tener a quien quiera?- La sonrisa de la pelinegra se amplió –Nadie hubiera creído que podía tener a Ronald y aquí estamos, debo decirte que dejaste ir a un hombre muy apasionado- Dijo y Hermione abrió los ojos en horror.

-Ron jamás estaría contigo- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué está enamorado de ti?- Pansy miró directo a los ojos de Hermione y soltó una risa despectiva –Pobrecita Granger, que no sabe que hasta el hombre más enamorado es débil cuando una verdadera mujer se pone en su camino, a nadie le apasiona la vainilla Granger, y es por eso que yo puedo tener a Weasley, a Draco y a quien sea que esté enamorado de ti, lo sosa y simple jamás se te va a quitar y por eso ellos siempre me van a buscar- Pansy le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de ella.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta, no podía ser cierto que Ron había dormido con Pansy, él no podía haber caído tan bajo. Volvió a mirar a la pelinegra y esos celos se apoderaron de ella otra vez, odiaba admitir que tenía razón, comparada con Pansy ella era una niña tonta y sin chispa alguna. No tenía idea de cómo gustarle a alguien, de cómo parecer atractiva, por eso jamás se había dado nada entre ella y Ron, y con Malfoy sería lo mismo, incluso peor, Draco era alguien más que experimentado con las mujeres, probablemente solo sería seducido por una mujer llena de fuego como Pansy o Astoria, no por una niña como ella. Volvió a sentirse insegura como cuando estaba en el colegio y era más tímida, siguió engullendo copa tras copa, tal vez eso la haría olvidarse de todos por un momento, necesitaba relajarse y dejar de ser tan controladora como siempre. Sintió sus mejillas encenderse y a su cuerpo un poco más liviano. Bailo con Harry, con Theo y hasta con Blaise, pero Draco parecía no despegarse de Astoria Greengrass.

El baile terminó y Hermione se sumió en un incómodo regreso a casa con Draco, no hablaban ni se miraban, lo curioso es que probablemente estaban enojados por la misma razón, celos, él de Ron, ella de Astoria. Llegaron a la Mansión, Hermione ni siquiera esperó a que él le abriera la puerta, bajó del coche dando un portazo y se encaminó a la casa. Subió a su habitación con las mejillas encendidas, tenía un coraje increíble pero no sabía exactamente porque.  
Draco subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación, ignoró la mirada furiosa de Hermione y tomó su pantalón deportivo del closet, de ninguna manera iba a dormir con ella así que se disponía a salir del cuarto.

-¿Te vas con Astoria?- El reclamo salió antes de que pudiera contenerse.

Draco cambió su semblante serio por uno más relajado, y hasta podía decirse que había diversión en su mirada.

-¿Acaso estás celosa?- Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Claro que no- Hermione frunció el ceño y se hizo la desentendida.

-A mí me suena a que sí, pero tal vez no tan celosa como lo estabas de Pansy y la comadreja- Devolvió.

-Por favor- Hermione rodó los ojos -¿Otra vez con lo mismo?- Le preguntó enojada.

-¿Acaso estoy mal?- Él le preguntó igual de enojado.

-Sí, lo estás- Respondió ella contundentemente –A mí solo me importas tú- Le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Draco abrió los ojos en sorpresa, jamás se hubiera esperado esa respuesta, algo dentro de él se encendió como pólvora, un sentimiento cálido invadió todo su pecho, sus palabras lo hacían sentirse lleno de una energía desconocida, pero la desconfianza no desaparecía del todo. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de ella.

-Pruébalo- Le exigió con la voz ronca.

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo de nervios recorrer su espina dorsal, pero el alcohol en su sangre la hacía sentirse más atrevida, más liviana. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella para plantarle un dulce beso, pero la dulzura fue poco a poco reemplazada por efusividad, por primera vez era ella la que marcaba el ritmo del beso y él le correspondía justo como debía. Sintió sus manos estrecharla con fuerza por la cintura, ella se sentía acalorada y una extraña sensación se acumulaba en su vientre, lo atrajo más hacia ella intentando cortar toda la distancia que pudiera existir entre ellos. De pronto, sintió la mano de Draco rozar su muslo justo en la abertura de su vestido, ella dio un respingo y él pareció darse cuenta porque se disponía a alejarse, pero Hermione sostuvo su mano y la guió de vuelta a su muslo. Se separaron por unos instantes, y él la miró fijamente a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso para algo, ella lo miró de vuelta y volvió a abalanzarse hacia sus labios, pero ahora procedió a quitarle el saco con desesperación, Draco se deshizo de la prenda mientras que Hermione comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa, justo cuando él tenía sus manos en el cierre de su vestido unos sonidos en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos.  
Se separaron abruptamente, jadeando y un poco sonrojados. Draco maldijo por lo bajo y sin tomarse la molestia de abrocharse la camisa abrió la puerta.

-Señor, lo llaman en la puerta, es importante- El rostro de la elfina estaba sombrío.

Draco y Hermione se miraron extrañados y acomodando su ropa bajaron las escaleras. Dos hombres vestidos en túnicas negras estaban en el vestíbulo de la mansión.

-Buenas noches señor Malfoy- Saludaron.

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- Dijo él.

-Me temo que debe acompañarnos a Azkaban- Anunció uno de ellos –Se trata de su padre- Dijeron.

CONTINUARA….

N/A: Hola! Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren de maravilla, sé que soy la peor autora por tardarme tanto en actualizar, espero puedan perdonarme, pero tuve un ligero bloqueo y después cuando me llegó la inspiración se me complicaban los tiempos para escribir, en fin, a manera de disculpa les traigo un capitulo largo y lleno de esos momentos que sé que les encantan, y aclarándoles que siempre escucho sus sugerencias, me comentaron que había ligeras confusiones en los cambios de escenas y releyendo me he dado cuenta que si, he visto en algunos Fics una hermosa línea gris que usan para separar escenas pero yo no sé cómo hacerla dado que escribo en Word y después subo el archivo, pero les he puesto puntitos para separar las escenas y hacer más cómoda y ágil su lectura, y mil disculpas si hay dedazos o acentos que se me van. Una vez más quiero reiterarles todo mi agradecimiento y cariño por sus hermosos comentarios (alcanzamos los 250!) que me llenan de energía para seguir, sepan que aunque me tardo años luz en actualizar siempre que leo sus comentarios (porque los leo y releo todos) me llenan de felicidad y ganas de escribir más y más. Mil gracias por sus follows y favs, en verdad que esta historia es por y para ustedes. Antes de irme quiero recomendarles que corran a leer un FF llamado Atracción Visceral está buenísimo.


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Este capítulo tiene contenido no recomendado para menores, y bueno, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

 **Mrs Malfoy**

 **X. Demonios**

Hermione sintió a Draco tensarse a su lado, pero su expresión seguía siendo impasible, como si no quisiera que nadie notara que muy en el fondo aún le preocupaba su padre. Ella tuvo el presentimiento de que algo realmente malo estaba pasando, y al notar el silencio del rubio fue ella la que se aventuró a tomar la palabra.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Su tono emitía una genuina preocupación, no por Lucius, sino por Draco.

-Lo siento mucho, su padre ha fallecido- Dijo uno de los Aurores y agachó la cabeza.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato miró hacia Draco, lo vio asentir y aclararse la garganta, estaba estoico, no mostraba ninguna de las reacciones que ella hubiera esperado. Aquel comportamiento la turbó un poco, ¿Qué podría haber hecho Lucius para ganarse aquel odio por parte de su hijo?

-Ya veo, ¿le han avisado a mi madre?- La voz de Draco sonaba calmada.

-No, esperábamos que estuviera aquí, pero me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos para entregarle su cuerpo y hacer el papeleo- Anunció el Auror.

-¿Papeleo? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué diablos pasó?- Hermione se alteró por la insensibilidad con la que tocaban el tema –¿Cómo es posible que Lucius esté muerto?- Dijo enojada, su parte racional le decía que había algo más.

-Fue un suicidio- Respondieron los Aurores.

Aquella declaración llamó la atención de Draco, que de repente sintió una ira correrle por la sangre, la cobardía de su padre había llegado a tope, tanto que no pudo aguantar ni un año pagando por sus infamias. Apretó los puños enojado, ya no quería escuchar más de eso, no quería saber nada de aquel cobarde que tenía por padre, solamente deseaba acabar con los tramites y el ritual de entierro.

-Iré con ustedes- Respondió él.

-Yo también iré- Hermione entrelazó su mano con la de Draco y él asintió.

Los Aurores, se acercaron a la pareja y los cuatro se aparecieron en Azkaban. El frío de aquella isla le erizó la piel a Hermione, ella nunca había estado en Azkaban, había escuchado cientos de historias acerca de aquel lugar, pero verlo en persona era mucho más tenebroso. Había una niebla permanente y la oscuridad de la madrugada acentuaba la atmosfera de maldad.  
Draco notó el temblor de Hermione que seguía enfundada en aquel vestido blanco y de inmediato la abrigó con su saco. Odiaba Azkaban, había estado allí cuando su padre había sido tan tonto como para participar en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios, y allí estaba de nuevo, limpiando los desastres de su padre.  
Ambos entraron a la enorme fortaleza, adentro el frio era menor pero la oscuridad permanecía, ni siquiera las velas que había en aquel piso lleno de oficinas lograba darle una pizca acogedora al lugar. Se acercaron a un mostrador en donde los atendió una bruja, la cual le entregó a Draco una caja con las cosas de su padre, las que portaba al entrar a Azkaban y objetos varios.

-Lamentamos molestarlo, pero el protocolo dicta que un familiar reconozca el cuerpo- Draco solo asintió y siguió a aquel hombre por un largo pasillo.

Tras atravesar aquella puerta metálica, entró a la casi vacía sala, solo para ver a su padre tendido en una fría plancha de metal. La pálida piel tan característica en los Malfoy ahora parecía traslucida, sus ojos llenos de surcos morados por las noches de insomnio estaban permanentemente cerrados, y en su cuello una línea morada mostraba la prueba de su pecado. Una oleada de emociones recorrió su cuerpo, después de todo aquel era su padre, el que por muchos años fue su héroe y su verdugo, y ahora era nada, se había ido.  
Salió de aquel cuarto, sin que ninguna emoción emergiera de sus facciones, al regresar a la recepción se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Hermione. Algo se removió en su pecho, y decidió ignorar el hecho de que lo veía como un animal herido, cuando estuvieron más cerca ella corrió a darle un cálido abrazo, él se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, tal vez Hermione esperara que él se derrumbara con aquel abrazo, pero no era así, ni siquiera sentía ganas de llorar, solo había un vacío.

-Lo siento mucho- Susurró ella en su oído.

-No tienes porqué- Él le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Ya hice el papeleo, van a preparar su cuerpo y lo enviaran a la Mansión, es mejor que vayamos a preparar todo- Hermione no sabía que más decirle a Draco.

-De acuerdo- El rubio la tomó de la mano y se aparecieron de regreso en la Mansión.

…

La noticia corrió como pólvora, en las primeras horas de la mañana todos los diarios anunciaban la muerte de Lucius Malfoy. Lechuzas inundaban la Mansión llenas de mensajes y condolencias. Hermione se sentía abrumada, Narcisa había preparado un gran funeral, todo elegante y aristocrático, incluso tenía que encontrar uno de sus mejores vestidos negros. Draco solo se había duchado y se había encerrado en su despacho, arreglando papeles y comunicándose con personas de negocios, la actitud que él había tomado le parecía extraña, no había derramado ni una sola lagrima, era como si aquello no significara nada, como si fuera un desconocido al que estaban por velar. Ella se enfundó en un recto vestido negro, y unos tacones altos a juego, se amarró el cabello en una coleta y se maquilló pulcramente para ocultar el cansancio de no haber dormido. Se dirigió al estudio, ya era hora de bajar.

-¿Draco?- Preguntó antes de entrar.

-Pasa- Dijo él.

Hermione se quedó por unos segundos en la puerta, mirando como leía algunos documentos que parecían muy importantes. Se había puesto uno de sus cientos de trajes negros, y todos le quedaban a la medida, no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que era, pero también en lo desdichada que debió ser su relación con su padre para mostrar aquella actitud distante ante su muerte.

-Todos están llegando, ya debemos bajar- Anunció ella.

-De acuerdo- Él se dirigió hacia ella y le ofreció su brazo.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y por la enorme entrada de la Mansión había muchas personas llegando. Hermione se sorprendió un poco, no quería ser insensible, pero tampoco se esperaba que Lucius tuviera tantos amigos, aunque probablemente estaban allí por Draco y su madre. Todas aquellas personas le daban sus condolencias a Draco, le tendían su mano y otros más lo abrazaban, también a su madre e incluso a ella, se sintió extraña, pero después de todo Lucius era su familia política.  
El ambiente era sombrío, pero todo corría con relativa tranquilidad, hasta que Hermione vio a Pansy entrando por la enorme puerta. De inmediato se dirigió hacia ella con expresión enojada, esa tipa no conocía los límites.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo en voz baja pero enojada.

-Vine a presentar mis respetos Granger, así que muévete- La pelinegra habló con voz decidida.

-Este no es el momento para que te le insinúes a Draco, su padre acaba de morir, ¿acaso no tienes respeto?- Dijo ella.

-Deja tu hipocresía, tú ni siquiera conociste a Lucius, yo pasé mucho tiempo aquí, lo conocí desde que era una niña, y a diferencia de ti a mí sí me importa su muerte, así que si me disculpas- Pansy empujó a Hermione con el hombro y se acercó a Draco.

Ella miró la escena desde su lugar, en esa ocasión Pansy parecía sincera, y tal vez Draco también lo notó porque no se resistió al suave abrazo que ella le ofreció. Pansy no hizo más, y después se acercó a Narcisa para abrazarla y colocar una rosa blanca en el féretro de Lucius. De nuevo aquella sensación de ser una intrusa se apoderó de ella, lo único que la unía a aquel mundo era Draco, nada más. Observó a la gente llegar y llegar, hasta que el rostro conocido de Harry apareció junto con Daphne.

La rubia se dirigió con premura hacia Draco y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, estaba conmocionada, ella había crecido viendo a Lucius como un tío más, y a pesar de los acontecimientos recientes, el cariño no desaparecía tan rápido. Sintió como su mejor amigo correspondía a su abrazo, pero lo notaba ausente, sus ojos ni siquiera se veían enrojecidos, como si no hubiera derramado ni una sola lagrima.

-Lo siento tanto- Dijo con pesar en su tono.

-Lo sé, Gracias Daph- Respondió Draco con una leve sonrisa.

Harry también se acercó y le tendió la mano a Draco, para después darle un ligero abrazo fraternal. Diversas emociones llegaron a la cabeza del Gryffindor, él había perdido a sus padres cuando apenas era un bebé, no tenía años de recuerdos a su lado como Draco, y él sabía que aunque nadie lo pudiera ver en la superficie, Draco debía de estarla pasando bastante mal. Lo sabía porque Harry había ensayado mil veces ante el espejo esa expresión.

-Lo lamento- Atinó a decir el pelinegro.

-Gracias Potter- Respondió el rubio.

Personas iban y venían, amigos de la familia, gente que Hermione no había visto en su vida, pero la mayoría de ellos parecían genuinos en dar el pésame a Narcisa y Draco. Hermione observó a su suegra, jamás abandonaba esa pose ensayada, ni siquiera en esos momentos, pero por instantes su mirada se perdía en aquel féretro, y se podía distinguir un dejo de nostalgia. Tal vez su matrimonio no era tan arreglado del todo.

-¿Todo bien Mione?- Preguntó Harry y ella asintió.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo la castaña y Harry le dio una mirada aprobatoria -¿Realmente crees que se haya suicidado?- Aquella interrogante tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro.

-Todo apunta a que así fue, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió tras arquear las cejas.

-Es que se me hace muy extraño, Lucius ya había estado en Azkaban cuando aún estaba custodiada por Dementores, y no se deprimió tanto como para suicidarse, ahora lo encuentran muerto, poco tiempo después de que atacaran a Draco, ¿no te parece sospechoso?- Ella procuró hablar en tono bajo, no queriendo ser insensible.

-Es probable, pero hasta que no encontremos algo que indique que no fue un suicidio no podemos hacer mucho- Indicó Harry con pesar.

El funeral siguió su curso, los amigos más cercanos de Draco estaban a su lado. La pequeña Astoria fue de las ultimas en llegar, y Hermione vio con recelo como permaneció pegada a Draco durante el resto del servicio. Sin embargo no dijo nada, probablemente ella entendiera más lo que sea que estuviera pasando Draco.  
Todas aquellas personas también los siguieron al panteón donde sepultarían el cuerpo de Lucius. Se dijeron breves discursos en su memoria, Hermione se acercó a Draco y sin decir una palabra entrelazó su mano con la de él, mientras ambos observaban como bajaba aquel féretro sobre la tierra.  
Draco observó todo como ausente, pero seguía sin sentir nada, era como si fuera un espectador en su propio cuerpo. Miró a las personas, escuchó sus condolencias y percibió sus abrazos, pero no sentía nada en realidad, solamente logró sentir su mano entrelazarse con la de él, era reconfortante, ella siempre estaba cálida y suave, todo lo contrario a él. Vio como el féretro bajaba y la tierra caía encima, marcando el adiós definitivo a su padre, su mentor, su verdugo. Ya estaba, se había ido, no había nada más para ellos, no existía la redención.

-¡Draco!- Antes de irse del panteón él se volteó siguiendo la voz que lo llamaba, y frunció el ceño extrañado, esa voz pertenecía a Luna Lovegood.

-¿Qué ocurre Luna?- Preguntó.

-Solo quería decirte que no estés triste- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa –Nuestros padres nunca nos abandonan realmente- Luna tomó la mano de Draco y puso su mano encima –Ellos viven en nosotros, en nuestra magia, en nuestra sangre- Con delicadeza retiró su mano y Draco vio en su palma, antes vacía, como un colibrí emprendía vuelo, sonrió ante la demostración de una magia tan pura.

-Gracias Luna, eres única- Draco le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, que la rubia correspondió antes de marcharse.

…

Hermione terminó de alistarse para dormir y salió del baño de su recamara. Divisó a Draco parado frente a la ventana del cuarto, usando solamente sus pantalones deportivos para dormir. Seguía estando ausente, y ella comenzó a angustiarse, verlo así le causaba una opresión en el pecho que no sabía cómo aliviar, le dolía su dolor, aquel dolor que él no sabía cómo expresar y guardaba para sí mismo, con todos aquellos demonios que lo atormentaban. Se acercó sigilosamente y lo abrazó por detrás, él recibió gustoso aquel contacto, lo embriagaba la calidez de su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, aún con la frente pegada a su espalda. Sabía que era algo tonto en aquellas circunstancias, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo hablar.

Draco se giró hacia ella, y la miró directo a los ojos, parecía realmente preocupada lo cual lo descolocó, ¿Por qué a ella le importaba?, después de todo él no había hecho más que traer miseria a su vida, y su padre había sido un desgraciado con ella, debería alegrarse de su muerte. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía estar bastante afectada, y verla así lo inquietaba, no podía explicar la razón, pero al verla angustiada solamente sentía deseos de abrazarla y besarla hasta convencerla de que todo iba a estar bien.

-Estoy bien- Respondió sonando calmado, quería transmitirle aquella tranquilidad.

-¿No confías en mí?- Preguntó Hermione, con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Debería?- Draco sonrió sarcástico, la confianza no era algo desarrollado entre ambos.

-Probablemente no- Hermione sonrió nostálgica, ella no había sido exactamente confiable –Pero me importa lo que te suceda, y por más que te esfuerces yo sé que no es normal actuar así después de perder a alguien, menos a tu padre- Ella tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla.

-¿Esperabas que me echara a llorar?- Preguntó en un tono más duro del que hubiera querido –Lamento decepcionarte, pero ya no soy el niño de papá que era en tercer año- Draco se soltó de su agarre y caminó hacia la cama.

-No es eso- Hermione suspiró, intentando ser paciente –Simplemente quiero que sepas que no está mal querer a aquellos que nos hicieron daño, y tampoco tener duelo por ellos- Dijo y después tomó su lugar en la cama, junto a Draco.

Él meditó sus palabras por un momento, a veces no entendía como Hermione podía ser tan buena, siempre buscando algo que salvar en las personas aunque no fueran dignos de ello. Sin embargo, él era distinto, era rencoroso y vengativo, y jamás se permitía gastar emociones de más, sobre todo por aquellos que no se merecían nada más que su desprecio, su padre, por ejemplo. Una ira se apoderó de sus pensamientos, hasta el último momento de su vida su padre había sido un cobarde, que vergüenza morir de una manera tan deshonrosa, que pena toda la miserable existencia de su padre, cambiando a su familia por ser el lacayo de un mestizo psicópata. Lo odiaba, jamás le iba a perdonar el infierno pasado en los últimos años, la repugnante marca que estaba destinado a llevar por el resto de su vida, y sobre todo jamás le perdonaría haberlo criado para ser el hombre frio y calculador en el que se había convertido.

 _Flashback_

 _El pequeño Draco, con solo seis años de edad, deambulaba por la enorme Mansión, llevaba en sus manos un trozo de pergamino y se apresuraba a enseñárselo a su padre, sus pequeñas manos y rostro estaban salpicados de pintura, pero poco le importaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró en el estudio de su padre, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, su emoción era más grande que sus modales._

 _-¡Padre!- Su aniñada voz se hizo escuchar._

 _Lucius pegó un salto en su escritorio, aquel exabrupto había ocasionado que derramara tinta en un importante papeleo. Con una mirada furiosa se levantó y se dirigió a su pequeño hijo.  
Draco hizo caso omiso de la mirada de su padre y con orgullo levantó sus manos para enseñarle un dibujo, era un retrato de su padre sentado en su habitual escritorio, no era una obra de arte, pero estaba muy bien hecho para haber sido realizado por un niño de seis años._

 _-Mira lo que he hecho para ti- Extendió aquel pergamino, pero su padre no lo tomó._

 _-¡¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a mi despacho sin tocar?!- El estruendo y el enojo en su voz hicieron que Draco se encogiera en su sitio._

 _-Lo siento padre, solo quería enseñarte lo que había hecho- Dijo con la mirada gacha y la voz entrecortada._

 _Lucius le arrebató el pergamino que tenía entre las manos y lo partió por la mitad, sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua, pero la voz de su padre detuvo su llanto._

 _-¿Estas gastando tu tiempo en estas estupideces?- Miró a su pequeño hijo con rabia –Los obsequios solo sirven para conseguir algo de alguien ¿Acaso venias a pedirme algo? ¿Esperabas obtener algo de mí?- Preguntó y obligó a Draco a mirarlo a los ojos._

 _-No padre- El pequeño reunió toda su voluntad para no llorar._

 _-Entonces largo de aquí, y deja de perder el tiempo en esto- Señaló el pergamino que yacía en el suelo partido en dos._

 _-Sí, lo lamento padre- Draco salió del despacho._

 _Con sus pequeños puños apretados, se dirigió a su habitación y en un segundo tiró al piso todas las pinturas de su mesa de noche, rompió todos los pergaminos y los vio prenderse en fuego, no le asustó porque él sabía que aquel pequeño incendio era producto de su magia. Dos lagrimas cayeron de sus grises ojos, pero nada más, aunque era un niño no se permitió seguir llorando, con sus pequeñas manos limpió su rostro y anotó una valiosa lección en su mente, no debías dar absolutamente nada de manera desinteresada, ni regalos ni mucho menos sentimientos, solamente dabas algo cuando esperabas obtener un beneficio._

 _Fin flashback_

Hermione sintió a Draco removerse a su lado, miró por la ventana y no percibió ningún rayo de sol, aún era de noche. Volteó a verlo solo para percibir su frente sudada y su ceño fruncido, no tenía aquella expresión serena al dormir que ella tantas veces había visto, seguramente estaba teniendo un mal sueño, probablemente estaba lidiando con sus demonios. Sin saber que hacer se acercó a él, descansó su cabeza en su pecho y escuchó su corazón acelerado, y con uno de sus brazos lo abrazó por la cintura. Aquel contacto la embriagó, su cuerpo era tan fuerte y cálido aun en sueños que no quería separarse nunca, ¿estaba enamorada? Tal vez si, o tal vez solo estaba encaprichada, lo que sabía es que quería más de Draco, lo necesitaba a su lado y sentía el enorme deseo de aliviar su dolor.

…

Por la mañana, Draco sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Hermione pegado al suyo, se resistió a abrir los ojos, pero la luz que se colaba por la ventana le indicaba que ya era tarde. Había pasado un noche terrible, ni siquiera sentía que hubiera dormido, el rostro de su padre seguía atormentándolo aun después de haberlo enterrado. Se restregó los ojos y se levantó sin hacer demasiado ruido, Hermione debía estar exhausta y merecía descansar más. Se alistó para la lectura del testamento de su padre, se colocó un pantalón de vestir azul marino y una camisa blanca, no le iba guardar más luto a aquel bastardo. Todo salió como esperaba, su padre que lo único valioso que le había dado era dinero, le heredó todos sus negocios y la Mansión, mientras que a su madre le dejó todo lo acumulado en su bóveda de Gringotts y su casa en Italia.

Hermione despertó, solo para sentir la cama vacía, se decepcionó un poco, pero no le tomó tanta importancia, seguramente Draco estaba hecho un caos ahora que formalmente debía asumir los negocios de su padre. Se duchó y después dudó un poco en la ropa que debía ponerse, ¿Cuántos días se guardaba el luto en la familia Malfoy?, decidió ponerse un pantalón azul marino que le llegaba hasta la cintura y una blusa negra a juego.  
Se dirigió al despacho, donde estaba resguardada la caja que habían traído de Azkaban, Hermione dudó entre si revisarla o no, pero algo le decía que probablemente Draco la tiraría al regresar, así que la abrió. Se encontró con ropa, la varita de Lucius, y otros objetos personales, pero hubo algo en particular que llamó su atención, había una carta al fondo de la caja y estaba dirigida a Draco. Ella la tomó si saber qué hacer, al final se decidió por no leerla, pero la conservaría en caso de que Draco tirara aquella caja, tal vez esa carta era la disculpa de su padre, tal vez era su exposición de motivos para suicidarse, o tal vez era el cierre que Draco necesitaba para liberar los demonios que lo atormentaban.  
Cuando Draco volvió, Hermione lo observó vestido de manera casual, oficialmente había acabado el luto para él, al menos en la superficie. La madre de Draco se había dirigido a Gringotts para hacer papeleo sobre su herencia, por lo que ella se sentó a comer sola con él. Decidió que era el momento para saber algo más de la relación entre Draco y Lucius.

-¿Cómo ha ido la lectura del testamento?- Preguntó ella tras dar un sorbo a su vino blanco.

-Según lo esperado, voy a tomar el mando de todos sus negocios y la casa es mía- Dijo él con voz neutral.

-Ya veo, tu padre se preocupó porque siempre estuvieras económicamente protegido ¿no es así?- Preguntó.

-Por supuesto, fue lo único por lo que se preocupó en su vida- Draco se rió de manera sarcástica.

 _Flashback_

 _Draco se encontraba terriblemente nervioso, en unas semanas partiría para su primer año en Hogwarts, había repasado tres veces el libro de La Historia de Hogwarts, sabía todo acerca de Slytherin, su futura casa, pero no dejaba de sentirse inquieto. En su interior sabia la razón, su padre tenía altas expectativas de él, en primer lugar, quedarse en la casa correcta, para él no existía otra opción que no fuera Slytherin, y en segundo lugar, convertirse en el Príncipe de las serpientes, debía ser el mejor en todo, o su padre no sentiría nada más que vergüenza por él.  
Tenía muchas dudas, quería preguntarle a su padre de sus años en el colegio, de las cosas que había hecho con sus amigos, de las aventuras que había tenido. Draco tenía un carácter difícil y temía que se le complicara hacer amigos. Con temor se dirigió al despacho de su padre y tocó la puerta._

 _-Adelante- La profunda voz de Lucius se escuchó desde adentro._

 _-Necesito hablar contigo padre- Draco tomó asiento frente a él._

 _-Dime- Lucius lo miró con una ceja levantada y Draco se removió incomodo, siempre tenía la sensación de estar siendo juzgado por su padre._

 _-No estoy seguro de cómo lograr ser el líder de Slytherin- Dijo un poco nervioso._

 _-¿Cómo dices?- Lucius entrecerró los ojos –Liderar tu casa es tu deber- Sentenció._

 _-Lo sé, pero temo no saber cómo hacerlos a todos mis amigos- Explicó._

 _-¿Tus amigos? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?- Draco miró a su padre con confusión –No necesitas que ellos sean tus amigos, solo necesitas que te teman y te respeten, que sepan que es mejor estar contigo que estar en tu contra- Lucius miró directamente a los ojos de su hijo._

 _-¿Y cómo hago eso?- Preguntó aún confundido._

 _-Buscando aliarte con todos quienes tengan un nombre en nuestro mundo, dejando en claro el lugar que tienes por sobre los sangre sucia, los traidores y los pobretones como los Weasley, escuché que el hijo de Arthur va a ser tu compañero- Lucius hizo una mueca de asco –Yo te voy a proveer de todo lo que necesitas, tu dinero y tu apellido son tus mejores armas- Draco solamente asintió, aparentemente la amistad era algo secundario._

 _Fin Flashback._

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Hermione.

-A que en lo único que era bueno mi padre era dándome los lujos que le pidiera, en su retorcida mente el dinero y el poder era lo único que me podía hacer feliz- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Lo odiabas?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Si- Fue la escueta respuesta de Draco.

-Siempre creí que tenías una buena relación por él, después de todo él parecía defenderte y abogar por ti- Expresó la castaña y Draco la miró con enfado.

-Mi padre solo procuraba que no enlodara el precioso apellido Malfoy, y ya no me apetece hablar de él- Con esa frase Draco dio por terminada la conversación.

…

Una semana transcurrió desde el entierro de Lucius, Draco siempre parecía pensativo, como si por momentos su mente se abstrajera a un lugar que solo él conocía. Hermione temía que todo aquello que se guardaba terminará por explotar un día, así que una idea cruzó por su mente.  
Aquel día cuando cayó la noche se sentó en la cama a lado de Draco, que estaba sentado leyendo un libro, decidió poner su plan en acción.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Inició ella.

-Por supuesto- Él cerró el libro y se volteó a mirarla.

-¿Sabes hacer el encantamiento Patronus?- La castaña fingió no saber la respuesta de su pregunta.

-No- Draco bufó -¿A qué viene eso?- Inquirió.

-Nada, simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber que era tu Patronus, apostaba a que era un hurón- Ella soltó una carcajada tras la mirada enojada de Draco.

-Que mi Patronus fuera un hurón seria menos vergonzoso que haber aprendido el hechizo de Potter- Dijo con veneno.

-¿También seria vergonzoso si yo te enseñara el hechizo?- Hermione se mordió el labio tras soltar la propuesta.

-¿Tú me vas a enseñar a hacer el hechizo?- Draco sonrió ante la expresión de niña de Hermione –Sabes que no puedo conjurarlo, las personas con la marca tenebrosa no pueden- Dijo, tomando un semblante más serio.

-Las malas personas no pueden conjurar un Patronus Draco, es diferente- Aclaró ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy una mala persona?- La sonrisa ladeada de Draco acompañó aquella pregunta.

-Bueno, no has sido un completo idiota conmigo- Respondió Hermione.

-¿Y qué tal si solamente soy distinto contigo? ¿No te has puesto a pensar en ello?- Draco susurró en su oído y sonrió al sentirla estremecerse.

-¿Por qué te asusta tanto ser bueno?- Ahora fue Hermione la que susurró en su oído.

-No me asusta, simplemente yo fui criado para ser un maldito, y no niego lo que soy- Draco penetró la mirada de Hermione con sus grises ojos y poco a poco la fue bajando hasta sus labios.

-Nunca te he creído tu discurso de chico malo- La castaña se acercó más a él.

-Tal vez porque eres muy ingenua, amor- Draco depositó un beso la comisura de sus labios y se volteó para dormir.

Hermione sintió hervir su sangre, no sabía si por enojo o por excitación, tal vez Draco sí era un bastardo, pero se negaba a creer que su corazón fuera impuro, estaba segura de que podría conjurar un Patronus.

-Mañana en la noche empezamos tus lecciones, "amor"- Hermione susurró en el oído de Draco, sabiendo que aun podía escucharla, y se volteó para dormir.

La siguiente noche, a regañadientes Draco accedió a practicar en el jardín de la Mansión, no estaba seguro de hacer el hechizo, tal vez en el fondo le asustaba ser realmente una mala persona, sin embargo no le podía negar nada a Hermione.

-Granger, ¿estas consciente de que puedo morir?- Preguntó el rubio.

-No lo harás- Aseguró ella –Y si lo haces entonces me quedaré con tu dinero- Se burló ella.

-Muy graciosa, veremos si te ríes cuando me coman los gusanos- El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Ya deja de quejarte y comencemos- Dijo Hermione en su usual tono de mandona.

Durante casi una hora, Hermione se dedicó a enseñarle la teoría del hechizo, el movimiento de la varita, la perfecta entonación y todos los tecnicismos necesarios. Probablemente una parte de ella estaba retrasando lo más posible la práctica, ya que existía la posibilidad de que Draco no fuera bueno.

-El último paso es concentrarte en el recuerdo más feliz que tengas, debe ser algo profundo, probablemente un recuerdo que te haya marcado- Apuntó la castaña.

-Pensaré en el momento en que recibí mi marca tenebrosa- Hermione lo miró horrorizada y Draco soltó una carcajada –Todo esto es una estupidez, no puedo recordar algún momento feliz que no haya implicado el daño físico o emocional de alguien más- La mirada de Hermione se ablandó, por un instante sintió lastima de él, tal vez ni siquiera conocía la verdadera felicidad.

-Debe haber algo, estoy segura, solo cierra los ojos y enfócate en ese recuerdo- Dijo ella con firmeza, y Draco solo resopló en respuesta.

A regañadientes cerró los ojos, tratando de buscar en lo más profundo de su ser un momento de genuina felicidad, se concentró en su infancia, porque si era honesto sus años en Hogwarts no habían sido lo que él esperaba. No obstante, no encontró algo que verdaderamente lo hubiera hecho feliz, la relación con sus padres siempre había sido distante y el afecto era reemplazado con costosos obsequios en Navidad, en su cumpleaños o en cualquier momento que sus padres querían que los dejara en paz. Buscó en su círculo de amigos y allí centró su primer recuerdo, las tardes que solían jugar juntos al escondite.

-¡Expecto Patronum!- Nada salió de su varita, pero al menos no había gusanos devorándolo así que eso debía ser algo bueno.

-¿Puedo saber que recuerdo usaste?- Preguntó Hermione.

-No- Dijo él secamente, lo que menos quería era la lastima de Hermione cuando le dijera que no tenía recuerdos felices con su familia.

-¿Era algo relacionado con tu padre?- Dijo temerosa.

-No, nada feliz podría involucrar a ese bastardo- Su voz sonó más profunda que de costumbre.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?- Se atrevió a preguntar encarando al rubio.

-¿Por qué te importa?- Contraatacó él.

Hermione guardó silencio, realmente no sabía cómo responder a ello, ¿Por qué le importaba?, muy en el fondo sabia la respuesta, pero no se atrevía a decirla, no podía, porque si lo hacía estaba condenada, y ya no habría marcha atrás. Aún tenía muchas dudas en su mente respecto a Draco, la relación que tenían estaba llena de altibajos, ni siquiera estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia ella, no podía dejarse llevar tanto.

-Me voy a dormir Granger, todo esto es una enorme pérdida de tiempo- Draco se marchó dejando a Hermione sola en aquel enorme jardín.

Hermione bufó molesta, le exasperaba la cerrada personalidad de Draco, ¿cómo abrirle sus sentimientos cuando él no compartía nada? Con pasos apresurados se dirigió a la Mansión, las cosas no podían seguir así. Ingresó en su habitación, solo para encontrarse a Draco mirando por la ventana, un hábito que había tomado y que al parecer lo relajaba. Se debatió entre si hablarle o no, tal vez estaba presionándolo demasiado, a lo mejor Draco necesitaba lamerse sus heridas en aislamiento y después seguiría siendo el mismo prepotente y narcisista de siempre. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a verlo así.

-Me importa porque estoy preocupada por ti, porque sé que nadie puede estar tan tranquilo después de perder a su padre, porque quiero que sepas que no tienes que sufrir en silencio, que yo estoy aquí para ti- Mientras Hermione hablaba Draco seguía de espaldas.

-Basta ya Hermione, no soy uno de tus estúpidos elfos para que me tengas lastima y me salves- Escupió con enojo -¿Quieres saber la verdad? Yo odiaba a mi padre, era un bastardo malnacido que se merece arder en el infierno, y su muerte es lo mejor que le pudo pasar al mundo- Sus palabras impregnadas de desprecio sorprendieron a Hermione.

-Tú no crees eso- Aseguró ella.

-Puedes apostar que si- Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca, la obligó a poner su mano sobre la marca de su antebrazo y dijo –Te reto a que averigües la verdad si tanto quieres saberla, a ver si así dejas el asunto en paz- Su voz no tembló por un instante y Hermione frunció el ceño, hasta que comprendió a lo que se refería -¡Hazlo!- Draco elevó su tono y a la castaña le hirvió la sangre.

- _Legeremens_ \- Hermione no dudó en decir el hechizo.

Como si se tratara de una función de cine, la castaña se sumergió en los pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy. Sin embargo, de alguna manera lucían mucho más oscuros y sombríos. Escuchaba voces indistintas cerca del comedor hasta que una risa que le erizó la piel se hizo oír a sus espaldas. Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Draqui, mi sobrino consentido, por fin has llegado- La estridente voz provocaba escalofríos en cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

Desde su posición de espectadora, Hermione pudo distinguir la tensión en los músculos de Draco, era evidente que la cercanía de su tía le incomodaba en sobremanera. También percibió algo nuevo en sus ojos, una emoción que nunca había visto en él, miedo puro. Lo vio casi correr hasta su habitación, que en ese entonces lucia diferente, y dar un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Es hora hijo- La voz de Lucius inundó el silencio de aquel cuarto.

-No me hagas esto padre, te lo ruego, mándame lejos, di que me escapé, por favor- La súplica en la voz del rubio le partió el corazón a Hermione.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Draco?- El serio semblante de Lucius se endureció aún más.

-No quiero recibir la marca, me rehúso a ser un vasallo de ese malnacido…- Draco no pudo continuar debido a la bofetada de su padre, la cual partió su labio dejando un hilo de sangre en su rostro.

-¡Calla!- Le gritó Lucius –Servir al señor tenebroso es un honor, él valora mucho que le entregue a mi único hijo, debes servirle Draco, o atente a las consecuencias- Le amenazó –Te espero en el comedor para la ceremonia- Finalizó.

Hermione pudo ver como Draco cayó de rodillas, derrotado y llorando como si fuera un niño pequeño, se veía furioso y temeroso a la vez. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas parecían no tener fin, apretó tanto los puños que sus nudillos se pudieron blancos.

-Te odio padre- Lo escuchó susurrar y de un instante a otro regresó a su habitación.

Vio a Draco de pie frente a ella, le costaba trabajo creer que ese mismo hombre fuera el niño que acababa de ver llorar. El que estaba enfrente de ella parecía de hierro, como si nada pudiera lastimarlo. Ella bajó la mirada, no supo que decir, hasta ese momento no había dimensionado ese lado de la guerra, las personas que habían sido forzadas a estar en una posición que no deseaban. Draco ni siquiera la miró, solo salió de la habitación y no regresó en toda la noche.

…

Hermione permaneció bastante afectada por lo que había visto, nunca se imaginó el sufrimiento que había detrás de la marca de Draco y su alineamiento con los Mortífagos. Aquella fue una de las peores noches de su vida, tardó varias horas en conciliar el sueño y cuando finalmente lo hizo no pudo quitarse la imagen de Draco llorando.  
Despertó bastante agitada, sentía una opresión en el pecho por no poder aliviar el dolor de Draco, y entonces como en una epifanía sus sentimientos se aclararon, ella no se sentía solamente atraída por Draco, ni estaba solo enamorada de él, ella lo amaba, lo amaba de verdad. No estaba segura cuando se había movido del limbo de no saber si lo odiaba o lo quería a amarlo, pero era un hecho lo que sentía, y por eso no soportaba verlo sufrir, quería aliviar su pena, borrar su odio, quería darle el amor que se le había negado. Hermione sonrió cuando cayó en cuenta de sus sentimientos, era como si al aceptarlo se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, había intentado odiarlo, porque Draco se había portado terrible con ella, pero no pudo, él no la dejó odiarlo, se empeñó por mostrarle lo poco que lo conocía y lo diferente que era a lo que todos pensaban, poco a poco se metió bajo su piel, cavó su camino hasta su corazón, y aunque su historia no había sido la idónea, ella sentía que realmente estaba con la persona correcta. Nunca había sido Ron, era Draco.  
Sin embargo, una duda ensombreció sus pensamientos, ¿Draco la amaba a ella?, no podía estar segura, su personalidad era tan cambiante que no sabía si estaba atraído, enamorado o la amaba, tal vez Draco ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que era amar a otra persona, ella sabía que había tenido múltiples conquistas, pero jamás tuvo una novia, eso sumado a los múltiples fantasmas que habían endurecido su corazón. Finalmente decidió que, ahora que por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos no había marcha atrás, hablaría con él, sin mentiras y averiguaría lo que él realmente sentía por ella.  
Se pasó la mayor parte del día preparando su discurso, ¿Cómo le decías a alguien que lo amabas?, en especial ella, que había jurado y perjurado odiarlo hasta la muerte, sin duda sería un gran golpe a su orgullo, sobre todo si Draco no sentía lo mismo por ella. Mientras se acercaba la noche sabía que él pronto llegaría, comenzó a sentirse más y más nerviosa, y se miró de reojo en su espejo de cuerpo completo. Se había arreglado especialmente para él, quería que notara que estaba comprometida a amarlo de verdad, y que ya no existía nadie más que él. Escogió una falda azul marino de corte recto, le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y sus largas botas negras que llegaban arriba de su rodilla hacían lucir sus piernas largas y estilizadas, en la parte de arriba optó por un fino suéter negro de cashmere, recogió su cabello en un moño con mechones sueltos, y maquilló sus ojos con delineador negro. Una vez más confirmó que ya no quedaba nada de la Hermione del colegio, la que le devolvía su reflejo era una mujer hermosa y confiada, esa era la mujer que podía aceptar abiertamente que amaba a Draco Malfoy. El pomo de la puerta girando la sobresaltó, al parecer había llegado el momento.

-Granger, creí que no estabas en casa- Dijo Draco cuando ingresó a la habitación.

-No es como que tenga muchos lugares a donde ir- Respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Draco se dirigió al armario de la habitación, estaba sacando su ropa para dormir, y por su actitud, Hermione temía que volviera a dormir fuera esa noche, así que se decidió a hablar.

-Draco- Él se giró de inmediato al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre –Quiero que hablemos- Ella lo miró directo a los ojos esperando por su reacción.

-Creí que había quedado claro que no quiero seguir hablando de mi padre- Sentenció él.

-No quiero que hablemos de eso, al menos no ahora- Respondió ella, y vio la confusión en el rostro del rubio.

-¿Entonces?- Inquirió él.

-Quiero que hablemos de nosotros- El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir violentamente, pero disimuló su nerviosismo.

-De acuerdo- Draco se puso a su altura y la miró expectante, podía notar que ella tenía algo importante que decir, y la incertidumbre le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago.

-Pero antes quiero pedirte que por una vez hablemos con la verdad, sin ocultarnos nada, por favor- Hermione lo miró a los ojos tras pronunciar esas palabras.

-De acuerdo- Draco frunció un poco el ceño, jamás le había gustado que alguien más pusiera las reglas, pero Hermione no hablaría hasta que él aceptara.

-Ayer, cuando me preguntaste porque me importaba todo el asunto con tu padre, yo no supe que responderte, y después tú me permitiste ver la razón de tu odio hacia él, entonces me di cuenta lo mucho que odio ser deshonesta y quiero que sepas la verdadera respuesta a tu pregunta- Mientras Hermione hablaba, el corazón de Draco comenzaba a palpitar furioso, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y presentía lo que ella iba a decirle.

-Me importa todo lo que te pase, me importa lo que hagas, me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, porque… te amo- La castaña sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, pero ya estaba, lo había dicho.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, por primera vez en su vida estaba en blanco, no sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar, incluso estaba seguro de que su expresión era de pura sorpresa. Al ver los ojos angustiados de Hermione ante su silencio supo lo que ella estaba pensando, que tal vez él no la amaba. Se rió mentalmente, si ella supiera que la amaba desde hace tanto, y que probablemente ese amor había sido lo único que le había impedido dejarse sumergir en la profunda oscuridad después de haber recibido la marca. Un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido se apoderó de él, era una calidez combinada con alivio, algo así como la felicidad absoluta, se sentía extasiado, y se permitió sonreír de verdad, sin malicia, sin presunción, sin nada más que la alegría de estar vivo, en ese preciso momento, junto a ella.  
Hermione sentía el corazón palpitarle con furia, jamás le había gustado la incertidumbre, ella era demasiado controladora para ello. Por eso el silencio de Draco la estaba matando, primero vio su cara de asombro, se le hacía raro verlo demostrando todas esas emociones en sus gestos. Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar lo peor lo vio, aquella mueca de asombro transformarse en una sonrisa de pura felicidad, una sonrisa que jamás le había visto, incluso sus grises ojos, siempre de mirada gélida, brillaban como ella jamás había visto.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Sabes que no tengo que hacerlo- Draco la miró directo a los ojos –Tú sabes exactamente lo que siento por ti, pero si te hace sentir más tranquila…- Él se acercó a la castaña, le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y susurró –Yo también te amo, Hermione- Su voz sonó tan calmada que hasta él se sorprendió.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja, todo era tan surreal, nunca jamás hubiera imaginado que aquel niño rubio engreído con el que había peleado por tantos años iba a terminar siendo su esposo, ni mucho menos el amor de su vida. Porque en el fondo ella lo sabía, que era Draco, que esto no era un amor infantil como el que había sentido por Ron, era algo distinto, más maduro, más intenso, algo que sería para siempre.

-No quiero que haya más mentiras entre nosotros, ni secretos, quiero que empecemos este bien, que confiemos el uno en el otro, así que si tienes algo que decirme es mejor que lo hagas ahora- Ella lo miró directo a los ojos, esperando por algo.

-Nada que decir, excepto lo que ya sabes- Mintió él -¿Y tú?- Preguntó.

-Cuando nos casamos, yo juré que te iba a odiar todos los días de mi vida, hice cosas de las que me arrepiento y que ya no vale la pena mencionar, pero solo quiero que sepas que eres tú al que amo, no hay nadie más, así que no tienes que dudar de nada- Hermione lo tomó por las mejillas y le dio un beso suave, tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos.

Draco cerró los ojos, existía algo en ella que lo hacía sentirse en paz, amaba su calidez, su olor, la suavidad de su piel, simplemente lo volvía loco. Él correspondió a su beso estrechándola por la cintura, tal vez Hermione no era consciente, pero tenía una figura envidiable, no era excesivamente delgada ni exageradamente voluptuosa, simplemente tenia las medidas perfectas para su complexión.  
De pronto aquello que comenzó como un tierno beso comenzó a subir de tono, Hermione lo besaba furiosamente, demostrando que había aprendido bien en esos meses de besarlo constantemente. Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaban a agitarse y de pronto lo besos ya no parecían suficientes. Presa de la pasión, Hermione enredó con una de sus piernas la cintura de Draco, este gruñó complacido y sin pensarlo la levantó con sus brazos. Ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, su inexperiencia la hacía dudar, pero aun así lo rodeó con ambas piernas. Él abandonó su boca para comenzar a besar su cuello, lo cual le arrebató un gemido a la castaña, que hundió sus uñas en los hombros de Draco al sentir el placentero contacto. Reanudaron el apasionado beso y en un instante el rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando a Hermione a horcajadas sobre él. Ella dio un respingo al notar que estaban en la cama y Draco paró el beso en seco.

-No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras- Dijo con voz ronca y mirándola directo a los ojos. Hermione sabía que estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol y aquello era sumamente atractivo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero?- La castaña uso el tono más sensual de voz que encontró, y funcionó ya que Draco la miraba con una mezcla de deseo y sorpresa.

Para acentuar su consentimiento, la castaña se abalanzó a los labios de Draco y enredó sus manos en el fino cabello de su nuca. Él aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraban para acariciar los muslos de Hermione y mientras lo hacía, un poco de su falda se corrió hacia arriba. Él podía sentirla estremecerse cada vez que él iba más allá del límite y aquello lo volvía loco, Hermione no había estado con nadie jamás, era una mujer inexperta y aun así Draco se sentía como un primerizo a su lado, estaba nervioso y excitado a la vez, quería que todo fuera perfecto para ella, quería hacerla sentir única, por primera vez en su vida estaba más preocupado por el placer de ella que por el propio.  
En un suave pero rápido movimiento, Draco tumbó a Hermione sobre la cama y se colocó encima de ella, se miraron fijamente por unos instantes y como si de una conversación mental se tratara, Hermione asintió. Draco le sacó el fino suéter negro por encima de la cabeza y lo arrojó al piso, por unos segundos se dejó maravillar por la escena haciendo sonrojar a la castaña. Comenzó a dar suaves besos en su cuello y dejó que una de sus manos se perdiera acariciando sus pechos. Hermione gimió, no podía evitarlo, todas aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella, cualquier contacto se sentía intenso y simplemente quería más y más. En un arrebato de lujuria ella abrió de un tirón la fina camisa blanca de Draco y aunque los botones salieron disparados por toda la habitación, poco le importo al rubio, se deshizo de la camisa y comenzó a sentir como Hermione acariciaba su torso desnudo, pasaba las manos temerosa por su espalda, por su pecho y bajaba por su abdomen. Cada caricia de ella se sentía como la gloria para él, porque estaba seguro de que esa era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer que de verdad lo amaba. Entre cada beso y caricia, Draco comenzó a bajar del cuello de Hermione hacia su pecho, besó sus senos por encima de la fina lencería negra que los cubría y después siguió bajando hasta besar su abdomen, acarició sus piernas y con profunda delicadeza bajo el cierre de las largas botas que cubrían sus piernas, cuando se deshizo de ellas, trazó un camino de besos ascendente desde sus tobillos hasta el interior de sus muslos. Draco se sentía extasiado, había fantaseado mil veces con ese momento, lo había deseado desde que vivía con ella en aquella torre de premios anuales, y sus deseos siempre habían parecido muy lejanos. Con la habilidad que lo caracterizaba retiró de su camino la falda de Hermione, dejándola solo en ropa interior.  
La castaña sentía calor, toda la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado exponencialmente, paradójico dado que estaba carente de ropa. Comenzó a sentir los labios mojados de su compañero sobre su abdomen y le fue inevitable cerrar los ojos, solamente volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió la mano de Draco deslizarse sobre su espalda para desenganchar su sostén, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse cada vez más nerviosa, nunca nadie jamás había visto su desnudez, y temía no ser lo suficientemente atractiva. No obstante, sintió como Draco quitaba su prenda y la dejaba expuesta completamente, aquella vergüenza fue pronto reemplazada por el placer cuando sintió al rubio subir por su abdomen para besar uno de sus pechos mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano, nunca pensó que era posible sentir tanto placer. No obstante, Draco superó aquellas expectativas cuando volvió a descender peligrosamente, volvió a besar su abdomen, pero no se detuvo allí, sino que siguió bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su zona más íntima, él la besó por encima de su ropa interior que para esos momentos estaba bastante húmeda. Hermione estaba encendida, sentía el calor del aliento de Draco en lo más vulnerable de su ser, sabía lo que él pretendía y ella no podía hacer nada más que sentir una mezcla de nervios con curiosidad, pero sobre todo deseo. Antes de remover la única prenda que se interponía entre Draco y su intimidad, él la miró a los ojos pidiendo permiso para hacerlo, ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y sintió como poco a poco la fina prenda bajaba por sus piernas.  
Draco sentía que iba a estallar de placer en cualquier momento, tenía a la mujer de sus sueños como muchas veces había anhelado, nadie nunca podría imaginar cuanto había querido estar en ese momento. Comenzó a besar de nuevo el interior de sus muslos, y sonrió levemente al sentir que ella se tensaba cada vez más a medida que iba subiendo. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, sonrió más intensamente al ver la humedad que emanaba de ella, estaba completamente lista para recibirlo y ello hizo que su excitación aumentara. El rubio comenzó a lamer toda aquella humedad y ella no hizo más que gemir cada vez más fuerte, mientras que él se permitía explorar todos aquellos rincones que estaban intactos. Con sumo cuidado deslizó uno de sus dedos al interior de ella mientras que con su lengua seguía probando sus partes más sensibles, luego introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a acariciar su interior con destreza, poco a poco sentía las ligeras contracciones que le indicaban que ella pronto acabaría.  
Hermione sintió una oleada de placer inundarla y sabía que pronto iba a terminar, pero ella no lo deseaba así, quería hacerlo de otra manera, por lo que detuvo a Draco en el acto y lo forzó a subir para besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, con un poco de esfuerzo lo hizo girar sobre la cama para ser ella la que estuviera encima de él. La castaña sonrió de manera picara al ver la mueca de sorpresa del rubio, él no estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres dominantes.  
Con un deseo palpitándole en el vientre, Hermione comenzó a besar y morder suavemente los labios de Draco, y con cada rugido de placer de su compañero ella se sentía más y más confiada. Tal vez ella jamás había hecho nada de eso, pero Hermione Granger era conocida por esforzase al máximo en cada actividad y esta no sería la excepción. La castaña comenzó a besar el cuello de Draco y se sintió embriagada al percibir el olor de su loción, todo el él era tan varonil que la volvía loca. Ella abandono su cuello para bajar por su fuerte pecho hasta pasar la lengua por el bien definido abdomen de su compañero, cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba definido y ella no hacía más que disfrutar de aquel trabajo de gimnasio. Mientras seguía entretenida con el abdomen de Draco, Hermione dejó que una de sus manos viajara a la entrepierna del rubio, estaba temblando de nervios pero ese no era el momento para ser cohibida, por primera vez tenía que dejarse llevar. Sintió la erección del rubio por encima del pantalón y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente haciendo que este jadeara de placer. Con ambas manos desabotonó su pantalón, bajó su cierre y se deshizo de la prenda, siguió masajeando su miembro, pero ahora por encima de la fina tela de su bóxer, y mientras lo hacia ella miraba su expresión de deseo y placer. Sin pensarlo más quitó de su camino aquella estorbosa prenda y se permitió abrir los ojos y los labios en señal de sorpresa al ver la desnudez de Draco, no es que ella pudiera compararlo con alguien, pero estaba bastante segura de que aquel tamaño era algo de lo que él se sentía orgulloso. Sin dejarse sorprender más, ella siguió con su tarea anterior, masajeaba con firmeza la erección de su compañero mientras lo miraba agitarse y rugir de placer. Con un poco más de confianza, Hermione se acomodó de rodillas y comenzó a acercar sus labios al cuerpo de Draco, pero este la detuvo.

-No tienes que hacerlo- Le dijo entre jadeos, lo último que él deseaba era que ella se sintiera forzada a hacer algo en su primera vez.

-Quiero hacerlo- respondió Hermione con firmeza y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Draco asintió y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, preparándose para lo que seguía.

Ella comenzó a lamer de manera delicada el miembro de su compañero, y lo sintió retorcerse ante el contacto, siguió lamiendo mientras combinaba sus acciones con un firme masaje, provocando diversas sensaciones en Draco. Finalmente se decidió y de manera sensual introdujo el miembro en su boca, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero se guió por su instinto. Comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, con un ritmo constante, cuando se sintió más confiada aceleró la velocidad y siguió combinando los movimientos de su lengua con los de sus manos. Sentía como bombeaba la sangre de Draco y justo como ella lo había hecho, él la detuvo antes de llegar al clímax.  
Hermione entendió cuál era el siguiente paso y tras soltarse el cabello se dejó tumbar de nuevo en la cama. Sintió como Draco se acomodaba entre sus piernas y justo antes de iniciar la miró a los ojos, pidiendo de nuevo su consentimiento. Ella no hizo más que besarlo en respuesta afirmativa y él comenzó a introducirse con suavidad dentro de ella. La castaña sintió un profundo dolor a medida que él avanzaba, y estuvo tentada a decirle que se detuviera, pero él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, de manera rítmica y delicada haciendo que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a él. Al cabo de unos minutos desapareció el dolor y el placer se instauró en su lugar. Los movimientos de Draco se hacían cada vez más rápidos e intensos, y Hermione solo podía sentir un remolino de emociones dentro de ella. Ambos se acariciaban y besaban como si estuvieran hambrientos del otro, el contacto se hacía cada vez más intenso, hasta que Draco percibió las contracciones de Hermione y sintió como ella enterraba las uñas en su espalda, sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos mientras se convulsionaba de placer debajo de él. Sintiéndose satisfecho Draco se dejó terminar también, y tras ello se tumbó sobre el pecho de Hermione que subía y bajaba rápidamente. Aquello debía ser la descripción grafica de la felicidad.  
Poco a poco, el rubio se colocó a un lado de la castaña y la abrazó en su pecho, nunca antes había hecho algo así, él solía irse después del sexo, pero aquello no había sido solo sexo, no se había tratado solo del placer, habían sido dos personas que se amaban, profesándose de la manera más íntima aquello que las palabras eran incapaces de expresar. El rubio percibió que la respiración de su compañera se hacía cada vez más pesada.

-Te amo- Fue lo último que Hermione le dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Draco se quedó despierto por unos instantes más, era la primera vez que se sentía en paz, pleno, como si realmente lo tuviera todo. Una idea cruzó por su mente y sin hacer demasiado ruido se colocó unos pantalones deportivos, tomó su varita y salió hacia el jardín. El rocío de la noche le causó un escalofrió pero poco le importó, alzó su varita y sin pensarlo conjuró:

- _¡Expecto Patronum!-_ Y entonces lo miró, aquella luz cegadora que emanaba de su varita poco a poco iba cobrando forma, transformándose en un pequeño animal –Oh, esto tiene que ser una broma- Draco rodó los ojos y rió por lo bajo al ver la forma que había adoptado su Patronus.

CONTINUARA…..

N/A: Jo Jo Jo, los milagros de Navidad si existen y aquí estoy de regreso, después de una larga temporada he vuelto. Primero que nada hola a todxs, sé que soy la peor autora de la vida por irme de esa manera, pero que no cunda el pánico, jamás he dejado una historia inconclusa y esta no va a ser la excepción. Quiero contarles que este año fue particularmente difícil ya que atravesé por muchas cosas súper fuertes que no me permitieron estar aquí con ustedes, pero recibí cada review en mi correo, sus favs y follows y en verdad estoy súper agradecida, YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 300! Y ando súper emocionada. En agradecimiento adelanté este lemon que originalmente sería hasta el siguiente capítulo, pero yo sé que se merecen este regalo así que aquí está, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y aunque sé que no lo merezco me harían muy feliz si me dejan sus comentarios, les mando un enorme beso y les deseo una feliz navidad.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling._

 **Mrs Malfoy**

 **XI. Luna con miel**

Regresó sigilosamente a la habitación, algo dentro de él se sentía diferente, nunca le había importado realmente si era una buena persona o no, lo más probable es que no lo fuera, lo llevaba en la sangre. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione le propuso enseñarle aquel encantamiento, esa pregunta rondó su mente varias veces, ¿realmente había maldad en su corazón? No podía negar que las primeras veces que conjuró el hechizo temió ser devorado por gusanos, pero eso no pasó, no obstante, tampoco se sentía capaz de conjurar algo tan puro. Pero todo aquello había cambiado, su vida era completamente diferente, por primera vez era feliz, genuinamente feliz, su amor imposible le correspondía, Hermione lo amaba y él la amaba a ella, a pesar de todo y de todos era a él al que amaba.  
Se recostó a lado de ella y la estrechó por la cintura, había deseado aquello por tanto tiempo que se sentía extasiado de tenerla así, le embriagaba el olor de su cabello y la suavidad de su piel, perdido en aquel oasis personal se quedó profundamente dormido.

Hermione se removió en la cama, a pesar de que las cortinas del cuarto eran de un verde oscuro, los rayos de sol se colaban a través de la ventana e impactaban directamente en sus ojos. Cuando por fin los abrió y se acostumbró a la luz miró hacia su derecha encontrándose con un Draco Malfoy profundamente dormido, pero aferrándose a ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello. De pronto, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente y causaron un sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Malfoy iba a ser su primera vez?, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho probablemente habría recibido un buen maleficio por parte de ella. Lo miró mientras estaba dormido, era realmente guapo, siempre lo había sido, sin embargo ella jamás se había dejado deslumbrar por ello, esa no era la razón de su amor, Draco le gustaba, le encantaba y provocaba sensaciones en ella que nadie más había logrado, pero lo amaba por algo más, había algo en su atormentada personalidad que la hechizaba, tenía una extraña manera de ser encantador sin dejar de ser él, un Malfoy.  
Unos leves golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, seguramente era Maky, se levantó de prisa y se colocó encima su bata de satín. Abrió la puerta y en efecto se encontró con los saltones ojos de la elfina, quien con su usual tono avergonzado y atemorizado la saludó.

-Buenos días señora- Pronunció la elfina.

-Hola Maky, ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó la castaña con amabilidad.

-La señorita Grengrass está abajo junto al señorito Potter- Dijo Maky y Hermione bufó, ¿Acaso Daphne y Harry no tenían casa?

-Gracias, en un momento bajo- Maky se retiró y Hermione se disponía a bajar sin despertar a Draco, pero no tuvo éxito.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó la adormilada voz del rubio.

-Harry y Daphne están abajo- Respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué esos dos no tienen casa?- Preguntó Draco con voz ronca y aquello le arrancó una carcajada a Hermione, le sorprendía lo parecidos que eran en algunas cosas.

-Aparentemente no- Dijo ella alzándose de hombros -Yo bajo a verlos en lo que tú terminas de despertarte- Draco asintió mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Hermione bajó apresurada solo para encontrarse a la parejita que los visitaba darse arrumacos en la sala de estar. Jamás se imaginó ver a Harry de esa manera, había pasado de ser el atormentado "elegido" a ser el novio perfecto de la mimada Daphne. La castaña sonrió para sus adentros, era una ironía que ella y Harry fueran conquistados por dos Slytherins, el destino era una cosa realmente curiosa.

-Iugh, ¿vienen a mi casa a darse cariño? - La castaña dijo a manera de saludo.

-Pero si es la señora Malfoy en pijama, ¿en dónde dejaste al señor? - Respondió Daphne con sorna.

-Hola Mione- Saludó el pelinegro.

-Hola chico enamorado- Replicó Hermione - ¿Qué los trae por aquí? - Preguntó.

-Venimos a invitarlos a vacacionar…en Italia- Dijo la rubia con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

\- ¿Italia? ¿Vacaciones? - Preguntó ella extrañada.

-Claro- Respondió Daphne como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo -Theo y yo consideramos que es una buena manera de distraer a Draco de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, entonces a mí se me ocurrió la brillante idea de irnos a mi casa en Italia, en un viaje de parejas- Resumió.

-Vaya, ser rico es lo máximo- Hermione aun no concebía la lujosa vida de Daphne, Theo y Draco - ¿Tú no tienes trabajo? -Le preguntó a Harry.

-Pedí unos días- Respondió su amigo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Claro, ¿Cuándo ha existido alguien que le niegue algo a Harry Potter? -Se burló la Gryffindor.

-Bueno, solo veníamos a avisarles, nos vamos a ir por traslador así que los veo hoy en la noche en mi casa- Indicó Daphne.

-Am seguro- La castaña seguía extrañada.

-Ciao bella, nos vemos en la noche- Y así de rápido como llegaron Harry y Daphne se fueron.

Hermione regresó a su habitación algo confundida, literal de la noche a la mañana ya tenía un viaje a Italia, su vida era demasiado surreal. Entró a la habitación para encontrarse a Draco aun acostado y sin saber bien que hacer se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué querían?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Vinieron a avisarnos que vamos a ir a vacacionar a Italia con ellos y Theo- Dijo Hermione aun extrañada, pero más la extrañó que Draco solamente asintió -¿Ustedes van de vacaciones a Italia muy a menudo?- Preguntó ella con un deje de sarcasmo.

-A decir verdad si vacacionamos muy seguido, ventajas de ser ricos- Draco se encogió de hombros muy a lo Malfoy.

-Vaya, es dura la vida de los pobres mortales como yo- Hermione fingió un gesto dramático.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea que la de Daphne- Dijo el rubio de repente y Hermione lo miró con atención -Italia puede ser la primera parada de nuestra luna de miel, ¿Qué opina señorita sabelotodo?- Los grises ojos de él chocaron con los miel de ella y Draco pudo ver un leve destello de emoción en Hermione.

-¿Luna de miel?- Hermione esbozó una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

-Si ya sabes, esos viajes en donde las parejas se dedican a tener sexo desenfrenado en lugares paradisiacos- La sonrisa de Draco se tornó perversa y Hermione enrojeció hasta la medula.

-¡Malfoy!- Dijo escandalizada.

-¡Granger!- Él la imitó con sorna.

-¿Y a donde más iríamos de luna de miel?- Preguntó ella.

-Paris, Munich, Mykonos, el cielo es el limite- Respondió él.

-Suena como a un buen plan- Respondió Hermione fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Un buen plan? Hmm no sabía lo difícil de complacer que son las estiradas- Draco se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione y ella fingió ofenderse hasta que Draco comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y ella no se pudo resistir a sonreír.

-¡Ya! Me rindo, odio las cosquillas- Dijo Hermione entre risas.

-Hey, acabo de recordar algo que te va a poner de buen humor- Comentó el rubio de repente.

-¡Hey! Ya estoy de buen humor- Hermione frunció levemente el ceño.

-Bueno, pero esto te va a encantar, podrás burlarte de mí el resto de la vida, es más cuando nos encontremos en el infierno seguirás burlándote de mí- Hermione hizo una mueca de curiosidad y Draco suspiró y tomó su varita.

Hermione lo observó concentrarse en extremo y posteriormente hacer el encantamiento patronus. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando de la varita de Draco emanó una luz cegadora y poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma un pequeño animal, ella abrió aún mas los ojos cuando vio la forma que adoptaba el patronus de Draco.

-Bueno allí esta, puedes reírte, mi patronus es un maldito hurón- Dijo el rubio reprimiendo una risa irónica.

-¡Draco!- Hermione no estaba ni cerca de reírse, más bien sus ojos brillaban de emoción -Eso no es un hurón grandísimo tonto- Aclaró ella y Draco la miró extrañado -¡Es una nutria, como el mío!- Lo miró directo a los ojos, y Draco no sabía en realidad que significaba.

Hermione se apresuró a tomar su varita y conjurar el mismo hechizo, de ella salió una nutria parecida a la de Draco, solo que más pequeña, ya que era una hembra. De inmediato su patronus corrió a buscar al de Draco y ambas nutrias saltaban y jugaban entre sí, hasta que salieron por la ventana y desaparecieron en el jardín de la mansión.

-No puedo creer que no sepas diferenciar entre una nutria y un hurón- Hermione ahora sí se permitió soltar una carcajada.

-Disculpa Granger, es que yo me pasaba los viernes socializando, no en la biblioteca viendo libros de mamíferos- Se defendió Draco.

-Oh lo siento don popular, pero yo aprendí de animales en la educación básica- Replicó ella mordaz.

-Bueno bueno, como sea, mejor deberías hacer énfasis en que nuestros patronus son iguales, supongo que has de saber lo que significa ¿no?- Preguntó él alzando las cejas.

-Claro que lo sé- Ahora fue Hermione la que se acercó a él -Significa que estás locamente enamorado de mi- Susurró cerca de sus labios, lo cual le arrancó una media sonrisa al rubio.

-Presumida- Replicó Draco chocando su aliento con el de ella.

Sin poder resistirse, ambos cerraron la brecha que los separaba para juntar sus labios en un exquisito beso. Con habilidad Draco sentó a Hermione a horcajadas sobre él mientras ella enredaba sus manos en su nuca, acercándolo a ella para hacer más profundo el contacto. Hermione era incapaz de entender la razón de que fuera tan desinhibida cuando estaba con Malfoy, simplemente sabía que cuando él se acercaba de esa manera todos sus sentidos se nublaban y dejaba rienda suelta a sus instintos. Él la volvía loca, nunca jamás se había sentido tan atraída hacia un hombre, el maldito sí que era irresistible.

-Deberíamos hacer el equipaje- Con pesar Hermione se separó de aquel beso.

-No necesitas equipaje, es más tal vez ni ropa deberías llevar, no la vamos a usar mucho- Respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras de manera sensual, como era habitual en él.

-Claro, siempre ha sido mi sueño pasear por Paris desnuda- Se rio la castaña -Anda, vamos a tomar una ducha y después a hacer el equipaje- Indicó ella y se sintió cohibida al ver la mirada inquisidora de Draco.

Ella había dicho "vamos a tomar una ducha", pero separados, tal vez Draco había entendido algo más y ahora esperaba su confirmación. Sin embargo, Hermione no veía razón para negarse a entrar juntos a la ducha, tan solo de recordar cuando lo vio en aquella ocasión se le erizaba la piel, que mejor que poderlo tener junto a ella bajo el agua. Sorprendida por sus pensamientos, ella emprendió camino hacia el baño mientras Draco la seguía con la mirada desde la cama, como no sabiendo si seguirla o no.

-Entonces ¿vienes?- Dijo ella desde la puerta y tratando de poner el tono más sugerente que tenía, a pesar de que se moría de nervios.

Draco solamente sonrió y sin esperar ni un segundo más fue tras de ella. Hermione jamás lo sabría, pero todo aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad para él, desde aquella ocasión en que él la vio en el baño de prefectos del colegio había fantaseado en meterse a esa tina junto con ella y hacerla suya de manera desenfrenada. Desde aquel día él la deseaba como un loco y después de eso se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, la amaba con una fuerza descomunal, estaba loco por Hermione Granger, y lo mejor de todo es que ella le correspondía. Draco sentía la pasión en cada uno de los besos de Hermione, sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, y que lo amaba con la misma intensidad, podía notarlo en su mirada y en la manera en que se seguía poniendo nerviosa con él.

Hermione abrió las llaves de la tina, si había algo que adoraba de la habitación de Draco era esa tina de hidromasaje, comenzó a poner esencias en el agua y miró la espuma subir y subir. Sin saber muy bien cuál era el siguiente paso, ella se amarró su voluminoso cabello en un descuidado moño, se quitó la bata de satín y después aquel diminuto camisón de seda gris con el que dormía, no llevaba brassier por lo que solo restaba quitarse su lencería de encaje y estaría completamente desnuda frente a Draco, otra vez. Ella sentía su mirada, él recorría su cuerpo de manera vehemente, la hacía sentir en extremo deseada y eso le gustaba. Hermione se deshizo de su última prenda y se sumergió en la tibia agua de la tina. Observó a Draco quitarse su pants junto a su bóxer, se permitía explorar su cuerpo con la vista, era demasiado atractivo, todo su cuerpo estaba tonificado, sus brazos eran fuertes, su abdomen era firme y marcado, todo en él era masculino y eso la volvía loca.

Él se metió junto a ella, el vapor del agua sumado al calor corporal de ambos los hacia derramar algunas gotas de sudor. Sintió como Hermione se aproximaba más a él y la vio tomar un poco de agua entre sus manos para derramarla levemente sobre su cabello, y para él, ese acto fue una de las cosas más sensuales del mundo, ella tenía una extraña manera de ser tierna y sensual a la vez, lo derretía. Mientras Draco sentía el agua tibia en su cabello y luego resbalar por su espalda percibió como Hermione se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, y con movimientos suaves y meticulosos derramaba agua sobre sus hombros. Se dejo querer por ella, disfrutaba de sus cuidados y su cariño, en realidad ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado había hecho nada así por él, sus relaciones solo se limitaban a consumar el acto y después irse. Pero Hermione no era nada de eso, ella era _la_ mujer, era distinta, él siempre la había visto así, él no tenía sexo con ella, ellos hacían el amor, por más cursi y trillado que eso sonara en su mente, pero así era, y para muestra estaba ese momento, ella sobre él, dándole cariño, cuidando de su cuerpo, dedicándose a quererlo a su muy tierna manera.

-Te amo- Susurró Draco cerca del oído de Hermione.

-Y yo te amo a ti- Respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Comenzaron a besarse de manera dulce y apasionada, como si de esa forma lograran demostrarle al otro el amor que le profesaban. El momento subía cada vez más de intensidad, Draco comenzó a masajear los muslos mojados de Hermione por debajo del agua, y ella aferró sus manos a su cuello para besarlo cada vez más profundamente. En un arrebato de pasión ella mordió el labio inferior de Draco haciéndolo sangrar un poco y en respuesta él enterró los dientes en su cuello. Sin poder resistirse más él se adentró en ella con un movimiento un poco brusco, Hermione gimió de dolor, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a él. Ambos comenzaron a moverse de manera rítmica mientras que se besaban y tocaban, la posición en la que estaban les permitía explorar de buena manera el cuerpo de su compañero. Las embestidas poco a poco se hicieron más agresivas, ambos estaban llegando al clímax, Hermione soltó un fuerte gemido y Draco no pudo contenerse. Se quedaron un momento abrazados, con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado y las piernas temblándoles.

-Eres increíble- Dijeron al unísono, y después rieron por la coincidencia.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento se dedicaron a lavarse de manera rápida, resultaba extraño para ambos lo bien que se acoplaban juntos, como si llevaran años casados, cuando en realidad llevaban unos meses, pero solo un día de ser una pareja en toda la extensión de la palabra, era curioso el efecto liberador que tenía aceptar sus sentimientos.

…

Harry se encontraba en su cubículo en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio, estaba inusualmente emocionado, tal vez solo Hermione lo sabía, pero ese era su primer viaje, él jamás había salido de vacaciones a ningún lado. Cuando era niño los Dursley jamás lo consideraban para alguna actividad recreativa y después, cuando era mayor, se la pasaba preocupado por no morir, el único viaje que había emprendido había sido para buscar horrocruxes y no había sido una experiencia amena.  
Además de esa emoción estaba el plus de ir con Daphne, su hermosa y atenta novia, de solo pensar en ella se le erizaba la piel. Él había visto muchas veces a Daphne Greengrass en los pasillos de Hogwarts, nunca había reparado mucho en ella, se le hacía una de esas Slytherins mimadas e inalcanzables, aunque jamás había negado lo bella que era, todo el colegio lo sabía. Jamás en la vida le pasó por la mente que algún día iban a ser pareja, pero ahora que lo eran parecía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, tal vez el sombrero seleccionador tenía razón y había mucho en él que era compatible con los Slytherins.

-¿Interrumpo?- La ruda voz de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer seguía de un humor de los mil demonios con él.

-Para nada Ron, ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó amable el moreno.

-Supe que te vas de vacaciones y quería saber que hago con las investigaciones pendientes, ya que los que no estamos saliendo con los ricos sangre pura sí tenemos que trabajar- Comentó el pelirrojo con evidente molestia.

-Ron, no empieces- Harry rodó los ojos, ya lo estaba cansando la constante victimización de Ron.

-¿Me imagino que también vas con tu mejor amigo Malfoy no?- Preguntó no queriendo saber la respuesta, él tenía la añoranza en lo más profundo de su ser de que Hermione jamás se iría a vacacionar con Malfoy.

-Ron- Harry no se sentía cómodo respondiendo a eso, pero lo iba a hacer -Malfoy y Hermione están casados, desde hace varios meses, ya debes de seguir adelante, es más, yo creí que estabas saliendo con Pansy- Replicó recordando que habían ido juntos a la fiesta en casa de Daphne.

-Mis asuntos con Pansy no te incumben, no creas que se me ha olvidado que cambiaste a mi hermana por Daphne- Se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Ginny ya está saliendo con alguien más, tengo entendido que tiene algo que ver con Blaise, lo cual está perfectamente bien porque yo quiero que Ginny sea feliz- Dijo el moreno.

-Tú y Hermione son iguales, orillan a las personas a hacer cosas y después se justifican con que quieren que sean felices, son de lo peor- Ron se fue echando chispas y Harry solo suspiró, la brecha entre ambos se hacía más grande cada día.

…

Ron utilizó su hora de comida para ir al apartamento de Pansy, debían planear algo de inmediato para impedir que Hermione y Malfoy se fueran de viaje. A pesar de que quería creer lo contrario, él sabía que entre más tiempo pasaran juntos más se olvidaba Hermione de él. Ron ignoraba por completo lo lejana que era Hermione ahora.  
Llegó de mal humor como era usual, tocó el timbre y en un par de segundos obtuvo respuesta. Pansy lo miraba del otro lado de la puerta con fastidio, pero ahora Ron la conocía lo suficiente para saber que así era su cara, como de enojo permanente con la vida.

-¿Ahora qué?- Dijo ella con fastidio y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Se van a ir de vacaciones juntos- Soltó sin más el Gryffindor.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó ella sin entender del todo.

-Malfoy y Hermione, se van a no sé dónde con Harry y Daphne- Explicó Ron a la vez que se dirigía al minibar de Pansy para servirse una copa de whiskey de fuego.

-Por supuesto que no- Dijo enojada la pelinegra -Draco no puede irse con la sangre sucia, ella lo odia- Añadió.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para impedir ese viaje- Masculló el pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes cuándo se van?- Preguntó ella.

-No, pero Harry pidió el día desde hoy- Ron se terminó de un trago su whiskey y sentía como el calor quemaba su garganta, estaba que hervía de la ira.

-Tenemos que averiguar cuando se van exactamente, y nos vamos a tener que ensuciar un poco las manos- Comentó la Slytherin.

…

-¿Estás seguro que una maleta es suficiente?- Comentaba Daphne a Harry, a comparación con las tres maletas grandes que ella llevaba Harry parecía no necesitar más.

-Bueno es que yo no llevo toda una maleta llena de cosas para mi cabello- Se burló el pelinegro.

-Pues deberías querido, porque ese cabello rebelde necesita muchos productos- Replicó la Slytherin.

-Adoras mi cabello Greengrass- Dijo Harry.

-Lo que hace el amor- Daphne se alzó de hombros.

-Ron vino a verme- Harry cambió de tema.

-¿En serio? ¿Y de cual desgracia de su vida te culpó hoy?- Preguntó ella con fastidio, no le agradaban mucho los Weasley.

-Creo que sigue muy afectado por Hermione, a veces siento que más que amarla está obsesionado con ella- Comentó él.

-Eso ni siquiera es amor, él solo está herido en su orgullo de hombre porque Hermione se fue con alguien más después de los años de rechazo y ninguneo por parte de él- Harry abrió mucho los ojos ante las declaraciones de su novia -En su mente él cree que Hermione le pertenece, solo porque hubo algún momento en el que ella correspondía sus sentimientos y estaba allí incondicionalmente para él, no quiere aceptar que Hermione ya escogió y eligió a Draco- Harry asintió, todo lo que Daphne decía tenía mucho sentido.

-Sabes, yo de verdad tenía mis reservas al principio, no me creía mucho que Malfoy y Hermione llevaran tiempo saliendo, pero ahora que los veo, es decir, parecen tan enamorados que no sé cómo no lo vi antes- Dijo y por un momento Daphne sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, ella sabía que la historia no era de esa manera, y se sentía mal por dejar que Harry creyera en la mentira.

-Ya deberíamos irnos a mi casa, amor- Dijo ella dando por finalizada la conversación.

…

-No puedo creer que lleves más cosas que yo- Dijo Hermione viendo las dos enormes maletas de Draco -Creí que habías dicho que viajaríamos ligeros- Agregó.

-Son cosas de cuidado personal- Respondió el rubio.

-Claro, porque eso es bastante normal- Prosiguió ella -Pero bueno, mejor vámonos que ya es algo tarde- Hermione se sentía bastante emocionada por aquel viaje, sentía que después de todo ambos se lo merecían.

-Como desees _mon amour-_ Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y en un santiamén se aparecieron en casa de Daphne. 

Harry y Daphne vieron materializarse a Draco Y Hermione frente a ellos y se apresuraron a saludarse, Luna y Theo que también ya habían llegado hicieron lo mismo. Al parecer ya todo estaba listo para que partieran y así lo hicieron, tras uno segundos de usar el traslador llegaron a una mansión de estilo rustico en la Toscana.

-Benvenuto- Expresó Daphne con una sonrisa.

-Wow, tu casa es increíble- Dijo Luna asombrada.

-En verdad que si- Secundó Harry.

-Bueno, siéntanse libres de escoger la habitación que más les guste- Ofreció la rubia.

Luna se removió nerviosa y se acercó a Hermione, no estaba segura si debía escoger una habitación con Theo o una para ella sola, toda la normatividad de las relaciones humanas era nueva para ella. Hermione vio la duda en su amiga y se decidió a preguntarle por su inquietud.

-¿Qué ocurre Luna?- Preguntó la castaña.

-¿Debo dormir en la misma habitación que Theo?- Preguntó genuinamente confundida.

-Bueno, eso depende ¿Tú quieres dormir con él?- Preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé, jamás he dormido con nadie- La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces creo que debes escoger tu propia habitación, cuando decidas dormir con alguien no tendrás duda alguna de hacerlo- Aconsejó la castaña.

Luna asintió y se dispuso a escoger una habitación para ella, a Theo no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, él no esperaba que la Ravenclaw durmiera con él, si eso llegaba a pasar sería cuando ella así lo deseara. Las parejas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para pasar la noche y al día siguiente iniciar sus vacaciones. Harry y Daphne tomaron la habitación de ella, el Gryffindor estaba maravillado, era como si la vida le estuviera retribuyendo un poco de todo lo que se le había negado. Miró a Daphne por unos segundos, le fascinaba, era completamente opuesta a él, pero se complementaban a la perfección. Se acercó a ella para estrecharla por la cintura, estaba embriagado de su aroma y su silueta, jamás podría tener suficiente de ella. Daphne se giró rápidamente para atraparlo en un hechizante beso, ella siempre sabia como llevarlo al cielo con tan solo rozar sus labios. Estaba completa y profundamente enamorado de aquella rubia, nada podría separarlo de ella, o eso pensaba él.

Hermione se dejó caer en la enorme cama de la habitación de invitados de la casa de Daphne, se sentía extrañamente completa. Draco se recostó a su lado y se quedaron unos minutos mirando al techo sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ella giró para quedar encima de Draco, él la miró directo a los ojos y sonrió como solo él sabia hacerlo, se besaron de manera dulce y sensual a la vez, no había nada en este mundo que él no haría por ella, incluso podría dar su vida.

-¿En qué piensas?- Cuestionó ella.

-En ti- Dijo Draco con honestidad lo que hizo a Hermione sonreír.

…

Pansy estaba hecha una furia, había llegado muy tarde a la Mansión Malfoy para hacer un numerito, solamente se había encontrado a la repugnante elfina que se atrevió a echarla de la casa. No tenia idea de donde podían estar Draco y la sangre sucia, tampoco era que le iba a ser muy difícil averiguarlo, pero de todos modos sería inútil que se presentara allá, no lograría nada. Odiaba a Hermione, no sabía en que momento Draco se había encaprichado con ella, ¿O tal vez sí lo sabía? Comenzó a hacer memoria, y lo encontró, el séptimo año, la torre de premios anuales, Draco distante, todo cuadraba, pero había algo que no, según la versión de ellos era que salían en secreto, pero Pansy sabía que eso no podía ser cierto, había algo más, algo que se le estaba pasando, y entonces se le ocurrió, el plan más brillante jamás ideado, ni el señor tenebroso tenía esa audacia, y de paso se iba a vengar de una Slytherin que la había traicionado.

Ron por su parte se encontraba exhausto, había estado trabajando hasta muy tarde, quería distraer su mente del plan fallido que había tenido con Pansy, Hermione ahora estaba muy lejos de él, físicamente y emocionalmente. Se sobó el puente de la nariz y dio un largo suspiró, ¿Tal vez debería olvidarse de ella?, negó con la cabeza ante ese absurdo pensamiento, de ninguna manera iba a dejar al maldito de Malfoy ganar. En un arranque de enojo revolvió los papeles de su escritorio, y se encontró cara a cara con algo muy importante, algo que nadie más había visto y que podría cambiarlo todo, existía un testigo ocular en el caso del ataque a Draco, si entrevistaba a esa persona podría dar con el atacante, y tal vez se desharía de Malfoy para siempre, una sombría sonrisa de triunfo cruzó su rostro, no todo estaba perdido.

…

Italia, Francia, Grecia, España, eran solo algunos de los países que Hermione y Draco llevaban visitando en los últimos dos meses. Se sentía maravillada, Draco era asombroso, además del evidente atractivo físico era inteligente y muy culto, cuando hablaba, cuando caminaba, ella se sentía maravillada por lo sofisticado de su personalidad. Cada día que habían pasado juntos él se había dedicado a conocerla, a escucharla y a demostrarle lo apasionado que era. Todo se sentía como en su lugar, Hermione no se imaginaba amando a nadie más que a Draco, cualquier rastro de duda, o de otro sentimiento que ella hubiera podido tener en el pasado había desaparecido. Suspiró algo nostálgica, era la ultima noche de su luna de miel porque nada duraba para siempre, sin embargo aun le quedaba el resto de la vida para pasar a su lado, porque ya ni siquiera estaba contando los meses para que aquel juramento terminara, ahora tenía una cuenta diferente.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Draco se encontraba abrazando a la castaña, estaban en ese momento posterior a la intimidad en el que solo se abrazaban.

-Estoy embarazada- Soltó la castaña con una tímida sonrisa y mirando a Draco directamente a los ojos.

CONTINUARA….

N/A: Hola! Después de mil años aquí estoy, debo disculparme por tardar tanto, esta vez no fue por falta de tiempo, sino de imaginación, pero ya todo esta arreglado y he visualizado casi todo el futuro de la historia. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo ya que a pesar de lo mucho que me tardo ustedes siguen al pendiente y me comentan y me dan fav y follow, espero sepan que la historia es por y para ustedes y la escribo con todo el cariño, espero seguirles leyendo y les reitero que no dejaré la historia en stand by, le daré el final que se merece. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, y agárrense porque va a ser "el" capitulo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mrs Malfoy**

 **XII. Causas**

Draco sintió un vuelco en el estómago y un frío recorrer su espina dorsal, ¿Iba a ser padre?, nunca había pensado en ello realmente, si era honesto él no pensó en casarse tan joven, mucho menos en tener hijos. De pronto, un miedo irracional lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿Y si era un mal padre?, ¿Y si era como _su_ padre? Se despegó de esas ideas cuando sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre él, probablemente su silencio ante la noticia la hacía sentir insegura.

-¿No te agrada la noticia?- Preguntó Hermione temerosa.

-¿Bromeas?, eres la única mujer con la que quisiera formar una familia- Respondió él con sinceridad a la vez que besaba su frente para ahuyentar el miedo en sus pensamientos.

-¿Entonces?- Inquirió la castaña.

-Soy un Slytherin, estoy aterrado- Respondió Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos. -No quiero ser como él- Aceptó un poco temeroso.

-Tú eres tú Draco, no tienes por qué seguir los pasos de nadie más, me amas y yo te amo y estoy convencida de que vas a ser el mejor padre del mundo- Hermione besó sus labios con dulzura.

-No puedo creerlo- Los ojos de Draco comenzaron a brillar de una manera especial y en sus labios comenzó a formarse una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Vamos a ser padres! -Exclamó emocionado y comenzó a llenar de besos a su esposa.

Después de disfrutar la última noche de su extensa luna de miel, Hermione se despertó muy temprano en la mañana, se alistó y antes de bajar a desayunar se encargó de dejar encima de la mesa de noche un sobre, era la carta que Lucius había dejado para Draco y que él se había rehusado a leer, ella tenía la esperanza de que ahora que Draco estaba enterado de su embarazo se animara a leer las últimas palabras que su padre le había dejado. Por eso lo dejaría solo, y regresaría en un par de horas para escucharlo y reconfortarlo, o enfrentarlo en caso de que estuviera molesto por su insistencia con el tema.

Draco se volteó en la cama solo para sentir el lado de Hermione frio, seguramente ya tenía un tiempo que se había levantado. Se sentó en la cama y se desperezó, alargó su mano para tomar un vaso de agua de la mesa de noche pero se topó con un sobre. Se giró extrañado solo para encontrarse con esa caligrafía que conocía de memoria. Rodó los ojos, esa maldita Gryffindor era perseverante, agarró el sobre con furia y se disponía a romperlo pero algo lo detuvo, tomó un largo suspiro y abrió el sobre, _Maldita sabelotodo_ , pensó. Comenzó a leer las primeras líneas de aquel maltratado papel, se notaba que la carta había sido escrita con prisa.

 _Draco, hijo mío, escribo estas líneas con un solo objetivo, pedirte perdón por el daño que te he causado. Cometí graves errores en mi vida, los cuales me trajeron hasta aquí, sin embargo, de lo que más me arrepiento es de haber perdido tu cariño y admiración. En esta, mi ultima confesión, quiero decirte que eres sangre de mi sangre, y te he amado desde antes de que llegaras a este mundo, siempre quise proteger tu vida y la de tu madre y eso me orilló a ser severo contigo, por eso, te pido perdón por todo ese daño. Supe que te casaste y con quien, eso me hace feliz por ti, porque sé cuánto lo habías deseado, no hay nada que me de más gozo que saber que eres feliz. Sé que fui frio contigo y te eduqué de una manera incorrecta, es por eso que hoy te aconsejo que no repitas mis errores, no temas demostrar el amor por tu familia, no te encierres en la frialdad. A pesar de todo, sé el gran hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo, lo vi en ti desde hace tiempo, eres mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás pude llegar a ser, me llenas de orgullo hijo mío, espero algún día logres saber la verdad tras mi último acto, cuídate hijo, no confíes en las serpientes, tú y yo sabemos lo traicioneras que son. Te ama, tu padre._

Draco soltó un largo suspiro, tenía un nudo en la garganta y las manos le temblaban pero no sabia exactamente la razón. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de silenciosas lagrimas que se permitió derramar. Jamás en su vida su padre le había dedicado palabras de cariño, y así había estado bien para él, hasta ese momento que había leído sus ultimas palabras no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que su cariño le hizo falta mientras crecía. Sin embargo había algo que lo incomodaba, las últimas líneas de su carta parecían más una advertencia inmediata que un consejo para toda la vida, y estaba aquella incógnita, _"espero algún día logres saber la verdad tras mi último acto",_ ¿Había más en la muerte de su padre de lo que él sabía?  
Decidió que regresando sería un buen momento para comenzar a indagar más, guardó la carta en su sobre y agradeció mentalmente a Hermione por ser tan testaruda y prácticamente obligarlo a leer aquella carta. Aun distaba mucho de perdonar a su padre, pero saber sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía él se sentía bien, como un cierre que de otra manera no hubiera tenido. Se metió a darse una rápida ducha y alcanzó a Hermione en el restaurante del hotel, se acercó sigilosamente a ella por detrás y le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

-Buenos días hermosa- Susurró en su oído y la sintió estremecerse.

-Creí que me pedirías el divorcio- Dijo ella al sorprenderse por la buena reacción de Draco tras su insistencia en que leyera la carta de su padre.

-Tú castigo será una vida a mi lado- Él se encogió de hombros fingiendo desinterés y tomó asiento frente a ella.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-No realmente, tal vez en otro momento- Respondió en rubio. -¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó.

-Bien, llegando iré a San Mungo para saber cuanto tiempo tengo exactamente- Hermione se sentía emocionada.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué harás con tus planes de trabajar?- Inquirió él.

-Seguiré adelante y después pediré mis días de licencia, no me gusta quedarme en la Mansión como una esposa trofeo- Resolvió la castaña.

-Lo entiendo, ¿estás segura que quieres trabajar en el Ministerio?- A Draco no le hacía gracia que Hermione coincidiera en el lugar de trabajo de la comadreja.

-Si, sabes que trabajar en el Ministerio siempre ha sido mi meta- Dijo ella con seguridad, sabía que Draco temía por Ron, aun no confiaba plenamente en ella, sin embargo ella lo respetaba y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su matrimonio.

-De acuerdo, será como tú lo desees- Dijo él con seguridad.

…

Pansy se encontraba en su departamento, estaba inusualmente feliz, después de meditarlo por algún tiempo ya había concluido su perfecto plan para arruinar la vida de la sangre sucia, y de paso de unas cuantas personas más. Mientras juntaba los ingredientes para preparar la opción que la llevaría a culminar su plan, escuchó el timbre de su apartamento. Abrió y recibió a su pelirrojo compañero con una enigmática sonrisa que hizo que él la mirara extrañado.

-Das miedo cuando tienes esa expresión en tu rostro- Dijo él a manera de saludo.

-Hoy es un buen día Ronald- Respondió sencillamente la pelinegra.

-¿Por fin me contarás tu magnifico plan?- Ron rodó los ojos, él tenía un plan por su cuenta, pero Pansy tenía un retorcida manera de planear cosas casi perfectas en las que él quería tomar parte.

-Así es Weasley- Sonrió más ampliamente ella. -Pero te adelanto que vamos a necesitar la ayuda de tu pequeña hermana- Advirtió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Olvídalo, sabes que Ginny jamás se prestaría- Ron frunció el ceño, tenía bastante tiempo que no hablaba con su familia.

-Ella no tiene que saber nada, digamos que va a ser parte indirecta, pero fundamental, lo único que tienes que hacer es citarla en el lugar y hora que yo te diga, ella va a hacer el resto por sí sola- Explicó Pansy y Ron frunció más en ceño, no entendía bien de qué iba aquel plan.

-De acuerdo- Respondió dubitativo.

-Perfecto, ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar- La malicia en los ojos de Pansy le hizo saber a Ron que ella estaba segura de que su plan iba a funcionar.

…

-Amo Draco, Ama Hermione, Maky está muy feliz de verlos- Saludó la elfina emocionada apenas Draco y Hermione entraron en la Mansión.

-Te extrañamos mucho Maky, ¿Todo ha estado bien aquí?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Si ama, solamente vino la señorita Parkinson el día que partieron a su viaje, pero tal como me indicaron Maky la echó de la casa- Respondió la elfina con orgullo.

-¿Esa tipa estuvo aquí?- Hermione suspiró enojada, cada vez tenía más ganas de lanzarle un maleficio a Parkinson.

Draco rodó los ojos fastidiado, no sabía qué tenía que hacer para hacer entender a la fastidiosa de Pansy que lo dejara en paz, se frotó las sienes y se dirigió hacia su alterada esposa para reconfortarla.

-Voy a arreglar el asunto- Le dijo con seguridad.

-Draco, ¿ella era tu novia o algo parecido? Porque de otra manera no me explico su actitud contigo- Hermione le dio una mirada severa, ella no era nadie para reclamar amores pasados, pero lo de Pansy rayaba en la obsesión.

-Solo fue un affaire, algo de un par de veces y yo fui muy claro con ella- Draco respondió igual de serio. -Pero lo arreglare, lo prometo- Le aseguró y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

La mañana llegó muy rápido para el matrimonio Malfoy, volver a la rutina era un suplicio después de haber pasado semanas conociendo ciudades hermosas y disfrutando al máximo de su recién declarado amor. Desayunaron en el Callejón Diagon, y no pudieron escapar de los curiosos periodistas de las revistas de chismes que parecían seguir con la efervescencia de su relación, ya que casi en cada numero les dedicaban aunque sea una mención, aunque recientemente la relación de Harry y Daphne había sido más mediática. Les dieron gusto y posaron brevemente para ellos, la gran diferencia es que ahora estaban realmente enamorados, no era solo una pose por obligación, ahora se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro y se reflejaba. Fueron ajenos a unos recelosos ojos que los miraban desde lejos.

…

Ron se dirigió furibundo al departamento de Pansy, golpeó la puerta ferozmente y se ganó una mirada de enfado cuando la pelinegra abrió la puerta. Como de costumbre entró echando chispas y se dirigió a la mesa con licor que Pansy solía tener en su sala, se bebió de un solo trago el liquido y sintió como quemaba su garganta, aunque ese ardor no se comparaba con el que sentía en su cuerpo cada vez que los veía juntos.

-Ya regresaron- Fueron sus escuetas palabras.

-Ya veo- La pelinegra abrió los ojos en sorpresa, a veces la ira acumulada de Weasley la perturbaba.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué demonios sigue?- Preguntó molesto.

-Tenemos que esperar el momento adecuado, yo te avisaré cuando debes citar a tu hermana- Le repitió la morena, pocas veces en su vida se había sentido emocionada, pero es que realmente su plan era perfecto.

Ron se dirigió de regreso al Ministerio, seguía molesto, es más estaba furibundo, odiaba a Draco Malfoy con todo su ser, y un poco de rencor hacia Hermione comenzaba a gestarse en su corazón, él la amaba y ella lo sabía y aun así se había casado con él, y se paseaba como si realmente sintiera algo por ese bastardo, pero no podía ser así, Hermione no podía haberse olvidado de todo lo que Malfoy les había hecho durante el colegio.  
Cuando se dirigía rumbo a su cubículo en el piso de Aurores volvió a verla, pero ahora sin Malfoy, solo estaba allí platicando animadamente con Harry de cosas que solo ellos sabían, un deje de nostalgia lo asoló, tenía mucho tiempo sin platicar con ellos, habían dejado de ser el trio dorado para ser solo ellos contra él. Se permitió observar a Hermione con detalle, se veía cambiada, tenia una ropa completamente diferente a la que solía usar antes, ahora estaba más sofisticada, su cabello lucía más radiante, su piel más cuidada, era como una versión menos exagerada de Daphne Greengrass, mujeres de clase alta, mujeres que se casaban con tipos como Harry o Malfoy, no como él. La sangre le hirvió un poco más y apretó los puños, odiaba aquella sensación de no ser suficiente, pero ya no más, Ronald Weasley no volvería a ser un segundón nunca más.

…

Una semana había transcurrido desde su regreso a la normalidad, Hermione estaba sumamente emocionada, había logrado conseguir un trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, ahora que su vida se encontraba estable podía retomar su lucha por un mundo más justo para los elfos domésticos. Draco había aplaudido su logro y le había deseado suerte, aunque seguía reacio a que ella estuviera en el Ministerio, Hermione podía sentir su apoyo y el orgullo que le daba que su esposa lograra obtener un puesto. Aunado a eso, su chequeo en San Mungo había arrojado que tenía un mes de embarazo por lo que aun faltaba tiempo y podía establecerse en su nuevo empleo. Nadie sabía aun de su estado, ella y Draco planeaban dar la noticia a sus más allegados en una cena que estaban organizando.  
Como cada mañana se dirigió al Ministerio, pasó a ver a Harry a su piso y lo notó más nervioso de lo normal, frunció el ceño, nunca había visto esa clase de nerviosismo en su amigo y eso la intrigaba.

-Harry ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Mione- Inició el pelinegro, pero se detuvo, no sabía exactamente como abordar el tema que lo tenía tan inquieto. -Yo…- Volvió a detenerse y mejor sacó un objeto del cajón de su escritorio y se lo extendió a su amiga.

Hermione recibió el objeto en la palma de su mano, pero ni siquiera tuvo que abrirlo para saber que era, en la caja estaba grabada la marca de joyería de donde provenía su anillo de compromiso y otras joyas que Draco le había dado. Harry estaba pensando proponerle matrimonio a Daphne. Abrió la caja y se encontró con un anillo deslumbrante, el diamante que tenía debía costar una fortuna por lo grande que era, era algo con lo que Daphne se iba a volver loca, y sonrió por lo bien que su despistado amigo conocía a su novia.

-¡Harry Potter!- Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa. -¿Estás seguro de que ella es la indicada?- Preguntó con seriedad.

-No sé como explicarlo Mione, estaba paseando por el Londres muggle, y me topé con esa tienda, y algo en mí me hizo entrara, entonces vi varios anillos, y todo lo que me imaginaba era la cara de Daphne, verla vestida de novia, en una gran fiesta de las que le gustan, y lo compré, no se cuando dárselo, no sé si es muy pronto, tal vez ella no esté segura y me rechace, ¿crees que lo mejor sea esperar?- Harry hablaba tan rápido y gesticulaba tanto por los nervios que Hermione lo abrazó con dulzura para reconfortarlo.

-No sé si es muy pronto, porque el amor no se mide en meses Harry, se mide en intensidad, en vivencias, en recuerdos y hechos, solo tú sabes todo lo que has vivido con Daph, y tú sabes en el interior si ella te corresponde, el si está lista es otro tema, en realidad nadie nunca está listo para nada, así que yo opino que prepares una gran cena cursi y le des este deslumbrante anillo- La castaña le devolvió la caja a su amigo que asintió con agradecimiento. -Pero si te sientes muy nervioso deberías ir a ver a Molly- Hermione supo que era en esos momentos y en ese tipo de decisiones que Harry echaba más de menos a su madre.

-Lo haré- Asintió y le dio un cálido abrazo a su amiga, Hermione era la mejor hermana que la vida le podía haber regalado. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Todo bien con Malfoy- Preguntó.

-De maravilla, hay tanto que quiero contarte, pero será después porque ya voy tarde a mi piso- La castaña se apresuró hacia el elevador y chocó de frente con Ron. -Oh lo siento- Dijo, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de la persona con la que había colisionado.

-Descuida, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó él para asegurarse que no se había hecho daño.

-Si, gracias- Respondió con algo de incomodidad.

-Cuídate Hermione- Dijo el pelirrojo a manera de despedida y siguió su camino como sin nada.

Hermione asintió pero su corazón se estrujó, ella ya no amaba a Ron, pero lo quería, habían sido amigos por muchos años y el tratarse como dos desconocidos era algo que le dolía, pero ella sabía que por todo lo que había pasado no había manera de recuperar a su amigo, Draco estaba de por medio, y ella ya había tomado su decisión, la cual implicaba renunciar a Ron para siempre.

Cuando Ron hubo llegado a su cubículo se percató de que una lechuza lo esperaba, obviamente no era del Ministerio, así que tenía que ser de Pansy. Leyó la escueta nota que le dejó la pelinegra.

 _Cita a tu hermana en el lugar a las 3, ya sabes de qué va el plan._

 _P.P._

Ron sintió un vuelco al corazón, no se sentía cómodo involucrando a su pequeña hermana en las maquinaciones de Pansy, pero estaba decidido a todo para recuperar a su chica. Con premura tomó un trozo de pergamino, tenía meses que no veía a nadie de su familia por lo que estaba seguro de que Ginny no se negaría a verlo. Escribió el mensaje y la dirección y dejó que la lechuza hiciera su trabajo.

…

La pelirroja Weasley se encontraba en su habitual entrenamiento con las Arpías de Holyhead, estaba algo cansada y sudorosa, pero sin duda era feliz, jugar era una de sus más grandes pasiones. Mientras tomaba un breve descanso para refrescarse percibió que una lechuza aguardaba por ella en su casillero, cuando se acercó se sorprendió al ver que aquel animal sin duda pertenecía a su hermano. Se acercó y tomó el trozo de pergamino que aquel ave portaba.

 _Hola Ginny, me gustaría que platicáramos, echo de menos a la familia, podrías reunirte conmigo en el Callejón Diagon, en ese nuevo restaurante que abrieron, a la hora del almuerzo, por favor._

 _R.W._

Ginny frunció el ceño extrañada, tenía algunos meses que no hablaba con su hermano, y sabía lo orgulloso que era, por lo que ese mensaje debió costarle mucho, sonrió para sus adentros y se apresuró a escribir la respuesta afirmativa a su invitación. Todos en la familia echaban de menos su presencia y se sentía afortunada por que Ron la haya escogido para mediar la paz con la familia. Cuando terminó su entrenamiento se apresuró a dirigirse a su cita, llegó a aquel lujoso y recién inaugurado restaurante y esperó en la mesa que estaba reservada a nombre de su hermano.

…

Daphne se encontraba dando unos toques finales a su maquillaje, el día anterior había recibido una lechuza de Pansy pidiendo reunirse con ella para hablar de su fracturada amistad. Suspiró, era cierto que recientemente había encontrado nuevas amigas, pero Pansy había sido una de sus mejores amigas desde antes de entrar al colegio, habían pasado siete largos años como compañeras de cuarto y confidentes, y a pesar de lo difícil de su carácter la echaba de menos, eran muchos años para echarlos en saco roto. Se dirigió a su chimenea e indicó como su destino el Callejón Diagon. Entró al lujoso restaurante que en poco tiempo se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos, y cuando le indicaron su mesa se percató de que estaba a lado de la de Ginevra Weasley, quien aparentemente esperaba a alguien, no se molestó en saludarla ya que ninguna de las dos se agradaba, simplemente tomó asiento para esperar a su amiga.  
No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que Pansy llegó un par de minutos después de ella, la saludó con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se sentó justo enfrente.

-Hola querida- Saludó la pelinegra.

-Hola Pans, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va tu relación con el salvador de nuestro mundo?- Inquirió fingiendo curiosidad.

-De maravilla, Harry es un amor- Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Oh Daph, baja el tono, no queremos incomodar a las personas- Pansy lanzó una mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba Ginny.

-Eso es pasado, ella sale con Blaise ahora- Respondió Daphne.

-Eso he escuchado, parece que hay una fiebre entre Slytherins y Gryffindors- La morena se alzó de hombros.

Antes de que Daphne pudiera responder sintió como un líquido transparente caía sobre su vestido, uno de los mozos del lugar había derramado un vaso de agua sobre ella. Suspiró algo enojada pero se controló, no quería hacer una escena por algo insignificante.

-Lo siento mucho señorita- Se apresuró a decir el mozo y comenzó a secarla.

-Descuide- Daphne se removió algo brusca. -Iré al servició a arreglar esto- Indicó y se levantó. Cuando llegó al sanitario se removió su vestido y con un movimiento de varita quedó completamente seco. Regresó a su mesa y retomó su conversación con Pansy.

-Pedí dos copas de Whiskey, para que te olvides del mal rato- Dijo la morena -¡Salud!- Pansy levantó su copa y la chocó con la de su amiga. Ambas bebieron su contenido y la morena sonrió. -Como te decía, hay una fiebre de serpientes enamorándose de leones- Comentó casual Pansy.

-Pans, en verdad tienes que dejar ir a Draco, supéralo, eres hermosa, lista, algo insoportable a veces, pero puedes tener a cualquier hombre- Daphne que solía ser directa, no notaba nada raro en las palabras que emanaban de su boca.

-Todos dicen eso, es solo que no entiendo, un día se odian y al otro Granger está locamente enamorada de Draco, y nadie sabía absolutamente nada, ¿no se te hace raro?- Preguntó cómo sin nada.

-Granger no estaba enamorada de Draco, él la amenazó para casarse con él- Antes de que Daphne pudiera reaccionar Pansy puso un hechizo inmovilizador sobre ella.

-¿Me estás diciendo que fue todo una farsa? ¿Qué Draco coaccionó a Granger para casarse con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Para salvarse de Azkaban?- La morena preguntó en un fingido tono de horror, a la vez que miraba de reojo la mesa de Ginny Weasley, en la cual la pelirroja miraba la escena horrorizada, pero por el hecho de que Daphne estaba de espaldas a ella no podía ver que estaba bajo un hechizo, Ginny solo percibía una platica entre dos amigas Slytherins.

-No fue por eso, lo hizo porque él estaba enamorado de Granger y no quería que ella se quedara con Weasley, el día de la batalla la obligó a hacer el juramento inquebrantable o de lo contrario mataría a Weasley- Daphne trataba de resistirse pero era inútil.

La morena tragó saliva, algo muy dentro de ella se había roto al escuchar aquello, ¿Draco estaba enamorado de Granger? ¿Desde cuándo?, no obstante, como la Slytherin que era guardó la compostura y evitó aquellas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-¿Tú fuiste cómplice de esto tan horrible Daphne? ¿Le ocultaste todo esto a Potter?- Pansy fingía sorpresa para hacer todo más creíble a ojos de Ginny.

-Si- Respondió la rubia entre dientes.

Eso fue suficiente para Ginny que se levantó como rayo de su silla y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la rubia. La pequeña Ginny dejó un mensaje en el restaurante excusándose con su hermano y se dirigió con premura al Ministerio. Daphne simplemente sintió como el miedo invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo, ella se lo contaría a Harry, él la iba a dejar, nunca le iba a perdonar haberle mentido en algo tan importante. Frente a ella Pansy estaba sentada, con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-Mi querida amiga, sabes como se pagan las traiciones entre nosotros, me diste la espalda y te fuiste de lado de la sangre sucia, y ahora he destruido tu preciosa relación con Potter- Pansy le dedico una odiosa sonrisa.

-Vas a pagar por esto Parkinson, te lo juro- La rubia quería llorar de la frustración.

-Ya veremos- La morena se levantó con gracia de su asiento y antes de desaparecer le retiró el hechizo inmovilizador a Daphne.

…

Ginny entró como alma que lleva el diablo por la red flu del Ministerio, se apresuró a llegar al piso de los Aurores y para su fortuna encontró a Harry en su cubículo. Con pasos rápidos se acercó a él, pero cada que la distancia se hacía más corta el corazón le latía con más fuerza, lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Harry podía causar una desgracia, su amigo era capaz de matar a Malfoy en un ataque de ira. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza, Harry no era así, por eso era mejor decirle a él y no a Ron.

-Hola Harry- Saludó tímida la pelirroja al llegar hasta el escritorio de su antiguo amor.

-¡Ginny!- Exclamó con sorpresa y alegría -Que milagro que vienes a visitarme, ¿a qué se debe?- Preguntó con curiosidad, desde que había hecho oficial su relación con Daphne Ginny evitaba verlo.

-Necesito decirte algo…algo muy grave- El semblante serio de Ginny puso en alerta a Harry.

-Claro- El moreno hizo un ademán para que se sentara y ella lo hizo. Por unos largos segundos él observó como Ginny se removía nerviosa en su asiento, casi parecía que se debatía entre decirle o no.

-Es sobre Hermione… y Malfoy- Añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Han sido atacados de nuevo?- Harry se sobresaltó.

-No, no es eso. Me enteré de algo horrible- Ginny tomó un largo suspiro y se atrevió a decirlo finalmente -Malfoy obligó a Hermione a casarse con él, la forzó a hacer el juramento inquebrantable o mataría a Ron, pero eso no es lo peor, lo hizo únicamente porque estaba encaprichado con ella y no quería que ella se quedara con mi hermano- Cada que hablaba Ginny se horrorizaba más con lo que decía, le parecía una de las cosas más crueles y horribles.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?- Harry miraba perplejo a Ginny, hace un par de semanas había estado vacacionando con ellos, y la única palabra que se le venía a la mente para describirlos era "enamorados" -Ginny, no se donde escuchaste eso, pero no puede ser posible, ellos están muy enamorados, los has visto- Comentó el moreno con tono de incredulidad.

-Oh Merlín- Ginny tomó otro largo suspiro para decir el resto, sabía que probablemente sonaría como la novia despechada, pero no importaba, la seguridad de su amiga era su prioridad -Esto no te va a gustar Harry, pero lo escuché de los labios de Daphne Greengrass- Cuando Ginny vio a Harry incorporarse de su silla lo detuvo con un ademán -Ya se como suena viniendo de mí, y si te sientes mejor estoy seguro que ella estaba bajo los efectos del veritaserum, después de todo era con Pansy con quien hablaba de ello- Se explicó la pelirroja.

-¿Pansy?- Preguntó Harry con el corazón acelerado -¿Cómo sabes que esto no es una artimaña de ella?- Dentro de su lógica todo cuadraba, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptar que la mujer que amaba fuera capaz de ser parte de algo tan bajo.

-Harry tú sabes que todo cuadra, nadie se explicaba como es que Hermione de repente estaba con Malfoy, su repentina boda, el extraño comportamiento de ella- Enlistó Ginny.

-Pero ahora parecen tan enamora…-Harry no puso terminar de hilar esa frase cuando él y Ginny se miraron horrorizados.

-No creerás que el maldito fue capaz de darle amortentia ¿o sí?- Dijo Ginny llevándose las manos a la boca, todo aquello era surreal.

-No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo- La ira de Harry iba en aumento.

Y tan solo a unos cuantos cubículos de distancia, un pelirrojo soltaba una sonrisa socarrona, era cuestión de horas para que terminara el reinado de Malfoy, la bomba estaba a punto de estallar.

…

CONTINUARA

…..

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Se que siempre me desaparezco bastante tiempo, pero créanme que no me olvido de ustedes ni de esta historia, leo y releo sus comentarios porque me hacen muy feliz y me animan a hacer muchos capítulos de esta historia. En fin, vengo de rápido porque ya es algo noche y tengo sueño. Esperen la siguiente actualización en donde cosas graves están por suceder. Las leo. Un beso.


End file.
